The Regina and Emma Love Stories Collection
by Samara Austen
Summary: Current-AQPP-She was a Queen who refused to love again, with dark desires, wild sex and dark magic. Until one night she rescues a young Princess who captivates her heart, keeps coming back with her boldness, her fire. Only Emma seems to understand her pain, her passion. Now Regina must overcome her pride and prejudice. Or lose the woman she loves forever.
1. Contents

Contents for The Swan Queen Collection of Love Stories

* * *

**Chapter 1-3**

_**White Knight**_

Aboard Hook's ship bound for Neverland to save Henry, Regina suddenly comes face to face with her future destiny when Rumplestiltskin pieces together who her true love is. Will she give in to temptation and if she does, how will The Charmings take this new development?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – 6**

**_My Mistake_**

Just before Regina could get Miss Swan to taste her forbidden fruit hidden in an apple tart, Emma makes a shocking confession. What happens when Regina accidentally eats her own poison and falls into a Sleeping Curse? Will Emma be able to wake her up by 'True Love's' Kiss just in time or will Regina die from her own actions?

* * *

**Chapter 7 – 9**

_**Forbidden Dance**_

The town holds a mask party and dressed as Black Swan, Emma comes face to face with a stranger behind a mask dressed as a Pirate. Who is this person that asks her to dance and proceeds to make out with her, fighting hard to keep their mask on? One can only imagine what the person's intentions are!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - 19**

_**The Stable Girl**_

When the curse is broken, after Regina doesn't confess what her heart feels for Emma, she's transformed into her teenage self. And Emma is the one left to take care of this wild eyed 18 year old Regina who has no idea what's happening. But suddenly, going on horseback riding, skinny dipping and exploring the wonders of the future may just make a wide eyed teenage girl fall desperately in love with Miss Emma Swan.

* * *

**The Neverland One Shots**

**Chapter 20 - Risking My Heart**

Regina begins to realize that she absolutely must tell Emma how much she loves her in Neverland. Yet even though Snow might be accepting to what she notices, Regina has to realize that even after she kisses Emma, things can change for the better or worse, but they will never be the same again.


	2. 1 - White Knight

**A Collection of Swan Queen Fan Fiction Stories and Drabbles**

_The following story takes a form that we term the 'Character Separation' method in which we tell the story from each character's POV. This means that we separate their stories although they are jointly told._

**xx**

**Entry One: Part One**

**Title: White Knight**

**Xx**

* * *

**[Regina]**

I was quietly standing behind a rail to the far left of Hook's ship, deep in thought and concentration for it had only been a few minutes after we were entirely swallowed into the portal when the truth dawned upon me.

Here I was, in the same ship, the very same environment with a group of people that I had quite negative feelings for.

On the contrary, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that they had already pensively considered that very same fact. The fact that among the entire party gathered here on this cold, swaying ship, the problem was and always would be me. And that forced me to feel even more angered than considerate. Yes they would try to appear fearless and wantonly in need of my company. But none of them wanted me here.

That is how I sincerely felt.

And to prove my theory quite persuasive, every single second that I was purposefully separated from them, the whispers could be heard, hushed voices behind walls. I'd hear my name being uttered boldly by Charming or mumbled by Snow White and all that passed through my mind was that they were plotting to dispose of me as quickly as possible.

I wanted nothing better than to summon my own mode of transportation and go off solely to find my son.

A full gush of cold night wind whipped around me and about the deck, moaning as it travelled through dampened cracks and billowed the sail above me. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself, drawing my coat tighter around me as I stared aimlessly at the rough waters meeting the horizon. I felt distraught, saddened, empty and powerless.

"Planning an escape already?"

I jerked suddenly at the voice and turned to its source with a scowl on my face. Then when my eyes rested on his lined face surrounded by his disgusting stringy hair, I faced the sea again in silence.

"I'm surprised that you haven't vanished as yet, considering the present company aboard. In fact", and he stepped to stand beside me, his eyes seeking out the source of my concentration, "it's alarming that they haven't thrown you off as yet."

"Shut up, Gold", I said coldly.

"I touched a nerve."

The wind continued to whip around us, freezing my cheeks and fluttering my hair about my face. And for a moment, just in a quick span of time, maybe a few seconds as it passed by, my brain registered the feeling of having my entire body convulse with jolts of electricity. The shock still would come and go, leaving me speechless and frozen in time, feeling nothing but fear and pain.

"I don't belong here", I said quietly, frowning.

Gold laughed.

"Neither do I, dearie but since we're both here, let's make the most out of mending broken relationships and bonds. It might come in handy when we need it."

I smiled in disbelief. "Mend broken bonds? That's like asking me to forget a broken heart."

"Well on my part, whether I like it or not, Emma is my family."

I had almost forgotten about that. "Speaking of facing the harsh truth of reality."

Wincing, I held up my hands before me and flexed my fingers, gazing at them. I remembered how using magic for the first time felt many years ago. There would be this tingling sensation that travelled up your arm and through your fingers, almost like a buzzing within you. Yet even when I tried now to detect if I still had my powers within me, when I tried to use magic, my hands ached.

"Seems like Owen not only took Henry away from you, but he tried quite successively to destroy the magic within you by using the force of electricity." And he frowned.

"Is it possible to do that?" I asked quietly, avoiding his eyes for fear began to creep up within me, tickling my nerves.

Gold seemed to be considering it. "Only you would know that."

"You know so much, possibly everything", I said, exhausted and worried. I turned to face him and searched his dark eyes, wanting to envision what he was seeing. "If I asked you to tell me what my future holds for me, would you give me a hint, even a clue?"

"That's what has been troubling you all this time, the future?" he asked.

Bowing his head, he smiled and shrugged, his fingers wrapped around his walking stick. My eyes moved from seeking out answers in his eyes to the approaching footfalls of someone nearing us. Even before she came fully into the light of the gas lamp, I registered her face and wild blonde hair. And for a few seconds, my eyes moved back to meet Gold's.

He was still smiling at me.

"You need no clues or hints", he said quietly, looking rather impish and wicked. "Your White Knight approaches."

"Oh shut up", I said angrily and turned once more to face the waters beyond the rail.

If it was one thing I desired less than being on this ship was being alone in company with Miss Swan.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

"Mister Gold", I said nodding at him, my hands in my jeans pockets.

He turned to smile at me and then made an about turn, as if he was about to march away on deck or something. Sometimes I swear the man scares the hell out of me with the very thought of him going all lunatic on us. Yet we needed him, and besides, he helped us a lot so far, if not causing some hurt and pain in the process. Putting that aside, for the most part, we needed him. Whether we liked it or not.

"Emma", he said smiling.

I gestured towards him, then her. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Actually I was just leaving", he admitted coolly, "there are things to be pondered on for what lies ahead. I need to see the Captain about his course and possible obstacles."

"About that", I said meeting his eyes, "what are we up against exactly? I mean, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being me fighting and slaying a dragon."

She still had her back to us, to me. And it was somehow annoying, nagging at me that she was doing that. It was kind of rude.

Gold actually laughed. "Possibly over 10 in your situation but since most of us have seen quite enough, present company being included, I think we are ready for the unexpected."

"And this place, Neverland", I said frowning, "is it anything like what I've read about or seen in the movies? Like mermaids, Tinkerbell, ah –" I threw out a line in the dark, "Peter Pan?"

He seemed to become lost in his own thoughts for a few seconds and then he became focused. "Mermaids, yes."

I had the feeling, well the usual feeling, quite normal actually, that he was hiding something from me. And I knew that trying to push further; trying to squeeze information out of him would be hopeless. So I just nodded and kept quiet.

"Well", he said about to move off, "I'll go in search of a bite to eat, if there is any."

As I watched him move off, it finally dawned on me that I was alone with Regina. I can't remember for how long I stood there listening to Gold move off into the darkness. But she didn't even turn around to acknowledge me standing behind her. She was kind of worrying me by secluding herself like this since we came aboard. Yet I expected nothing different.

Somehow though, I really wanted her to become involved with us. I know it's ridiculous to even think she'd move from having negative feelings towards my parents to considering them company. But still, it would be so nice for something like that to happen. I mean, I wasn't briefed on the entire story or past between my mother and her, just that she, well there's the Evil Queen and Snow White. And from what I read, they almost NEVER got along on good terms.

But this wasn't the past.

They all knew her as the 'Evil Queen' but I could only see her as Regina, just that. I couldn't see her for what they remembered her as because yes she did do some horrible things to me, but she didn't appear that frightening to me either. She just looked like a woman who needed someone to listen and understand her, someone who was always misunderstood and not accepted, someone like me who made wrong choices. Yet the difference between us was that I survived by relying on the good things that happened to me, drawing strength to move on from that.

Regina just chose to remain in the past where all the hurt resided and she was still up to this day allowing it to consume her.

As stupid as it would sound, I actually wanted her to consider me as someone who wanted her to be happy.

Sucking it up, I took a few tentative steps and placed myself beside her, our arms lying inches apart, yet not touching. And I tried to pinpoint what the hell it was she was paying so much attention to in the distance. All I could see was rough waves, a dark sky that ever so often dazzled with lightning and thunder rolling ever so now and then.

"Look I know you hate being here", I said without looking at her. "I get it. You're just here for Henry. Nothing else."

There was silence.

"And you still hate my mom and dad, you hate Mister Gold, I'm not sure about Hook", and I dared to ask the funniest question, "what about me?"

Surprisingly, she sighed. Her dark eyes flickered to the waves crashing below against the ship and then upward again.

"What about you, Miss Swan?" she asked quietly.

"Sum up how you feel about me in one word", I said awkwardly. I already knew the answer. But I wasn't sure I had ever heard her say it before. However, her saying she hated me wouldn't surprise me. After all, to her I was her enemy's daughter and so far, I wasn't doing a good job at keeping up a good reputation: Henry, Graham, her curse.

"Just one word?" she asked boldly.

"Yea", I said actually smiling. And then I felt playful, "alright, maybe a few."

With her, all the time since I met her, every time I was around her, I'd always feel this heavy feeling buzzing around her. It was almost as if she was enveloped in this permanent darkness. Yet ever so recently, the more I found myself in her company, I actually felt it less. It was almost as if she was changing.

xx

"_She wants to redeem herself. Henry said that."_

"_She can't! _

"_Maybe we should just give her a chance", I said pleading with my eyes._

"_Your father and I have given her so many chances to walk away from evil. She's never taken the good way out. It has always ended in her choosing to cause more hate and pain. Why should we trust her now? Why should we even give her another chance?"_

"_Because she's trying and if it's one thing I've learnt in life, is that if someone's trying to be good, you let them. You trust them. It doesn't mean you have to accept it."_

"_Emma…you don't know her like we know her. She's not a good person. Regina was once good, so good. And then she chose to do no good –"_

"_With your help, of course."_

"_Go ahead and blame it all on me!"_

"_I'm gonna give her a chance, because I've never done it before."_

"_Good luck!"_

Xx

"Confused, threatened…" she said pulling her coat tighter in front. And then she sighed again, bringing me back to the present, my eyes dazed.

"Confused about what?" I asked looking at her puzzled.

About a minute elapsed before she made an attempt to give me an answer. But even then I had become lost in my own thoughts so when she said what she said, I totally forgot what I had asked her to begin with. Yet what she said quickly threw me off balance.

"Feelings…" she said sounding frustrated.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"It's nothing", she admitted quickly and stepped back, releasing the rail in front of her. "I think I need to be elsewhere."

I found that to be a rather weird thing to say.

"Right, like practicing magic or something." I only meant it as a joke, or maybe just something to say randomly. But she took it way to hard.

All of a sudden, something flashed in her dark eyes and she regarded me with a cold glare.

"I'm trying very hard to refrain from using magic", she said in a clipped tone. "Don't make fun of my efforts because you should know it's as hard as it is."

I was taken aback by her completely misunderstanding my reply.

"I know, I didn't mean it that way", I said defensively.

"Being here on this ship with your parents and…all of you, it's not exactly what I want. I just want to find Henry and take him back home."

"So if you had a choice, you'd go out and do it alone, without our help?" I asked conflicted.

She didn't answer me, but chose to step further away, and then she turned and began to walk off. Her coat flapped slightly around her and her black hair whipped around as the wind gushed around us.

"You need us!" I said because I just had to say it. I felt I needed to. "Whether you like it or not, you need us."

That stopped her in her tracks. She spun around, eyes flashing and advanced on me. I wasn't in one way scared of her so I stood my ground. I believed that she wouldn't hurt me. Somehow I knew this. But I didn't know exactly how.

"I don't need any of you!" she said angrily, "Before you were even born I did many things on my own and succeeded. There was nothing that could stop me in getting what I wanted because I had control."

"Using magic to control people isn't exactly what I'd call being strong", I retorted. "Being evil only develops fear. And if you use fear to get what you want then that doesn't make you strong either."

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

Suddenly my head throbbed and I was engulfed with anger. Stepping towards her, knowing that my eyes flashed, I glared. How dare she state that I needed them to accomplish what I desired the most, that I wasn't strong? She clearly wasn't aware of who I truly was or what I was capable of. I could retrieve Henry solely if I wanted to, without their help.

"I am not evil", I said defensively. "That's a label that was given to me by your mother, one that was not justified properly and caused by her stupid desire to avoid trust."

And as it was with her always, the flare of fire that was seconds ago building up behind her eyes flickered down. How she did that, puzzled me. It was almost as if something in me threw water on the flame for she'd quickly move from possibly killing me if she desired to, into this calm person that only appeared to want me to understand where she was coming from.

"Regina, I know you aren't evil", she stated quietly. "I never knew you back then, how my parents know you. That's why I am the one always willing to give you a chance to show me that you're not who they say you are."

I was taken aback by her belief in me.

"You don't believe them?" I asked appalled.

"To be honest, I have never been afraid of you", she said boldly, "I am still to see this Evil Queen everyone's constantly talking about because from what I see so far, it's just you fighting for what's best for Henry. Even if at times it's not really the right thing in my eyes, I know you care for the kid. I've begun to realize that you just want the best for him, as seen in your eyes."

"I love Henry." I stated.

"I know you do, duh", she said. "But you've got to trust me sometimes. You being here, I really think it's for the best. I don't believe you should go off on your own. We have to do this together, to find him. But you've got to start trusting me."

I wanted to trust her. But my heart ached.

"How can I trust you?" I asked quietly.

"Because whether you like it or not, he's my son too. That's what holds us together in this. Apart from the fact that I think we have a lot in common."

"We do?" I asked boldly, seeking out an answer in her eyes.

"We've both been through hell and back."

I sighed.

All of a sudden, my heart felt heavy. It was almost as if I could feel it beating again and realizing that someone actually understood me, somehow. It was the last person I expected to see some good in me, to the point where I was forced to believe a little that it was trickery. But from what I was reading in her eyes, she desperately meant every word she uttered.

Was it possible for her to consider me not evil after all the small things I did to hurt her? How was it that she was so stronger than anyone I knew to bypass such constant chatter and ill wills thrown her way? In some way, she shocked me with such a statement. And I wanted to believe her that she really was giving me a chance to allow her to get to know me in a different light.

"Emma, I just want to redeem myself", I said weakly.

"Well, you're doing pretty good so far", she said smiling.

"But all that I've done", I said confused, "all the pain I caused, my past, how can you overlook that part of me?"

She regarded me coolly. "Simple. I was not in your past. I never knew an Evil Queen. And I sure as hell am not a fairytale character as you all are."

I actually smiled, the equivalent of me wanting to laugh at her words.

It had become like this: if there was some way for me to convince them all that I wanted to be rid of the evil attached to my name, I'd consider it. I did regret some of the acts I committed in my past. However, forgetting what I had been through always presented a challenge for me. I could never forgive and forget.

"Thanks", I found myself saying, "for believing in me."

"No problem", Emma said shrugging, "and don't say thanks again. I get it."

I shrugged and half smiled, and then walked off. Somehow, when she smiled at me, the weight on my heart lifted away bit by bit.

Xx

Somehow I found myself in Rumplestiltskin's company again, or Mister Gold if you'd like to have it that way. He was presiding over the front of the ship, a far off look in his eyes as he endangered himself in selfless thoughts of possibly Belle or Baelfire, or Neal to be exact.

"How did your talk go with Miss Swan?" he asked quietly, his back to me. I went to stand beside him, feeling the pull of the ship at its most into the darkness before us.

"Quite invigorating", I admitted casually, wrapping my fingers around the rail before me.

"Really now?" he asked, turning to observe my face. "What did she have to say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Considering the fact that you want me to tell you what your future holds, I believe explanations are in order." And he leant forward on his stick.

"Are your visions even trustworthy?" I asked quizzically. "I have often heard of you having the ability to foresee the future but I am yet to be convinced."

"I foretold Emma to be the savior, the one who breaks the curse, one which I created, and it indeed occurred", he admitted. "You once accused me of procuring Henry with the intentions of knowing that Miss Swan was his mother, maybe which was the case."

That suddenly captivated my attention. Turning to gaze at him, I waited.

"Why want explanations when you can already see what unfolds?" I asked after a while.

"My visions are always tangled up, moving in a whirlwind of time", he admitted. "Yet one vision keeps presenting itself when my efforts lead to considering you."

I found myself holding my breath. "And what's that, this vision?"

From the time he had initiated himself in taking up the role of teaching me to practice magic, there was always a need in me to learn eagerly what he possessed.

"Time will tell…"

"Tell me!" I pleaded, searching his eyes. "Will I find Henry? Will he be mine?"

He laughed.

"You have to determine that, dearie. The answers to that I cannot reveal."

"You can't or you wouldn't?" I asked angrily. "What do you see?"

As the ship moved on, I heard Hook's mumbled voice somewhere behind us and turned quickly to observe him entering the cabin where Snow and Charming were currently occupying.

"Do you want to give yourself a chance to love again?" he asked looking at me, with questioning eyes.

I found myself gripping the rail a little too hard to begin with, my concentration now focused.

"What's broken cannot be fixed", I said simply. "Daniel is gone. He was the only person I truly loved."

"Forget the past and welcome the future."

"Why?" I asked disgusted. "Why is everyone expecting me to forget what happened to me and just move on? How can you forget things that changed you, made you become who you are?"

He seemed to be observing me, studying me.

"Because it's the only way you'll find true happiness." And he jabbed his walking stick at a loose board jutting out in front of him. "There is someone who can mend what was broken. But you need to let go of the past and instead of having others give you chances, dearie, you need to give others a chance to love you."

I sighed.

"I don't want anyone to love me", I scoffed, "especially The Charmings."

"Henry loves you…"

"Before she came here, now he's eager to quickly switch from love to hate. He doesn't trust me."

"Perhaps if you allowed yourself to become more indirectly connected with him, then you might get what you want."

"No one can mend my broken heart, Gold", I said quietly and in disbelief at his words.

"It is quite possible. I can see it."

"Then who is it?" I asked quite distraught, and frustrated. "Who the hell is this White Knight?" I asked almost too quickly.

But then he smiled widely. And as I studied his face, lined with a stained past, recollections of previous conversations came forth. He watched me as my eyes widened. And when reality hit me, what was destined in my future, I found myself leaning over the rail, my eyes closed as my heart thumped wildly in my chest and the truth dawned on me. I couldn't breathe, not because I was taken aback by the truth, but because from the very first time I met her, I realized that she meant more to me in ways that I just hated to admit and didn't want to understand.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

When she left me on deck, I took some time to think about her. Actually it wasn't that I wanted to have all these Regina thoughts possess my mind. But somehow they just came to me.

The very first thought that arose was the fact that she actually was softening up. I noticed that a while back, probably the first time being when Henry got himself and Archie trapped in the mine. When she had stepped into my personal zone a little too much for me to bear. All that said, it happened again when I decided to keep Henry away from her. It was like she really held unto my kid.

I knew that I should be grateful to her for having raised him ten years and all that. But when I first ventured into Storybrooke with no idea what I was expecting, the fact of the matter was that things didn't appear quite normal to me in the kid's life. To have him talk about these fairytales…Now it appears believable but back then, if I had had the same belief system then as I do now, then maybe I would have given her an easier time.

But she always wanted to be all iced up with me.

Regina always wanted to prove to Henry that I wasn't worth his time or effort. Yet now that meant nothing to me. I just wanted to get him safely back and it was possible that I'd consider once again sharing custody rights with her. Oh how that sounded really awkwardly unusual as if we were separated and he was our child.

Smiling, I noticed Mary Margaret, well, my mother approaching me, her kind eyes asking me if I was okay without her even saying the words.

"You two had enough of each other in there?" I asked.

"Hey!"

"Grabbing at each other's faces…Regina would have thrown a fit if she was in there."

"Where _is_ Regina?" she asked quietly looking around. "Since we came through the portal, I haven't seen her around. Is she even still here?"

I actually smiled.

"She sure is. We just had a very intriguing conversation right here."

"Really? About what?" she asked coming to stand next to me.

I shrugged because I knew if the truth was told to her that I still wanted to give Regina a chance, she'd start off on me about trust issues. So I decided to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"She believes that she'd be better off finding Henry on her own. So I told her that we all have to stick together, we can't just separate ourselves since we're much more powerful when combined."

She appeared to agree.

"I just don't understand why you always try to be nice to her. But then that's what makes you so, so special. You never give up on anyone, especially her. Somehow you always give her room so that you can get to know her more."

I shrugged.

"You said you once loved her."

She seemed to be taken aback with memories, her eyes appearing distant.

"Yes, yes I did. I was fortunate enough to know the real Regina."

I was curious.

"What was she like?" I asked looking at her.

Mary smiled. "Emma, she was so, so nice. When I first met her, I remembered how her eyes shone with kindness after rescuing me from my deranged horse." And she sighed. "Her hair was longer then, and she used to laugh and smile so much more."

"Until she turned evil as you all put it oh so gently", I stated.

"She did become evil", Mary justified. "She became so evil, if you only knew her then you'd understand why it is so hard for me or your father to ever trust her again."

"But she's not the same anymore", I said believing my own words.

"Once your heart blackens, it is very hard to undo the harm. Her heart must be entirely black by now."

"I find it hard to believe that a woman with a black heart has so many feelings for my kid. I saw the woman cry on more than one occasion. I'd think an Evil Queen as you all call her, might be more stone cold than that."

Seeing Regina cry always seemed to stir some sort of feeling inside me, almost as if I didn't want to see her do that. Evil Queens didn't cry, did they?

"She just needs to love someone and someone to love her, I think", Mary Margaret, or mom as you'd put it admitted. "She needs to get over Daniel. Maybe we should hook her up with Hook, no pun intended."

"That is just wrong", I said observing her in disbelief. "Regina and Hook? Eew."

She laughed. "The Evil Queen and the Captain."

"No way, he's not right for her. She needs someone much feistier, someone with sass that could possibly keep her in gear."

"Like a male you?" she asked smiling. "Someone to say 'no, Regina!' and not be afraid of her."

What she said stirred up some sort of awkward feeling in me, but I shook it off and sighed.

"Don't we all need love. Well not you, and…dad, but…"

She gave me this wide, innocent, sweet smile, the kind of smile that could melt hearts. I wondered if that's the same smile she gave the Huntsman to have him spare her life.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private."

Turning around I saw Hook standing a little further from us, his dark eyes shining with mischief.

"Who, me?" I asked pointing to myself.

He smiled his daredevil, oh 'I'm so hot' smile and looked around in disbelief.

"Yes, you, Emma."

Mary Margaret looked from him to me sheepishly then nodded. "Right, then. Er, if you need me, I will be with your father. Away from here. Excuse me." And she turned to walk away.

I watched her go then turned to consider him. He chose to lean back against a barrel, one foot tucked behind the other, his arms folded, waiting. Okay to admit it, I found him sexy, and well, handsome. But I had just suffered a terrible shock over Neal. The look in Hook's eyes said more than words could barter for. Yet I found myself stepping towards him boldly.

"What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted something?"

I scowled. "You always want something."

He tried to appear hurt and saddened. "I am merely here to catch up."

"Within a few hours behind us, you chose only trickery to get what you wanted, tricking Regina, stealing that bean too."

He stepped towards me. "But in the end, I redeemed myself. I decided to go back."

"To do some universal good and come out as the hero, right."

"If it weren't for me, we all wouldn't be here venturing forth to save your son to begin with", he stated. "You were the one that left me up there with that giant, yet I have not taken revenge as yet."

Around us, waves crashed against his ship, wind gusted and thunder rolled, lightning streaked across the sky. And I dared to close the distance between us.

"Pirates aren't exactly to be trusted", I admitted keeping eye contact.

"I feel offended that you consider me a pirate, when I am just the Captain of my ship here." And he laughed. "Taking into consideration that it is my ship that you are on, setting sail to find your son and bring him to safety. Trust is definitely in order if you are to even succeed in accomplishing such a task."

I wanted nothing more than to kick his ass and show him who was the boss. But chances are that he'd throw me off the ship and I could only swim so far. Plus I wasn't about to let him get to me, make me feel all exposed and inconsiderate.

"Okay, fine", I admitted in defeat, "you're not a pirate, but what do you get from all of this? Why are you even helping us out?"

He smiled.

"There is only one thing that I want, and perhaps given the chance, I can prove I'm worthy."

I didn't like where this was going.

"What DO you want, Hook?"

He took a while before he answered, and in that span of time, he closed the distance between us. As much as I wanted to move away, I actually stayed, because like it or not, something inside my head was pushing me backwards yet I wanted to rebel and stay rooted to the spot. My heart kept tugging at me, making me feel as if there was something better, as if it was a mistake.

'Kiss me", he whispered moving closer. "You know…"

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

"…you want to."

I stopped quickly, hidden in the shadows and tried to adjust my vision to see what was occurring before me. And when my eyes rested and registered her wild blonde hair, and her figure, her body entwined with Hook's, I immediately felt myself grow uncomfortably and surprisingly dizzy. Nausea engulfed me so suddenly that before I knew what was occurring, I pelted towards the nearest rail and emptied the contents of my stomach into the murky rough waters below.

Heaving, and out of breath, I just stood there gasping for air as the vision of her kissing Hook kept replaying over and over again in my mind by default. Why the hell was I suddenly so concerned about who the hell Miss Swan kissed or hopped into bed with? Why had I become so estranged by her like this?

The answer was simple: I had fallen in love with the 'White Knight'.

* * *

[To be continued]

_**A/N – Who wants more of this story? Or shall we just skip to the other story? **_


	3. 2 - White Knight

***Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming because we love to hear from you all!***

**Entry One: Part Two**

**Title: White Knight**

**Xx**

* * *

**[Emma]**

As bad as it sounds, we all decided [Regina excluded], that the only way some of us could get sleep whilst still keeping course and our journey set was for us to take turns sleeping. There was only one couch aboard the ship, and when I realized it, I glared at Hook, ready to swear at him. In defense, he said that the Jolly Roger hadn't really been set on a voyage in over 27 years. And most of the things had been thrown out.

"Plus this was an ad hoc voyage, _undecided_, _unplanned_", and he winked at me.

I chose to stare at my boots, my hands folded across my chest like a stubborn high school kid standing in front of the Principal.

The thing is, after we shared that not so happy moment on deck less than an hour ago, I was beginning to feel really itchy. It was like I had done the stupidest thing ever by kissing him, having him come so close to me. Don't get me wrong, I really thought he was cute and sexy but I didn't really want a thing with him. I wasn't feeling it. Plus this whole voyage was about Henry, not me finding romance in a pirate just because we were using his ship.

"David and I will keep watch together", my mom said happily, stating the obvious, as if we were expecting anything different from the two of them.

Shaking my head, I looked around and noticed that Regina wasn't present, AGAIN. Where the hell was she and what the hell was she spending so much time thinking about alone? I wasn't going to volunteer to go looking for her because even if I found her, she wouldn't come here to discuss anything. She had made up her mind about staying away from us, and the only thing that would force her to join us was if we had to use magic to get Henry back. Then she'd help.

Something was definitely itching at my nerves when it concerned her, for the longest while now, and I believed that I had to confront her about it sooner or later. The fact that she'd never show up whenever we had a meeting angered me and it was getting on my nerves.

But I was so wrong.

As soon as Hook posed the question as to who I would choose to keep watch with, Regina came through the doorway, a gust of wind coming in with her. I noticed that her eyes were swollen and red, obviously from crying over Henry. But when she came in and her eyes met mine, I saw more than just sadness over Henry and losing him. She stopped by the doorway and just kept on looking at me. Maybe a few seconds passed, maybe not even that much time. But it felt like a while, and in that span of time, I became so puzzled, possibly lost in her gaze.

I found myself wondering why she was looking at me that way, in a way I couldn't quite describe. Yes, I saw that kind of look before, on many occasions. There would always be this sort of depth in her gaze, as if she was studying me, trying to see something inside my soul. And I wondered if she could actually do that. I'd put nothing past her. But then something that had been nagging at me surfaced and I could feel my face expression change. Turning to avoid her gaze, I chose to study the wall.

"Glad you could join us, Regina", Gold said from across the small room, leaning on his walking stick. "We were just discussing sleeping arrangements. We're dividing ourselves into pairs so that we can all get some rest before we reach Neverland."

"Charming's chose Snow, no surprise _there_", Hook said waving his hand. And he got full on glares from my parents. "That leaves the crocodile, me, Emma and you."

Regina seemed to now be registering what he was saying, her hands buried deep in the front pockets of her coat. Turning to face my parents, her eyes travelled up and down my mother's figure before she turned to look at Gold. They seemed to share some mutual understanding, some silent conversation before she said the most unexpected thing of all.

"Since Hook wants to kill Gold, I'd suggest Mary Margaret and him to pair up together. David can keep watch with Gold."

That left just the two of us which meant that I'd be keeping watch and sharing one small cramped room below deck with Regina if I needed to sleep. Fair enough. There were things I needed to discuss with her. At least I didn't get paired up with Hook. Then I'd get no sleep because I'd have to keep my eyes opened to kick his ass if he tried to get intimate with me. My parents on the other hand seemed to be silently debating that arrangement.

"Emma, are you alright with that?" my mother asked, gazing at me intently, her eyes searching mine. And then she threw a glance at Regina, who chose to turn her eyes on me. There it was again, that intense gaze.

"Sure", I admitted coolly, "I don't think she hates me _that_ much that she'd kill me in my sleep."

"Don't underestimate her, Emma", dad stated. "If she wanted, she'd have us all dead."

"But we're still alive", I said firmly, turning to look at Regina. She was glaring at David. "Besides, I think it's high time we both had a one on one with each other."

She only turned to look at me with questions in her eyes, and I welcomed it.

"That I would _pay_ to see", Hook exclaimed, smiling with glee.

"I will not harm Emma", she said in her low, throaty voice, her eyes shadowed. And she smiled at my father. "You on the other hand, I'd willingly push off this ship."

I saw his face change and in a flash he was all in anger mode, about to lunge at her. But Hook grabbed his arm just in time whilst I stood firmly between both of them, my eyes pleading with him to just ignore her.

"You _try_ and I_ swear_ you'll have to use magic to find yourself to shore", he said angrily, glaring at her.

"Emma!" my mother said quickly, "I think you two should get some sleep before the rest of us. Hook and I will keep above deck, and David", she tugged at his arm, "you and Mister Gold can discuss plans maybe, maybe he can tell you more about Neverland and what we're going to be up against."

I wasn't that tired as yet, but I agreed and pushed past Hook who stood with his hands folded by the doorway leading below deck, smiling wickedly at me.

"What a hot pair", he whispered in my ear as I passed. "Do get some sleep, love."

"Shove it, Hook", I said below my breath, and advanced towards the steps and climbed down below.

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

When I walked past Hook, my only desire was for me to summon up enough magic to melt him from the inside then outward. Unfortunately, my restraints were firmly held in place. And I chose to move past him and after Emma, hesitantly.

The situation presented before me was going to be very challenging because of these new developments concerning my matters of the heart and conflicts in my mind. If Gold was to be trusted, then I was definitely playing a dangerous game. And I hated to play games, being the only player who had so many chances of losing, that keeping faith was heartbreaking.

I decided thereon to avoid any situation where I had to be uncomfortably close to Emma because that would only present me with a rather unbearable desire. Never before had it occurred in such a way that I felt compelled to work extremely hard to compose myself around her. There had been times when I invaded her personal space without a firm explanation, yet I had no intentions of welcoming such a situation again.

However, it would seem as if I was definitely destined to lose this control game for when we ventured below deck to this small room, there was only one wide couch pushed against a wall, a lamp hanging from the ceiling. Immediately, I chose to stay by the ladder, my hands gripping the wood behind me.

"Well…crap", Emma said and she turned to face me with a small smile. "In any case I'm not that tired to begin with, so you can have it."

"I'm not that tired either", I stated, avoiding her eyes.

She glanced around and aimlessly picked up a small wooden statue of a bird standing on table. I couldn't help but have my eyes wander to her, from her blonde hair all the way down to her knee high boots that were considerably stained and worn out. Folding my arms, I just stood there and what crept up inside me, that overwhelming feeling of strange desires, I felt so confused and conflicted that I decided to divert my eyes. Gazing at the flicker of the fire within the lamp, I found myself gripping the post beside me.

"So since neither of us are _that_ tired", she said, and her voice sounded distant, for I was growing dizzy, "I think we should have that talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked hesitantly.

She paused, stretching out the silence before us as if she wanted desirably to torment me.

She then sighed. "Well, for starters, how about you telling me what the _hell_ is going on inside your mind because ever since we came on this ship, you've not been exactly_ in_ the picture."

I chose to study my hand that was holding on to this wooden post to my left, my lips pursed and my face stolid. If she decided to even consider reading my eyes, she'd discover nothing. But apparently, Emma was much more powerful that I had ever anticipated.

Within a few seconds, my vision captured her getting up from the couch, and when she advanced towards me, my senses immediately went haywire. I could feel my heart in my chest beating wildly as if it desired to leap out, and my even though I tried desperately to compose myself, it was difficult to breathe. As she stood before me, I gripped the post so hard that my nails painfully dug into the wood, and trying as hard as I could, I kept my eyes away from meeting hers and stepped back.

"What's going on with you, _Madame_ _Mayor_?" she quietly demanded from me, her eyes wide and wild. "Because I _know_ this isn't _just_ about Henry."

"What?" I foolishly whispered, moving further back, but she advanced closer, into my personal space and dangerously too close to my body.

"You never were the type to avoid making eye contact with me. Now it's like you just can't look at me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Swan", I said forcing myself to sound composed.

"Oh cut the bullshit and stop calling me, Miss Swan", she flared, "It just makes you sound much more like a fool and you know what, I've been trying to ignore the obvious too long."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, looking surprised.

"Oh so you're going to stand there and pretend as if you don't know what the hell '_Miss Swan'_ is talking about. The fact that you just strode in and decided to pair up with me to keep watch, to be bunk buddies", and she grabbed a fistful of my coat and pulled me towards her. I gasped, my eyes wide. "Why the sudden decision to get closer to me."

"Let go of me", I pleaded desperately and tried to shove her away. But she was too strong, keeping her hold on my coat, her eyes fiery.

The air between us was wild; I could sense it almost as if magic was radiating from within her by force. And it only aided in providing me with a surge of feelings that seeped into the cramped air around and between us. It was so devastating that my only wish was for me to use magic to disappear from the room. But I couldn't perform such an action no matter how hard I tried. And it frightened me that I felt so powerless when she was so close to me. All my defenses were broken down and I found myself being completely vulnerable before her, wide open and exposed.

"I think you need to control yourself", I said in my authoritative voice, "this is getting out of control. Please watch what you are saying."

"I bet you didn't even pair up with me for Henry's sake", she continued, "I see the way you look at him; I think we both should really admit what this is about. I know the truth."

Something was happening to me that I could not explain. It had been happening ever since I first met her that late night when she had returned Henry to me and had formally introduced herself. There had been this flicker of pain in my heart, almost as if someone had decided to jab me with a knife. Or could it be something else, could it be what I thought it was but had been denying for ever so long?

"You do?" I asked, searching her eyes.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

"I've spent most of my life _searching_ for answers, forcing the truth out of people and getting the truth no matter what", I stated looking at her, still having her cornered. "And if you think that you're going to continue hiding something from me, if you think that you're the only one who can force answers out of someone, then you're wrong."

I wanted the truth from her. And with every single second that was ticking by, she was only giving me no other choice but to force it out of her. Because I wanted to know what her intentions were. I wanted her to tell me the truth. And if it was going to take me pushing her to the limit, if she wanted me to override my boundaries, then I would.

"_What is it you want to hear_?" she pleaded. And for the moment, I just studied her appearance, her shoulder length black hair, dark lined eyes, blood red lips and perfect skin.

"Say it", I teased her.

She gazed back at me with questioning eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to _say_!" she cried angrily, possibly frustrated. "Please get out of my way, Miss…" and she stopped then closed her mouth then breathed in.

"Or else what? You'll use magic to move me, to shove me across the room?"

"No", she said quietly.

"Oh come on", I teased her on, "do it, I'm the daughter of the woman you hate the most, I'm the one thing that keeps _reminding_ you that good _always_ wins. Why not kill me."

And I said it. It's what I had been thinking of and dreading ever since we came on this ship together. It was the fact that she had been plotting all the time to get rid of me, to find Henry and to take him back being his only mother. There, I said it and I know it sounds so stupid. But it seems like she had been doing all these things, trying to not use magic and everything just for Henry's sake. What was standing in her way aside from me being alive? Nothing! I knew she wanted me dead, but why the hell she was holding back, and pretending to just hang around and want me alive, I didn't know!

"Because I can't!" she cried, pleading with me with her dark eyes. "I can't…_kill_ you!"

I was dumbfounded, and only stared at her. I didn't understand. Anyone could kill me, and she above all people could do it. Yet I remembered Cora trying to rip my heart out and not being able to. Suddenly I was totally confused. What the hell?

"But I thought…" and I stepped away slowly, "I thought that was your intentions. Isn't that what you have always wanted, to kill me so that you can have Henry for yourself?"

"No!" she said in a frustrated voice that sounded weak and vulnerable. "I never wanted to kill you because there is _no_ way that I can." And she stepped away from in front of me, lifting her hand to her head and closing her eyes. "That is why I had no other choice but to use the sleeping curse on you."

I probably looked like a shocked kid right there and then. I bet my eyes were wide as saucers and my mouth being wide open was probably making me look like a fool but hell, there I was thinking I knew the truth. And it wasn't that. I was never wrong about these things. I honestly thought I could pick up the truth from her. It had always been that I thought.

"I don't understand", I admitted, still looking at her. "If you wanted, you could rip my heart out, and crush it, right? Or you could stab me or something."

She just shook her head, avoiding my eyes, hiding something from me as usual.

"Regina, I don't understand", I said. "How is that possible?"

"I can't kill you because…" and she stopped, looking down at the floor. And then she sighed. I hated when people sighed in the most awkward situations. It's like you want the truth and to them, when they sigh it's as if it isn't that important to them. So they sigh.

"_Because_…?" I pressed on. But she suddenly got up and stood there.

Her dark eyes met mine and just for a moment I realized that Regina looked totally unlike herself. It wasn't the way she looked when Henry would shout at her, or say that he didn't love her. Or it wasn't that look she'd give me when I told her he's mine and she had to keep away from him. No. This look was that completely threw me off balance because I could clearly see her intentions behind her eyes. She shocked me, and I stepped back, towards the steps leading upstairs.

Regina's eyes were dangerously dark with not revenge or the intention to cause pain but desire, and she stepped towards me, hesitantly, tentatively.

"Regina…" I found myself saying quietly, keeping eye contact. But even I seemed to be finding that hard. It was as if I was being drawn to her by some unexplainable force.

I remembered my mother saying as clear as day that even though I had learnt to put up these walls to protect myself, walls that everyone could see, there was always someone who could break them down. And that's what Regina was doing. I don't know what the hell she was doing but I was losing it all.

And if I lost it and she continued to break my walls down, walls I'd been putting up ever since I first met her, then we'd have a serious problem. I wondered if she could see what did lie behind my eyes in those few seconds that passed as she came towards me. My heart was beating fast, and my breathing came fast too. And the air around us, as she closed the gap was thick and making me dizzy.

I found myself stepping up to her fast, pushing all the truth within me deep down inside. And I pushed her against the wall not hard but forceful enough. And without touching her, I kept my gaze into her dark eyes, watching her expression. I needed the truth and I didn't want to be wrong so I had to force her to tell it to me even if she refused to express herself through words. Because being wrong about something could leave me looking like a fool.

Being so close to her now, the scent of her hair, her skin invaded my mind and made me grow dizzy. She smelt like apples and lavender, lipstick and leather. I wanted suddenly without knowing why to run my fingers through her short dark hair and lean her head back against the wall. My body ached to touch hers and it shocked me to the extreme that I was suddenly feeling this way, thinking these thoughts.

I don't know how long I stood so close to her, trying to get her to react. But she said nothing. Regina only stood there with her dark eyes wild and dangerously captivating. And I knew what she was thinking yet she wasn't reacting. I wanted to torment her, to force her to make the first move but she wouldn't do it. And I didn't want to either. So I did the unexpected. Closing the distance between us, those few inches of thick desire, I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my body against hers, her back to the wall. And she gasped, her eyes grew wide and then fluttered close.

The fact that I could feel her warmth seeping through her coat, and I could feel her breath on my face only made things worse for me. How could everyone say that she was this terrifying Evil Queen when the woman staring into my eyes only looked completely human and desperately in love with me? Me! How was that possible? This didn't even make sense especially if you were to write a fairy tale about it. The Evil Queen falling in love with Snow White's daughter! I actually wanted to laugh but it would make me look mad!

Sure as hell when I first met Regina I could sense that her gaze lingered a little too long on me, and she'd always invade my personal space. Hell yeah I thought she was sexy and the fact that she tried to be all sophisticated and rigid only made me want to find out more about her. But I never thought about being attracted to her in that I wanted to kiss her and touch her. Yet all I wanted now was to do exactly that! Maybe I had always been in love with her but had been denying it. Because I never had feelings for another woman since there was only Neal.

Somehow I suddenly realized that this was completely dangerous, this thing between us. Two women, in a fairytale land, being attracted to each other: that was murder. Everyone was after her, hating on her, and me, the one to break her curse, the daughter of the woman she hated the most, I was the one she was trying so hard to not kiss. How I knew? I could see it in her eyes as clear as day. Regina wasn't doing a good job at hiding what she was feeling from me. She was never a woman of words, yet her eyes said everything. She wanted nothing more than to kiss me and have me do the same to her right there and then.

But just as she made a weak attempt to wrap her arms around me, just as I was about to give in to this new feeling of desire and kiss her, someone pulled open the door above us and started to descend.

Pulling away from her, I stepped back and blinked several times too many, trying to control my breathing. I refused to look at her. And I felt my knees go weak.

It was my father.

I could have died there and then with the guilt racing through my head and thoughts.

He came down and just stared at us, speechless and I looked back at him, trying as hard as I could to appear bland.

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

When Charming descended the stairs, I gathered all the energy I had left and wrapping my arm around my midsection, I made an about turn and faced him. His eyes registered only surprise as he looked at me, and then there was worry in his stare.

"Is everything okay, Emma?" he asked, looking at her.

Glancing at him quickly, she nodded and forced out a confirmative reply.

"We were just talking", she said trying to appear composed and refined. "You know, trying to clear up stuff, like about you guys, Henry, Neverland, um…" and she stood up, and waved her right hand in front of her, "how I can use magic."

He was slowly giving in to her words, believing her. And I actually was extremely relieved that he was giving in to being such a ridiculous fool that couldn't understand or seek out the truth.

"Oh, but I thought the two of you would at least be trying to get some rest", he said and his eyes moved to meet mine. I quickly lifted my right hand and tucked my hair behind my right ear, avoiding his stare.

"Well, we're all so anxious, nervous", Emma said getting up, "who could sleep at a time like this."

"Just try to get some", Charming said.

I couldn't stand it any longer.

"I…I need some fresh air", I declared and moved around him to grab hold of the steps leading up.

Neither of them said anything in my departure and I was extremely happy for that. What I needed was to seek out the one person who could grasp just enough meaning from all of this and I was willing to forcefully extract the truth from him. But as I ascended fully and strode towards the interior cabin, in search of Gold, there were footfalls behind me. Anticipating Emma, I quickened my pace and only ceased walking when I reached the outside.

Standing on the vacated deck, wind rushing around me, numbing my nerves and raw emotions, I turned around to face no other but Charming.

"What _happened_ in there?" he asked, glaring at me, his fists clenched.

I glared back, my menacing cold stare and held my ground.

"Why whatever do you _mean_?" I asked firmly, a small smile on my lips.

"She seems upset, not like herself", and he dared to step towards me. "Did you hurt her, use magic on her? Did the two of you –"

"Why don't you take your business _elsewhere_ and keep out of anything that doesn't concern or involve _you_?" I asked coldly.

"Emma _is_ my concern! She's _my_ daughter!" he demanded angrily. "If I find out that you in _any_ way, that you hurt her, I'm going to –"

"What?" I asked advancing towards him, "you're going to do _what_, banish me like you succeeded in doing before?"

"Maybe I can't do that _now_", he stated, "but I'd sure as hell be the first to throw your ass off this ship and have you find your way back without any help from any of us."

"Go ahead and _try_", I dared him, my anger rising like molten fire. "Because if you even try, I will find a way to make you regret it."

And he advanced on me like a stupid fool. Stretching my arms out, I conjured up enough magic to freeze him in action and slammed him back against the wall of the cabin. Then I strode towards him, fire burning dangerously in my eyes, coursing through my veins. This surge of anger within me was more than I could tolerate for I felt compelled to kill right there and then if pressured to. And he wasn't doing a fair enough job by threatening me.

"You are so full of yourself", I said menacingly, walking towards him. And when he tried desperately to get up, I summoned vines to entangle him and restrain him against the wall. "How stupid you must be to believe you can actually take _anything_ away from me. Tell me", and I closed the distance between us, glaring up at him, "how does it feel to be this _powerless_?"

"Regina!"

It was Snow. I made an about turn and only glared at her.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked, her eyes wide. "This is _not_ the way! Regina, let him go!"

"After_ all_ I've done to prove to you and your husband that I am lately _trying_ to change, I am trying _hard_ to cooperate and work with you all, he chooses to continue with his arrogance and insults thrown my way!"

"I know, he's wrong to judge you so easily", she assured me, holding her hands out in front of her defensively, "but you have to realize that you are not exactly _easy_ to trust!"

"Your daughter trusts me", I confirmed, "why can't you?"

"Because she has _never_ lived through the hurt or pain that you inflicted on us", Snow admitted, maintaining eye contact with me. "She can easily trust you and give you chances because she _never_ knew the wrath you caused when you were Queen."

I only continued to look at her.

"She's right, you know."

It was Gold. There he appeared, limping, using his walking stick to assist him. And anger only flared up more with me. With a wave of my hand, I summoned the vines wrapped around Charming to release their grip and I strode forward.

"You and I need to talk", I demanded in a hushed voice.

"Oh, _do_ I?" he asked looking taken aback. "Last time I checked, I don't have to tell you _anything_."

"What's going on here?" demanded Emma as she suddenly appeared and stood looking at her mother pulling Charming to his feet to stand. "What happened?"

"Your father was rude to Regina and she chose to use magic on him", Snow stated, throwing hurtful glances my way.

I didn't look at Emma, but quickly turned to Gold, pulling him away from them and to the far corner of the ship.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?" I asked of him, my eyes fierce.

He appeared flabbergasted.

"Whatever do you mean? I did _nothing_ to you."

"If this is your idea of a sick joke –"

"You are going to throw the blame on me for what you _truly_ have been feeling _ever_ since you met her?"

"You _created_ this curse!" I said angrily, "you _knew_ this would happen, didn't you?"

"I have no control over your heart because as you've learnt from me, one has to_ possess_ a heart to gain full control over it."

"Oh cut the crap, Gold", I said menacingly, "you _knew_ she would be the savior, you _knew_ this would happen."

He actually smiled and backed away, his hands held up defensively, avoiding my eyes. "I never expected you to find true love in her. It's only what I saw in the future for you. It wasn't something I created."

I only was left to stare at him speechless.

"I didn't create true love between Snow White and Prince Charming. No one can _create_ true love since it is the most powerful existence in any world. What you are feeling is long overdue, because you _both_ have been denying it from the time you met one another. You chose to act on your obvious feelings by being _vengeful_ and using Henry as an excuse to bite back, whilst she just retaliated by being the _object _of your hate."

I turned around to observe Emma standing by her mother, Charming with his back to me. And I wondered if they had overheard anything said between Gold and I.

"Stop denying it, Regina", Gold pressed on and I turned to look helplessly at him. "It will happen because _deep_ down inside of you, you _desire_ it to."

"It can't happen", I said desperately, "Snow, Charming, Henry… how can I explain what I feel to them?"

"So now it has come to a point in your life where you have no other choice but to realize that using magic cannot save you. This is where you have to use your heart and fight for what you love the most."

"I will lose _everything_", I said sadly, tears filling my eyes.

"No", he said quietly, "you will get all you _ever_ wanted by just allowing yourself to love one person."

"They will hate me!" I said gesturing to Snow and Charming. "How will I tell them that I am in love with their daughter?"

"You will find a way", he said smiling, his eyes suddenly moving behind me, and he appeared quite surprised.

Turning, I came face to face with Charming. Immediately anger consumed me and I clenched my fists. But he only observed me with a wary eye and half smiled.

"I am exhausted." And I looked at Emma. "I think we need to rest."

She only looked at me with a bland look on her face, and sighed, "fine, go ahead."

"Are you coming with me?" I asked quietly, my eyes still on hers.

She stepped back, hands in her jeans pockets. "I…I don't think that's best."

I didn't know how to react or what to think.

"What?" I asked softly, searching her green eyes for answers. But I found none.

"You go ahead", she said now diverting her eyes to look elsewhere. And suddenly she turned around and began to walk away.

As I watched her depart from our gathering, my heart ached even more. And with all the strength I had in me, I buried my hands deep in my coat pockets and went after her, worry in my eyes.

"Emma", I called after her, quickening my steps, and as she came to the rail to the other end of the ship, I noticed Hook standing not far off, a suspicious look on his face.

"I think she needs some time alone", he said quietly, stepping down and towards me.

"Stay out of this, Hook", I commanded.

"Stay out of _what_ exactly?" he asked searching my eyes, and he cornered me between a barrel and the wall of the small cabin to where Emma had vanished into. "There is a _sudden_ look in your eyes, a look which I have_ never_ seen before in you but I have seen it in many women who…" and he used his hook to grab hold of the front of my coat, "are in love."

"Take your _filthy_ hook off from me", I hissed in his face, my eyes dark with malice. "Or else I will make you lose the other hand as well."

"You stay away from her", he threatened, his dark eyes narrowed into slits. "Whatever you have in mind, you forget those feelings and leave her be."

I pushed him hard. "You know, I have always wanted to watch you suffer", I said advancing on him, "if you do not stay out of my affairs, I will have your heart for interfering."

"You love her", he stated, his eyes registering shock.

I chose to ignore him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"This is absurd", he said in disbelief, "You've fallen in love with her!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" I commanded fiercely.

"I wonder how Snow White and Prince Charming will react when they find out your motives and what lies in your heart."

"You will _not_ tell them", I threatened. "You will stay _out_ of this and walk away or else I will make sure that you have no admittance or a return journey as we are finished with Neverland."

"I will do as I please."

I couldn't resist. Plunging my hand into his chest, I wrapped my fingers around his heart, anger flaring in my eyes and chest. And I squeezed.

"If you think", I said coldly, "that you will jeopardize my life or what I feel, what I am after, then you will suffer by my hand. Am I understood?"

He chose only to glare at me. And I squeezed his heart harder, watching him wince.

"I will not hesitate to kill you, Hook", I confirmed. "But then…" and I ripped his heart out with one thrust of my hand, holding it up for him to see, "if I _did_ kill you then we would not be able to steer this ship to safety. So…" and I stepped away slowly, "I will make you an offer. You stay out of my love life and I will not kill you. Such an easy task considering that from this hour on, you will forget you have any feelings whatsoever for Emma."

He was rubbing his chest, gasping for air. "Whatever you say, your _Majesty_", he said like a good Pirate. And I smiled. Walking up to him, I thrust my hand back into his chest and returned his heart, then backed away.

Hand in my pockets; I went in search of Emma.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

I was conflicted, like seriously confused.

One moment I was so willing to love her and then she chose to hurt my father. I heard that she threw him against the wall and used magic on him, and if Snow hadn't stepped in, Regina would have hurt him even more. And that just pissed me off, like seriously.

I know he could be a pain in the ass sometimes with his confidence and never wanting to believe she could change, but she had no right to step into that dark side again. She could have just ignored him. Or even talked it out but that wasn't the only thing I noticed different about her.

She seemed to have this darkness in her eyes whenever she'd look at anyone else but me. Whenever Regina looked at me as of recent, everything in her eyes would change. She'd move from glaring at someone to gazing at me with understanding and acceptance in her dark eyes. Yet when she looked at anyone else, there were dangerous shadows in there.

I didn't want her to hurt anyone. That wasn't the way to redeem yourself. I had so much faith in her, that she probably wasn't even aware of it. I suddenly was finding it easier to trust her, to believe that she really wanted to change. And then she had to give in to continuing to hurt The Charmings.

"Emma…"

She was behind me. She would always find me. And there I stood looking out into the water below, practically the reverse of the first time I had spoken to her earlier on the ship.

I chose to ignore her, and sighed, gripping the rail and trying to not blow off on her, because I know that it wasn't worth it.

"Look at me", she said softly in that throaty voice of hers, "_please_."

All of a sudden she wanted me to look at her? I found that rather surprising.

"What do you want?" I asked firmly, keeping my back to her.

There was silence and in that span of time, I heard her sigh and knew that she was losing it because I could hear the heels of her boots moving over the wooden deck below her feet.

"What do you want?" I asked again harshly.

"I want you to _look_ at me!" she begged, "Em…Emma…" and I felt her grab my shoulder and I turned around to face her.

Her dark eyes were wild, and her short hair was disheveled, flying in the wind.

"You had your chance", I said stiffly. "You had your chance to say what you had to say and you refused to. Putting all that aside, I want to know what the hell of a stunt you tried to pull back there just now."

"I became upset", she said sounding fatigued, "I lost control of myself."

"And what happens if you lose control with me?" I asked looking firmly at her, "will you use magic on me to get what the hell you want?"

"No!" she said in disbelief, "I'd _never_ hurt you."

"Oh yeah? What's stopping you now? You've done it before", and I looked away, "all of a sudden since we came on this ship, you've suddenly decided that you're going to give in to all of this. I want to know what your little devious game is. This is clearly _not_ about Henry, it has _never_ been about Henry, has it?"

She appeared confused.

"What?"

"You have feelings for me Regina, and it bothers the hell out of you to know that you could feel _anything_ towards the daughter of the man and woman you absolutely hate."

"Please listen to me –"

"No, _you_ listen to me!" I demanded, cutting her off "you listen here _Madame Mayor_, your _Majesty_ or what the hell is it you prefer to be called by. I don't know _what_ your motives are, but I'm _sick _of being a pawn in this game you have been setting up with Mister Gold, Rumplestiltskin or _whoever_ he is. This is unfair. When I came to Storybrooke, I had only one intention in mind and that was to ensure Henry was alright and safe. This was _never_ the plan. I never wanted to be the savior, I never wanted _any_ of this."

And I stepped away from her, and began pacing the space between the rail and her.

"If this is a game", I said looking down, "if this is in _any_ way a plan to get Henry away from me and him to be all yours, or for me to suddenly _disappear_ off the map, then leave me alone. Once we rescue him, I will be gone. You will _not_ see me again. But I want to see him. I don't want to see you again. I don't want to be near you, if this is all a game."

"This is not a game", she said in a low voice.

"You've got to do better than that to even _try_ to convince me that –"

"You want me to say it?" she asked bewildered. "Do you want me to say what I feel because I'm not good at expressing how I feel!"

"I want you to say it!" I shouted, angrily at her. "Tell me the truth! Tell me that this is real and this is not a set up!"

"Why in the world would I set this up to have you disappear when I am aware that it would break Henry's heart?" she demanded.

"I am the only factor standing in your way for you to have him to yourself!"

"This is not only about Henry! This is about _you_ too! I…have never tried to hurt you."

"You tried to poison me, Regina!" I shouted, my eyes wild and furious, "if you had poisoned me who the _hell_ would have woken me up? I'd have to wait on Neal, is that what you wanted? True love's kiss?"

"Henry…" she said softly, her voice strained, "or _me_."

"_You_?" I asked in disbelief. "How can the woman who has been showing me nothing more than hostility ever since we met be my _true_ love? Is that a joke?"

And I laughed, "your heart is black. How can you love anyone else but _yourself_? In fact, I don't even know if you _still_ have a heart in that chest of yours."

And I regretted what I said the minute I said it because when my eyes wavered and met hers, she appeared to have been terribly hurt by what I had said about her. Regina became completely broken, and I had never seen her face change like that before. She began to cry, and lifting her right hand to cover her face, she stepped away from me.

"Regina", I said softly. "I didn't mean to say that."

"No", she said sadly, and moved her hand from her face, her eyes closed, "I'm used to this. Everyone…hates me. I can never ever be happy."

"I'm sorry", I said softly. "I really am."

"And I'm sorry too", she said looking at me, "I can't…take…this anymore. There is only one thing to do."

And she breathed in, trying to gather herself together.

"What's that?" I asked growing scared.

"I have to do what my mother did many years ago", she said removing her hands from her coat pocket and flexing her gloved fingers. "I can _never_ be happy if I cannot be with you."

"Regina…"

"I can't have any weakness", she said softly, her voice strained. "I can't continue to _live_ this way, to have my feelings interfere _every_ _single_ time I try to do something."

And as soon as she said it, I immediately knew what she was about to do, even before she did it. Before I could react, Regina did the most shocking thing I had ever seen anyone in my life do before. She took her left gloved hand and plunged it into her chest, and gasped, then doubled over. Then she ripped out her heart in front of me.

"Regina!" I cried breathless. "No!"

I thought she was going to crush her heart in her hand, because I had never seen her do it before but I had heard that's how you kill someone. So I grabbed her left hand and using my right hand, I pulled her close and against me, our bodies barely touching.

"Don't do it", I said pleading with her. "Put it back, _please_."

"No", she said softly, "what good will that do?"

"You are _not_ like this, Regina!" I said to her, "this is not _you_. You don't want to be heartless because you're a _really_ nice person, you're a _strong_ woman! You _need_ your heart!"

"I am weak when I have my heart", she stated.

"You're not weak!" and I slowly moved my left hand up. "Listen to me, this is not the right thing for you."

She didn't answer, but she was changing, because suddenly I could feel all the emotion, the warm energy from her draining away, being replaced by a cold feeling. As quickly as I could, I grabbed her left hand and took the heart away from her.

"Give it back to me!" she said, and her voice sounded cold.

Pulling her towards me, I did what I never thought I would do. I shoved my hand into her chest and gasped. She did the same, falling against me, weak and I pulled my hand away from inside of her then wrapped my arms around her and held her. I just held her there, close to me, and rested my face beside hers, our cheeks touching. She was so cold.

Using my right hand, I slowly ran my fingers through her hair and turned my face, allowing my lips to meet her ear.

"You were right", I whispered into her ear. And she tried to stand up firmly, wrapping her arms around me, our eyes not meeting. "My mother was right too. For all of my life, I have been building up this _wall _to prevent _anyone_ from getting inside my heart. But _you_…" and I just hugged her tightly, allowing the smell of her body, her hair to just drown me, "you just broke that wall down. And I just realized, that even though all you showed me was hate from the time we met, I have never stopped having faith in you because…"

And I moved my head to allow our eyes to meet. Then I lifted my hands and used my thumbs to wipe her tear streaked cheeks. Resting my forehead against hers, I just kept looking into her dark eyes, and I suddenly felt so different, filled with a sense of completeness, something I didn't even feel when I was with Neal. Without even kissing her, I just allowed us to be that close together and she allowed me to. Although my body was pretty much burning up to, I wanted to kiss her so bad. But I didn't. I wanted her to kiss me first.

"Emma", she said softly, lifting both her hands and running her fingers through my hair, keeping me close to her, "I love you…_so_…much. I _always_ have."

"That was supposed to be _my_ line", I said and forced a smile out. And she actually forced out a hoarse laugh. "You stole _my_ line."

"Can you still say it to me?" she asked quietly and suddenly I just want to accept the fact that her throaty voice, always sounded sexy to me.

"I love you, _Madame Mayor_", I said smiling. "I love you, your _Majesty_, I love you _Reg_…"

And quickly she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I was so thrown off balance by her action that my heart started to beat wildly in my chest and I gasped.

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

I couldn't believe how overwhelmed I felt to be that close to her, to be intimately touching her the way I was because that is what I so desperately desired from my heart. And I entirely desired to kiss her because it was what my body longed for. Every nerve in my body, from my stomach to my back, through my hands and down my gloved fingers, down my feet towards my toes responded to her touch.

Never before had I felt so awakened by anyone in my life.

When our lips met, I instantly became drowned in dizziness and desire. And I kissed her softly, moving my lips against hers, sensually, very intoxicating to me. And then she pulled away. I suddenly felt her hand travel down the front of my coat and below my waist and I gasped as her fingers caressed me through the fabric of my pants. Moaning, I grabbed fistfuls of her jacket and pulled her away from the rail, and against me. And then she moved me up against a barrel behind me, grabbing both my thighs and lifting me unto it, continuing to kiss me hard and passionately.

Biting her bottom lip softly, I grabbed her hair, and pulled her closer to me, seeking out her tongue and kissing her back hard. And then my hands were everywhere, touching her through her blouse, then travelling down her midsection and between her legs. And when she moaned, I moved away from the kiss and trailed them instead along her neck then using my teeth, I passionately bit her neck.

"Emma?"

"Oh shit!" Emma cursed.

We quickly pulled away from each other, breathless, our chests heaving. And I didn't want to let her go. But I moved away quickly, jumping off from the top of the barrel and using my hands, I tried to brush my hair back into place, trying to compose myself.

As Snow came towards us, Emma was trying slowly to fix her jacket, and her hair.

"Mom!" she said quickly. "What's up?"

Snow allowed her eyes to travel from Emma to me and then she appeared suspicious. "What's going on here?"

"See that's the thing", Emma said fast and she stepped towards her mother. "Regina was just trying to help me focus to get my magic going and it well, it kind of drained me."

Snow still looked suspicious. "Oh…"

"I was just trying to get her to control her magic", I said trying to sound composed and keep my voice strong. But my voice sounded overly hoarse and wavering.

"It is so nice to see you two working together", Snow said half smiling. "Your father and I were just saying how we wish that you two would just get along more."

I could only smile at her.

"Oh she isn't that bad after all", Emma said smiling too. "Although she can be a real pain in the ass when she wants to."

I wanted to laugh.

"Anyway, the rest of them have some plans that they want to discuss with us all, so I came to find you two", she said softly.

"Yeah, we're coming", Emma said and cleared her throat.

And we began to follow Snow back to the cabin when I noticed that she lagged behind to walk beside me.

"Oh, and Regina, I think you should button up your shirt, it's become undone", she said smiling nervously.

Quickly I looked down, my eyes wide and did as she said.

* * *

**A/N – Did you like it? One more chapter for THIS story is coming up!**

**Lily Kay- It was so much right? Chad and I both had a very hard time writing this chapter because it had too many feels! Writing Regina THIS out of character was risky! I must say that I am quite willing to hear you lament about how she was overly emotional and such but you have to realize that never before have we ever seen her become so vulnerable. So give me some space to explore that side of her a little more! **

**Chad – Writing as Emma was fun! Let's continue this if you all wish so because I enjoy doing it! To have the one woman you have been having conflicts with love you so suddenly, all these new feels, I had to drink cold glasses of water to keep the emotions down **


	4. 3 - White Knight

*So thanks a bunch for the Follows and Reviews! We read all of them and appreciated them!*

*There's so much more to come in this collection of stories! Please FOLLOW! This is the last chapter for THIS story but there will be more stories added to this collection soon! *

xxxx**SQ**xxxx

* * *

**[Emma]**

It took us three whole days before we actually got another chance to be alone together. And within that span of time, luckily I had other things on my mind to keep me busy. There was the continuous battle to keep Hook's hands from grabbing me. And the fact that we had no idea what we were up against to save Henry. That was enough to keep me busy. But it was hard being away from her, being close to her. Most times when we did get to stand too close, I'd find my hand just barely moving to touch hers. And my heart would melt when she allowed her fingers to brush mine too.

Like yesterday when we gathered in the small cabin to discuss who the hell Peter Pan was, mermaids and fairies. Not forgetting the Lost Boys, and the 'Shadow'. Every situation seemed to put us side by side, and even when I'd move to stand next to someone else, it always seemed as if we'd always find a way to be next to each other. Keeping this little secret of ours was as tormenting as it could possibly get. I mean, how could you stand so close to the one person you had these mushy, sex feelings for and keep your legs closed and your hands to your side?

Pretty much a challenge for me since I was a 'hands on' sort of woman.

And she wasn't even helping but teasing me on to touch her. As we studied a map of some sort, lying on the table before us, and I reached out to touch a spot demarcating where we were headed, Regina oh so suddenly decided to do the same. Then our hands touched and in that brief span of time, before I pulled back, I felt these little sparks through my fingertips, moving along my arm and through my body. In addition to that, she'd continuously tease me with her eyes, and smile, and the way she'd speak to indirectly to me.

"I believe _Miss Swan_ has an idea of what a mermaid is, Gold."

"Oh _Miss Swan_ is capable enough of using a sword to get what she desires."

"_Miss Swan_ likes to handle situations rough, always wanting to _win_, don't you?"

And I turned slowly to face her, my eyes narrowed. Then I quickly laughed and stopped abruptly.

"_You_ of all people here would know that's entirely true. I like it _rough_."

Watching her gaze at me, her eyes widening slowly and then having a small smile play itself on her lips, I decided to store that reference away for when I had a chance to get rough on her.

This was all so new to me but it felt totally alright, so normal. In fact, to be honest, I actually began to realize how deeply I had been feeling for the woman. Our steady fights used to leave me passionate and wanting nothing more than to have another go at her. But it was maybe just the sexual tension between the two of us. I used to leave a fight with her, wanting more, as if I just wanted to see her get all worked up. Or maybe it was just the way she looked pretty darn sexy in her 'Mayor attire', trying to keep her poise and stance as she flared back at me.

Or maybe it was the fact that I loved when she paid so much attention to me, to pick an argument with me.

But now was different. For four full days, Regina and I had not a single public argument between us. And it was terribly puzzling my parents because they kept asking me if everything was okay. Shaking my head, I'd just smile and change the topic of conversation, only throwing glances at Regina, as she chose to give me that small sweet smile of hers. That was it! She was daring me to do something random in public, in front of everyone.

And that's what made me like the woman even more: the simple fact that she had evolved into this sweet, comforting, understanding person. Her dark eyes now took on a much more reassuring gaze, and her rigid body stance was slowly diminishing. I actually became totally surprised when my father shared a joke with her during one of our discussions about defeating Peter Pan. And the fact that she laughed only made me love her more.

There was no place secluded and private enough on Hook's ship for anyone to have a romantic moment, not even my parents. And I found myself becoming jealous of them as they'd resort to openly displaying their lovey dovey kisses and glances at each other. So one night when I knew my parents were curled up on deck, sleeping, and Hook as well as Mister Gold was at the wheel, steering the ship, I went in search of Regina.

She was sitting alone in the front cabin, her hands folded upon her lap, head resting back upon the wall and her eyes closed. Wondering how she could manage to sleep like that with the devastating swaying of the ship, I only moved closer to her. Truth be told, just the sight of her these days made me want to touch her, or play with her hair. But like I said, we never got the chance to because we were never alone. And it only made matters difficult for us.

Quietly, I tiptoed to stand beside her and smiled. Using my fingers, I lightly touched her forehead before leaning in to kiss the top of her head. Stirring, she smiled with her eyes closed and sighed.

"Emma…"

"Hi", I said quietly. "Did I wake you?"

She swallowed and her eyelids fluttered open, her dark eyes meeting mine. And there it was, that captivating gaze that we'd share, one that made me want to just kiss her or possibly do other things to her oh help me.

"No", she said quietly in her throaty voice, "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I", I confessed, smiling. "Too many things to think about, and the thing is, I feel guilty having you invade more than fifty percent of my thoughts over Henry's rescue."

She laughed softly. "I confess that is exactly the same case as it stands on my behalf. I can only think of you." And she sat up, rubbing her palms against the front of her dark coat. "You have changed me, Miss Swan."

"Well I've changed a lot of things in your life since you first met me", I admitted guiltily, referring to breaking her curse, among other disastrous events. "I have to say, since I'm all on confessing things, and things…I actually miss our arguments. The way you'd get all flared up and ready to punch me out."

"My only desire was to undress you", she confessed bravely, and smiling. "But since I could do no such thing, I decided my only choice was to fight you."

"You tease", I said sweetly.

"I've heard of your kind", she now declared, smiling teasingly, "you are quite popular in devouring your prey, satisfying yourself quite enough. Tiger, is it?" She peered up at me, and she squinted her eyes, smiling.

"You remind me of a tiger yourself, always wanting to pick a bone with me."

"To be honest", she said squinting her eyes, "I lived for those moments."

"You evil, evil woman", I said jokingly, and moving my hand, I attempted to brush my fingers against her left cheek. She felt warm and her skin smooth to the touch.

"I prefer, your Majesty", she said teasing me, lifting her hand to allow her fingers to touch mine. "If you don't mind."

"Oh I have a lot of names ready in line to call you by", I said smiling wickedly, my eyes teasing her, "Your Majesty, Madame Mayor, Your Highness, Queen, Heart Stealer, Apple lady…"

"Apple lady?" She asked whilst blushing and before she caught herself, a hoarse laugh ensued. "I am intrigued by how you came about with that name."

"I bet you are", I said laughing.

And then we fell silent for a moment. In that span of time, I could only focus on her beauty. She had the most perfect skin, dangerously captivating dark eyes, soft hair and a stunning figure. Being her White Knight was only a fit description for me because I only wanted to prove my worthiness to her. All of a sudden, I had moved from being somewhat interested in women to fantasizing about doing the most R Rated things to her. Yup, that's how my mind worked, tick tock, let's get dirty.

I suddenly had this wild idea in my head, actually a dangerously brilliant one. Learning from Henry, I'd call this one "Operation Discovery" or probably "Time to Get You Laid" to make matters easier. Walking to stand in front of her, I bent down and took hold of both her hands. She only peered down as our fingers touched, appearing quite taken aback. But that was only the beginning. She had no idea what I was capable of and what I wanted to do to her.

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

I was quite aware of what she desired to do to me. From the want in her green eyes, there was no doubt about that.

I allowed her to pull me up, and searched her eyes, wondering if she was actually going to kiss me on the spot. But Emma had other ideas in store in that little wicked, twisted head of hers.

In a flash, she was leading me by the hand, pulling me to the familiar latch door that led below deck. And I suddenly felt incredibly thrilled, not only because of the fact that she was acting like a hormonal teenager, but because for the first time after a long while, I welcomed the rush of adrenaline within me. It dared to push me over the edge, making my head grow dizzy and my nerves reacting to this new excitement.

"Emma", I whispered, smiling, as her wild blonde hair disappeared into the dark hole beneath deck.

"Come, my Queen", she said firmly, and her hand appeared, awaiting my grasp. "Descend…"

I quickly took hold of her hand and moved to place my boot on the first step then did as she commanded, feeling like a foolish young girl wildly in love. And as soon as I was halfway down, I felt her hands wrap around my waist and she firmly grabbed hold of me, pulling me down into the darkness below. Burn me at the stake for admitting this but I wanted nothing more than to have her surprise me even further, because I desperately needed this new experience. It was something I had been lacking for many years now.

Let's forget Graham for the moment because he was never capable of making me feel anything but dry and itchy after we tried to do what false lovers did.

"Now", Emma said in the dark, and I suddenly felt her warm breath against my face, "let us ravish each other like wild heated cats."

My eyes grew wide enough. And then I smiled. "I like it when you talk dirty to me."

"You tease", she said and firmly grabbing hold of my shoulders, I felt myself being pushed back until my back was meeting the wall. "When I'm done with you, you're going to regret every time in the past when you chose to argue with me."

"I…" and she crushed her lips unto mine, silencing my words, and sending instant bolts of pleasure coursing through my body. I could only weakly lift my hands up to wrap them around her neck as she devoured my mouth, her tongue seeking out mine.

But I wanted control. So running my fingers through her soft blonde hair, I managed to get a firm grip of her head and steadied her kiss, daring to pull back and retreat. And when she believed me to have had enough, it was time for me show her how I wanted to kiss her. I would like to proudly admit that I welcomed that 'Evil Queen' side of me back into my body as I passionately kissed her. But then that would be only an understatement because this time, she had no idea who she was dealing with.

Every nerve in my body reacted to her touch, her figure moving against mine and as I passionately bit her bottom lip and pulled it teasingly, with two pulls, I ripped her red jacket away from her and threw it into the darkness. Then grabbing hold of her blouse, I pulled her towards me and tilted her head sideways. A moan escaped her lips as I allowed my teeth to savagely graze the bare skin on her neck, and when I felt that it was only fitting, when she dared to use her fingers to seek out between my legs, I bit her not too hard right at her weak spot.

And it wasn't long before she had pulled off my coat and using her hands on me.

"Emma?"

We both swore under our breaths and I felt her press her fingers firmly unto my lips. It was Charming. And as he pulled open the door above us, I stepped back quickly and pulled her further into the room after me.

"Are you down there?" he asked, and I swear that if he only chose to descend, that I would stun him.

Muffling her giggles with the palm of my hand, I pulled her against me, my fingers around her warm neck and the other hand wrapped around her waist, nuzzling my face into her blonde hair. And then is when she chose to use her free hand to pull my skirt up, forcing me to gasp as her fingers travelled up my black stockings against my leg. And before I knew it, my breath was caught in my throat and I had to bite my lips forcefully, trying to refrain from making sounds that would cause Charming to become utterly deranged.

Laughing into my right ear, Emma pushed me hard against the wall. And grabbing hold of my thighs, she pulled my legs around her then began to passionately kiss me, daring me to make any further sounds.

"Maybe she's somewhere else", I heard Mary Margaret's voice suggest from above.

"Let's go check then."

"Wait…did you hear that?"

"What?" Charming asked, his voice low.

"It sounded like something hit the wall."

"Probably just a barrel moving or something", Charming suggested and I actually wanted to embrace him in a hug.

As soon as they closed the door above, throwing the area into darkness again, Emma and I continued our little game of devouring each other until breaking point.

Xx

"I never knew you could make those sounds", Emma whispered as she played with my hair. Pulling me closer to her, she sighed. "Hell, I never knew you were capable of making me make those sounds." And she laughed. "You only appear innocent but you sure know how to make love to a woman. It's like you knew exactly where to touch me."

Reaching up in the darkness, I allowed my fingers to trail down her neck then along the soft skin of her chest, only stopping to finger the fabric of her bra. It didn't surprise me when I discovered that such a garment of hers was dazzling pink. Moving against her on that narrow couch, I rested my face against hers, our cheeks touching and chose to remain silent, just savoring the feel of her, the presence of her beside me, the rise and fall of her chest and the fragrance of her hair, her clothes and skin.

"If dad only came down…He would have thrown a fit."

"More like faint", I said smiling.

"To find his daughter with…well…this woman he's hated for years, this woman he's tried to get rid of", she said laughing.

"The ultimate revenge for me", I said grinning.

"Truthfully!" she exclaimed, moving to look at me, astonished. "This is your ultimate revenge!"

I smirked. "And you are just going to admit that this makes you feel overwhelmed to see me break your parents' hearts."

"Possibly also serve as a wakeup call, like having them get hit with a splash of ice water on their faces", she said grinning. "They've had their happy ending. Now it's my turn."

"Aww", I said childishly, and softly fingered the soft tendrils of her hair. "This is your fairytale and I'm in it."

"If you push it really far", she said grinning wickedly at me, "I will punish you."

"I'm so scared", I said with a stolid expression, refraining from blinking. "My White Knight wants to ravish me once more. You just cannot get enough of me, can you? I am too terribly desirous…"

And in a flash, she pulled me towards her hard and began to kiss me.

"Do not tempt me", she teased, pulling back. "Or else…"

"What?" I asked, daring her with my eyes, "tell me what actions you will perform on me." And I allowed my hand to travel down her, until her green, mesmerizing eyes flickered from pleasure.

"You little minx", she whispered and laughing, she pulled herself up then threw a leg over me, and in a flash, she was on top, in control and ravishing my mouth with her teeth and more tongue.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

I knew we slept through the night. But reality only dawned on me on how close we slept when I heard a gasp and I was forced to force my eyes open.

There stood mom, her round eyes wide as saucers, her hand against her mouth.

"Morning", I said and yawned, feeling Regina's hand wrapped around my midsection. She only chose to pull me closer, nuzzling her face into my hair and sighing loudly.

"What…"

"Yup, I slept well, thanks for asking", and I sat up, rubbing my eyes, avoiding her gaze. "Where _are_ we?"

I almost laughed seeing my mother fight her internal battle to bring up words that made sense. But she chose to stand in silence, her eyes now moving to Regina.

"I don't know what to say or think."

"Then don't do _either_", I suggested and felt her Majesty move against me, stirring. Thank gods we were dressed or else I would have scarred Mary Margaret's memories for life.

"Regina…" my mother urged, "what is going on here?"

Sitting up, Regina only appeared dazed and confused, her hair tossed around her sleepy face, her lipstick smudged. Not to forget to mention that she looked gorgeous even then.

"What?"

"The fact that you had your arm around my daughter, that your lipstick is _smeared_ and your shirt is unbuttoned…_again_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Regina mumbled, rubbing her forehead, and smiling barely.

"You don't know…is that a _smile_?" my mother asked furiously, "are you _smiling_ at me?"

"Take yourself for a walk", Regina suggested, smiling more than ever now. "Or go lip lock Charming, or something…" and she yawned, lifting a graceful right hand to cover her mouth.

Mary Margaret gasped.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then stand there and watch me as if I am on display in a zoo", and Regina yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Yea", I said trying to fight back a laugh, "me too."

Pulling my legs from off the couch, I tried to locate my boots and in succession, I slid them on, feeling like a sixteen year old girl who had just been caught waking up with a guy in her bed by her mother. Well there was always a time for everything.

"You both have some explaining to do!"

"Look, your daughter and I passionately made out last night and to be quite honest, I have no regrets", Regina declared, holding up her hands and splaying her fingers before her. She then chose to admire them, her lips pursed.

I choked and sputtered, doubling over coughing and laughing hard.

"You did what?" Mary Margaret exclaimed and took a step back, blinking her eyes as if to make us disappear.

And when neither of us answered, she chose to force that stern mother look on her face.

"I am going to tell your father about this."

Now I really felt like a 16 year old wild teenager.

"Mom!" I said springing up, "come on, I'm old enough to sleep with whomever I want to."

"This", Mary Margaret said sternly, pointing at Regina, "is not the way."

"Look, I'm sorry I never told you I'm attracted to women as well", I confessed, looking at her.

Regina was tugging at her boots, her hair falling into her face.

"That is not the point! You chose to sleep with…_her_?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Regina asked, looking up in disbelief. "Am I some leper or possibly…an _Evil_ Queen?"

I couldn't help it. Pushing past my mother, I climbed up the steps, laughing like a hyena.

Xx

It wasn't until a few hours later when my mother chose to blurt out everything to David, my dad, Prince Charming. And you'd think that he'd go easy on me! He was the one always telling me that I needed to find my true love and I needed to settle down and have a happy life and blah blah blah.

"David", Mary said clearing her throat, and peering over at me sternly, her fingers entwined with my father's, "there is something you need to know."

Regina was just walking out the door of the cabin and unto the front deck, when she saw us and stopped, her brown eyes widening.

"Dad, look", I said defensively, stepping up to them, "before you judge, or say anything, just hear me out."

"Okay", Charming said confused, "I believe you have that right, although I have no idea what this is about."

"I am a human being", I stated the obvious, "which means, that I have feelings and I, well, I'm unpredictable, but that's not the point. The point is that since Neal is gone, and I need to get over that phase –"

"She's decided to sleep with Regina", Mary Margaret said cutting me off, a smug look on her face.

"WHAT?" my father asked, his face ash white, eyes bulging, the whole frog look. He was looking rather funny now, funny enough to make me want to laugh. But then that would just throw him off the edge.

"It…it's not what it sounds like", Regina began to say defensively, but my mother held up her right hand, as if she was in command.

"No, you just keep quiet. Since she couldn't destroy us in Fairytale world, Regina's decided to take matters into her own hands."

"That's right", Regina said coming to stand next to me. "I've decided to finally have my revenge at last…"

"Our daughter!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "You _kissed_ my daughter, and God knows what _else_ you two did."

"I actually got her to take off that _hideous_ red jacket", Regina offered, looking over at me.

"She's doing it", my mother said, firmly, looking at my father and shaking her head in disbelief, "she's doing it again, like she always used to do."

"Is this all true?" David finally asked, looking not glaring at Regina. And for the first time in a while, I actually felt as if he was really my father. He'd seem to put everything aside, any doubts, once I believed in something else. "Regina…?"

She sighed and I felt her reach out for my right hand, entwining her fingers with mine. And I felt so reassured of her feeling and thinking the world of me. Then when I glanced over at her, Regina did the same, gazing at me with only love in her eyes.

"You can hate me for everything else I did to you", she said quietly, still looking at me, "hate me for trying to hurt you in the past, but please don't hate me for loving your daughter the way I do."

Even Mister Gold had joined us. And Hook, after advancing on the public gathering and noticing what was taking place, he decided to 'take himself for a walk' instantly.

"Aww", Gold said smiling. "We've been presented with another meeting of true love."

"What are you talking about", Mary Margaret said looking confused at Gold.

Gold chose to stand at a distance from us, leaning on his walking stick. "I believed you need no explanation", he said quietly. "Your past actions have provided you with a future only giving you the option of making a choice: either you finally decide to be a family or you part ways with the one thing you truly love."

"This is my fault", Regina said sadly, her eyes only appearing considerate and welcoming as she met my parents' eyes. "I only chose to hate and come after you two, trying to ruin your lives, and now it is only fitting that you've created the one person that I cannot live my life without."

Tears were forming in my eyes. I wanted to cry because of what she said. Never before had I felt so wanted, apart from having my parents. To hear someone say that they can't live without you, it can only do so much in having you pull yourself together.

"Karma is a bitch", Gold said. "When I created that curse, I did my research well enough."

"You knew this would happen?" Charming asked, looking dumbfounded at him.

"He knew exactly what was going to occur", Regina said in her throaty voice. "He knew that one day, we'd be faced with this situation and we'd have to work together."

"We'd have to be a family", my mother said quietly. "Wow…"

"Honestly", Charming said lifting his hands up in defense, "I have always wanted my daughter to find true love and be happy. And I kind of took a liking to Neal, he's a great guy and all. But it's all up to Emma. It's what she wants, not what any of us wants."

"So…" I finally said, looking at him, my eyes moist, "if I said Regina recently made me realize that not only have I always loved her, but I want to be with her like for real, would you be okay with that?"

"I know your mother will find it hard to accept", he said rubbing Mary Margaret's back, as she chose to appear dazed. "But I have no problem this time. We've given Regina many chances in the past, but none of that matters now since we have you." And he smiled. "I hope she knows that ever since you came into our lives, you've constantly believed in her, always arguing with us when we said she's evil."

Regina turned to me and asked me with questioning eyes, if that was indeed true.

When I confirmed it, she couldn't help but warmly pull me against her, hugging me as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I hope you know, Regina", Charming added, "that the two people you hated the most created the one thing you seem to can't live or do without."

"Quite unbelievable, isn't it?" Gold said. "Cat got your tongue, Snow White?"

"Wow", I heard my mother whisper. She was beginning to worry me, like seriously.

Pulling away from me gently, I noticed that Regina's eyes were wet, and she smiled even though, reaching up to caress my cheeks ever so softly. I only pulled her close and pressed my lips on hers, feeling my toes curl as she kissed me back slowly.

"And to think", I heard my father say quietly, "Regina wanted to strangle me with her vines not more than a few days ago. Yet she wants my daughter."

"Wow", was all my mother said again.

"I think you need to do something to my mother", I whispered into Regina's left ear and heard her laugh quietly. "I think she's gone mad."

Pulling away from me, Regina breathed in, rubbing her palms on the front of her coat, and she tucked her hair behind her ears. Then taking a few tentative steps towards my mother, she tried a smile on her lips, as she approached her.

"Mary Margaret Snow White Blanchard", she began trying to keep her tone of voice firm but I knew she was quite nervous, "I am so sorry for…what I did in the past…what I did to you." And she did the one thing I had never expected her to do in like a zillion years. Regina wrapped her arms around my mother and hugged her. At first mom went all rigid but then slowly she seemed to relax, her eyes moving from dazed to completely aware of being hugged. And when I saw her hands move from her sides and reached up to hug back the one woman she had hated but at some point had still loved and would have given a chance to love again, I smiled.

"And I am sorry too", my mother said softly, tears forming in her eyes. And she hugged Regina even tighter.

"This is shocking", my father said and smiled at me.

Breaking the embrace, my mother took Regina's hands and peered up at her, smiling widely. "See, I always told you you had it in you, that woman I first met who I loved so much, that woman who saved my life. You do have a heart."

"Aren't you going to ask me if my intentions are indeed purely guiltless?" Regina asked.

"I see the way you look at her", Mary said softly, "you don't need to explain anything or even try to convince me. In fact", and she turned for reassurance from my father, "come to think of it, ever since the two of you met, I've always felt as if you were closer than you bargained for, that you had much more in common."

And then all of them turned to look at me, all smiling. I felt weird suddenly, like I was on display.

"She truly is the Savior, isn't she?" my father asked, beaming at me.

Regina laughed and sniffed, reaching up to wipe her eyes as she gazed at me lovingly. "She really is, my loving White Knight."

And with that, she went over to shake my father's hand, who ended up pulling her close to hold her in an embrace that any fairytale book ought to have documented as a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N – This was the last chapter. Stay tuned for more! And please review! **


	5. 4 - My Mistake

**Entry Two: Part One**

**Title: My Mistake**

**Summary: Just before Regina could get Miss Swan to taste her forbidden fruit hidden in an apple tart, Emma makes a shocking confession. What happens when Regina accidentally eats her own poison and falls into a Sleeping Curse? Will Emma be able to wake her up by 'True Love's' Kiss just in time or will Regina die from her own actions?**

Xxx

* * *

**[Regina]**

As the leaves from the trees outside my kitchen window rustle in the calm wind, there I am standing before the one item that will destroy the one person I am desperately in love with.

She had no right to do this to me, I thought as my mind began to replay what I needed to accomplish. But before I could commence my plan, I carefully rest the blood red apple upon my kitchen counter, and, stooping to have my eyes in line with its level, I gaze at it with conflicting thoughts and feelings.

What exactly was holding me back?

I hated the fact that I loved Miss Swan more than I bargained for, more than I desired.

Sometimes I'd just find myself lost in her green eyes, wondering how I could detect compassion when all I felt was pain. I'd detest her arrogance in coming after me with a competitive eye, yet I'd long to see her again, ridiculously looking forward to our heated arguments. There were times when we'd meet unexpectedly and even though at the surface, my mind forced me to detest her appearance; I was only left with thoughts of hearing her speak to me, only to see her more. That is why I frequently found myself driving to park outside the Sheriff's office, debating on whether I should continue to go inside and falsely state that I was there to check up on her, when what I wanted was to just set me eyes on her and be alone with her.

She would _never_ love me.

I hated her.

Quickly, I began to move around my kitchen, determination firing up my spirits. And I was pulling open cabinet doors, then taking what I needed from their places: measuring cups, a mixing bowl, a bag of flour, sugar, and what else I needed. There was a desire in me, burning like fire fueled by hurt that could only be extinguished if the factor squeezing my heart was eliminated.

I began to hastily throw measured ingredients into the bowl, gritting my teeth as I did so. And when I began to mix the contents together, tears welled up in my eyes. But quickly reaching up to swat them away, I continued to do as I desired, adding water and more flour, sugar and then mixing vigorously again. And when I was finished, I quickly picked up my rolling pin and began to flatten out the dough, trying as hard as I could to replace thoughts of the way her face would appear when she laughed, with thoughts of her arrogance and stubborn, selfish words to me.

There was a time when I used to believe in desiring true love. But that was a very long time ago. After losing Daniel, I had only resorted to hating the fact that I was capable of loving anyone else. In succession, I had ruled with power, controlled those in command without feeling anything at all and forcing myself to replace longing with hate. The result was a blackened heart, and I had grown to accept it for that made me stronger, having no weakness.

Now she was my weakness.

After slicing the dough and coating one side of each flap with the blended apple jam, I carefully rested them on a baking pan and slid them into my oven, setting the timer and heat level. Then taking off my protective gloves, I decided to just stand there in complete silence, listening to the steady beating of my heart and the chirping of birds outside.

And then there was the sound of tires travelling over the gravel from my driveway. Then an engine was silenced and there were footfalls approaching the front of my house. Immediately, I forced forward composure, then when the doorbell chimed, I advanced towards its sound, reaching up to tuck my hair behind both my ears, slightly nervous.

I knew it was her before I even pulled open the door because of the way my heart always chose to quicken its pace whenever she was in my presence. And it always forced me to wonder if she ever felt the same way. Chances were that her heart quickened its pace because of the anticipation of throwing the first blow of harsh words, or insults, looking for a fight.

"Miss Swan", I said now standing before her, feeling the nervousness creep up inside me like a climbing wall of poison ivy. "What can I do for you?"

I tried to hold her gaze, believing her to be here only to confess that she felt the same way for me as I did for her. But what first appeared as a welcoming smile, only transformed into a stony glare.

"We need to talk", she said firmly, her thumbs tucked into the front pockets of her black jeans. "Can I come in?"

I was already taken aback by her harshness, yet I forced myself to comply.

"If it helps the situation, yes", I stated and moved for her to pass by me.

She just stated that we needed to talk. A whirlwind of possibilities captivated my mind, mostly guilty thoughts of her confessing that she loved me. Others would only comprise of rejection, more than likely someone decided to scandalize me by telling her my now true developed sexuality and she was angered. Maybe things began to fall into place and she had begun to put two and two together, only to find out that I was a little too much interested in competing with her, being around her and capturing her in my life.

Maybe she had finally realized that all this time, I had been using Henry as an excuse to see her more.

"Whatever is going on between us has to stop", she said, justifying my fear. And suddenly I felt my breath catch in my throat and for the seconds that passed between us, I forgot how to breathe.

"_What_?" I asked hoarsely.

"We need to stop fighting", she said now, her eyes moving to meet mine, and at first I probably had appeared only shocked and a lot concerned, so I quickly masked my true feelings of surprise and replaced it with a wall. "You and I need to stop fighting, Regina. Because it's not helping Henry's situation and after doing some thinking, I've decided that something needs to be done about all of this."

She toed the floor aimlessly and chose to look anywhere else now other than right at me.

"And what do you suggest needs to be done, Miss Swan?" I asked.

"You'll obviously be happy when you hear this", she said half smiling, and she chose now to look up and at me, "actually you'll be pretty much overwhelmed."

"I doubt whether you can make me feel anything close to that, Miss Swan", I lied but in truth, deeply and most desirously, I wanted her to make me feel overwhelmed. I wanted her to tell me things that I needed to hear, not what I feared she would say.

"Always the one to deny that I do put a smile on your face whenever I'm around", she said smiling mockingly at me.

"That is hardly the case", I said trying not to smile now. "I find your appearance quite unwelcoming most times, Miss Swan."

"Oh you're not a good liar at all, Madame Mayor", she said now, keeping her eyes on me. "You just love when I'm in your company."

"So I can throw harsh words your way, yes", I said selectively, "does it make my day brighter, indeed it does."

"You think you know me but you don't."

"I know enough about you", I said threading in dangerous waters, "and the simple truth is, if you are going to be the person who wants to come here and take away my son, then I have a right to be angry at you."

"I'm not here to take Henry away from you", she said looking at me. And I was actually surprised by that.

"Then why are you still here, Miss Swan?" I asked questionably.

She sighed. "I just wanted to stay long enough to know that he's okay, after all, he's my kid too. I brought him into this world and I sure as hell want to know by maternal instincts if he's alright."

"_Maternal instincts_?" I asked now becoming flushed with anger. "You have _no_ idea what it takes to raise a child. Where were _you_ these past _ten_ years whilst I did everything it took to bring him up?"

"I was _partying_ all night, having one night stands with _random_ men, taking shots every _fifteen_ minutes, waking up with the _worst _hangovers ever and above all", she said angrily, "I was trying to forget that I _ever _had a son."

"Sounds a lot like _you_, Miss Swan", I said bitterly. "From what I gather about your maternal instincts, I can only detect Henry's drastic change in behavior arising since you arrived here in Storybrooke. Do you take chaos wherever you venture to?"

She was now appearing flushed, growing quite angered, and I actually smiled. I sadly realized that this was one of my defects. Many of years I had spent giving into causing pain to those who tried to have happy endings that it had transformed me into a person who desired nothing more than to see others angered.

"Oh before I start to tell you what I think of _you_, Regina, I think I should just save my breath", and she glared at me, her eyes on fire.

"Do indulge me in what you think of me", I urged her. "Continue."

"You're _self_-conceited, _arrogant, cold_ hearted, you have _no _capacity to love, you _lie_, you don't give a _shit_ about other people's feelings, you are _too_ proud, _overly_ confident, you believe you _own_ everybody, when the truth is", and she stepped towards me, "you're just a _weak, insecure_ woman. Come to think of it, I wish I'd _never_ met you in the first place."

I wanted to slap her. But clenching my fists, I could feel my head become consumed with hate. And whenever that occurred, I suddenly found myself smiling dangerously because my mind would concoct all these little ways to get revenge on the source of my hate. And right now, I had already completed that remedy. With every passing moment, it only became clear as crystal that she would never ever return my feelings, and that she would continue to be as arrogant and as close in appearance to her disgusting mother.

"Thank you, Miss Swan", I said firmly, feeling tears fill my eyes. I reached up, avoiding her eyes and wiped them away.

Suddenly I could see her expression change, her feelings softening up, regret filling the void. And I chose to ignore it.

"Regina", she said now, coming to terms, realizing what she had just said to me. "I'm sorry. This needs to stop."

"I think so too, Miss Swan", I said avoiding her eyes. "You will always continue to think ill of me, and I will always be your enemy."

"No", she said quickly. "I don't want to be your enemy. That was totally out of line."

I chose to ignore her, and turned on my heels, choosing to walk away.

"That's why I'm leaving Storybrooke", she said from behind me, and that forced me to stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked turning around to stare in disbelief at her.

"I'll be gone by this afternoon, in fact", she said looking at me. I searched her eyes and realized that she was telling the truth.

Should I let her just depart? After what she had confessed, about what she thought of me, I only thought it fitting for her to do as she pleased. Yet deep down inside, I wanted her so badly to stay, for me to get rid of her and make those close to her feel pain just as she had made me feel torn. I wanted her to punish for causing me to hurt, but there was no way I could get away with it. So I decided to continue with my plan, pushing all desires for her out of my mind and replacing it with vengeance and hate.

I was utterly conflicted, not only in the depth of my thoughts, but in the purpose of my current actions.

"Will you take something for the road?" I asked quietly, gazing into her clear green eyes.

Within that span of time that she chose to search my eyes, I recollected my purpose and wondered if I should have refrained from continuing. But my mind was destined to carry out my plan and nothing could stop me then, not even the fact that Emma was standing there appearing all too beautiful to my eyes.

She was wearing that hideous red leather jacket again, the one that would set my teeth on edge forcing me to only imagine my fingers taking hold of the fabric and ripping it desirously off from her.

Birds chirped outside my kitchen window and there was the calming rustle of leaves from the nearby trees.

"Sure", she said finally, deciding to only keep one booted foot on the threshold, not daring to step further into my kitchen. She appeared cautious, almost like a cat, waiting quietly, studying its prey's actions.

I could feel her eyes move with my hands as I went to the cabinet above my spotless sink to lift out a plastic dish. Those green eyes that reminded me of a field of grass, sometimes moving peacefully as wind would caress the strands. But then her eyes would remind me of that hard, sour green watermelon candy that Henry used to favor in my absence. I hated the taste of that wretched thing, just like I detested being reminded of it when I now rest my eyes on her once again.

But I cannot help myself from gazing at her with more than vengeance on my mind for I am conflicted. I felt weak in her presence yet strong enough to continue with a firm purpose in mind, to protect my power.

"So you're leaving for certain, Miss Swan?" I said diverting my eyes to locate my protective mittens.

"For two reasons", Emma said firmly, yet I notice that her tone is a bit shaky, almost as if she is forcing herself to sound composed.

"And those are?" I inquired further, our eyes meeting again. She chooses to gaze elsewhere now.

Now she appears quite nervous, the way she bites her lips. But before I could lose control, my mind seeks out the times when those same lips would not hesitate to give me a tongue lashing, referring to me as a psychopath and a destructive individual. And I am once again in control of that part of me, only now consumed with hatred and not one glint of kindness.

"Well for one, it's best for Henry that I'm not here", she said quite crestfallen, "I'm doing the kid no good by urging him to believe in his fairytales, that this town is somehow a fairytale world." And she suddenly steps through the door, my eyes quickly moving to register her move.

Suddenly my heart rate quickens and I pray silently that Miss Swan does not come closer to me, that she refrains from taking another step towards where I am standing. Or else…I might self-destruct. It shouldn't be this way. I don't want it to be like this because this is not me. She makes me become someone else when I'm around her. And every time distance separates us, I am forced to replace the thought of longing to see her again with thoughts of her desiring to take Henry away from me, breaking my curse, having me lose power, having me losing at my own game. And then it would become easier for me to hate her.

"Secondly…" I pressed on, my voice remaining quite steady and calm.

All of a sudden, the area around us grew painstakingly quiet and I could hear my heart beating frantically in my chest. Then as she took another tentative step towards where I stood, I detected her movement, not with my eyes, but from sound for my back was now to her. I wondered for that split second if I should have turned around to face her and read her eyes. But it required all my strength to remain with her standing behind me, and me facing my oven. Trying as hard as I could, I began to focus on the timer, realizing that it had just two minutes countdown.

How could one imagine what that wait felt like for me?

It was terribly uncomfortable for I couldn't think of nothing else but her presence.

"Secondly", she finally said from behind me, and she sighed, "I've found myself in a sticky situation_, love_ related."

Love related?

Going to the kitchen countertop, I retrieved my protective gloves and began to put them on, right hand first, avoiding her eyes.

"And who's the lucky man, this time, Miss Swan?" I asked, quite confused as to how minutes ago we were about to lunge at each other's throats, minutes ago she had insulted me, and yet now I was carrying on a conversation with her as if nothing had passed between us. "A one night stand, I presume?" I asked.

"Like I said before", Emma says firmly, "you know nothing of my love life. You should talk about one night stands", she scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked now, turning in disbelief to look at her.

"You heard right", and she smiled broadly, "keeping Graham as your pet, having Sidney like a lap puppy…"

"Miss Swan…"

"Don't Miss Swan me", she declared, cutting me off. "The pot calling the kettle black, is this situation right here."

I smirked. "What I choose to do with my personal life should be of no concern to you."

"Oh but it intrigues me so much", she admitted, actually smiling at me. "Miss Sophisticated Mayor Mills."

"Are we resorting to pet names now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You _wish_ I was your pet."

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan. I'd rather adopt a dog with a flea infestation."

"And you'd love the dog _so_ much that you'd name it Emma."

"Actually I'd prefer Miss Swan."

"How _cute_! "

How long must we continue like this, bickering back and forth like two hormonal teenagers? I was actually enjoying it more than I expected.

"Since you are departing, which pleasures me by the way", I said forcing a smile. "Might I ask why you cling unto that _hideous_ red leather jacket and continue to wear it?"

Emma laughed. "Because I know you hate it."

"_Really_ now, Miss Swan?"

"Yea", she admits, mocking me with a sassy smile, "I wear it to piss you off. It's my new fashion statement."

I actually was forced to smile, reaching out my right hand to grasp the kitchen counter as I peered down at my shoes and then I looked up to meet her eyes once more.

"That actually made you smile. Wow." And her green eyes widened, a small smile gracing her lips. "I can't remember the last time I made you smile, Madame Mayor."

I could clearly remember more than three occasions when she had made me smile. And we just stood there in silence, me with a smile on my face gazing back at her. And she only chose to stand there, wearing a defeated yet cute expression.

"All those things I said not so long ago", she began, toeing a specific tile near her, looking down, "I pretty much always think that of you, but I don't believe you're all that bad."

I didn't know what to say.

"Truth is, it's like you're in a movie and you're trying to act so that people can know you as this person when you're not that person at all", and she shrugged, "I get it."

"Miss Swan", I said shaking my head, "I am _not_ an actor."

"There it is", she said quickly, pointing at me and frowning, "you're doing it again."

I was confused.

"I'm doing _wha_t, Miss Swan?"

"Lying", she declared, and sighed. "Whenever you lie, you always avoid looking at me. Plus your lips twitch."

I sighed and decided that I was clearly defeated for I had always been building up walls to prevent people from seeing me truthfully. It was a requirement based on my circumstance: me being what people liked to refer to me as 'the Evil Queen'. But never before had I been accused of lying, to have someone penetrate those walls to accuse me of masking my true beliefs. Yet she was the one to perform such an action. And I could not determine what to say in defense. So I decided to change the topic, turning away from her now to step towards the oven.

"You were saying before that you are in a sticky love situation, Miss Swan", I reminded her. "And you were about to elaborate on that person's identity."

"I have a healthy memory, and I _never_ agreed to tell you who it was", she said from behind me.

"Oh don't spare me the glee", I said smiling, as I reached out for the handle of the oven, "you must elaborate further. Who is he?"

I pulled down the door to the oven and deciding against it, I pulled off my right glove, believing that the tart looked quite unfinished, as if it needed more time to bake. Decidedly, I reached into the oven, about to touch the surface of the hot tart to test its delicacy.

"Actually, it's _you_", she said startling me and I found my hand becoming quite unsteady.

Before I realized what I was doing, my index finger had poked a dent into the tart and without processing what occurred, I pulled away my hand. And then I placed my finger into my mouth, by reflex action, sucking on the burnt skin. Two seconds after, it dawned on me that I had gotten a fair enough tasting of my own poison. My widened eyes registered red grinded apple jam oozing from the dent in the tart. And I hadn't even enough time to realize what I had done.

"Aren't you going to scold me, laugh at me?" I heard Emma ask, and then her voice became stretched out, almost sounding robotic and my vision started to become blurred.

Then everything went black.

Xx

* * *

**A/N** – So there's one more chapter for THIS story! REVIEW and tell me what you think will happen or just say what you think of our stories so far Fair enough, the next bit will be from Emma's POV. And trust us, it will be a very emotional chapter. Get ready for the FEELS, and some Ruby, a Mary Margaret fall out and the fact that Regina may just DIE in this version of our story *winks*


	6. 5 - My Mistake

***Thank you for the Follows and Reviews and your 'Story Ideas'. We added them to the list! We've also added a little bit of 'Ruby Sass' in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!***

**Entry Two: Part Two**

**Title: My Mistake**

**xx**

* * *

**[Emma]**

I was in a state of complete shock by what had just happened. And there was no explanation for it!

There I was standing in her kitchen, moments ago insulting her, arguing with her, us throwing random sentences back and forth, me confessing that I loved her, that I had feelings for her. And then Regina just collapsed, tumbling to the floor, hitting her head on the tiled surface. And there was a cut now on her right temple, almost a hairline of blood appearing.

At first, fear gripped me, like really had me, sucking out all the air from around me and forcing me to fight to breathe, to make sense of it all. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I just didn't know happened to her. Maybe she had a heart attack? That was the first thought that came to mind. Maybe after all I had said to her, calling her cold hearted and arrogant had forced her to take it way too serious. Or maybe it was me confessing that I had feelings for her. That had to be it.

Or did she just faint?

I remembered seeing her reach out to take hold of the oven handle, pulling it open, taking off her glove, then reaching into the oven to touch whatever she was baking. And then she pulled back as if she had been burned and after she sucked her finger, she collapsed. Maybe it was shock that made her collapse.

It had to be that, right? Yeah it had to. It couldn't be anything else. What else could have happened?

My first move was for me to rush to stoop next to her, lying there motionless.

"Regina?" I called, grabbing a hold of her right shoulder and shaking her not too roughly then when she didn't respond, I repeated her name and shook her hard this time.

When she didn't move, my eyes suddenly began to burn and there were tears, hot tears filling them.

Bending down, I rested my ear to her chest and listened, thankfully I could hear a faint heartbeat and she was breathing. So I quickly pulled out my cellphone and dialed the hospital, requesting an ambulance ASAP, giving them the address 'The Mayor's Residence' with a shaky voice. And I resorted to caress her warm, soft face, then I allowed my fingers to brush her dark hair away from her closed eyes, that pretty face of the one woman I was supposed to hate not love.

Damn me!

I growled and sobbed as I just sat there fatigued on the floor beside her, and then when I couldn't take it anymore, my hand reached out to take one of hers. And I entwined my fingers with hers, savoring the new feeling of just her touch. It felt all too much for me, because it was something I had been longing for. I had always wanted to have her entwine her fingers with mine, willingly. But this was the only chance I had so far, doing so without her acceptance. She'd kill me if she woke up now and realized what I was doing.

But I didn't care.

I was supposed to be leaving by midday!

My bag was already in the backseat of my 'yellow bug' as she'd call it and I had been so ready to get out of here. Truth be told, I had resorted to the only option I had since she'd never return my feelings: to flee Storybrooke, even if it meant leaving Henry behind. I had come here with the purpose of finding out more about the kid, and when I met Regina, I got more than what I had bargained for. That very night when we met face to face was overwhelming for me because I instantly found her too sexy and sophisticated. And I loved sophisticated. All I wanted was to get to know her more, this mystery woman, to unhinge her.

And as time progressed, I fell more in love with her, only to have her constantly pick a bone with me, ridiculing and insulting me in every way that she could.

But this was me! This hopeless girl who grew up without parents, moving around in homes, making wrong choices, turning into this independent woman who always went after answers, kicking liars to the curb and then I fell in love with a woman. How did that happen?

I had never had a crush on a woman before in my life, like this much serious, I mean. Yeah, I had thought other women to be sexy and cute but this was different. There used to be this brunette that hung around us back when I had first met Neal, and I used to think she was way too cute to be single. But that was all. I had never, actually undressed a woman with my eyes before like I did with the Mayor of Storybrooke. It made me blush, made my cheeks get so warm when I thought of the things I imagined doing to her, like touching her hair, moving my fingertips along her arms, wondering how soft her skin felt if I ever got to touch her.

Looking down at her now, hearing the siren of the ambulance approach her house, I sniffed and tried to pull myself together. The last thing everyone wanted was to arrive at the Mayor's house and see me bending over her, all tears and crap. So lifting a hand, I wiped my face with the sleeve of my red jacket, the one she hated. And then I waited.

The oven door remained open, so far as my eyes travelled around her kitchen to notice. And there sat the baking pan with the pastry inside, so I slowly pushed myself up using my right hand, and stepped towards the oven. Peering inside, I noticed that there were triangular tarts, one slightly dented with red jam oozing out from the opening. Quickly, as I heard the door of the ambulance slam shut, I grabbed the bowl she had gotten for me to take the pastry in, and my instincts told me to take both tarts away with me. Something was nagging at me, like a fish gnawing at my conscience, telling me these tarts had to do something with Regina collapsing.

"Emma?" It was Whale, appearing by the kitchen threshold, his eyes resting on me then widening as he noticed Regina lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know", I said fatigued. And I stood there clutching the bowl in my arm, my eyes resting on Regina on the floor. "I came over, she had something baking and then she reached in, got her finger burnt, and…after she sucked on it, she just _collapsed_."

"Could be that she fainted, possibly something else", he suggested, now bending down to check Regina's pulse. "She has no medical ailments as far as I know."

"Well then what the _hell_ happened to her?" I asked angrily. "Something happened! She couldn't have just blacked out like that."

He sighed, gesturing for the young Paramedic to bring in the stretcher. "You said she burnt her finger?"

"Yeah", I said, feeling light headed. "Her right index finger. I think it had to do something with the apple tart she was making."

"A burn couldn't have made her collapse like this."

"No", I said firmly. "It had something to do with whatever is inside this jam in the pastry!" I said losing it, feeling just totally exhausted.

"Emma", he said looking up at me, his eyes remaining calm. "Just relax, we'll find out what happened here."

"I want to know what happened", I said firmly, lifting a hand to run my fingers through my hair. "Just find out."

He got up as the Paramedic returned with the stretcher and I felt hot tears run down my cheek. As they lifted her unto the dreaded thing, I couldn't help but believe that I had completely lost her.

"She's still breathing", he said as if reading my thoughts. "You said you have some suspicions about the pastry? Where is it?"

I realized that the container was still in my hand.

"Here", I said weakly, not caring less, but wanting answers. I felt hopeless.

Peering inside, I noticed that he appeared deep in thought, his forehead creased with concern. "I'll have the lab run some tests on these."

Without speaking, I nodded, my eyes only registering her being secured to the stretcher, her hands motionless, eyes closed, skin suddenly appearing to grow paler.

"You look like you need to sit down for a while", Whale suggested kindly. "Just let us take things from here."

I knew he was trying as hard as he could to help, and judging from how he looked at me, I was certain I looked like a total mess.

"Everyone's going to think I did something to her", I said now, thinking about it. "They're going to think I tried to kill her. But I _didn't_!"

"What could you have possibly done to her?" he asked quietly, "well if looks could_ kill_ then she'd have been dead a _long_ time ago."

In another time, another place, I would have laughed at that. But not now. Suddenly all the arrows were pointing at me. Everyone would soon begin to wonder if I had tried to get rid of Regina. I had motives as clear as day. The constant threats from her, and above all: Henry. If she was out of the picture, that meant I'd have him to myself now, no custody battle, no court hearing, no legal action. Putting that aside, maybe it would look like I came over here and worked some _magic_ on her since she was the evil queen and all according to Henry.

Suddenly my mind did a double over.

Asking Whale if he had my contact number, I made him promise to call me if anything new happened concerning Regina. And then I was striding out her front door, to my car and pulling out her driveway. I had never driven so fast before in this town, swinging around corners like I was in a race to begin with, ignoring red lights, pushing the authority of my Sheriff badge to the limit. I only stopped when I was in front of Henry's school, thanking the clock that it was midday and he'd be on lunch break.

As I was about to pull my key out the slot, there was a rap on the glass.

"Hi, Emma", he said startling me.

Looking up, I saw him peering through the half way wounded down glass, a grin on his face. Damn how the kid was cute.

"Get in Henry", I said breathless, "we need to talk."

His expression changed and there was fear in his eyes.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, kid", I said starting up the engine. "No time to waste."

Before I could even continue, he jogged around the front of the car and was pulling open the other door. When he got in, I drove off, only stopping when I had gotten to the hospital. How could I put it delicately to him? What was I going to say? Henry would obviously freak out. Bu the had to be told about Regina.

"Kid", I said quietly, now turning to look at him.

"You're crying", he said with a worried expression on his face. "Tell me what happened. Did someone get hurt?"

I took a deep breath and reached up to wipe my eyes. "It's Regina."

He stared at me for a few seconds.

"She's hurt?" he asked now, his eyes wide.

"Yeah", and I explained everything to him, not forgetting to tell him about the apple tart, but choosing to not mention the fact that I had just confessed to his other mother that I was in love with her. I thought it was kind of lying, but heck, how was I supposed to tell him that? The kid had enough on his plate at the moment.

"We've got to go see her", he said and before I could even agree, or say something else, Henry was out the car and running over to my side.

Getting out, I took his hand and we went into the place, one of my top most hated places in the world. At the front desk, I asked as to where Regina was and when given the directions, I headed up the stairs with Henry. Of course no one was around, no one concerned enough as to what had happened to her. Yet there was Henry and I, totally worried.

Seeing Whale inside, I signaled to him and he broke off conversation with the nurse who was adjusting the IV tube, coming to us with a worried expression on his face.

"Henry", he said quietly, resting a hand on the kid's head. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"You found out anything?" I asked quickly.

"Well as far as I can tell, something just happened to her and she's fallen into a deep almost coma-like state", he said, his eyes frantic, questions already popping into his head, forcing him to want to find answers. "The lab is testing the apple tart as we speak, so…"

"Wait", Henry said cutting him off, his eyes widening, "did you say _apple_ tart?"

"Yeah, kid", I said rubbing his head. "When I got over there, your mom had two baking in the oven. She burnt her finger when she went to check it."

There it was. The kid went off like a light bulb, his eyes widening further, mind working almost too fast for him to even catch up with.

"Operation Cobra", he whispered to me, a hand pressed to the side of his face. I only chose to search his eyes, confused.

What the hell?

"Um, could you excuse us, Doctor Whale?" I said still looking at Henry.

Whale frowned, peering down at Henry then thinking better of it not to ask further questions, he assured us that we could go in and see Regina if we liked, since no one else would even come here to do that.

Pulling Henry to the far end of the room where Regina lay motionless, I bent down and we began our conversation in frantic whispers. But my eyes never could just remain on Henry. I kept glancing at her more than often, my eyes burning. She was just lying there in her white shirt, which made her look paler than before, her black pants and knee high boots. And she looked peaceful, too peaceful, a look I had never seen on Regina before.

It scared the shit out of me.

"What's this got to do with Operation Cobra?" I asked confused, my eyes searching his.

"Don't you _see_?" he said quickly, giving me that '_don't be blind, Emma_' look. "_Apples_?"

"Oh right", I said giving up on guessing, "your mother's favorite ingredient for any recipe."

"No", he said and sighed. "It's the sleeping curse!"

"The _what_?" I asked looking dumbfounded at him.

"When you went over to her house", he began, looking at me, "she offered to give you those apple tarts to eat, _right_?"

"Well yeah", I said not getting it. "Maybe she thought I was hungry."

"She was trying to get you to eat it!" he said in disbelief. "Emma, don't you _see_?"

"I don't _see_ anything", I said completely blinded. "All I see is her being hospitable then and now she's in the hospital, no pun intended."

"And since when is Regina ever _nice_ to _you_?"

"Look, kid", I said giving up. "I really don't know what happened here, but we've got to come up with a better explanation other than the sleeping curse."

He was making no sense to me at all. I didn't believe in that sort of stuff.

"The book", he began, never giving up, "Snow White's story, when the Evil Queen made her eat that poisoned apple and she went into a coma, a deep sleep. Do you remember?"

I guess my face changed because I went into this deep thinking mode.

"Yeah, I do", I said agreeing.

"Regina is the Evil Queen", he said pressing me on, "she knows all there is to know about the Sleeping Curse and she tried to poison you so that you'd not be able to break her curse, to return everyone back to who they were before."

"I…look", and I reached up to wipe my face, "to be honest, kid, I don't really believe in all this, about her being this Evil Queen and my mother being Snow White…"

"That's always been your problem", he said defeated, looking saddened. "You don't want to believe so nothing makes sense to you like it does to me. You've got to learn to _trust_ me."

"I _want _to trust you", I said in disbelief. "But Henry, you've got to admit, this does sound _really_, _really_ like something from a fairytale."

"It is from a fairytale", he said quietly, quite crestfallen. "If you don't believe me, then maybe we should go to the _only_ other person I am sure of that knows about what I'm talking about."

I knew the answer before he even said it.

"How would he know about this?" I asked in shock.

"Because he's Mister Gold and he knows everything", Henry said, taking hold of my hand.

But before we left, his eyes did linger on Regina lying on the white hospital bed near us, and even as I tried to not look at her, because I knew that I'd break down and cry, Henry did. Walking up to stand beside her, he slowly reached out to take her left hand, his eyes saddened.

"I don't know what to say to you right now", he said quietly, looking at her. "But if this is true, if you tried to get rid of Emma, then I will hate you for it."

Was she really trying to get rid of me? I found myself thinking at that moment. It actually caused my chest to hurt to believe that Regina would try to do something like that to me, but I couldn't put it past her. She was determined and she had motive too, since she wanted Henry to herself. But was the woman that psychopathic to poison me?

"Let's go", he said coming to me now, wiping his eyes.

"Henry", I said quietly, taking hold of both his shoulders, and bending down to look at him. "You don't _really_ hate her. She's your mom too."

"I love her", he said in a small voice, "but I hate the fact that she just wouldn't change, she doesn't have to always be the Evil Queen. She has a choice if she wants to change or not."

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

I was half awake but nothing was making sense to me at all, considering the fact that I couldn't feel anything.

All I could see was that I was in a room paneled all around with mirrors running from the floor to the ceiling. And everywhere I turned, I could see myself, all of me. On my face I was wearing this terrible expression, bewildered and afraid, confused and fatigued for I had been trying to make sense of it all since I had found myself in there. How many times I had turned around frantically, my eyes seeking out an escape, I did not know, only that I began to grow extremely dizzy, feeling nauseated from my spins.

And when I couldn't take it anymore, when my head grew light and I feared that I might have fallen down, I slowly sank to the floor. Then I could hear sobbing, but only realized that it wasn't anyone else but myself for I began to cry, my body convulsing as my chest heaved out painful sobs. I believed I cried until my throat began to hurt, balling my fists against my eyes and scrubbing hard, hitting the floor beneath me with anger and anguish. My face was completely wet from tears, the front of my white shirt soaked, and my chest hurt terribly.

It was almost as if my heart was bruised and had been ripped with a fork.

I found myself rubbing my chest, then hugging myself as the pain worsened, resting my head against my knees, trying to breathe. But I couldn't fully take in a full amount of air. The room felt as if the oxygen had been sucked out of it, and replaced with nothing. And it was then that I began to realize that this was entirely my own fault. I had done this to myself. And it was only fitting that I had to suffer from it all.

But this was meant for Emma!

How could I even say that? I thought and slammed my fist hard against a mirror to my left. It didn't shatter but pain shot through my fingers and along my arm, causing me to gasp.

What sort of person would want to do this to the woman she loved or claimed to love?

"I didn't want her to die", I said in a strained voice.

_**Yes you did.**_

There was a voice inside my head, or seeping in through the mirrors but I couldn't care less to look up because I knew that voice all too well for it had been my companion for a numerous amount of years in the past.

It was my mother.

_**You wanted her dead. You knew that if you made her eat your poison, she'd fall into a coma and there would be no one to wake her up and she'd die.**_

"No. I didn't want her to die!"

_**Foolish girl. The Sleeping Curse can only be broken by True Love's kiss, something she does not have.**_

"She has me!" I said almost too quickly and when the meaning of my words played over in my head, I felt like a complete fool.

Emma had confessed that she had feelings for me, that she had found herself in a sticky situation, 'love related' and I had been the source of that. But I couldn't be her true love. I found it difficult to digest, considering the fact that I was well aware of what the Sleeping Curse entailed and what had to be done to break it. But me.

_**This isn't about her now, she doesn't need to wake up. If you don't, you will die because this is about you, Regina.**_

I began to cry, because I had finally gotten lashed back with my vengeance when I could have just believed in being good and trying to work things out using another way. If I had only just decided to sit down and talk to her then I wouldn't have found myself the object of my own doing. Now I was going to die, because of my foolishness. Emma would never kiss me. After she would find out what I desired to do to her, she'd detest me for it, leaving me to my own demise, leaving me to die. And Henry would hate me for it. He'd figure it out like he always did.

But was Emma my true love?

I had no idea how to answer that because never before was I given a chance to understand how she felt for me until seconds before I blacked out. How deep did her feelings go for me? Would she put aside everything I had done to her and try to rescue me?

_**I don't know what to say to you right now. But if this is true, if you tried to get rid of Emma, then I will hate you for it.**_

Looking up, my eyes wide, I searched around the room for the source of the voice. It was Henry. It had to be him.

"Henry!" shouted, my throat sore. "Henry! Help me!" and when it dawned on me that he wouldn't be able to hear me, I just lay on the floor, curled up like a baby, "please", I begged. And I cried. And cried.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

Pushing open the door, I heard the usual tinkle of the bell and stepped over the threshold. He was standing behind the counter, polishing what first appeared to be a blood red vase. Lifting his head to look at the entrance, our eyes met.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Swan?" he asked, resuming his steady rub on the vase's surface.

"Something's happened", I said quickly, my eyes frantic, and I went up to the counter, resting my hands on the surface. 'It's Regina…"

A small smile appeared on his face and I suddenly wanted to slap him hard. But I didn't because like it or not, I needed his help. According to Henry, he was the only one who knew about these things.

"Whatever has happened to Regina", he said calmly, "I can _assure_ you, I will be quite hesitant in giving _any _assistance."

"Gold, _please_", I pleaded, my voice strained. "She ate some apple tart and fell into this deep coma and according to Henry, you are the only one who knows about these things. He claims that it's the Sleeping Curse she's fallen into."

He looked up at me, his lined face registering disbelief and his movement in rubbing the vase ceased.

"The _Sleeping_ Curse?" he asked.

"Yes!" Henry said coming through the door, running into the shop.

"Henry!" I said sternly. "I told you to wait in the car!"

"Mister Gold", he continued, "I know you know about magic."

"Whatever would make you think that, Henry?" Gold asked, yet there was a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the kid, as if they shared a mutual understanding on things.

"I think my mom…Regina, she was trying to poison Emma, to stop her from breaking the curse. And she was the target instead."

"Well I'm _so_ sorry to hear that", Gold said continuing to rub the vase. "But I can't help you there. She has to suffer from her own consequences. It's about time her revenge backfired on her."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You actually believe she's been affected by the…Sleeping Curse?" I asked looking at him.

"Well she must have gotten her hands on her own poison", he said calmly as if this was everyday talk. "Needless to say, if you say she took a taste of an apple concoction of hers and then she's now in a coma without there being any other medical explanation at the moment, then it must be the Sleeping Curse."

"But…"

"How she was able to retrieve such poison, I do not know, dearie", he said lowering his eyes. "But be thankful that you weren't the one to eat whatever she had in store for you."

My suspicions were growing dangerously edgy at the moment.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked with my eyes wild, wide and terrified. "Is she…"

He looked up. "She can only be awakened by True Love's kiss, and since without surprise she lacks someone who shares that mutual feeling for her, then yes, she will die."

I gasped, gripping the counter for support, lowering my eyes.

"But she can't die!" Henry said frantically. "There has to be another way!"

"Henry, Regina brought this upon herself. If she had succeeded in her plan then Emma would be lying in a coma. Not her." And Gold sighed. "It would seem as if she got a taste of her own medicine. Vengeance is quite a delicate thing to delve into."

I was going to lose her because she had decided to kill me. The one person I had grown to love was the one person who had wanted me dead. And I suppose I had seen it coming all along but my feelings had actually fooled me into believing that maybe she would have some day given me a chance and loved me back. But now it all dawned on me that Regina was indeed evil as Henry had posited. And that she never actually liked me. All that talk we shared in her kitchen earlier, those smiles she had given me, all that was a cover up. I knew she had been lying. All this was an act to hide how evil she was.

"I know she's the Evil Queen", Henry said now firmly, "but there has to be a way to save her."

"Well unless you can find her _true love_, which I _doubt_ there is any, then I can think of no other way to save her."

And there it was. I was so good at telling if people were lying that I could pick it up in his voice from the time he said it.

"You're lying", I stated, glaring at him. "There_ is_ a way."

Looking up at me, he stared at me for a long time, then he lowered his head, looking at the vase before him.

"Are you a believer, Miss Swan?" he asked firmly. "Do you believe that magic _does_ exist? That Henry's beliefs in this entire place being filled with fairytale characters are _true_?"

I didn't believe it.

"Well…I _don't_ but…"

"Then there is _no_ way she can be helped."

I was desperate. I needed to help her!

"Okay! I believe!" I said feeling tears come to my eyes. And Gold noticed my reaction. Looking away from him, I tried to gather myself together but he had already seen what he needed to see.

"Miss Swan…" he began.

I looked up and at him and he saw more than he needed to see.

"Henry", I said firmly, "go wait in the car."

"But Emma!" he protested.

"Now!" I said sternly, turning to demand that he go, pointing to the door. "Go!"

I watched him go and wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into by deciding before that I should have come into this stupid town. It had been only for Henry and now it had evolved into something that was breaking me down, eating at me and destroying me without me being able to stop it.

"Gold, look…"

"You're in _love _with her", he said in disbelief, his voice low, his eyes on me.

I glanced up at him and then lowered my eyes quickly, my shoulders hunched.

"At first I believed that it was just the_ goodness_ in your heart _pressing_ you on to save her, but from how you reacted just now, when I mentioned True Love…" and he shook his head in disbelief. "_Seriously_?" he demanded, "of _all_ the people in this town, _Regina_? Miss Swan, I don't know if you haven't noticed before but she doesn't take quite a _liking _to you."

"You really think I don't know that already", I said giving him a look. "She hates my guts."

"Well I wouldn't go that far to say she hates you", he said quite disdainfully, "but she does seem to love to find faults in you and use them to her advantage."

"I just want to bring her back", I said sadly, my voice strained.

"Miss Swan, Regina was destined to make you eat that pastry, in order to put you into a sleep so deep, it was quite possible that you would have died from it. I don't see how you can have any pity on her right now."

I had every right to hate her but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't force myself to feel that way. All I could see was that I was lucky enough to not have eaten the tart, and that I needed to help her now before she died. I didn't care if she didn't love me, or if she hated my guts, but deep down inside, I just wanted to help her, even if she was proven to have been out to get me.

"Love makes you do stupid things", Gold said quietly, looking at me, "it makes you become blind to things that you should be seeing."

"What I am seeing _now_", I said impatiently, "is a woman who needs help even if she wanted me dead. If I leave Regina to die, then I don't think I'll be able to live with myself, knowing that there was a way to save her, to bring her back and I didn't try it. No matter what she did, I still want to help her. And I really need your help."

For a while he just considered me using his dark eyes, nothing to be said, only us searching the depths in each other's gaze. And then he sighed. Putting down the cloth, he grabbed a hold of his walking stick and moved to the back of his shop. I just stood there feeling conflicted. I hadn't gotten time to find Mary Margaret and tell her about any of this but I knew what she would have said. After Regina had been the one to frame her and put her in jail, she wouldn't hesitate to force me to reconsider helping her. But she'd not want her to die. Who wants someone to die?

In fact, it would seem that Mister Gold wanted her dead.

Now he came to stand before me, jolting me back from being taken up in my thoughts to have me peer down at a long brown case of some sort.

"What's that?" I asked glaring at it.

"This", he said smiling, and unbuckling the front then lifting the cover, "is what you will need to awaken Regina."

"A sword?" I asked in disbelief and I looked up at him, searching his eyes. "This is how magic works? You jab someone with a sword and they wake up?"

"The antidote for the sleeping curse is True Love's kiss. You said you believe in fairytales now, in magic. Well many years ago, I managed to bottle a concoction I believe is True Love, from your mother and your father."

"Snow White and Prince Charming, right", I said nodding although I was still finding it hard to believe in all of this.

"Now this antidote is hidden in something that you will need to kill with this sword", and he pushed it towards me, urging me to take it. "This is your father's sword."

"What exactly do I need to kill to get this antidote?" I said growing afraid. "A dragon?" I said only meaning it as a joke.

"That is correct. In fact it is one of Regina's past friends that she brought to this world with her, and she trapped underground in a most _unpleasant_ form. Are you willing to slay a _dragon_ for Regina?"

I was shocked and at first I didn't believe a word of it. Honestly it sounded absurd! Think about it! I was supposed to go slay a dragon to get some antidote to break the sleeping curse? Was that even believable? But it had to be. I had no other options and I really needed to try to save Regina because…

Refusing to think about it, I picked up the sword with a vengeance, my lips pressed together. And looking at him straight in his eyes, I nodded feverishly.

"Let's do this."

"Now I will only be able to take you there and lower you down, you must do this alone", he said frowning at me. "And since you are determined I know you will try as hard as you can, and you will succeed."

"I'll do whatever it takes", I said firmly.

Xx

Pulling open the door of my car, I hopped inside, resting the sword at my feet.

"Is that a sword?" Henry asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, kid", I said as Gold climbed into the back seat, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I've got a dragon to slay", I said with my mind set. And when I brought the engine to life, I jammed my foot down on the gas and allowed the car to pelt forward.

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

I woke up with a start and gazed around wide eyed, my mind wild, my heart beating frantically in my chest as if trying to escape. There had been a voice. I knew there had been the sound of a voice.

_**Hi. My name's Swan, Emma Swan.**_

There it was again. It was definitely her! I pushed myself up hard and gazed around me frantically, my hair falling around my face, searching for her but she was nowhere to be seen. All I saw was myself looking dreadful, my eyes sunken and my skin white and dead looking. I looked horrible! My hair was tossed around my head in a mess, making me look like a mad woman. And the worst thing of all was that my body was soaked with sweat. I felt so terrible that I just wanted to drop to the floor and close my eyes and force myself to disappear.

"Emma?" I called stupidly expecting an answer.

_**Regina, how did you get like this?**_

"I'm sorry!" I said fatigued, my voice hoarse. "I never meant to hurt you." And I began to cry, "I just wanted to win."

_**You're a psychopath, lady.**_

Her words cut through me like a knife, forcing my heart to pain terribly. Breathless, I collapsed on the floor and just closed my eyes, feeling the pain course through my body.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

"Toss it up now, Miss Swan", Gold was urging me.

In my pursuit to destroy the dragon below, it had shaken the lift a little too much and so, the damn thing was stuck.

"I'll climb up", I said, grabbing a hold of the cord still attached to the lift. And I tried to hoist myself up.

"There is no time", he said quickly, his voice frantic. "You must toss it up. We would hate if the vile was to slip from your hand now, wouldn't we?"

Thinking there was truth in his words, I did give in, without second thinking it.

"Okay", I said quickly, "catch it!" And I tossed it up.

Then I grabbed a hold of the cord and began to climb up using both my hands, my teeth gritted.

Regina was going to be okay! I'd just have to get to her, place a drop of the glowing potion on her forehead and she'd wake up! I was this close, that I was totally overwhelmed. She'd be awake in no time and then my mind would be at ease, my heart would stop aching so bad.

But when I got to the top, pulling myself up, there was no one around.

"Gold!" I shouted. "You lying bastard!"

And I pelted out of the library, angered and devastated.

Henry was waiting inside the car like I had told him to.

"Where's Gold?" I asked, bending to look at him through the window, my eyes wild and filled with fright.

"I…don't know", he said looking puzzled. "Wasn't he in _there_ with you?"

"He stole it", I said pulling open the car door. "He stole the potion!"

"He did _what_?" Henry asked in disbelief. "But why would he do that?"

"I don't _know_!" I said frustrated. "We have to find him!

But we never did find Gold. He wasn't at his shop, and when I drove around, possibly through the same route more than thrice, we couldn't find him anywhere. It was in the late afternoon, possibly after 5 now and I was completely lost, bewildered and flabbergasted. I couldn't think.

Maybe Gold had decided to skip town and gone off to do something with the vile, whatever it was I had no idea. I was so confused, I wasn't about to think straight literally, that my head began to throb terribly and realizing that I hadn't eaten anything all day, I just decided to stop my pursuit of him. It wasn't right to stop like that, but I had exhausted myself looking everywhere for the idiot. And yet there were only so many places you could look in a town as small as Storybrooke.

Yet I found myself dropping Henry off at the apartment I shared with Mary Margaret. I just sat in the car waiting on her to come down, feeling completely stupid and confused. What was I supposed to do now? Regina was going to die. And I'd lose her, suffering from a heartbreak all because I was stupid enough to trust Gold.

"Emma?" It was Mary, peeking in through the passenger side of my car. From seeing the tears and look on my face, she immediately pulled open the door and climbed in. "Emma, what's wrong?" she asked searching my eyes, hers filled with concern, that motherly look.

"I failed", I said quietly, glaring at the steering wheel in front of my.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "What did you do?"

And I explained every single thing to her, yet leaving the worst for last.

"I understand that you want to save her, because you are _such_ a good person, but after all she's done, after she tried to_ frame_ me, and you've seen what she's capable of hiding." And she sighed. "Emma, this isn't supposed to affect you like_ this_. You look terrible!"

"I love her", I said quickly, almost tumbling out the words into the car and space between us.

Mary Margaret gasped. I refused to look at her, knowing that her eyes were probably as wide as saucers, her face becoming white from shock.

"You…love her?" she asked, in a whisper.

"Yes", I confirmed, feeling stupid.

"You…_love_…_Regina_ as in _Regina_ Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke", and when I only chose to nod, she said, "_wow_."

"It's not what anyone would expect but…"

"Emma, are you _mad_?" she asked in a hushed voice, "ever since you came here, Regina has been out to get you. She hates you!"

"And you don't think that I already know that?" I asked now, turning to look at her, tears burning my eyes. "I know she hates me. Everyone's been telling me that today: Gold, Henry. I know it sucks!" and I slammed my fists unto the steering wheel. "Actually I wasn't expecting you to give me any comfort in the matter."

She chose to remain quiet, thinking. And I just chose to glare at nothing in particular, feeling like a definite fool in love. Maybe this was what dangerous love felt like. The fact that you could fall in love with someone that everyone hated, having that person hate you too: I felt like choking myself. Why did I let this get so far? Why didn't I just stop it long ago, like weeks before?

"I think what you need", she said turning to look at me, suddenly smiling happily, "is a warm cup of cocoa, with cream and biscuits. It will burn away any hurt."

And I agreed with her on that.

Xx

"Well I think she's a _psycho_, so I agree with Miss Blanchard", Ruby declared, dropping her butt into the seat opposite me, her eyes gleaming.

"_Really_, Ruby?" I said angrily. "You're so helping right now."

"Well what do you want me to say? Hey it's _Regina_ and she deserves _all_ the love you have to give her. No way!"

Thankfully, Granny's wasn't that much occupied except for us. And still I found myself speaking in whispers. Actually I wasn't doing much of the talking to begin with, Mary Margaret and suddenly Ruby was.

"You deserve someone way better", Mary Margaret said, looking at me sadly, her fingers wrapped snugly around the cup before her. "And Regina isn't worth it."

Ruby smirked. "It's pretty awesome that you have a crush on a woman though", and she smiled. "I've had a few as well. And yes, you always did strike me as the type that swung both ways."

"Ruby!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"What?" Ruby asked, "I'm trying to make her feel comfortable!"

I actually forced a smile at her, "thanks", I said.

"Look, if you ask me, Regina always came off as totally lesbo to me", she continued, looking at her nails. I nearly choked on my cocoa.

"What?" I asked hoarsely, reaching up to wipe my mouth and I coughed hard.

She only chose to smile, ignoring Mary Margaret's shocked expression.

"The way the woman _dresses_", Ruby continued passionately, "in all these all so _neat_ suits, plus she seems to move around believing she's some _sex_ machine, practically _begging_ everyone to look at her. Oh and don't forget the stockings and high heels. Look around this town. Who dresses like that these days? Unless you want attention."

"It's Regina we're talking about", Mary finally said. "She's the Mayor, last time I checked. And that's always been her style. Nothing is wrong with a woman who dresses in suits, stockings and heels all the time."

"Said no one _ever_", Ruby said stubbornly. "She's like _screaming_ silently, 'who wants to come _rip _off my stockings, oh I'm revealing my _oh so perfect_ legs for everyone to see, who wants to stare down my shirt because I've left it unbuttoned just for you'. And it kind of pisses me off."

"Ruby, that is absurd!"

"You need to get out more", Ruby said firmly, "Emma, you get what I'm saying, right?"

I was trying not to laugh hard, because that was exactly what I thought of Regina. She always seemed to be thinking exactly that whenever she was around, just not around me.

"I totally agree", I said smiling, actually feeling a bit better. "She drips sex."

"There you go", Ruby said giving up on proving her point. "She drips sex, oozes appeal and craves attention, yelling 'oh I want to get fucked so bad'."

"You watch your dirty mouth!" Mary said sternly, glancing around in disbelief. "That is no way to talk about someone."

I couldn't help it anymore. Resting my forehead upon the table, I snorted then laughed hard.

"Ever wonder why she had Graham as her boy toy?" Ruby asked quietly, "she was trying to get the whole town to think she was straight and proper. Well I knew better. She's totally lesbo, and she's not fooling anyone."

"Regina is in the hospital", Mary Margaret said in a clipped tone, "about to die, and this is how the two of you are speaking of her. I expected better!"

"I expected better coming from you", Ruby said in disbelief, "coming from the woman Regina tried to frame for murder!"

"Well…"

"Well nothing", Ruby continued. "Look, every time she comes in here, she treats me like trash, always keeping her eyes on my skirt and boobs…"

"What else do you expect?" Mary Margaret asked in disbelief.

"Men look at me", Ruby declared, "_men_, not women. Women look away in disgust. And I like that. But not _her_. She _stares_."

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

I couldn't move.

Even as I tried to push myself up, my body just felt entirely weak and I fell forward again, my chest hitting the floor. And the pain was twice times worse than seconds before. I couldn't even gather up enough energy to cry, so there I chose to lie, motionless and in pain. It was pain like I'd never felt before in my life. I felt as if my body was engulfed in fire and my head had been slammed several times against a brick wall. My chest was on fire, my eyes burnt and I couldn't breathe.

"_Emma_…" I moaned.

Yet nothing happened. And I knew I was going to die. I'd be left to die. When reality actually dawned on me, when I realized that I wasn't going to survive my own curse, I just chose to lie on the floor with my eyes closed.

And before everything went dark, I tried to picture Emma's face before me.

Xx

* * *

**[Emma]**

"I am not homophobic", Mary Margaret admitted quietly, "but I cannot believe that Regina is a lesbian. She's too…"

"Sophisticated?" I suggested and I looked at Ruby, both of us smiling.

"Yes", Mary confirmed. "She's too proper, and lady like…"

"_Gay_", Ruby sang. "Gay, gay, gay, gay, totally gay."

"I don't believe she is", I said quietly.

"No, you _do_ believe she is, but you refuse to accept it because that would mean that there was always a chance she was attracted to you. And chances are, she _has_ been attracted to you."

"I highly doubt that", I said shaking my head, "she hates my guts."

"Probably because you create competition for her", Ruby said without skipping a beat. "You took Graham away, you got the dudes staring, plus you have sex appeal so…"

"I do?" I asked in disbelief.

This conversation was very entertaining, almost too funny yet painful. If Ruby was right, about Regina being what she said she was, then I was a total let down. She never behaved as if she was attracted to me.

"She doesn't like me anyway", I said crestfallen. "I'm beginning to care less."

"She doesn't _what_?" Ruby asked dumbfounded? "Have you seen the way she looks at you? Are you _blind_?"

"She glares at me", I said searching her eyes, wondering what she was talking about, "nothing else."

"You're going to sit there in front of me and tell me that you haven't noticed how Regina constantly undresses you with her eyes."

"She does no such thing!" Mary Margaret stated. "They merely talk and argue and that's it!"

"Regina_ fucks _her with her eyes!" Ruby said heatedly, "I've seen it _many _times. She'd come in when you're having your cocoa in the morning, and walk right up to you most times. And she sits, and then when I come over, she's just having eye sex with you. And you're looking away, and she's undressing you, she's eyeing you from your lips to your neck and your boobs…"

"Okay", Mary Margaret said getting up, her hands raised, "I've had _enough_. I'm leaving. Good night to both of you."

"No, wait", I said wild eyed, half laughing, "don't go."

"You're laughing", Mary said in disbelief, "you're finding this dirty talk funny." And then she sighed. "But of course you are."

"Look, I'm sorry for stating the _obvious_", Ruby said backing down, and she rested her back against the seat behind her. "I'm done now."

"And I'm still leaving."

Then my cell phone was ringing. Laughing, I reached into my jeans pocket to pull it out. It was the hospital. Shit.

Suddenly I began to grow cold.

"Hello?"

"Emma?"

It was Whale.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Emma, you need to get down here."

"Why?" I asked, getting up, my eyes wild, "what happened?"

"It's Regina", Whale said softly, and I could hear it in his voice before he said it. "I'm sorry."

"No", I whispered, my throat becoming dry. My knees felt like if they were made of jelly. Tears suddenly burned in my eyes and I couldn't breathe.

"She's stopped breathing."

"No!" I shouted, and I ran frantically out of the diner, forgetting everything else around me existed.

Xx

* * *

**A/N** – Did you like it? We tried to make it less angst than was planned because it would have just made the story seem so heavy with hurt. So what do you think will happen? We're planning to leave Regina to die. And let's see where Emma goes from there One more chapter for this story! Review and tell us more!


	7. 6 - My Mistake

***Thank you for the reviews and follows. This chapter is rated M for female/female content, not that I believed we had to warn you because most of you want M content, you're craving for it, oh yeah, that's right you, we know you want it *******

**Entry Two: Part Three**

**Title: My Mistake**

**xx**

* * *

**[Emma]**

When we arrived at the hospital, I pulled up the latch on the car door, and opened it, springing out and pelting towards the entrance. With Mary and Ruby in tow, I ran through the empty hallway of the Emergency Unit and then ran past the front desk, reaching up to swat hot tears away from my cheeks, my hair flying wild around my face. I guess persons who managed to see me go by must have thought I was a wild woman or something, and that was exactly the case.

_She stopped breathing._

Whale was still in the room, and he was the first thing my eyes rested on. With his hands folded, a grim expression on his face, he only gazed down at her lying motionless on the white bed before him. Rushing forward through the doorway, I stared wide eyed at him, breathless. And then just stood there, my eyes slowly moving to rest on her, then I couldn't control the sobs that began.

Taking tentative steps closer to her bedside, I felt bruised, empty and confused. My only option was to cry, tears running down my cheeks, never ending.

She couldn't be dead.

Regina, don't be dead. I need you.

"No", I whispered, lifting a shaky hand to rest it on her forehead and using my thumb, I attempted painfully to move a few strands of her dark hair away from her face.

She was so beautiful, flawless, that dent near her upper lip so unique and memorable. Her skin appeared paler than before, cold to the touch and her eyelashes that used to flutter, as she'd move her eyes to glance at me now stood still, never moving. And her red painted lips weren't red anymore. They were dull pink, almost purple and when I ran my shaky right thumb over them, the lips I had been longing to kiss for as long as I could remember, her lips felt so cold.

The white shirt I had seen her before in today, that at first glance appeared to make her look mesmerizing now had a dull tone to it, almost dead.

Dead.

Sobbing uncontrollably, I rested both my hands against either side of her face and used my thumbs to caress her cheeks.

"Regina", I said crying.

I knew Whale was watching with surprise but I couldn't care less. All of them were watching: Ruby, Mary Margaret, Whale, and who else, I didn't care. My only concern was the woman lying before me on the bed, not moving. And I didn't know what to do now. It felt like the end of the world for me. This felt worse than when I had lost Neal.

"I tried", I said hoarsely, "I love you, so much."

And not giving a damn what anyone thought, bending down closer to her, I allowed my lips to touch her forehead, feeling my own tears run down my cheek and drip unto her. She smelt like apples and flour, lipstick and powder. And without thinking about it, I moved my face downwards and allowed our lips to meet softly.

Then I kissed her, parting her lips partially and moving mine against hers.

Then something unbelievable happened. It felt like a wave of some sort of energy surge travel from her to me. And then it passed through me like a soft pulsating feeling, almost like an electrical buzz, forcing me to pull back from her, my eyes wide. Then before I could even move my eyes to glance around, her left hand grabbed my arm and her fingers dug into my skin. Gasping, her dark eyes fluttered open and she was staring wild eyed at me, her chest heaving now.

"Emma", she whispered hoarsely, relaxing her grip on my arm. And I stared dumbfounded at her, at first breathless after being shocked, then smiling.

"Regina?" and I began to caress her cheeks, my hands shaky. "You…"

She only gazed up at me, breathless too, "you…you saved me."

"I don't know how", I said confused.

She was smiling at me and I couldn't believe I had survived to see this moment.

"True Love's kiss", she whispered, her eyes growing wide with shock. And then as she lifted her hand to caress my forehead and move her fingers through my hair, I heard a gasp from behind me, and then quick footsteps.

"Emma!"

It was Mary Margaret.

I turned quickly to look at her and when I saw the shocked expression on her face, the way her dark eyes moved begrudgingly to look at Regina, and then at me, I grew completely confused.

"Get away from her", she said breathless, her cheeks crimson. And then she took a firm hold of my arm and was pulling me away from Regina's bedside and as far away from her as possible.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pushed me in the corner, with force and chose to look me straight in the eyes, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked angrily and when I tried to move away, Mary Margaret roughly pressed a palm to my chest, almost near where my heart rested.

And instantly my mind was engulfed with a whirlwind of visions. I felt my head grew extremely dizzy as scenes back to back flashed before my eyes of Mary Margaret and David holding a baby, calling her Emma. And then there was David pushing me into a wardrobe, and him falling to the ground, hurt, grabbing at his chest. Then Henry's voice began to play back when he had told me that 'every person in Storybrooke was a fairytale character'. And the last thing I saw before the flashbacks ended was Regina dressed in overall black, her hair tied back, standing not far from Mary Margaret and David and she was laughing as the ceiling collapsed around them, her eyes evil and revengeful.

_Snow White and Prince Charming, they're your parents Emma. When the Evil Queen cast a curse on their land, your dad put you in a wardrobe and you were transported to this world._

"Emma!" it was Mary Margaret, shaking me, her grip on both my shoulders. "Are you listening to me?"

"I…" reaching up, I rubbed my eyes with my fists and felt weak.

"You broke the curse!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief, my eyes searching hers.

"You did it!" and she was pulling me towards her and with her arms around me, she hugged me tightly. "I_ knew_ you would!"

"Wait", I said, my eyes moving to look at Regina lying on the bed, "I saw it! I saw all of it!"

And I looked flabbergasted at her.

"It's true, the fairytale thing."

"Yes!" It was Ruby, her eyes glowing, an arm wrapped around my…mother's waist. My mother… "You did it, Emma. Way to go!"

And then my eyes grew dark with questions. I was quite aware of the other problem I had that now was lying on the bed at the other corner of the room.

"Regina", I whispered.

Both Mary Margaret and Ruby's faces changed. And slowly, they turned to seek out the same person I was gazing at. Believe it or not, Regina was pushing herself up on the bed, appearing weak and in shock. And then as she reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear, her dark eyes registered us staring at her and her expression faltered, her eyes flicking from one to the other with uneasiness.

"_You_", Mary Margaret hissed and she began to advance towards the bed, her fists clenched.

"No!" Ruby said firmly, pulling her back. "She probably now has her powers back!" But Mary tugged herself lose and strode towards Regina, her face expression becoming stormy as the seconds flew by.

"You took _everything_ away from us!" she declared angrily, her eyes flashing at Regina. The latter only considered her calmly, her lips pursed and her eyes filled with malice. "You evil woman!"

"Get away from me, Snow White", Regina said, and I suddenly realized that her tone of voice had changed. She now sounded cold and almost completely opposite from moments before when she had been awakened. When I had kissed her.

"Or what?"

And Mary Margaret grabbed the front of Regina's white shirt and pulled her hard, her eyes darkening.

"Get your hands off of me!" Regina demanded, her eyes filled with shock and anger.

"I had the chance before and I refused to!" Mary Margaret said angrily, "But now I promise I will kill you!" And she began to lash out at her.

"Emma!" Regina pleaded, her dark eyes now moving to meet mine.

"Mary Margaret!" I said firmly, rushing forward and taking a hold of her, then pulling her off from Regina. She still continued to thrash about, her arms trying to grab out at Regina. But I pulled her away and moved her as far as possible from…

"It's true", I said advancing towards Regina, my eyes now trying to demand that she tell me the truth. "All that Henry told me was true!"

She chose to only look at me, her dark eyes trying to reassure me of things I couldn't understand or refused to.

"You_ lied_ to me! To Henry!"

"I had no choice!" she said sounding fatigued.

"Whale", I said in a clipped tone, thankful that he was still around, "Whale, take Mary Margaret and Ruby outside."

"But…" he began.

"Do it,_ please_!" I demanded angrily, feeling tears form in my eyes, "I need to have a talk with the…_Queen_." And I kept my glare aimed at her.

"You have no idea…"

"How could you?" I asked looking in disbelief at her, my eyes wild and wide. "I saw what you did. I didn't believe but just now, I _saw_! Everything Henry said, _everything_ inside the book, all of it is true! It happened!"

She didn't answer but chose to look away, her face lined with fatigue.

"You did curse this place." And I lifted a hand to wipe my face, feeling confused and bewildered. "Henry was right. You are the Evil Queen."

"I'm not evil!" she retorted, her eyes flashing at me. And she swung her legs over the side of the bed, moving to get up. "Your mother added that to my name."

"Well lady, from what I understand based on what I've heard of you so far, your words are weak against my conclusion."

"Oh really, now, _Miss Swan_?" she said getting up, weakly, her eyes meeting mine, daring me to challenge her.

"So you've resorted to calling me Miss Swan again", I stated sarcastically. "After what I just did?"

"You're speaking to me as if we're rivals again and I am addressing you accordingly!"

"Are we rivals? Because I just realized that I am the daughter of the woman you hate the most."

"You tell _me_", she said flustered, searching my eyes. "You just found out about my past and you've chosen to push aside _every single_ thing you feel for me only to replace it with the arrogant accusations of your parents, and everyone else."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked heatedly.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly, breathless, and Regina chose to step towards me, tentatively. I watched her with cautious eyes, her dark hair falling in her pretty face, and her lips still appearing dry.

Of course I loved her. But the curse, the fact that she had, many years ago tried to destroy my family and had succeeded in separating us. I had to grow up without parents because of her, had to move around in foster homes, no one really caring for me. I had to learn to be independent the hard way, fighting to make a living on my own, and eventually turning to crime to get what I wanted.

"You expect me to answer that question?" I asked conflicted. "Based on all of this!" and I gestured around me.

"Yes or no?" And she stood so close to me now, that I could feel her warm breath rush against my face, warming my skin.

"Regina…"

"I am not that person anymore", she said weakly. "You of all people should know that."

"You took away everything from them", I said looking at her still in disbelief.

She stood in front of me and lifted her hands now, moving them to rest them on either side of my tear streaked face. The feel of her touch was almost surprising yet welcomed because I longed for it. I wanted her to just keep them there, to keep looking at me like that, because that look was one I knew. I trusted that look more than anything else. And then she was running her fingers through my hair, her eyes appearing saddened and grave.

"I didn't mean to do that and frankly, you weren't in the picture many years ago. There were only your parents and they despised me, took away everything from me. And all I wanted", she said searching my eyes for understanding, "was to be happy. I never foresaw hurting you, because they chose to put you in that wardrobe." And she sighed. "Emma, you've changed me", she said softly, caressing my face.

"No I didn't", I said in a strained voice. "Ever since I came here, you've always been trying to get at me, always arguing, trying to bring me down and spite me. All I've seen from you is pure hatred, definitely no love and no consideration for my feelings."

"Because I thought you'd never feel the same way I feel for you!" she admitted.

"You tried to poison me!" I said in defense. "All this time, you _knew_ I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You _knew_!"

"I'm _sorry_!" she shouted.

"You wanted to get rid of me", and I began to cry, "I was_ leaving_ town, Regina. I was about to go my own way, and you'd never see me again. Yet you chose to try to get rid of me, to put me in a coma just so I wouldn't break your curse."

And I shook my head in disbelief.

"You call that _love_? Wanting me _dead_, that's_ love_?"

"If the curse hadn't been broken", she said looking at me, "you'd never be in doubt about the way you feel about me right now."

"Oh great, hide behind your guilty actions as usual."

"Lash out at me all you want!" she said angrily. "Go ahead, _shout_ at me, tell me _every_ hateful thing you want! I deserve it!"

"I don't have anything else to say to you", I admitted coldly. "Because I know for a fact that had I been in your position, lying in a coma, you'd leave me to die. That's you", I said angrily. "You care for no one else but _yourself_."

"Emma!" she said, pleading with me. "All I can say is that I'm sorry!"

And I turned around, and began to walk away.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I was at the door, and stopped.

Sucking in all the air I could, I refused to turn around and face her.

"Because I thought you were someone else and just for a moment, I actually was blind enough to believe you'd ever love me or change."

And with that said, I stormed out of there, never looking back.

Xx

* * *

**[Regina]**

I was such a fool, destined to lose every single thing that ever meant something to me. And I deserved every single bit of the pain I felt for it was my own doing.

Sitting at my dining table, holding my cellphone in my right hand, I just stared at it and dialed her number for the tenth time that night. Still she didn't pick up. I did it again, and again and when the battery level was reduced to one bar, I threw the phone aside on the table and stared off through the window to my right. This was my fault.

Had I been actually that naïve to believe poisoning Emma would do me any good?

My driving motivation had been to have her be gone and finally get Henry to myself. But that had all been a downright lie. Henry was never the firm foundation to which I claimed to set my revenge and vengeance on. It had always been the fact that I hated Emma for not returning any love to me. Yet I had never aided in urging from her any other emotion aside from anger. And to believe putting her under the sleeping curse would have solved my problem?

I became so furious at myself, at my stupidity, that I lashed out at the phone lying on the table miserably and sent it flying across and against the wall. Watching it smash to pieces on the tiled floor, I began to cry, sobbing and then I slammed my fists hard against my table, moaning.

How could I have been so stupid?

I had allowed vengeance to cloud my vision and force me to not think clearly at all. Clearly now I could gaze back and realize that I was only setting myself up to damage the situation further when I could have just chosen a different path. That was how demented my mind had become, refusing to even believe in good intentions. My blackened heart had driven me to a point where I could not rely on trusting anyone. And look where it had gotten me.

Getting up, I began to traverse my house aimlessly, finding myself moving up the staircase and towards Henry's room. When I realized that he wasn't there, that he had also given up on me, I dragged my feet and ventured to my room, flinging myself upon my bed and pulling my pillow close. Then I just squeezed it and lay there, sobbing.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but the slamming of my front door jolted me up with a start. And sitting upright on my bed with my eyes wide, I began to grow dizzy from the sudden shock, my heart pounding in my chest.

They had come for me.

I wasn't about to even put up a fight because I had no strength left, nor any magic. They could come and tie me up and take me away. I deserved it. And minutes passed before I heard footfalls on the stairs.

Allowing my boots to rest on the floor, I just sat there, my face wet from crying and I waited, clutching the sheets on either side of me where I sat.

It definitely must be Charming, coming to kill me with his sword. Or maybe it was Gold, here to finally get his revenge on me for what I did to Belle.

When she stepped through the door, I found myself lost, almost confused and shocked. And for a long time, I forgot to breathe, my eyes registering her long blonde hair, well-built figure, muscular arms, and firm set jaw. And her eyes.

I just sat there and stared at her, having everything around me disappear and my eyes just focused on the one woman who could make me feel so conflicted and confused about my sexuality that I was ashamed of it. The things I wanted to say to her, to perform on her. My hands ached to touch her bare skin, caress her naked body and kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly that I couldn't think straight.

And when she came towards me, I found myself rising from my bed, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I was so nervous, anxious, afraid that I felt weak in my knees, almost too weak to stand. Then Emma came to stand so close to me that my entire body ached for her to just touch me. I became so filled with passion that I began to breathe faster than usual, my chest rising and falling in quick succession. Her body reacted exactly the same, as far as I could notice for she was slowly losing it before me, her eyes filled with want. Our eyes met with passion.

"I want you", she whispered moving even closer, and her hands were on my shoulders, pushing me down to sit back on my bed.

"Emma…" I said hoarsely, our eyes never breaking that gaze filled with desire.

And then she pushed me into a lying position, on my back, climbing on top of me, her knees resting on either side of my hips. I could only feel myself becoming completely lost in her green eyes, that want and passion within them making me weak with desire.

"Regina…" she said softly, her eyes moving to rest on my chest, where the first two buttons of my red shirt were undone, exposing the bare skin above my breasts. And using her hands, she began to touch me, unbuttoning the rest, all the way down the line and parting the fabric, her eyes taking me in.

I gasped when her fingers trailed pathways down from my neck to my lace bra, then down my midsection, and when she lifted herself off me to reach for the buckle of my belt, I arched my back and tried to move my body back closer to hers. But she chose to press a palm against my midsection and push me down against the surface of the bed, pulling my belt off and throwing it aside. And then her fingers were unbuttoning my pants and unzipping it. And when it was only desire then she chose to allow her fingers to touch me, to travel further down where no woman had ever touched before, then she leaned back down, crushing her lips against mine.

And I reached up blindly, grabbing fistfuls of her soft blonde hair and pulling her closer to me. I kissed her hard and passionately, feeling her tongue meet mine and the way her head danced, pulling back and then pressing on as desire overwhelmed us both. Yet her fingers never ceased to press me on. I could feel them massaging their way against the fabric of my underwear, making me arch my back to meet their movements. Yet I wanted to touch her too but every time I tried to reach down to allow my fingers to caress between her legs, she forcefully grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head.

"This is me punishing you", she whispered, pulling away from kissing me and I grabbed her hair, forcing her to continue to kiss me. This time she chose to take my bottom lip between her teeth and she pulled, her fingers continuing to torture me more and more. I could feel her fingertips sliding between my legs, and how I wished that they could touch my bare skin, for I was aching to be touched by her raw and bare.

"I…" I began but she quickly pressed her palm against my lips.

"You don't get to speak", she said firmly, using my words against me now, her eyes wild, "this time, you'll regret ever trying to hurt me", and she unclipped the front of my bra, parting the fabric aside and exposing my breasts. "It's my turn to get my revenge."

And before I could allow her words to sink in, she was using her tongue on my breasts, and when I felt her teeth against my heated skin, I moaned, reaching down to grab her hair as she sucked. Then just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, Emma was working her way down my midsection, pulling my pants further down and then my underwear was ripped off with force. I gasped as she began to use that incredible tongue of hers below my waist, forcing me to arch my back and cry out.

Yet even as she drove me towards the edge, Emma refused to let me fall over it. She kept having her way with me, taking control, dominating and loving it. And as she tortured me by not giving me that right to ride over the edge, I could only hold unto her wild blonde hair and beg her for more.

"I want to make you pay", she said savagely, "you're not going to get away so easily."

"Emma…" I begged, tears in my eyes, "_don'_t…just make me…"

And she began to use her fingers, slipping them inside me, and moving, sliding her body on top and against me as she moved them.

"You are so pretty", she whispered, looking down at me, caressing my face with her free hand. And her pace quickened, driving me crazy and wild. My vision blurred as desire and want further engulfed me.

"Miss Swan!" I cried out loudly, arching my back and moaning, pulling up the back of her shirt and digging my fingers into her skin, my eyes closed. "Oh fuck!"

"You like that?" she whispered, her face close to mine, a smile on her lips.

"You're…going to kill me", I declared hoarsely, my vision becoming blurred, feeling myself riding so close to the edge, about to climax but she just wouldn't let me. "_Why_…"

"Because you've been_ so bad_", she said and now she was using three fingers, quickening her pace but slowing down just to torture me. "You and those stockings and heels." I gasped as she worked her way with me, caressing my breasts with the other hand. "I've always wanted to rip them off of you and do this."

"Just…so…you know", I whispered, hoarse and weak, "I always wanted you to…rip them off and…fuck me."

"Really now", she said, "I _knew_ that."

And before I could make the most out of her words, she lowered herself and grazed her teeth against my chin, then along my neck and then when I came hard, it was only then that she bit my neck, sucking on it as I shook against her, calling out her name. Yet her fingers never left me, but just continued to work their way, helping me to ride out my orgasms, as my body convulsed beneath her.

Yet when I chose to lie motionless beneath her, she still continued to ravish me with her lips and teeth, and when she finally was satisfied that her revenge was complete, I was so exhausted that I couldn't stop gasping for air. My fingers drove pathways through her sweat soaked blond hair and hers through mine, and my body was drenched and wet, the sheet beneath me soaked. No man had ever made me feel so completely crazy and ravished before. But Emma was definitely capable of making me feel so overwhelmingly pleasured that I desired more.

"I think now is a good time to tell you that I lived up to their standards", she said holding me against her, her arms around me.

"Hmm?" I asked weakly trying to look at her.

"Well Ruby, and a few others said you needed someone _manly_ to unhinge you", she said and shrugged. "They thought you needed a man to do the trick."

"Well you can go tell them", I said pulling her close, nuzzling my face into her hair and then kissing her forehead, "that Regina says she doesn't need any man when she has a White Knight who is capable of unhinging her in _every_ possible way there is, _without_ using a _sword_."

"Oh my gods", she said with her eyes wide. "You_ do_ have a sense of humor!"

**The End!**

Xx

* * *

**A/N** – Now I believe I have every right to say that she got what she was looking for, Regina, I mean. We skipped all the drama to have Emma get her revenge on her. All that talk about poison and sleeping curse was only a cover up PLEASE review and tell us what you thought!

**There are plenty more stories to come! Don't give up on us yet!**


	8. 7 - Forbidden Dance

**WE ARE STILL TAKING STORY IDEAS TO ADD TO OUR LIST AND WE PROMISE TO WRITE THE STORY WHENEVER WE CAN! THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALREADY SUBMITTED THEIR IDEAS! THIS WAS ONE IDEA SUBMITTED BY ANGELA SPARKS! THANK YOU!**

**Entry Three: Part One**

**Title: Forbidden Dance **

**Summary: When the town decides to hold a Mask Party, Emma arrives as Black Swan only to become captivated by a man dressed as a Pirate who she has never cast her eyes on before. After heatedly ravishing each other in the dark, she comes face to face with her darkest fear: the person clearly isn't who she expects HER to be!**

**xx**

* * *

**[Emma]**

Like a few days after we returned to Storybrooke, after accidentally being sucked into a portal taking us to the Enchanted Forest, I noticed that there was some kind of a buzz in the air. There had been talk about a party, but after being totally exhausted and missing the comfort of sleeping in a bed and eating proper meals, I wasn't much of a listener to their conversations. Even Henry was busy, flitting about like a little butterfly from here to there, this huge smile on his face. And honestly, I was glad for the kid. I mean, he was in the middle of this tangle of mush between two women and worlds he considered dear, that I just wanted him to be happy.

So I was in Granny's one late Friday night, about four days after Mary Margaret and I had returned. I had decided to order just a cup of steaming cocoa, and with my fingers wrapped around the hot cup, my eyes moved as the door was pushed open and Henry came in, followed by Ruby, Belle, Archie and Mary Margaret. With smiles on their faces, sheets of paper and cardboard in their hands, hushed whispers, I instantly knew what they were up to. Smiling, I waited on them to notice me sitting there and then waved.

"Emma!"

It was Henry. The kid always could brighten up my day or night in this case.

"Hi", I said smiling, reaching forward to ruffle his hair, "what's up?"

"We're working on, you _know_", and he slid into the seat next to me, a rolled up paper between his fingers. I eyed it suspiciously and reached out to touch it with my fingers.

"What's _that_?" I asked, as everyone came to sit around the table I was solely occupying.

I knew it had to do with the party preparations and suddenly I was interested in knowing what they had planned. It was probably a good idea to throw a social event, based on the current tension around the town. Not forgetting the fact that everyone were still shying away from coming outdoors, due to them now finding out about themselves after the curse had been broken.

"Hey, Emma", Ruby said smiling, and I noticed that she had recently added more red highlights to her hair.

"Miss Swan", Belle said teasingly, her eyes sparkling. And everyone suddenly laughed, even Archie. "I'm sorry", she said resting her hand on her mouth, laughing, "but I just couldn't help it."

"You know", Archie said resting his umbrella near the seat, upright and very delicately, "speaking of Regina, I haven't seen her in a few days. That's not like her at all."

"Ask Emma", Ruby said unrolling a sheet of pink cardboard before her on the table, her eyes lighting up, "she's good at finding people, knowing where they are."

"Maybe she's decided to stay indoors for a while", Mary Margaret suggested, her kind eyes meeting mine. "After all, she did use quite a lot of energy to get us back here."

"Yeah, about _that_", Ruby said knitting her eyebrows, looking from Mary to me, "you two do know what _really_ happened right?"

Of course I knew what had happened because Henry had told me as soon as he had a chance to. His version was not so hard to digest, or understand, based on what other people had to suggest. I don't know why but the fact that Regina was so afraid of her mother, to bypass even the possibility that it was Mary and I who would come through the portal, to choose to destroy it: that was something for me to wonder about. But having met Cora and not too soon after, staring in disbelief as she tried to take my heart out, now that was something. Even I was afraid of the woman.

"Of course we do", Mary Margaret said calmly.

"She was trying to destroy the portal", Ruby said angrily, and when the cardboard was unrolled, my eyes wandered over it quickly, noticing the scribbles and drawings of their arrangements. "She's a mess…Regina. If it wasn't for Henry, you two would be dead."

Archie's forehead creased as he delved deep into thought. "But looking at logics and background, fright can drive people to do the most unspeakable things."

"Regina's _terrified_ of Cora", I said trying to defend her actions. And for the umpteenth time since I had arrived in Storybrooke, after all she had done to me, I still kept wondering why I always resorted to trusting her, finding explanations for her actions that proved to people that she wasn't bad.

"She's always lying", Henry offered, "I swear, she promised that she'd change, but she always slips up."

"Look, kid", I said resting my hand on his head, smiling reassuringly at him, "Regina has a lot on her plate. Let's give her name a rest so you all can get along with whatever you came here to do." And I gestured to the cardboard in front of us.

If it was one topic that always seemed to cause a stir among us was Regina. And it wouldn't have taken long for them to turn on me, demanding why I always backed her up. So I decided to just change the conversation, hoping that her name wouldn't come up again. Thankfully it didn't. And they began to discuss their plans to throw this social event.

"A _mask_ party?" I asked in disbelief. "What's up with that?"

Belle and Ruby smiled musingly, Henry as well.

"See, it's only _fair_", Belle offered calmly, "everyone gets a chance to be who they _want_ to be. They can be who they _really_ are, such as their true fairytale character, or someone else."

"It adds more kick to the whole scenario", Ruby said smiling gleefully, rubbing her palms together.

"Plus, it eases the tension around here, forcing everyone to lighten up a bit and have fun", Archie added. "Everyone seems to be conflicted: am I this person or am I this new individual."

"Like me", Mary Margaret said smiling, "I'm both Mary and Snow, but I'd like a chance to dress as a Princess once more."

I was still a bit confused. "But the clothes that you used to wear back then", I said quizzically, "the fancy dresses and corsets, you know…how are you doing to get dresses and clothes like _those_?"

Ruby beamed at me. "Oh we have those covered already!"

"How?"

"That's none of your worries", she said and winked at me. "In fact, you're yet to discuss your attire with your mother."

"_Me_?" I asked growing worried.

"Yeah, you", Ruby said.

"Can't I go dressed as my own modern day character?" I asked.

"No!" Ruby declared. "You have to go as a princess, duh!"

"You mean in a _dress_?"

I was growing even more worried as to what they had whipped up for me to wear. Suddenly I imagined a low neckline, stockings, high heels, my hair fixed in braids. This wasn't nice at all.

"A dress of course, with heels…"

My suspicions were correct.

"And we'll fix your hair up to make you look sexier", Ruby continued. "Not forgetting the mask."

"Can't I just go in plain jeans, a shirt and my…"

"Not that red jacket", Mary Margaret said feverishly. "No way!"

"What's _wrong_ with it?" I asked looking hurt, trying to pout. "It's red, and leather, and it keeps me warm."

"You wear that thing _all_ the time", Henry said, looking up at me, "plus Regina hates it."

"That makes me want to wear it even more now", I said smiling mischievously, my eyes meeting his.

"Well Regina gets one point from me", Belle said smiling, "for detecting bad fashion."

"Hey!" I said appearing hurt. "That jacket is sexy! We've been through some pretty rough times together."

"Such a breathtaking love story", Ruby said looking at her nails, appearing bored. "But for another time."

"You all don't understand the love I have for that jacket", I said stubbornly. "It's been my companion for a very long time now."

"She seriously needs a boyfriend", Belle said smiling wickedly.

"You think?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Clearly", Henry said and when I reached sideways to tickle him, he jerked away, smiling. "You can still wear it", he whispered, pulling me down to listen, "over your dress, I mean."

I beamed at him and motioned with my finger, as if I was zipping my lips together, keeping our little secret under lock and key.

To think that Regina hated my jacket, well that was something. No wonder she'd always look at it, in distaste. Maybe her hating it, and the fact that it was red, maybe that's why she always felt compelled to pick a bone with me. I smiled even brighter.

"So we're going to do this the old fashioned way", Ruby said speaking to me directly, "see, we thought about it, and well, it's so nice to create a scene of a party where everything brings back memories."

"And not only memories from the past", Archie added, and when I looked at him, I believed he understood that I felt a bit left out from not having the same memories of a place they once shared called home. "It's an idea to create a nice setting that's different."

"You'll love it", Belle said resting a palm on my hand, smiling reassuringly.

"Plus if you comply", Ruby said wickedly, smiling, "maybe you _might _just get to wear your red leather jacket."

I smiled broadly.

"Okay, I'm in." And I bent over to peer at the arrangements on the cardboard closer, "how can I help?"

Xx

* * *

That night, something weird happened.

So ever since that whole situation with the portal and us returning, blah, blah, I decided to allow Regina to spend more time with Henry. But I never discussed it with her. I just kind of arrived that same night we had returned with him, after we had dinner at Granny's and I dropped him off. When she answered the door, I was already walking back to my car, not looking back. And I was glad that she didn't call out for me, because I had no idea what I was doing. My parents would have thrown a fit if they knew, but this was my decision. I felt as if that's what he needed, some time to be with her and that's what she needed too.

Henry on the other hand had been a bit reluctant in agreeing to go back with Regina because of him believing that she had lied to him about the whole portal affair. But I mean come on, the woman had her bad ways, she had her times when all I wanted to do was to argue with her and take Henry away, but for us to continue fighting, that would just take us to a place where we only got angrier at each other. And I didn't want that. There was still a bit of trust left in me for her, and I relied on that trust when I dropped him off.

Now that same night after we had discussions about the party, I decided to let Henry return to her. Honestly, I didn't know why the hell I did it, but somehow, deep inside me, I felt as if I needed to check up on her. Heck, she had been missing in action for several days and who knows if anything had happened to her. No one that I knew would go to her house and knock and see if she was alright because everyone was still pissed off at her, and scared. She could be dead. Someone could have gone there and decided to kill her for all we knew and no one would know.

So when I parked in her driveway, Henry refused to come out of the car.

"Come on, kid", I urged him on, "it's only one night. Tomorrow you'll be back with me."

"I don't want to go in there with her", he said stubbornly. "I don't trust her anymore."

"Look", I said rubbing his head, "nothing bad happened, she did as you said and I'm still here."

"But she could have…."

"Kid, if we were to rely on '_could haves'_ all the time in life, then we'd be pretty much screwed, having no friends and serious trust issues."

He still didn't budge.

"Henry, Regina would never hurt you", I said. "She _really_ loves you. If it makes you happy, why don't you go in there and see what she's doing and while you're at it, help her pick a costume for the party. And whatever you do, _don't_ make her go dressed as the Queen. It would be murder."

I didn't think Regina would be crazy enough to go dressed as the Queen. But having witnessed a fair amount of her craziness, I would never put anything past her.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and I could see ideas forming in that little genius brain of his. And then the car door was flung open.

"See ya tomorrow!" he said pelting towards the house. I only shook my head and just sat there my car in the dark, watching him as he went towards the door.

Watching him ring the doorbell, I wondered what she was up to in there all this time. And it suddenly dawned on me that I had never actually checked to see if Regina had a television in that mansion of hers. But she had to right? In this modern day and age, with Henry also, she must have one. I wondered what kind of shows she looked at, probably Game of Thrones or Downton Abbey, or maybe she was the Glee type, singing in front the television. Now that I would pay to see.

I was laughing to myself when the front door opened a crack and then her hand appeared. And then there was her Majesty, the Queen, wearing her…my goodness! I think this was the first time I'd ever seen her wearing her pajamas. And it was a freaking weird sight indeed. Admittedly, she looked kind of cute in this large pink jersey, from midway down her thighs to all the way down was exposed. To see her in something else other than her usual Mayor like attire was rather amusing, yet appealing to the eyes. And for a minute there, I had to blink and pull myself together.

When Henry beckoned towards where I was parked, I found myself ducking low in the car seat like some four year old kid. And gripping the wheel, I slowly sat up straight again, daring to look in her direction. There she stood, her eyes fixated on me, and even through the distance that separated us, I could feel the intensity of Regina's gaze, almost too captivating and like poison. I immediately turned on the ignition and put the car into drive then backed out of her driveway, my cheeks growing a little too crimson for my taste. I was ashamed of myself, and as I drove past her house, I turned one more time to glare at her legs.

Xxx

* * *

As Henry watched Emma drive away, he felt the last glint of hope drain away. Now he'd have to definitely stick to spending the night with his other mom. If he could still call her that. And he figured that he could still call her that because no matter how hard he tried to hate her, he could always remember her being there for the most part of his life.

Having two moms wasn't exactly what he had imagined it to be like. He still was finding it hard to be with either of them since neither liked each other that much. And he had hoped for both of them to like each other more, like best friends. But they didn't even want to speak to each other, mostly Regina. She always behaved funny when they talked or discussed Emma. And he was beginning to wonder if she liked Emma more than she wanted to. He saw things and he knew, he understood. And from the way his mother would look at Emma, he could easily figure out that she liked Emma a lot.

But why did she always argue with her so much?

Taking off his bag, he walked past her without even a hug, knowing that she was expecting one.

"Hi, Henry", she offered from behind him. "How was your day?"

"Great", he said rushing to the sidewall and he began fumbling on the desk by the telephone for a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming up behind him. But he only grabbed a hold of her hand and began to pull her towards the living room.

"We need to figure out who you are going to go to the party dressed as", and he sat down, smiling as she chose to do the same beside him.

"What party?" she asked and for the first time since he had seen her at the door, Henry looked up and saw that his mother's eyes were red. And her cheeks were wet.

"You've been crying", he said worried, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, and quickly looked away, then she reached up to wipe her face, "no, what party are you talking about?"

"Mom", he said pressing on, "what happened?"

She looked at him and reached out to rub his head, the same way Emma did.

"It's…I just missed you", she said quietly.

But Henry knew that wasn't the whole truth. Yet instead of asking her more about it, he chose to move on. He had bigger things to discuss.

"I missed you too", he said without looking at her and then he decided that he would change the topic. "There's going to be a party", he said quickly, feeling the rush of excitement, "it's like this costume party, where you can go dressed as _anyone_ you want to be, or you can just go wearing a mask."

"Wait…what?" Regina asked taken aback.

He decided that if he told her it was Ruby's idea, then she'd definitely object to going. So he decided to talk about the party as if everyone had been planning it.

"Even Emma's going", he said smiling, hoping that he'd get something out of her about how she felt for his other mom.

"Okay", was all she said, "that's nice."

"You're going too", he said quite decidedly.

"Henry, I don't think I can", she said quietly.

He was crestfallen.

"But why?" he asked, his spirits dampening, frowning. "You have to go!"

"I haven't been feeling well, sweet heart", she said softly and her hand reached up to caress his right cheek, her eyes saddened. "Using all that magic on the portal drained my energy, and I am sure I'm not invited."

"I'm inviting you", he said looking at her. And he decided to lie but then it wasn't really a lie because he was sure it was true. "And so is Emma."

Suddenly her eyes changed and she gazed back at him. "She wants me to go?"

"Yeah", he said smiling. "And she says she's going to wear her red jacket just to see you get all angry over it."

Regina only chose to look at him without showing any expression.

"You told her how I hate that jacket, didn't you?" she asked, searching his eyes. Henry noticed that she wasn't actually angered when she spoke of Emma now.

"Kinda", he said and shrugged. "So you've got to go."

"I'm not sure…"

"Please?" he said begging her. "I want you to go."

And they just looked at each other, Henry knowing that he could make her give in to anything he said if he tried really hard.

"I will think about it", she finally said smiling at him.

Emma was right. She did love him a lot.

"So", he said looking down at the paper on his lap, "you have to choose a fairytale character you want to dress up as."

"What about the _Evil Queen_?" she suggested, sarcastically, yet smiling at him, "since everyone knows me as that."

"Emma says that would be murder", Henry stated rather alarmed.

And there it was. He noticed that ever since Emma had returned to Storybrooke recently, Regina had been behaving stranger than ever when he'd mention Emma's name. Now she had this look in her eyes but he didn't know how to describe it because he'd never seen that look before from her. Maybe it was just her trying to like Emma more. Maybe she just wanted to stop arguing with Emma and be friends with her. He loved that idea. And if it was that that she wanted, he would love her even more for it.

"Well how about I just go as _Regina_", she suggested, half smiling.

"Definitely no", Henry said shaking his head. "How about Pocahontas? You can use a wig and wear feathers and stuff."

"Nice idea but _definitely_ not", she said with a quizzical smile. "Having met that woman many years ago, it wouldn't be proper to dress as her."

"Okay then, Princess Jasmine from Aladdin?" Henry suggested again.

"Try someone else, and this time, much more suitable", Regina said, frowning.

He decided to pick someone much more modern, someone she would have never encountered before when she was Queen in Fairytale world.

"Oh I know!" he said gleefully, and he began to write it down, forcing his mother to lean over to peer at the page, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you _serious_?" she asked in disbelief, staring at him. "_Lady GaGa_? Why on _earth_ would I even think of _that_? Why would I _torture_ myself by doing that?"

Frowning, he moved his pencil to scratch that one off the list.

"Madonna, then?"

"No."

"Oh! Cat Woman!"

"Hell no", she said, "although I'd really much like the leather."

"I gave up", Henry said crestfallen, and he hunched his shoulders, defeated. "You choose then."

Regina only considered him slouching with a frown and then her eyes suddenly became distant.

"I don't believe I will attend such an event", she said almost robotically, forcing Henry to gaze up at her.

"But you have to", he said growing fed up.

"Henry", she said softly, "I am not feeling well. I really…don't need to attend a party right now."

"Emma will be there", he said quickly. And she turned to stare at.

"Come now", she said suddenly getting up, her eyes avoiding his, "you must go to bed."

"But…"

"No buts", she said firmly, "it is way past your bed time."

On his way towards the staircase he muttered, "you're such a spoilsport." And when Regina asked him what he had said, he only chose to run up the stairs as fast as he could, angrier at her than before.

And then she retreated to sit again on the couch, her legs curled up under her. And with her eyes distant once more, Regina began to think really hard about what her attire would be if she chose to attend this party.

Xx

* * *

The next day I was sitting in Granny's when Henry ran in through the door, and when his eyes sought me out, he came running towards me.

"Woah there, kid", I said searching his eyes, noticing that he looked saddened and worried. "What's going on with you?"

"It's Regina", he said sliding into the seat opposite me, taking off his backpack, "something's _wrong_ with her."

"Wait, _what_?" I said with my cup halfway to my parted lips. That pretty much got my attention, unexplainably.

"Last night", he began, resting his hands on the table before him almost like a total grown up, "I decided to help her figure out who she's going to dress as to attend the party. But she kept saying she's _not_ feeling well, and she doesn't want to go. She actually made me suggest characters for her to dress up as and then she said no, she's sick and she doesn't want to be at a party."

That didn't sound like Regina at all: complaining of being sick, not feeling well. Something definitely was up with her. And speaking of that, no wonder we hadn't seen her for about four days now, going on to a week maybe. I actually was concerned. It was like one of those situations where your boss, who never takes sick leave, calls in to report they're not coming in. I wasn't even sure why I was again worrying about Regina but I was.

"Well, she's not exactly going to believe she's _welcomed_ at this party", I said and sipped at my cocoa.

"Even after I told her you wanted her there too", he said, and I almost choked.

"You told her _what_?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Well it's not a lie", he said looking at her, searching her eyes, "you _do_ want her there, don't you? You're the _only_ one who's closer to her than anyone else around here."

"The woman constantly spits fire my way", I said and shrugged, "I wouldn't consider that as us being close."

Henry appeared totally sad, almost too sad for me to bear. So I decided to give in and try to see some light in this situation. Heck I didn't know what I was supposed to do to get Regina to go to a party where it was clear that she wasn't going to be a welcomed guest. They'd all turn to glare at her if she arrived. Putting that aside, I decided that it was obvious why she didn't want to go. Even I got that but Henry clearly hadn't. He seemed determined to get her to go, and well, just as he'd get what he wanted in Regina's case, he could always pull the same stunt on me.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked, playing along. And suddenly his face brightened.

He leaned forward, his voice in a whisper. "I think you should talk to her."

"What am I going to say to her?" I asked, staring back at him, "hey Regina, look, why don't you come to this party we're throwing near the docks. It's going to be _so_ fun, because well, everyone wants you there and you're going to have so much fun." And I eyed him dubiously.

"Or how about you say, hey, I _really_ want you to come to the party, I'm _really_ looking forward to seeing you there. And don't worry about anyone else, you can keep me company for the night." And he beamed at me.

He really had a good sense of humor, one that was beginning to tell on my now clearly obvious thoughts. The truth was, that was exactly what I wanted to tell Regina. It shocked me to realize that Henry could read me like a book and the fact that he was so smart. I mean, the kid had hit the nail right on the head. I actually really wanted Regina to go to the function.

"I'm not going over to her house to tell her that", I said feeling a blush creep up my neck and cheeks.

He seemed to be in deep thought for a while and then he smiled, "call her then. You have her cell number. Call her and tell her. Ask her to go."

"I…" I stared at him begging him with my eyes to don't ask that of me.

"Please?" he asked, begging me with his eyes, this cute puppy looking face, making me want to give in so easily.

He'd never make me do it.

After a few minutes, as I sipped my cocoa and he sat there pleading at me with his eyes, I snatched my phone up from the table and dialed Regina's number. On the second ring, I couldn't swallow or breathe. What was I going to tell her? Crap, I'd just let the words flow, like they always did. Third ring, then fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth…

"It's Regina, you know what to do." I gasped. But then I heard the beep and began to breathe again.

It was her voicemail.

"Hey", I said slowly, as the message was recorded. "It's Emma. Call me back." And I ended the call quickly, pushing my cell into my jeans pocket, fearing that it would ring as soon as I did.

"She never ignores a call", Henry said furrowing his brows, "my mom never would do that!"

I was suspicious as well and decided to dial her number again. Still she didn't answer.

"Maybe she saw it's me calling and she chose to ignore it", I suggested, looking at him.

"Emma", Henry said looking directly at me, "she would never do that."

"Where have you gotten this theory that Regina likes me?" I asked, looking at him carefully, searching his eyes.

The kid could hide stuff pretty well because I could detect nothing in his eyes as he sat there yet I knew he knew more than he was telling.

"She hates Mary Margaret", he now said drumming his fingers on the table, avoiding my eyes. "But ever since the two of you returned from the Enchanted Forest, she's not been the same."

"That's because unblocking the portal sucked the energy out of her", I provided, looking around and noticing that the place was becoming crowded with the usual morning frequenters.

"I know what I saw", he said and smiled as Ruby brought him a cup of cocoa too. Since it was Saturday, I figured that it wasn't a school day and by lunch time we had to go help out at the docks to decorate for the party. So we could stay as long as we wanted.

"What did you see?" I asked absentmindedly, thinking about exactly what I needed to do when I got at the docks, to help out. I needed to set the tables up, make sure there were no chairs around, and get the guys to set up the tents.

"It's nothing", Henry said quietly.

But I didn't really pay heed to what he was saying. I should have because it most likely required my attention. But at that moment, I had begun to wrap my mind around the party, now wondering what sort of dress Mary, Ruby and Belle had sewn for me to wear tonight. It was actually pretty scary to think about.

And the only other time I thought of Regina was when we had already set up the tents, and I was sweaty and exhausted and suddenly her face filled my mind. It was that time when I had climbed out of the Well and she was stooping near the tree.

_Welcome back._

Then she had smiled: something I hardly ever saw Regina do. It had me thinking, after what Henry had told me about her teaming up with Gold to destroy the portal. When she had agreed to do it even with the possibility of Mary and I being the ones to come out, and he had to force her to believe it, then she had smiled and told me welcome back. I was puzzled at her then sudden change in personality. Even up to the time when we were walking towards Gold's shop, Regina chose to ask me if I was alright.

"So we're going to start to hang up the stuff now." It was Ruby and from that moment on, I totally forgot about Regina.

It was then when we started to decorate under the tents and lay out the tables. The location we had chosen was just on the beach not far from the docks, because having thought of it before, the tents couldn't quite fit on the docks properly. So we decided to place them on the beach itself, and it seemed like the best thing to do. The whole effect was overwhelming; with the way lanterns were chosen instead of using electrical bulbs. And the fact that Belle had decided for us to use wind chimes hung under the tents to make that sweet, haunting sound as the breeze passed through them.

By the time the sun had begun to go down, which was pretty much around five thirty, possibly six o'clock, we were practically finished preparing. The only thing left to arrange now was the food, and that was obviously provided by Granny. Standing near the tables, I noticed that my dad was standing not too far off and he was looking in my direction. Smiling, I jogged up to him.

"Seems like everything's alright as it is", he said smiling around, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Who're you dressing up as tonight?" I asked him, watching Ruby skip around with a bunch of wind chimes hung over her arm.

"Well since Whale has already taken the Elvis look", he said smiling at my amused expression, "I might just have to come as Michael Jackson."

I stood back and looked at him, smiling. "_That_ I _mus_t see", I said. "_You_?"

"Me", he said half laughing, "if Whale can think that he can pull of the Presley look. What's wrong with me trying to wear a nice suit and trying the moonwalk?"

To think of my mother's expression on her face was something to look forward to.

"Looks like it's going to have a super turn out", he said looking around. "It's the only thing everyone's been talking about."

"I figure it's because Ruby arranged it", I said following his eyes, "she has an effect on people."

xx

* * *

And by seven o'clock, I was standing in front of the wall mirror in my mother's apartment, gazing dumbfounded at myself. I mean, I couldn't even describe what I was seeing properly, only to say that I actually looked pretty in black. Mary Margaret and Ruby, Belle included had sewn this long princess looking black dress, with this glittery look to it. And on the straps by my shoulders, they had sewn on this beadwork that looked super Royal like, plus I had to wear stockings and this pair of incredibly sexy high heel black shoes. My earrings were these hanging ones, with small silver stars and with my hair down and curled at the bottom, compliments of Belle; I actually looked like a Royal Princess.

Plus with the mask on, with these soft black feathers, and diamonds, I felt like a Black Swan, no pun intended. My dress actually had feathers on it at the bottom sewn on.

"You look so beautiful!" Mary Margaret said from beside me, her eyes wide, and she gasped. "Emma, I am speechless."

"Thanks", I said smiling, feeling all nice with myself.

"So this is what you'd look like if we were still back in the enchanted world and we were attending a Ball."

I frowned. "Nothing is wrong with the way I usually dress." And I turned around to eye my red leather jacket hung over a chair.

I suddenly began to feel itchy, longing for the feel of my jeans against my legs, not the soft feel of black stockings. And eyeliner looked too weird on me, almost witchlike. Breathing in, I turned around and felt the dress move around me, making me feel a little too feminine for my taste. If I had grown up like this, then maybe I would have loved the feel of the dress. But having spent most of my years in jeans and shirts, boots, and if dresses were worn, preferably shorter than this, I felt uncomfortable. But I didn't want to disappoint my mother so I just forced a smile and tried to appear all happy and girly.

"Ready to go?" she asked, fixing the long black mane of hair into place, and then adjusting the front of her dress. And trust me, she looked gorgeous too, even in a wig.

Her dress was snow white, no pun intended with a low neckline and a flouncy bottom, not forgetting the knee high boots she chose to wear even with a dress. I actually smiled at the thought of her wanting to pull that one off because that was my kind of style. Damn Ruby for making me wear these heels.

"The crown looks nice on you", I said and as we moved to the door, I reached out behind my back to grab my jacket.

"Put it back", Mary Margaret said quickly at me, her eyes moving to the chair.

"Aw come on!" I said stubbornly. "I want to take it. I promise, I wouldn't wear it, but just in case I feel cold."

"You are not leaving this apartment with that red jacket, Emma", she said sternly.

"Please?"

"No!"

Feeling like a child, I picked the jacket up and threw it across the room and unto the bed angrily, pouting. Then I stepped past her and through the doorway, avoiding her eyes.

Xx

* * *

When we arrived, there was one problem, the first problem I encountered and the one that made me actually happy that I had brought my boots along with me. It was the sand. Who the hell could have walked around with nine inch heels in the sand on the beach? Smiling gladly, I sat down quickly and slipped my boots on, zipping them up with glee. And then I jumped up and looked around. What a turn out!

The entire beach was filled with people, some standing aimlessly around, others laughing and having fun already. And I began to grow excited with the anticipation of a great night. There was a bright moon out as well, not a full one to cause Ruby to feel threatened but one that cast a great amount of moonlight around us. The place looked so haunting, filled with shadows and the flickering of the lamps not forgetting the sound of the wind chimes.

I spotted Henry hanging around near Archie by the water cooler and called out to him. He came rushing towards me, his eyes glowing. And when he got closer, I saw that he was dressed as Knight, his armor made out of shiny flexible cardboard and his sword made out of plastic. Reaching down, I ruffled his hair and laughed.

"I'm ready to fight a dragon", he said gleefully and waved his sword about in front of him.

"There you go, my little Knight in shining armor."

"She didn't come", he suddenly said, appearing sad.

"Aw she still might", I said, trying to brighten his spirits.

"No, when I left, she was in her room lying on the bed sleeping. She looks sick, Emma", he said worried. "She's never been like that before. It's like something's bothering her so much."

"Don't worry about it for now", I said becoming worried myself. I had begun to worry what could be wrong with Regina. And I hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Maybe you can come around later and talk to her", he said urging me with his eyes to say yes.

"Sure", I said, "maybe tomorrow though. Definitely."

"Emma!" it was Belle standing near a tent, a glass in her hand, and who else had accompanied her but Mister Gold. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, looking like a Princess herself, and she had a very shiny blue mask on her face.

Walking over, I smiled and stared with wide eyes at Gold who was dressed in a suit and shoes polished to a shine, a nice red tie and a crisp white shirt. Looking back, I noticed that Henry had run off to join Archie again, the two of them continuing a very happy discussion of some sort.

"Playing the British gentleman look, Gold?" I asked smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Quite correct, Miss Swan", he said. "And you are in your right attire, I see: a Princess."

Suddenly standing straight up, my back as stiff as a poker, I cleared my throat. "I am that, of course."

Belle laughed.

My eyes wandered across the beach and I could recognize many people, such as Ruby behind her red mask and red coat, then there was Whale dressed as Elvis, and Granny just wearing a wolf mask. There was Archie who came with a mask that was provided with two pointy feelers sticking up in the air, making him look quite bug-like. And I also pinpoint Mother Superior dressed in a short pink dress looking quite fairylike. A few other people were there too, but if they were dressed as their fairytale character, I didn't know because I hadn't actually heard of them before.

But there was my father dressed as Michael Jackson and he was pulling all the attention from everyone. He was wearing this black suit, black pointed shoes and this pair of white gloves, and his hair was gelled into this nice 70's style. And he constantly kept pissing Mary Margaret off by doing the moonwalk.

Moving to stand by the punch bowl, and picking up a pine tart, I suddenly noticed someone dressed as a rugged Pirate, striding along the deck, a hand trailing a path along the wooden bannister as they came towards the beach, with a mask on.

"What a turn out!" Ruby said startling me, and I diverted my eyes to look at her. "Look at this place! Emma, this is absolutely gorgeous! The shadows, proper moonlight and the sea breeze feels awesome!"

"I know", I said now looking back along the docks to rest my eyes on the man walking towards the party, although I couldn't see his eyes behind the mask from this far, I was pretty sure he was searching for someone.

His appearance kind of freaked me out in a way, had me just watching him as he seemed to walk along the deck purposefully, one hand running its way along the wood to the side of him.

"Who's that?" I asked Ruby, my eyes still on the stranger. And she followed my gaze.

"I have no idea", she said coming to stand next to me. "Dressed as a Pirate, nice idea though, although I can't remember meeting one here in Storybrooke."

With a cup of punch in one hand, I walked out unto the sand and joined the others, who were standing around those who chose to begin to dance. And it was actually surprising that Lady GaGa's song "Edge of Glory" was blasting out from the speakers propped up nearby, controlled by Ruby of course. I watched Ruby and Belle skip into the sea of dancers and they began to dance, smiling gleefully, lifting their cups high. And seeing my mother standing not far off with Grumpy, Lady Superior and my father, I walked off to join them.

Feeling the crunch of the sand beneath my boots was wonderful. I liked the feeling. It gave me this kind of carefree feeling, almost like when I used to live in this foster home near a beach and I'd sneak out to parties on the beach. But that was many years ago.

"Why don't you go have a dance, Emma?" my mother offered, smiling at me, her hand around my father's waist.

"She needs a dashing young man behind a mask to dance with", my father provided, smiling charmingly at me. "Look around, you might just see one."

"I think I see one", my mother said looking behind me, and I turned to follow her eyes. "And he's dressed as a Pirate too."

"Rather mysterious", my father said, looking too. "I can't recall meeting a Pirate around here."

"Maybe it's Killian Jones?" my mother asked, "you know, Hook…"

"I've never seen Hook around here", my father said, "in fact, I haven't seen him in years."

"Well we saw him back in the Enchanted Forest", my mother said capturing my attention. "He took quite a liking to Emma."

"Really now", my father asked looking at me, "and what else did I miss?"

"No he didn't", I said beginning to blush. "He's arrogant."

"And dashing, and charming, plus he likes you."

I turned to glare at her.

"Besides", she said diverting her eyes and clearing her throat, "he didn't come here through the portal with us."

"But he wanted to", I said frowning. "But that's not him. He's taller…"

"You can't tell because the person has on a mask", Grumpy said frowning. "And he walks funny, almost as if he's trying too hard."

I turned once more to fix my eyes on the wandering stranger who chose to move on the outskirts of the crowd, his eyes flitting about to look at everyone, never stopping to speak to anyone. And as he was standing not too far from where I stood, I could see his attire quite clearly now. The person was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with those semi large gold buttons in front, buttoned all the way up to their chin. And he had on a pair of black jeans, with a black studded belt. And those knee high boots, with the buckles to the side, and a small heel. Suddenly I found myself finding him rather sexy.

And even as I continued to move about, chatting and dancing by myself, the person always would come into my line of sight, just standing there. Yet when I chose to dance with Ruby, I swear for one full song throughout, he kept his eyes on me, just watching me with a cup of punch in one hand, the other in his pocket. I knew for certain it wasn't Hook because of the difference in the shape of their figure. Hook was much taller. So if it wasn't Hook, then who the hell was it? And why was he looking at me like that?

Yet, I actually liked the fact that he was watching me, because I was suddenly interested in walking up to him and asking more about who he was. As I moved through the crowd to where he stood, I nearly stumbled on someone's feet and when I had gathered my dress around me and looked up, he was gone. I became bewildered, my eyes moving around the sea of faces, and trying to seek out the specific black fitted mask. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Grabbing a hold of the dreadful dress, feeling the feathers between my fingers, I slipped through the crowd and just stood there, watching everyone else dance. When I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I jumped on the spot and quickly spun around as the person's fingers met my bare skin.

It was him.

There he stood before me, so close that I could see into those dark eyes, eyes that appeared to gaze at me almost too deep. Or maybe it was me imagining what I saw. But his mask was a work of art, lined with small, sparkling jewels and glitter, covering his entire face except for his eyes and his lips. In fact, it was a weirdly cut out mask, covering most of his face except for a wide enough opening for his lips to be exposed. And with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, I figured that he must truly be a pirate or a knight of some sort, yet by the his clothes, appearing spotless and without a crease, I figured him to be the sort of guy to put a lot into how he appeared to others, neat and yet rugged at the same time.

"Will you dance with me?" he whispered. And the voice sounded so familiar that it itched at my nerves. The line of his lips...I had seen those lips before. But still I couldn't quite tell who it was. The voice…it if wasn't for the music maybe then I could have recognized it. But I didn't.

I wanted to give in to that moment, to allow him to take me into the crowd and dance with me, this stranger. Because suddenly, I longed to get to know who this person was and since it was indeed a mystery, I wanted to solve it. But was it the best thing to do? After the curse had been broken, sometimes I had no idea what anyone was capable of anymore. Persons would show up that meant harm and magic was indeed present around us in Storybrooke. Could this be a trap, someone trying to lure me into something dangerous?

"Yes", I said hesitantly, and as I gazed into those dark eyes, I felt fingers entwine with mine, my right hand. "Who are you?" I asked softly, keeping eye contact.

Yet there was no answer, as I was now being led through the crowd and towards the dancing figures, no one appearing to glance my way to see who I was dancing with. Somehow though, I knew my mother was watching from somewhere, probably fidgeting with glee as she watched me being led by a gentleman for a dance. That's all she wanted. And actually, that's all I desired too, to dance with this person.

I guess I became nervous after he pulled me closer to him, and when his hands moved to wrap themselves around my waist, my eyes followed them, trying to gather a familiarity from the appearance. But there wasn't much time that presented itself for me to study his hands. And I became captivated by the proximity of his body as the next song came on. This time it was Cher's "I found someone". Thinking back on it now, I should have considered the fact that maybe Ruby had changed the tempo of the music when she noticed me being led on by a stranger. But at that current moment, the only thing that was flashing in my mind was the person standing before me.

As we slow danced, he seemed to love to have me close to him, our hips swaying in time, And he never took his eyes from me, making me feel extremely mesmerized. And as the chorus began to play, I found myself grabbing a hold of his shoulders, pulling him closer to me and I wrapped my hands around his neck, daring to move my face closer to his. The feel of the red shirt preventing me from touching his bare neck only drove me crazy. I wanted to unbutton the top and allow my hands to wander. So slowly I moved my hands and when I tried to allow them to travel along his chest, he grabbed a hold of both my hands quickly and pulled them down, keeping eye contact.

"Who are you?" I whispered, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

There was no answer, just a deep wanting gaze and the smell of wine. And I suddenly felt his hands caressing my back, travelling up and his fingers met the bare skin by my neck, he continued to allow his fingers to wander through my blond hair, leaving a heated sensation where they touched. Closing my eyes, I moved against this stranger, giving in to his feel, and touch. And the way he turned me on with his wandering hands, moving them to press against my chest and then they were rubbing their way down my midsection.

With the soft wind blowing around us, and moving through my hair, caressing my face, I felt overwhelmed. It was almost as if this was a far off land and I was captivated in a dream, one in which I wanted to just give in without a fight. I forgot to even ponder on who he was and just danced, moving my face alongside his, our cheeks touching. I just wanted to feel his body right next to mine for as long as I could take it. I wanted the song to remain with this slow tempo, so that I could savor the moment forever.

"Do I know you?" I whispered into his ear, my lips so close. "Tell me who you are."

And when he didn't answer, and the song ended, I grabbed a hold of his right hand and with our fingers entwined, a bewildered look on his eyes, I pulled the stranger through the crowd and away from everyone. Walking across the sand, feeling it crunch beneath my boots, I turned back to look at the Pirate who only seemed to appear afraid. And we went towards the docks and when I had him alone in the shadows, his back against the wall of a Fishery hut, I searched his eyes.

"Tell me who you are", I pleaded, my voice hoarse with desire and I leaned in to kiss him. But having other ideas in his mind, he refused to answer me, grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

Suddenly I found my back against the wall and he crushed his lips upon mine, beginning to kiss me passionately. I only felt extremely dizzy and my knees grew dangerously weak. But gathering myself together, trying hard not to fall or faint, I held unto his neck and kissed back hard too, gasping as soft lips chose to devour my slightly parted mouth, biting my bottom lip and pulling. And then tilting my head sideways, the Pirate began to trail kisses from my right ear all the way down to my shoulder, and I felt teeth against my skin. Moaning, I fought desperately to breathe, feeling my body respond entirely, being awakened by this sudden passion from a stranger.

Whilst he continued to devour my neck with bites and kisses, I lifted my shaking hands to find the topmost button of his shirt, then I began to slowly unbutton one by one. It was my hands that sought out bare skin, feeling it soft to the touch and quite tantalizing yet when my fingers trailed lower, below his shoulders, when I felt the topmost lining of a bra, it was then that my hands were grabbed. And then they were being yanked out and away from the person's shirt. Somehow, I have to admit that I had become totally astounded by the fact that it was a woman. But it seemed to have no effect on me based on how turned on I was and what I was feeling.

The way she touched me totally unhinged me, quite like no other person had ever managed to do. I became so breathless when she chose to grab the bottom of my dress, pulling it up slowly and I did her a favor by actually holding it up beside me. Then when her fingers trailed pathways along my inner thighs, I threw my head back against the wall and allowed a low moan to escape my parted lips.

"You're a woman", I whispered, trying to move my hands to caress the skin before me that was exposed just near her neck. "Who are you?"

Yet she chose not to answer, and I gazed into her eyes, then at her lips. I had to know who she was. I just had to because it was making me become fatigued. And then when I felt her fingers rip away my stockings, and find their way between my legs, I gasped and forgot all about figuring out her identity. With me backed up against the wall in front of her, she drove her finger into me hard and raw and began to make love to me passionately, my vision becoming blurred. And as she tried to ravish me to the edge, I roughly allowed my hands to find the front of her pants and I unbuckled her belt, moaning as she tried to make me become distracted by what she was doing to me with her fingers.

Still I fought with the clasp on her pants and unzipped it, slipping a hand inside and finding her warm, exposed and ready. I had never ever made out before with a woman but it just came to me, everything I had to do. I found my fingers fighting to delve deeper, and watched the expression on her face change completely. Hearing her gasp when I allowed my middle finger to enter her, she slackened her pace in using hers to fuck me, her eyes become dazed. And then I began to move in and out, slowly, matching her pace. And before I knew it, we were both quickening our actions, working our fingers inside each other wildly, moaning and gasping for air.

I figured that had my arm not been around her waist, she would have fallen to the ground. And had I not been with my back against the wall, I would have fallen too. And we became so lost in desire, passion, and want, that when she came first, I felt everything, her body tightening around my fingers.

"Em…ma", she cried hoarsely, her body convulsing against me, and just when my mind also dazed could register that she knew my name, I came hard, my knees buckling and without her grasp on me, I sunk to the ground, pulling her down with me.

Yet as I sat there with her against me, I still couldn't think straight, literally. Nothing was welcomed in my mind except for pure satisfaction and pleasure beyond acceptance. I felt so overwhelmed that it was hard to concentrate. Still I knew I had to do one more thing.

Reaching behind her head, as she continued to try to catch her breath, her fingers gripping my arm, I sought out the knot and tried to take hold of it. And I did succeed in pulling the cords loose, but before I could reach to take it off of her face, she gasped.

Grabbing onto the mask to keep it in place, she grabbed a hold of the front of her pants and stood up, trying to gather her balance because she was still breathless.

"Hey", I said quickly, my eyes widening at her.

And without skipping a beat, she turned and began to jog away and into the shadows around the deck. I pushed myself up and began to jog after her.

"Wait!" I called out hoarsely, trying to breathe, the feel of my ripped stockings tickling my upper legs. "Come back!"

But even though I searched for her, moving around huts and then unto the beach again, I never saw her back. Even when I asked around if anyone had seen her, Ruby hadn't, neither did my parents or Belle. No one had. She had just mysteriously appeared and disappeared into the night like an apparition. And I was left devastated, surviving yet again from a one night stand and this time, I had no idea who the hell had made out with me. It felt double times worse than if I had known who it was.

But the person had known my name. Actually the whole situation still remained raw around the edges to me. Certain things I began to forget, like the true sound of her voice when she called out my name. I could remember finding it familiar but apart from that, I had no idea who it was. So that night, I left the party feeling quite the opposite of how I was feeling when I arrived.

I felt deranged and lost.

Xx

* * *

A/N – I know some of you will be wondering how the hell Emma kissed the stranger who was wearing a mask. But actually the design of the mask was done in a way that allowed the person's lips to be exposed, most of it. And the fact that Emma still couldn't recognize who it was? That's because the person SHAPE SHIFTED themselves into appearing as someone else ;)

REVIEW! Should we continue this particular story? Or leave it there? ;)


	9. 8 - Forbidden Dance

**Entry Three: Part Two**

**Title: Forbidden Dance**

***Thanks for the FOLLOWS and Reviews! So many! This chapter was so lovely to write that it is only fitting that you read every single bit of it to the end! [Warning: Fem/Fem 'Hands on' action!]**

**Xx**

* * *

I have to admit that I didn't sleep well at all.

Tossing and turning all night, half conscious of what was happening around me, I woke up sweaty and pissed off. It was mainly the fact that I dreamt of her all night, and I was not a dream but a horrible nightmare. She did more things to me in my dream than the night before, this time her passion was stronger. And the fact that she had captured me in this very same apartment only made matters worse because I kept moaning in my sleep, as she came through the door and made love to me in the dark. It was almost as if she was some sort of a she-wolf, attacking me with her hands and using those fingers on me over and over again, making me delve over the edge again and again.

It was crazy!

That's why I found myself seated near the window on a chair just about half past six the morning after, with a cup of steaming cocoa in my hand before me. My eyes were wide and I felt raw, as if I had been attacked by an animal, almost too exposed and open. How could someone do that to me? But of course, I had urged her on, taking her away from the party and into the shadows with only one intention in mind. And the fact that he had turned out to be a woman was now playing terribly on my nerves. Suddenly all sorts of questions popped up in my mind, like what if someone was trying to scandalize me, to make me a fool?

By now the whole town could be waking up to finding out that their returning Sheriff was a lesbian, this blonde, wild lesbian who made out with deceitful strangers in the dark on the docks. And then they'd all start to judge me, not that I wasn't used to being judged. Soon, my parents would be questioning me and then I'd have to be seated down like a teenager and be told making out with a woman wasn't morally right. Yet deep down, I felt as if nothing was wrong about it. Heck, the sex was mind blowing, even if it was in the dark using our hands alone.

Sipping at my cocoa, this smile on my face, I heard footfalls behind me and turned to see a sleepy Henry making his way towards me.

"I couldn't sleep", he said hoarsely, rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, how come?" I asked patting his head, and moving aside so he could sit.

"You kept moving about all night on the bed", he said closing his eyes, "plus you kept talking in your sleep."

Crap. I was busted. The kid had slept with me in my bed last night, of all nights, the night when I had been tormented.

"Really?" I asked trying to look amused, "what was I saying?"

"You kept saying no, and then please, and more, and talk to me, and who are you…" and he curled up against me, resting his head against my arm.

"Oh", I said with my eyes wide. It's a wonder he didn't figure that one out as yet, as to what kind of dream that had been, thankfully for his immature mind at the moment. "I had a nightmare. Someone was…fighting me", I chose to say.

"Was it someone we know?" he asked.

"Nope", I said not quite lying because I didn't know if it was someone we both knew. Heck, it was killing me that I didn't know who the hell it was on to now. "The person was wearing a mask."

"Was it that Pirate from last night?" he suddenly asked and I wanted to swear. Shit. "I saw you dancing with him."

"Enough said, kid", I said and lifted my cup to take a huge mouthful in, and then I swallowed hard.

"But why was he fighting you?" he asked further, bombarding me with questions. I decided that the only way to deal with this was to feed him.

So after I had taken a bath, and he had too, grabbing his things, and leaving my parents to sleep in, I drove with him to Granny's. There we sat in silence, the place completely empty, even Ruby wasn't around. And I watched him eat his bacon and eggs. Me, I chose French toast, not something I preferred but something I absentmindedly asked for. And we just stared at each other, him trying to read my mind, me trying to prevent him from doing so.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked, chewing slowly, and squinting his eyes.

With my eyes wide, I reached up and felt around, my finger moving across a small bruise that still burned. Immediately I knew what had happened there. And before I could help it, I could feel myself blushing, my head growing dizzy.

"You didn't fight him", Henry said matter-of-factly.

I chose to ignore him, picking up my toast and biting into it heartily.

And then he was smiling widely.

"Someone got kissed last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about", I lied, and avoided his eyes, glaring around at nothing in particular. The last thing I needed was to discuss what happened last night with my ten year old kid.

"Let's see", he continued, chewing slowly, "the person was wearing a red shirt and black pants, and a black belt, with brown boots…"

"Henry", I said.

"Plus whoever it was spoke to no one, but you…"

"Henry", I pleaded.

"It's obviously someone you know, Emma", he said, his mind working now like a machine. "If they bit you like that then…"

"Henry, eat your eggs", I said cutting him short sternly, my cheeks crimson. And he chose to consider me with a smile.

After he had finished, I decided that the only way I could get him to stop asking me questions was to have someone babysit him for me. And since Mary Margaret was occupied at the moment, my only other option was Regina. Not that I considered her an option because she was his mother too. But I found it to be like an option. Because when Henry saw where the car was headed, he instantly shouted no.

"Come on, kid", I said sounding frustrated. "Just for half a day."

"But I want to stay with you!" he said, "we've got to find this Pirate."

"That's the reason why you're going to spend the entire day with Regina", I said firmly and watched him.

"But why?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I don't need your help in finding that out, kid."

"But he bit you…"

"Henry if you say that one more time, I swear I will fly off a wall", and I gritted my teeth, pressing down on the accelerator.

He actually chose to laugh, making me grow pinker and angrier. And when I swung the car into Regina's driveway, I only hoped that she was awake because it was Sunday and people liked to sleep in on Sunday. Suddenly, I remembered when Henry had told me that she hadn't been feeling well.

"Let's go to the arcade", he suggested suddenly. And I turned to glare at him. "Emma, please, it's Sunday and she's gonna make me do school work and I'll get bored and then she's hardly around too. I hate being in that house without having anything much to do."

Looking at the kid, I saw the plea in his eyes, and even though I hated the fact of having him throw questions at me, I figured that he deserved that right. He was asking me to spend a day with him and I was stubbornly denying it. What sort of mother did that? Plus it would only add to my reputation in abandoning him. So giving into defeat, I turned the car around and drove away from Regina's house, towards the arcade.

And I must say that I had heard of the place but had never been inside. When we got there, I parked out front and went in with Henry, finding the place loaded with game machines. But of course, he had his favorite one, this Jungle Safari one that provided a car so that you could sit inside and use this gun to point and shoot these flying wasps and bees as the vehicle drove along on screen. After watching him for about half an hour, a friend of his turned up and I told him I'd be hanging around not too far.

So I went downstairs and went to stand near the entrance, just looking around aimlessly. From there, I went to sit inside, growing completely bored and itchy due to the fact that last night's session only kept bugging me. It's like every woman I saw that morning startled me. I kept looking to see if any of them would gaze at me with recognition but none did. Mostly they just nodded and moved on. So who the hell was she? Sitting on a bench outside under the shade of a tree, I just glared at nothing in particular, and wanted to curse.

I was in need of picking a bone with someone and there was only one person whom I could think about on fast notice. But I didn't want to upset her on a Sunday. So I chose to picture her being in church now, and wondered if there was even a church around here. And if there was, I knew Regina would be the last person on earth to frequent a place like that.

The Queen who made a living from ripping out hearts.

Then I chose to wonder what could be wrong with her, since Henry had told me about her being sick. Probably she had guy troubles or something, no one really knew who she was dating. Who was she dating? Was she dateable? Was that even a word? Or maybe she had come down with the flu and was in need of medication, and it had taken her over and she was practically lying there right now sick as hell. Why the sudden concern for Regina?

I found myself pulling out my cell and before I knew it, I was dialing her number.

When it went to voicemail for the third time in a row, I grew extremely worried.

"Regina, it's Emma", I said quickly, "where are you? What's happening? Are you alright? Henry's worried sick about you, and well, so am I."

That last bit I was quite hesitant on adding, because it sounded really desperate and untrue. But it had already been done and now I had to live with the fact that I actually had sent her a message that made me appear as if I really did care for her. And that was true. The fact of the matter was that I had been so shaken up in my life that seeing the good in people wasn't that hard to come by for me. I was slow to trust yeah, but if I could see that you were capable of being trusted, then yeah, I'd give you a chance. And the fact that I somehow felt Regina was terribly misjudged only added fuel to the flames because I had no solid grounds to trust her on and yet I still did.

"There you are!" I became so startled, I nearly fell sideways off from the bench.

It was Mary Margaret, walking along the sidewalk, a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow Sunday dress, with black flat shoes and pink lipstick.

"Did you just come from church or something?" I asked studying her attire.

"Is there even a church around her?" she asked, coming to sit next to me, looking around.

"I have never seen one, to be honest."

So there wasn't any. And for that matter I wasn't even surprised. The fact that Storybrooke had not a religious building within its borders wasn't news to me nor should it have been to anyone. But ever since I was younger, I had always attended a church, just to be on the safe side of faith. When there wasn't much hope left in any situation, I'd turn to believe in God, hoping that He existed. Yet here I was, finding myself in this whole bundle of craziness, in this town, with this magic and fairytales, and yet I was expected to believe in Heaven?

"So…" and she was beaming at me, waiting. "How was it?"

"The party?" I asked and frowned, my mind becoming clouded. "It was alright, I guess."

I really didn't want to tell her about what had happened.

"Oh I know the party was alright, but I'm referring to the gentleman who was dressed as a Pirate."

I frowned more and felt as if a heavy weight was being pressed against my chest.

"Oh, him", I said softly, choosing to find my fingers suddenly interesting.

"Nothing happened then", she pressed on, and I only chose to avoid her eyes.

"Something did happen alright", I muttered.

"Well the two of you did dance quite intimately", she offered, "that must have been something."

"I really, really don't want to talk about it", I said rubbing my palms against my jeans.

"Was it that bad?" she asked frowning, sounding sad. "Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry."

It was horrible, I wanted to say, it was so horrible that it left me longing for more. And you know what, I wanted to tell her, it was a woman who pushed me up against a wall and freaking made love to me. This woman behind a mask, dressed as a man found it humorous to seek me out and fuck me up, literally. I wanted to shout it out, to shout questions and demand answers. And you know what, mom, I wanted to say, it actually felt so awesome, although I'd never had a woman touch me like that before. I wanted so much more.

That's how messed up I had become, till it got to a point in time when I just wanted to get up from sitting there, get in my car and drive out of Storybrooke. I just wanted to leave and never look back because of all the humiliation I had suffered ever since I arrived here: fighting with Regina over Henry, finding out I was Snow White's daughter.

So if I couldn't talk to anyone else about this woman affair, maybe there was one other option available for me. I pulled out my cell and texted Ruby.

_**Remember the Pirate I danced with last night?**_

Seconds later, she replied, and I tried to hide my phone from my mother who sat next to me speaking animatedly about something concerning my father.

_**Hell, yeah! Hot! Did the two of you kiss?**_

"…and he was like, okay then, do it, go ahead and make pancakes, see if I'll eat any of it", Mary Margaret was saying, her eyes gazing into the distance, "and I just had to make soup! But I didn't have the ingredients so I had to go out and when I did…"

_**She did more than kissed me. It was a woman!**_

"…so we sat near the window eating, right, and then Charming says, remember when my mother made you drink that water from Lake Nostos? After the King had cursed you? And the whole conversation changed…"

_**Oh fuck! Like seriously? WOW! OMG! Who was it? Do I know her?**_

I was smiling actually at Ruby's reaction, my fingers tapping away fast on my keypad, my eyes dancing. And my mother still continued talking.

_**I have no idea who she is! Tried to take off mask and she didn't let me! Ran away! Disappeared!**_

I could already envision Ruby's eyes lighting up at the thought of me being ravished by a woman for she loved that kind of action. She lived for the wild moments, the daring flights of energy.

_**OMG! Think hard! She's got to be someone you saw before! For her to take a liking to you so fast! It's like she was there just to find you!**_

In fact, that seemed like it. Out of all the other people there, I was the only one she had chosen to dance with and come talk to.

_**I dreamt all night about her. Nightmares, Ruby! She kept doing things to me**_

I chose to not say more, not wanting to type it, any of it.

_**She really did it good to you huh? For you to dream about her making out with you, she must have been a wild one, with her fingers and all.**_

"…anyway, I ended up throwing the bowl across the room and smashing it against the wall. And then I just picked up the knife, and I went to her cell to see if she'd fall for it."

Suddenly, what my mother was saying jolted me away from texting.

"Wait, _what_?" I asked turning to look at her.

"_Regina_", she said looking at me, frowning, "when we had her locked up and we had cast a spell on her to prevent her from using magic and your dad wanted them to kill her."

"You had Regina locked up and you were going to kill her?" I asked in disbelief, suddenly stopping midway in texting Ruby.

"When we had taken over the castle back from King George", she said quietly, "Regina came after us with a vengeance more than ever before. So we captured her using magic. And then we had this council meeting. Everyone agreed that it was best to kill her. And they were going to. They had her tied up against the post, blindfolded. And the archers were aiming. Yet when your father shouted for them to shoot, I stood up and told them to stop."

"And you're only telling me this now."

"I always told you that there is so much that you need to know", she said turning to gaze at me, "like when she told us that she'd destroy our happiness and she'd find a way to get back at us no matter where we were. All these things you can't forget, Emma. The fact that she's still her, everywhere we go. I'm always in fear as to what she'll take from us."

"She's not going to hurt you, because she has to go through me first", I stated firmly. "And in order to get to me, she has to get past Henry, and we all know the effect he has on her."

"The situation concerning the portal, yes", she said still frowning.

_**I feel used.**_

"Speaking of her", I said looking at my phone, "Henry told me yesterday that she's acting pretty weird these past couple of days."

"Weird?" she asked, turning to search my eyes.

"Yeah, she told him she's not feeling well which isn't like her, plus she's in bed all day, pretty weird."

Come to think of it, maybe Regina was getting to a point in her life where she was on the verge of just creating this explosive to blow us all to shreds. Maybe she'd just gotten fed up of all this and right now she was plotting to destroy every ounce of magic around here, my parents being at the top of her list. I didn't even have to second guess the fact that she'd want me gone too. But pondering on it, was she capable of self-destructing?

"Maybe she's just become consumed by all the hurt she's caused us for all those years", my mother said, her forehead creasing, "and it's telling on her conscience."

"I hardly believe that's true", I said shaking my head, "Regina feeling guilty? Please…"

Looking down, I saw I got another text from Ruby.

_**So you liked it huh? Swinging both ways now? I wonder who this animal was. Would really love to have an encounter with her!**_

And suddenly I felt overwhelmed, almost as if I had travelled back into last night, and I could feel that hand on me, those fingers and the feel of me unbuckling her belt. All these memories came rushing back, causing me to blush, I was sure. And clearing my throat, I suddenly found myself springing up, rubbing my palms on my jeans. I looked around blindly, blinking my eyes hard and then half smiled at Mary Margaret who was peering up at me, quizzically.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I um, I need to use the bathroom", I lied, and swung around, looking towards the entrance to the arcade. I just wanted to leave, fling myself on my bed and give in to having those dreams of the mystery woman touching me once more.

I practically jogged into the arcade, moving silently past Henry and his friend as they shot ducks with a water gun. And then when I found the washroom, pushing the door, I rushed inside and went to the sink, bending over it, breathing fast. Looking down, I felt nauseated, my head dizzy and my knuckles began to hurt from gripping the sink so hard. And then when I felt my throat begin to close up, growing extremely tight and painful, I just stood there with my eyes closed and waited for the anxiety or panic attack or whatever the hell it was to pass over.

This was totally ridiculous because never before had I allowed things to affect me this way. And the truth was, every single time my mind went back to the night before, I felt extremely conflicted, as if I had no idea what had happened and what the heck I was supposed to do to deal with all of it. Anyone in my situation would have freaked out. My head was throbbing and I felt miserable, yet I could not force myself to ignore everything that happened. Knowing me, I wanted answers and if I couldn't have answers, I grew furious.

Who the hell was she?

I pounded my fists against the side wall of the small washroom and growled. Then I began to pace the floor, my head bent, glaring at the tiles under me.

I remembered black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and if it was hanging loose then it would have hung past her shoulders. Her dark eyes, so mesmerizing, always threatening to captivate me, as if wanting to search my soul or something. Her hands were not rough but smooth, because I can remember feeling her skin when I entwined her fingers with mine, and she allowed it. Then there was her voice.

"Fuck!" I swore, hitting the wall.

I remembered her whispering to me, her tone low and quite unrecognizable. But somehow I felt as if I had heard her voice before and yet I hated myself for not remembering when or where I had heard it. Was it at the Diner some day when someone had walked up to me and said hi? Or was it just another inhabitant in Storybrooke who had called like many others to complain about something?

And my cellphone began to ring. Gritting my teeth, I pulled it from my jeans pocket and checked then answered.

"Ruby, right now I'm fucked."

"After a night like that, I bet you are!" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I mean, you've got me, I want to know who the hell she is!"

"I'm beginning to think someone tried to make me a fool", I said turning on the faucet aimlessly, "the person practically advanced on me, me alone, Ruby! She didn't speak to no one else as far as I noticed but me. Asked me to dance and then continued to do what the hell she wanted…"

"Wait", Ruby said quickly, "she spoke to you?"

"Yeah but more like a whisper and I can't put a face to the voice."

"I noticed her last night too, but I thought it was a_ he_", she said and sighed, "and I was wondering who it was because I hadn't seen the person around before. Plus the mask didn't do any justice too in recognition. So before I could warn you, you were all up under him…I mean _her_."

"It's like I just fell desperately in love with a total stranger who had the most mesmerizing dark eyes I have _ever_ seen…"

"There wasn't a birth mark, or scar or anything else?" Ruby asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I couldn't even notice because I was so caught up", and I turned on the faucet again, then turned it off.

"She had you pretty turned on huh? So how did you know _he_ was a _she_?"

"I…" I swallowed, "her bra…"

"What kind was it?" Ruby asked quickly.

"How is that even going to help?" I asked confused.

"You can tell _a lot_ from a woman's bra!" she said in disbelief. "Sports bra, lace, padded, push up…"

I thought back on it and sighed. "It was lace."

"Lace!" she hissed, and laughed, "definitely a wild one, preferably a closeted lesbian. You know, those types that love to hide, but deep inside she's totally kinky and dangerous. She's capable of fucking you like a wild wolf."

"And you can gather up all that information from the fact that she wore a lace bra", I stated, amused yet shocked. Ruby was quite a character.

"I'm very observant and analytical", she declared. "Look, there's nothing much you can do about it right about now because clearly you don't know who the woman is. So I'd suggest you kind of move past it."

"You're telling me to forget that a woman ravished me just like that and then she ran away?"

"Call it an awakening", she suggested. "Now you know you clearly love being manhandled by a woman too."

"Actually, it was so _good_", I said smiling, and when Ruby laughed, I did too, feeling my chest hurt from all the tension that had been building up in there.

"So good you want more that's why you're so anxious to find who it was", and she sighed, "look at it this way, it's a life lesson. It's gone, now try to live with it."

I had to admit that she was right, because there was no way I was going to successfully find this woman. So chances are, I'd just have to live with it since I couldn't forget about it. But still, I was only being human to want to know who it was.

When the door to the washroom was pulled outwards, I ended the call with Ruby and stalked out, trying to breathe again. And checking the time, I saw that it was almost 1 pm.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I just tried to relax and smile, probably too much judging from the looks Mary Margaret and Henry gave me. But what the heck, I needed to snap myself out of this dreaded self-destructing state I was in. I believe that I drank four cups of coffee that afternoon and before I knew it, I was so high on caffeine that I couldn't sit still. Practically buzzing with energy, I helped Henry gather up his things from the apartment and we walked to my car. It was almost five thirty now and I knew for a fact that sticking to my schedule, I needed to drop Henry off at Regina's house before seven.

The last thing I needed was an argument with her. Because based on how energetic and tireless, I could argue with her for hours on end if she wanted to.

"Friday night when you dropped me off", Henry was now saying, from the passenger seat beside me, "Regina had been crying."

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on the road, and luckily I was watching because a stupid cat pelted across the pathway before me and I had to swerve.

"Yeah, I could tell from her eyes. I've never really seen her get so sad like recently", he said, "I mean, she's supposed to be tough because she's been the Queen for so long, and she's not supposed to cry."

"Everybody cries some time or the other, kid", I said, "even I do."

"We're speaking about the Queen who used to rip out hearts and crush them, and when anyone got her angry, she'd get her army to kill them."

As my headlights shone on the front of Regina's mansion, I dimmed them and sighed. "She just missed you, I bet."

I turned off the ignition and sat there, waiting. And when I remained there as he got out, he turned to peek in back at me and frowned.

"Aren't you coming?"

I only considered him quizzically.

"Aw come on, no one will snatch you whilst you walk to the door!"

"You promised before that you'd come in and check on her, remember?" he stated, looking at me.

"Look, kid", and I sighed, "Regina is old enough to have things under control. I don't think I need to…"

Suddenly I began to wonder how old Regina was, like truthfully. It was a question I had to keep in mind to ask her, probably in one of our heated arguments sometime soon.

"Emma, please?" and he pleaded with me with his eyes. "You're both my moms and I care for each of you. I know something's not right with her and you need to talk to her."

What the hell was I supposed to say to Regina? But looking back at him, damn him for giving me that look, I found myself giving in. And unbuckling my seat belt, I pushed open my door and got out.

"If she only starts an argument, I'm letting you stay here for a whole week", I demanded, and for just a moment, I found myself fixing my jacket in place and pulling down my yellow shirt, believing that I needed to appear somewhat different. Catching myself, I frowned and ceased to do that.

He took my hand into his and pulled me towards the front door. As I stood there, I just felt out of place, waiting. And when she didn't answer the door, I instantly found myself being consumed with worry. Frowning, I glanced at Henry then reached out to turn the door knob. And lo and behold it wasn't locked.

"You turn it first", I said to Henry. "I don't want to get harassed for trespassing."

"But you're the Sheriff", he declared, looking at me, "you have a right to check out suspicious activity."

"Suppose she's waiting behind that door, Henry", I whispered. "Like an animal!"

"Emma don't be crazy", he whispered back smiling.

"You open it", I said again.

"No, you do it!"

We glared at each other for a good while and then I huffed out defeat, then reached out and turned the knob. As I pushed open the door, I braced myself for the sight of Regina behind it, but the hallway was empty. With my heart beating fast in my chest, I stepped tentatively into her house as Henry came in behind me, closing the door. And then my eyes moved around, trying to seek out her Majesty. But she was nowhere to be seen from the hallway.

"Mom?" Henry called out. He went to the sidewall and flipped three switches, causing the entire downstairs to become illuminated with various lamps. "Maybe she's in the living room", he said near me.

And I began to walk towards that area of the house, my instincts alert, worry rising up within me. Where the hell was Regina? It wasn't like her to missing in action when I was present in her hallway. Nor was she the type to be outdoors on a Sunday this late in the afternoon. But then again, I could pretend I knew her all I wanted, truth was, I didn't.

Moving to the living room, Henry and I probably looked like two hooligans from a black and white scary movie about to get ripped to pieces by a monster. With my back hunched, all tense and my eyes wide, I was growing scared by the minute, believing Regina to jump out and scare the shit out of me. Henry on the other hand was just casually walking in front of me, his eyes cool. This was his house, for crying out loud.

And she wasn't in the living room.

Everything was spotless, not a cushion or carpet crooked and her study or office if you'd like to call it that: dear God. She was a neat freak! I suddenly grew dizzy as my eyes drank in how her desk was arranged, with pens positioned this way, and bookcase appearing as if not a book had been touched.

"She's not downstairs", Henry said from behind me, "I just checked."

"Maybe she's upstairs?" I suggested. And he stared at me as if to say 'what a smart question to ask, mom'.

"Let's go check."

"I'm not going up there, kid", I said quietly, my hands on my hips. "Into the tiger's personal chamber? That's murder."

But before I could protest, he rushed forward and took hold of my hand. And then I was being pulled out of Regina's study and towards the grand staircase. Surprisingly I allowed myself to be led because what the heck, I wanted to see upstairs as much as anyone else did. More importantly, I wanted to see Henry's room, not necessarily hers because if I was to cast my eyes on such neatness again, I'd get a serious guilty headache because I was not as tidy as that.

When you went up the stairs, about a few feet from there, I was led through a small hallway lit by a lamp upon a desk. And then there was Henry's room to the right and…

"That's her room", he said pointing, "the Queen's bed chamber."

My eyes lingered on her door that stood ajar and I stopped before it, my heart thudding in my chest wildly with nervousness.

"Check in there", he said and before I could answer, he pushed open his bedroom door and slipped inside.

"Henry!" I whispered frantically, eyeing her door. Was I supposed to go in there? If she caught me, she'd freaking kill me!

Slowly, I allowed my fingertips to touch the door, and sucking it up, I pushed it open. Watching it swing open, I prepared myself to get stunned or something. Yet nothing happened. There wasn't no angry shout of 'Miss Swan! What do you think you're doing?' nor was she inside the room. But dear goodness, if you could see her room, I bet your jaw would be hanging to the floor as mine was at the moment.

Regina's room was beautiful with one of those huge beds you saw in those Jane Austen movies that had a net like a curtain hung around it. And there was this huge gold framed mirror above her massive oak vanity dotted with perfumes and makeup. Her closet door was still open and from where I stood, I could see high heel shoes and knee high boots. And her suits: dresses, skirts and shirts. She had properly done over her room since she had gotten back the ability to use magic again.

But it's what I saw on the bed that drained the life out of me and shocked me to the bone. I guess I forgot how to breathe right there and then as I stood there, staring wide eyed at her bed. And I remembered thinking nothing. I was so overwhelmed with shock that I forgot to freaking think.

On Regina's bed were four articles of clothing. And I dare say I can't believe I am able to actually elaborate on the description of each being in the state of shock I was currently in. There lay a red long sleeve shirt with the medium size gold buttons I had touched to unbutton. And the belt I had unbuckled with trembling fingers was lying on her black pants, the same one I had unzipped and slipped my hand into. My throat felt parched when my eyes moved to seek out the red lace bra strewn across her shirt as well, and those same dandy knee high boots with the buckles running down the side were propped up under her bed.

"_Oh my God_", I whispered, dumbfounded.

"Emma!" It was Henry standing behind me. I turned slowly around, my mouth still agape and stared at him, speechless. "It's Regina!" he said and then stopped, his eyes searching mine. "What's wrong?"

I slowly pointed behind me to the bed, watching him. Coming to peer around me, he gazed at the bed and gasped.

"It was_ her_", I whispered, staring at him.

"She's home!" he said abruptly, his eyes widening. "The car just pulled into the driveway! We've got to get downstairs!"

Immediately adrenaline kicked in. And before I knew it, as Henry took my hand, we pelted down the staircase, my heart beating like a wild ritual drum inside my chest. I began to cold sweat, perspiration draining down my back and my fingers felt numb, almost ice cold. My knees just felt like jelly.

"Henry?" And the front door that we had left ajar was being pushed open and she came in, her head bent, clutching a small paper bag in her right hand, her keys in her left, those hands. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Again.

"Henry, how many times have I told you not to leave the front door…" And then she looked up and stopped when she saw me.

Brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you now because I believe for the first time ever since I met her, I was so successful in catching Regina off guard that I immediately shocked her to the core. And in succeeding in doing so, as we stared at each other, I could see all the way past her defenses and into her eyes, her dark eyes: those same eyes that captivated mine last night and bewitched me.

What I saw was a woman who had managed over the years to somehow build up these walls to prevent anyone from seeing who she really was. Yet I saw that side of Regina as I stood there, the purest of hearts and most understanding eyes. She appeared very vulnerable, only seeking out acceptance and I suddenly wondered how I could see all that in her eyes. Maybe it was some form of magic that I possessed. I saw just a woman, not an Evil Queen.

"Miss Swan", she said, her voice hoarse and low, almost as if she couldn't gather enough energy to speak.

"Regina…" I said quickly, still looking straight into her eyes. And immediately, she diverted her gaze to look at Henry standing beside me.

"We just came through the door", Henry lied, looking at her, "that's why it was left ajar."

And she seemed to relax a bit, because I knew how her mind was working. She honestly believed Henry. She wanted to believe him because I don't think I'd ever been in her house without her being there. And she knew that had I been given the opportunity, I would have wandered around. And Regina knew what lay on her bed. She was just trying hard to believe that I hadn't seen any of it and I had only just arrived with Henry.

Yet she chose to completely ignore me as I stood there. It got to a point where she appeared so guilty that it was ridiculous to believe that she could allow her guilt to show that much. It's because she believed I knew nothing else. Yet from her actions, she completely gave herself away. And I just allowed my eyes to follow her as she walked pass me, and took Henry's hand as she did. Then she was moving to her kitchen, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

I turned and followed her, my jaw set and my eyes steady and focused.

"Where did you go?" Henry was asking. And when I went to stand by the threshold of her kitchen, I saw him climb unto one of the stools around the counter. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened, trying to tell me he was shocked.

"I went to the drugstore", she said placing the paper bag in front of her and reaching up with one hand to tuck her dark hair behind her left ear. "I can't believe I forgot to lock the front door when I left."

How had she changed her appearance?

"You're still not feeling well?" Henry asked, looking at her now, and then to the paper bag, and then to me.

Regina just shook her head. And at that same moment in time, she glanced at him and when she noticed that he was gazing at the doorway, her eyes turned to meet mine. And she just gazed at me for how long, I guess it felt as if time had stopped as I looked back at her. Yet I found myself trying to search her eyes for explanations that she would not provide, like how did she manage to change her face features last night. Her lips had been shaped differently and I knew for a fact that had her lips been the same as they were now, I wouldn't have hesitated in recognizing her because I could never forget Regina's lips.

And the very thought of me discovering that made me realize how pretty she was. Immediately as she continued to lock her eyes with mine, I began to pinpoint the beauty in her: the shape of her face and those dark eyes. I always admired the way her dark hair would just refuse to become tossed about but just remained sleek and short around her face. And the curves of her body were utterly breathtaking. The way her legs now appeared for she wore black stockings and high heels. Had it never crossed my mind before how sexy she looked in her short skirts and silk shirts?

"Where were you last night", I asked quietly, looking at her. And I knew the question was stupid, but right now, I realized that Regina was trying hard to force herself to believe that I didn't know the truth.

Looking away, she slowly stepped to retrieve a glass from one of her cabinets and then she walked to the sink, her left hand fluttering to rest on her forehead.

"I was home", she said, turning on the faucet, "I'm so sorry to have missed the social event Henry said you all planned. But I wasn't feeling well at all." And when the glass was filled, she turned to walk towards the kitchen counter where the paper bag lay. Taking hold of the bottom, she turned it over and a bottle of Aspirin fell unto the tiled surface.

"He told me you said you wouldn't be able to make it", I said stiffly, my hands shoved deep into my jeans pockets.

"Yes well I stayed home and I just watched television", she lied, using her hand to turn the cap loose from the bottle, her eyes downcast. I couldn't believe Regina was actually standing there, lying to me after what she'd done.

"Oh yeah?" Henry said forcing a smile, "so you got to look at the NCIS Marathon then."

She looked at NCIS? I was a diehard NCIS fan, having followed the show since Season 1. The fact that she actually watched the same television show I did made me feel a bit amused.

"Yes", she said quickly and when she realized that she couldn't muster up enough strength to open the bottle cap, she sighed and bent over the counter before her suddenly. With her elbows on the tiled surface, she ran her fingers through her hair, appearing frustrated and fatigued.

Being the kind hearted person I was, I found myself stepping forward and as I reached for the bottle, and picked it up, the sound of me twisting it open caused her to quickly look up.

"There", I said putting the bottle back down on the counter, my eyes still on hers.

"Thank you", she said softly, still looking at me. Did Regina just tell me 'thank you'?

And when I turned to walk back to where I had been standing, I felt my eyes burn as tears threatened to come forth. The fact that she had been lying to me all this time, for God knows how long. But did she really love me? After what she did last night, there was no doubt in my mind that she did. Yet I couldn't help getting the feeling that maybe she wanted to scandalize me like she had managed to do before.

But the way Regina was looking at me, that was no 'set up' look. It was astonishingly real. And it was killing me. I couldn't look at her hands because my throat ached to remember how she had touched me, and her fingers, the memories of what those fingers did and where they had found themselves only forced me to stop breathing. And her neck, how she felt when my fingers had entered her and done things to her. I could still remember every single episode of it and I felt as guilty as fuck standing there with all those thoughts in my mind whilst my ten year old son sat watching from her to me all the time.

Now she was drinking from the glass and when she had drained its contents completely, she rested it before her on the surface of the counter. Then avoiding my eyes, she walked towards me, her heels clicking as they hit the tiles beneath her. And when she moved past me, I instantly felt the desire to touch her, to reach out and pull her towards me. I wanted to feel her against me, just to force myself to believe that it was her last night, that the woman I had made love to was her. Watching her go, I turned to look at Henry and he stared dumbfounded at me.

"I told you she liked you a lot", he whispered, eating a banana.

"Your definition of a lot is not the same as mine, kid", I whispered, hands on my hips.

"So…_she_ was the one who bit your neck."

"Shut up", I retorted, and he only beamed at me.

"She_ kissed_ you too, didn't she?"

"She…might…have", I said feeling awkward.

"Go kiss her back then", he said looking at me.

I only stared at him.

"What?"

"She made her move last night, now you should kiss her back."

"I…"

"She's not sick because of what happened at the well", he declared, peeling his banana further down, "_you_ made her sick, Emma."

I sighed. And found it hard to swallow. "Now I feel relieved."

"But you _should_ feel relieved!" he whispered frantically. "You wanted to find out who the person was from last night and you did! Now if you don't go talk to her about it, she's not going to get better."

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked of him, "she's already lied just now about being home last night."

"That's why I said, kiss her", and he smiled. "You don't have to say anything if you just do that." And he went to the garbage disposal to throw way the peel then he turned to me. "If any of you need me, I'll be upstairs."

"Henry!" I called after him but he was already rushing past me and towards the staircase.

"See ya!" he said smiling, and he ran up the stairs.

I just stood there having no idea what I was supposed to do. Look, it's easy for a reader to say just go ahead and find her, do as Henry says, and see what happens because that's all everyone wants. They want to get to the moment and drink it all in and yet people refuse to realize that there I stood feeling so conflicted that I wanted to freaking cry from being so frustrated and afraid. I had no idea what I was supposed to do or say in a situation like this because it had never happened to me before. Not only was I now faced with a woman who was lying about her feelings for me, but I was finding it hard to trust my feelings as well.

After last night, a woman made love to me and totally unhinged me, making me defy all odds to just allow her. I had never ever allowed a woman to do the things she did to me yet when I found out last night that she wasn't a man but a she, it didn't make any difference to me. And it scared me because to anyone else, that would have made them stop and push themselves away. Yet I had wanted her to continue and I enjoyed every single second of her touching and kissing me.

With my knees weak, and my head spinning, I turned around and slowly began to walk away from where I stood, feeling as if I was approaching the hearing of a verdict that would change my life forever. I found the door to her office ajar and before I pushed it open, I breathed in deeply then did so.

Stepping in, my eyes moved to register her sitting behind her desk and as soon as I walked in, her eyes flitted towards my direction. And then she looked away, sitting up straight, both hands resting on the arms of her red office chair. I only reached behind me to lock the door, pressing in the button to keep it closed and then I went to stand in front of her desk my eyes on her.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" she asked quietly, reaching for a black pen upon her desk and when her fingers touched it, she merely moved it across the surface of the desk.

"You know why I'm here", I said quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she declared halfheartedly.

I was sick of the lies and dreading the fact that I'd have to resort to taking advice from my ten year old son, I chose to straighten up. And in doing so, my teeth gritted, I allowed a few seconds to pass between us, the tension so thick, you could slash across it with a knife. In addition to that, Regina was freaking driving me crazy by just sitting there as she always did, illuminating authority and self-confidence when I knew for a fact that she was being a self-conceited bitch. That's what I thought of her as I stood there. Since she chose to ignore me and force me to feel like a fool, I grew angrier by the second.

So I did the only thing I could think of that would drive her crazy and if that didn't work, I'd resort to just storming out of there and leaving her to suffer in her guilt.

"I'm leaving town", I said quietly, "I just thought you knew."

Honestly, I didn't know where the hell those words came from. I was hoping to just demand that she get up and then I'd walk around the desk and do things to her. But suddenly I had become this sly wolf, plotting a way to force her to come clean. So by all means you must disregard my actions as I refrain from using my hands to rip her clothes off right there and then.

I actually smiled inwardly when she looked up at me, a shocked expression crossing her face. And then with her lips slightly parted, she blinked several times too many.

"What?" she asked quietly, in that throaty voice of hers.

"You heard right", I lied, and chose to turn on the spot, and with my hands in my front pockets, I began to pace the floor in front of her desk. "This guy I had before I came here", I said looking anywhere else but at her, "he called me up and told me he'd like to start over. And well, we had all these plans to get married and so on, so I figured that I could give him a second chance." And I glanced over to note how she was taking it. Actually I realized that I could be a pretty good liar myself because Regina was totally buying every single word of my lies.

The look on her face was priceless, almost as if she had stopped breathing.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know, so…"

"What about Henry?" she asked, her voice low, almost too hoarse. And all these questions came rushing out. "What about your parents: did you tell them? Did you relate this to them about you…leaving?"

I smiled. "Course I did." And I shrugged. "They always preached to follow my heart so that's what I'm doing."

And she actually got up from her chair to stand, resting her palms upon the front of her skirt, her dark eyes flicking to meet mine. That was a good sign, my plan was going well enough.

"Is it Henry's father?" she asked quietly, her eyes still on me.

"Possibly…yes."

"He left you to serve a jail time", she declared coldly, her eyes becoming stormy, "you had Henry in jail because of him and you're going to give him a second chance?"

"Just like that", I said and looked at her, then I mustered up enough courage to pull my award winning half shrug, Colgate commercial smile on her, and I sighed. "The guy is an amazing person." That wasn't a lie though.

"You…" and she stopped. Slowly she began to walk around her desk, trailing a pathway along the surface with the fingers of her right hand and instantly I remembered that same move last night when she had strode along the docks, using her hand to do the same thing along the wooden bannister as she walked. And I wondered for a second if she was doing it purposely, to jog my memory. But I kept on pretending as if I was blind by her intentions.

"It's actually weird because last night", I began, looking right at her, dead on in her eyes, "last night I had this encounter with this person and I really thought, you know, I could give things another go, even after all the love drama I went through around here before. Yet, when I was just about to give in, the person just disappeared." I then played my shocked expression on my face quite nicely.

"That's strange", she actually said, coming around the desk towards me, her hand still freaking moving across her desk, and every time I tried to ignore her actions, I found my eyes moving to stare at what she was doing. Suddenly I began to grow a bit fearful. I no longer could predict what was going to happen because of the way she was coming towards me. I wanted to be the one to advance on her but she was playing my role.

"What's strange is that I thought it was a guy, dressed as a Pirate", and I swallowed as she came to stand in front of me, her gazed latched onto my eyes, "but then things changed. And once again, I ended up falling like a fool for a stupid stranger who chose to disguise themselves just to make fun of me."

Suddenly, I realized that she hadn't addressed me as 'Miss Swan' within the past two minutes.

"Anyway", I said quickly, trying to ignore the smell of her perfume invading my mind as she stood there watching me, "I'm just gonna go."

And I just had to move away from her because she was intoxicating me, forcing me to become dizzy and lost in her gaze. I stepped around her, and walked towards the door, but never opening it. Just standing there, I watched Regina as she turned around to face me, the expression on her face changing, almost as if she wanted to say something, but she was fighting hard to deny it. Yet she didn't say anything and it pained my heart that she refused to even accept what she felt for me. It only made me believe that she had really wanted to scandalize me.

So looking into her eyes one more time, I hunched my shoulders and accepted the truth. Then I turned on the spot, and faced the door, hot tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I had actually thought she loved me, was stupid enough to believe out of everyone on this planet, Regina Mills loved me. After last night, she had gotten her revenge on me for being so bold to her, and cutting in on her life with Henry. She had clearly broken me, and I was never easy to break down into pieces but she had accomplished it. I never wanted to see her again after this. That would be a promise I'd keep.

Reaching out for the doorknob, I just turned the latch and began to turn the knob again.

And my breath caught in my throat as her hand appeared beside mine near the knob. Then she was slowly moving her fingers to pry mine away and as she did so, I gasped, my eyes wide. I honestly believed I was terribly shocked by her move, so clearly all thoughts drained from my mind and I became so lost that I couldn't breathe. But I guess I wasn't prepared for what was to come for Regina moved so close to stand behind me that I almost fainted. And then I felt her right hand work itself like a snake around my waist, her fingers driving pathways along my heated skin through my shirt.

"Regina", I whispered, trying to lean back to force my body closer to hers, to feel her.

"_Please_ don't go", she said brushing her lips against my left ear and then I felt her breath against my neck as she used her other hand to caress my left arm.

I could feel her heart beating in her chest almost in unison with mine as she continued to move my shirt aside and her fingers began to trail paths along my bare skin right near my hips. And my body grew rapidly on fire. Moving behind me to force me to step forward, I found myself facing the door as she pushed me up against it and tilted my head to the right. And then when her lips began to kiss that sensitive spot right below my ear where my neck met my shoulder, I moaned, pressing my palms against the door with my eyes closed.

"I was the Pirate, Miss Swan", she whispered as she forcefully reached between my legs with her right hand and grabbed a hold of me, pulling me closer to her.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly, as she began to bite my neck and suck, almost like a vampire, leaving her mark once more on me as if she wanted to claim me as belonging to her. "How could you do that to me?"

And just like that, she began to use her finger to torment me through my jeans, creating a disturbing working rhythm that initiated a devastating passion within me. I felt her fingers suddenly rake themselves through my hair, driving me crazy enough as it is, and when I thought she couldn't possibly add any more tormenting actions, I felt her teeth graze against my neck, all the way down to my right shoulder.

"I wanted to see how you would handle the situation", she said and I forcefully turned on the spot, my back against the door and my eyes now on her.

She was so close to me that I knew for certain now it as her last night. The way her body fitted against mine, felt familiar and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to have her do the same things she did to me last night, only now it would be twice as pleasurable because I could see her face and she was the last person on earth I'd imagine having her way with me.

"Please don't leave me", she said softly, her dark eyes begging me. "I'm sorry if I made the wrong move but I couldn't stand to confess my feelings to you and have you reject me."

"I'd never reject you", I said quickly, breathless. And her eyes registered disbelief, as she gazed back at me. "I just lied. I'm not going anywhere. I wanted to see how you'd handle that situation."

"Really?"

"How did you do it?" I asked, fighting as hard as I could to not close the distance between us and kiss her. "How did you change your face features?"

She considered me with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. "I can shape shift using magic of course."

"You changed your face but not your body?" I asked confused. And then it suddenly dawned on me. "You wanted to test me to see how I'd react when I found out you were a woman."

"Yes", she admitted. "Emma…" and she reached up to place both her warm hands against my face, choosing to caress my cheeks and then finger the strands of my hair, "every time you leave me, you take a piece of me with you. When you fell through that portal, I cried myself to sleep. And now…" and she moved closer to me, and chose to press her face against mine, our cheeks resting side by side, "you have returned and all I want…" then she began to provoke me by using her teeth against my jaw line, "is for you to be mine."

I suddenly felt her leg move between mine, and then using both her hands, the touch of her fingers moving along my burning skin, Regina slid off my red jacket, and began to unbutton the front of my shirt.

"You're a wild woman, aren't you?" I whispered frantically, my eyes wide as she breathlessly began to unhook my bra at the front. And then when she had done that, she moved it aside and lowered her eyes, eyes dark with desire.

"When I _want_ something", she said, her voice laced with desire and lust, hoarse and low, "since I am the Queen, I always find a way to get what I want. And _you_…" she began to move her graceful fingers all over me, leaving burning pathways along my skin until they moved to unzip my jeans, "you came in here. I already told you, you have _no_ idea what I'm capable of."

I swallowed.

"Oh my gods", I whispered as she slid her right hand into the front of my jeans, her dark eyes meeting mine. And I gasped, resting my head back against the door as her fingers proceeded to touch me intimately below my waist.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry", she said smiling at me, her eyes dancing with danger, "that I ripped your stockings last night. I just wanted to see your face when you realized that a woman was capable of…"

I reached up to press a finger against her lips, stopping her in midsentence and I made my move and shocked her. Grabbing her shoulders, I pushed her forward, smiling at the speechless expression on her face. And walking with her, I moved my right hand to slide her skirt further up her legs, feeling her stockings meet my fingertips. And when behind her met her grand desk, I grabbed a hold of both her legs and lifted her unto the table.

"I'm _so_ sorry", I said feverishly, leaning in to her, her eyes filled with surprise and lust, breathless and teasing me, "but it's time for me to rip off _your_ stockings."

And seriously, I had my revenge on her after what she'd done to me last night. Grabbing a hold of her face, I pulled her forward and kissed her passionately and hard, driving my tongue into her mouth and moaning as she chose to move her hers against mine. She tasted wonderful, spicy and sweet with a mixture of apples. Yet it was the smell of her hair that drove me over the edge: that soothing Vanilla aroma that only filled my mind further as I drove my fingers through her short dark hair as we kissed hard and deep. When she chose to wrap her legs around my waist, drawing me closer, moaning like a woman who just couldn't get enough and wanted only more, I pressed forward, taking her back unto the desk and scattering her papers everywhere.

But I didn't care for behavior or neatness.

"Unhinge me, Miss Swan", she said breathless, breaking the kiss and staring at me wild eyed, shocked.

"You _do_ know", I said pulling her closer to me, my eyes on hers, as I grabbed a hold of her skirt and shoved it up, allowing my right hand to travel over her amazing thighs, so soft to the touch and welcoming, "that I just _love_ it when you call me, Miss Swan."

"Well, _Miss Swan_", she said breathless, the words coming out in forced whispers as she reacted to my hand finding its way between her legs, warm and overly excited. "You're the Sheriff", and she reached up to run her fingertips through my blonde hair, taking a grip, "do your job."

"Sure, your Majesty", I declared and when I ripped her black stockings around her legs, she gasped, her eyes wide.

Then I allowed my wandering fingers to find exactly where she wanted to be touched and I began to do my job, watching her eyes water as she pleaded with them for me to have my way with her. And when I had allowed the use of two fingers, working my way in and out of her as she breathlessly leaned back her head, eyes closed and she chose to reach down and grip the desk hard with her hands, moaning so loudly with every thrust that I sure hoped Henry couldn't hear her. But I was sure as hell he did when she came hard and Regina cried my name out again and again, shaking against me, her arms reaching wildly to grab my hair and pull me towards her. I had to muffle her with a hard kiss, smiling as she breathlessly laughed, her eyes flickering to the ceiling.

"I hope he's sleeping", she said hoarsely, "because I'm yet to have my way with you."

"_Really_ now?" I asked smiling, breathing in and gazing at her, my eyes filled with want.

"You _honestly_ expect to walk in here and leave without what you came for?" she asked, tilting her head sideways and staring at me, smiling, her eyeliner smeared around her wet eyes.

"Actually I was the one who came here for something", and I shrugged.

"I have to warn you", she said grabbing a hold of the front of my jeans and pulling me towards her, a daring smile on her face, her red lipstick smudged yet she looked so sexy, she was dripping sex, "there are two sides of me: the Queen and then there is just Regina."

"I want both", I said breathless, as she gazed down where her right hand had begun to caress between my legs.

"Since you seem to always desire control", she said softly, pushing me away from the desk as she got off of it, her eyes dancing as they met mine. And then I was rewinding positions, retreating with my back meeting her office door, "I think it's time for you to meet the Queen."

"I'm _so_ scared", I said sarcastically, smiling.

And then she grabbed a hold of my shoulders and before I knew it, hell, I was facing the door, having her push me against it hard. Then when she used her hands to roughly pull down my jeans, it was my turn to gasp and then her hands were travelling around my midsection and down below my waist.

"Miss Emma Swan", she said, her lips near my left ear, "when people are bad to me, and they choose to have their way with me, do you know what I do to them?"

"What?" I asked hoarsely as her finger flicked against me.

"I make them pay and until I am satisfied that they have pleaded enough for forgiveness, then I release them."

"You tease", I whispered. "Why don't you take me to your bed chamber, your Majesty?" I asked, half smiling.

"Because it is so much better to _fuck_ you against my office door", and before I could surpass the shocked realization of her swearing and the harshness of her words, Regina shoved not one but three fingers hard into me, pulling me backwards, closer to her and then she began to ravish her way in and out passionately and hard, making me cry out as I gripped the frame of her door with all the energy I had.

"Oh my gods!" I cried as she used her other hand to grab at my breasts, playing with them and moving me against the door hard. She was an animal, so wild that I hadn't seen it coming at all!

And when I came hard, she spun me around, wrapping her arms around my waist, and placing one leg between mine to hold me up right where she wanted, Regina kissed me slow and so passionately that I believed I would die with pleasure and from not breathing. Taking my bottom lip between her teeth, she pulled and released, then gazed at me, smiling wickedly. And then it was all tongue and more tongue and fingers driving their way through my wet hair. Then there were more bites on my neck and then my breasts and she was using her tongue to drive a pathway down my midsection.

Yet when she used her mouth on me, I honestly forgot how to breathe. My vision flipped over and I had to force close my eyes as she ravished me with her lips and teeth, sucking and driving me so hard over the edge that my knees buckled and I slid down moaning with my eyes watering.

"Now my headache is gone", she said a moment later as we sat upon one of her sofas in her living room, curled up against each other, she playing with my hair and me just caressing her fingers.

"And you had me open the bottle of Advil", I muttered, smiling, "what a waste."

"You were my painkiller", she said softly in that sexy hoarse voice of hers, sounding so cute and I just had to move my head to look up at her.

"Say that again", I said quickly, wanting to catch the way her face looked when she said it.

Frowning, she said it again.

"No", I complained. "Say it like you said it before."

"Miss Swan…"

"I told you before", I said with my eye widening, looking at her, "when you call me Miss Swan, my mind does this double flip and I begin to think of doing very wicked things to you."

"_Miss Swan_", she said again, smiling and using her thumb, Regina reached down to part my lips, pushing them away from each other. And then she began to just caress my lips.

"I never expected this, you know", I said around her thumb, sounding ridiculous.

"What?" she asked, leaning down and smiling. "Did you just say something to me?"

I reached up to move her hand away and sighed. "For a woman of your age you sure as hell can behave like a wolf."

She laughed hoarsely, her dark eyes appearing so sweet and calm and I wondered if I could now make her laugh even more just to see her happy like the way she was.

"How old are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I played with her hair that fell around her face.

"Does my age matter after what we just did?" she asked, searching my eyes. And when I chose to narrow my eyes at her, she sighed. "I have no idea how old I am anymore. I believe I'm supposed to be over fifty five years old. But biologically I am still in my thirties."

"I think I'd still want you the same way even if you got greyer and greyer…"

"Oh shut up", she said and pressed a finger to my lips. "you really want to give us a chance?"

"If you're asking me to be your she-wolf, hell yes", I said smiling wickedly. "But will you be my Queen?"

"Oh for as long as you want, Emma", she said, smiling, tears forming in her beautiful dark eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that at the end of the day, no matter what faith throws our way, I will always have you."

"I think we'll have to keep it a secret for a long time though", I said frowning. "Based on the conflicting views around us about how we feel for each other, not forgetting the fact that my parents hate your guts."

"But can I still frequent the Sheriff's office and sneak a kiss from you?" she asked so politely, I wanted to kiss her.

"If I can grab your ass as many times as I want, hell yeah", I said laughing.

"I love it when you speak to me like that", she said smiling.

"So the two of you did kiss and make up."

But of us were startled, our eyes wide as Henry came to stand before us.

"I…"

"We…" Regina began.

"Judging from what I see", he said smiling, "I could only assume that I finally got what I wanted?"

"What's that?" Regina asked, searching his eyes. And Henry only chose to beam at us.

"I got both my moms finally", he said and shrugged. "If I had known earlier", he said smiling at Regina, "I would have suggested you bite Emma since you met her."

"Henry!" both of us demanded, yet I ended up laughing and so did Regina.

Xx

* * *

**A/N – One more chapter for this story! Let's see how Snow and the others react when Regina shows up at this dinner the Charmings have planned with the others to just get together, and Regina shows up. And then…and then…Snow sees something happen. And then…and then…BOOM! Ha!**


	10. 9 - Forbidden Dance

**Entry Three: Part Three**

**Title: Forbidden Dance**

**Xx**

* * *

_Two days after the night after I confronted her and she confessed after I forced her to do so, proceeding to repeat the night before last night, by having her way with me against the door of her office._

That was the story of my life, currently. I had suddenly become this wild blonde hair Sheriff who was keeping this huge secret from everyone around me. And what the hell was that secret? I had initiated a romance with the one woman who had terrorized everyone's life in Storybrooke, and the one person my parents despised the most, even before I was actually born. So naturally, I had evolved into this person that indeed refused to see only black and white and chose to see all shades of grey in her Majesty: Regina Mills.

I sat at the window once again, but this time it was in the late afternoon of Tuesday, with a warm sun set and a whispering afternoon breeze caressing my face. Yet everything around me seemed to appear much happier and brighter than before, on many occasions before when I had chosen to gaze out that same window to look out unto Storybrooke. I felt this warm buzz of energy, almost like a bubbling fountain within me, and felt as if I was completely alive again. To have someone love you like the way Regina did was something breathtaking in its entirety. Within a day she had made me feel so welcomed and warm, aiding in providing me with the overwhelming feeling of acceptance that I pretty much chose to self-indulge myself in spending time with her as often as I could.

This is what happened the day after.

* * *

xx

Since it was too early, I had retreated back to Granny's indulging in a very animate conversation with Ruby over two cups of steaming cocoa. And finally, I related everything to her, having her promise that she'd keep that one secret for me, even though her eyes grew as wide as saucers and I was suddenly totally afraid that she'd babble at the nearest opportunity she was provided with. But needless to say, she feared the worst as well, and felt the danger of speaking about any of it entirely. So I had rightfully confided in her.

"Regina!" she whispered, her eyes bulging, gripping the edge of the desk, "oh my gosh! Emma!"

"It pretty much sucks, yeah", I admitted, glancing around just to make sure no one was listening.

It was a crowded day at Granny's with almost all the seats occupied, and everyone seemed to be ready to start the week off with as much energy as possible.

"But it's what you want?" she asked, studying me with her eyes, waiting. "Is that what you really want?"

I thought about it, but not for long. "Of course it's what I want. I mean, putting the past aside…"

"But that's it!" Ruby said in hushed tones. "How the hell can you put the past aside after everything she's done to you and to your parents…to us? Do you know what you're putting yourself into here?"

And as always, there it was, the feeling of being conflicted, almost as if I had no solid foundation to stand upon, yet I chose to stand upon it anyway.

"I know what she did", I said quietly, taking a finger and scooping up some whipped cream, "but I'm giving her a chance. I trust her, Ruby."

"Your parents did before and she fucked them up until they had to banish her", she admitted, halfheartedly. "We all agreed to have her killed back then…"

"But my mother was the one who chose to spare her life", I added, growing a bit frustrated at her for bringing up the past. "Killing her has never been the best answer. I know in the past you all chose to see black and white but here it's different. I don't just see bad, I see remedies and giving chances, and she's not the same."

"She's exactly the same", Ruby said and sighed.

"You were the one who was egging me on yesterday to find out who the person was."

"I had no idea it was her and if it adds more light unto the dilemma we have before us, she chose to fuck you up by disguising herself as a Pirate just to have her way with you."

"She was afraid to tell me the truth so she chose to see how I'd react to that situation!" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"No", Ruby stated, her eyes on me, "what she wanted was to make out with you and then walk off and if you never figured it out then it would just pass and she'd have that guilty memory of having fucked you without your knowledge as it's some kind of a joke or fetish to her."

"I am really not going to argue anymore about this", I said feeling miserable. And I chose to sip my cocoa, my eyes elsewhere.

"You never liked her before", Ruby said after a while, quietly and looking at me. "Regina always pissed you off. She always found a way to get to you."

"Because she loved me", I said.

"It's not going to work out", Ruby said staring at me. "But if you want me to keep it a secret, then sure. I just don't agree to it."

"Thanks for being such an understanding friend", I said sarcastically, my eyes on the entrance.

"Emma, listen to me", she said pleading, "there's a huge difference between good sex and good relations. And Regina doesn't want you, she's just using you."

I chose not to answer but to ignore her, feeling tears burning behind my eyelids. And lifting the cup to my mouth, I sipped long and hard, feeling the hot liquid scald my mouth and tongue. And it felt so terrible but good because I never expected anyone to understand. Even I didn't. Yet she had changed me. I hated the fact that I loved her so much now that I couldn't see what anyone else would see about her that labeled her as bad. Ruby had just tried to give me a wake up call.

When the door to Granny's was pushed open, my eyes wavered to the sound and instantly my heart rate quickened as she stepped over the threshold and into the diner. Today she was wearing something quite unlike her usual attire: a yellow flounce dress that stopped at her knees with a low neckline. And her lips were painted blood red, like a glossy apple. Her dark hair fell around her pale face perfectly, almost too perfect and when my eyes moved over her black stockings and high heels, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me having ripped a pair only last night.

Her dark eyes moved to meet mine as the door closed behind her and I wished Ruby could see the way she looked at me right then. Maybe she'd understand what I saw in her eyes and why I trusted Regina so much now, in believing that she truly loved me. The look was only pure, almost as if she had broken down all her walls just to forever allow me to see her truest self. Not only was her eyes filled with happiness in seeing me, but she revealed much more. Moving to sit at her usual place near the front window, she chose to tuck her hair behind an ear and as she crossed her legs, she gazed at me again.

Seeing my mother pushing her way through the front door, I quickly diverted my eyes to stare at my cocoa, my thumbs caressing the lips of the mug almost as if I only wanted to do the same to the woman sitting by the window right now. I wondered what she was thinking of me.

"Emma", Mary Margaret said breathless, sliding into the seat opposite me. "I'm late for school."

I just looked at her and half smiled with my mind elsewhere at the moment.

"All this time we were away from here, even after the curse broke", she began, signaling to Ruby, "I think I lost track of how to carry on as usual. I'm a teacher and I'm Snow White now. All these memories rushing in to be added to what I already know…"

"Yup", it was Ruby and she chose to look at me, yet when I only ignored her and stared at my cocoa, she looked away.

"A cup of coffee and a take away Cinnamon Roll", my mother said quickly, smiling, her eyes flickering up to meet Ruby's and then returning to me. "I feel conflicted."

"You're not alone on that one", I muttered, and sighed.

She began to study me with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You seem distant since that party."

I noticed that as Regina read the papers before her, she'd glance over at me then to the back of my mother's head, a far off look in her eyes.

"Just like you", I said quietly, reaching up to scratch at my right temple, "I'm still getting used to all of this fairytale stuff."

"Aw it's not easy", she said sadly, gazing at me. "I'm still getting used to all of it too. Regina actually told me good morning just now on the pavement before I came in!" and she stared at me, her eyes wide.

"She did?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Plus I didn't get a glare which is something considering the fact that she always glares at me. But things are changing, and it's not as if I don't like any of it, still I can't help but feel forced to forget the past when it has had this huge effect on all of us."

"She's not a bad person", I said quietly, glancing at Regina for the umpteenth time since she came in. "She just wants to change."

"And you're the only person giving her a chance to change, even above Henry", she said quietly, gazing at me. "I really am so proud of you for being who you are because even though your father and I above all the others find it hard to forgive and love her, you have never been hesitant to give her so many chances."

Ruby appeared at our table with my mother's Cinnamon Roll and her take away cup of coffee. And she smiled, then bounced around on the spot happily.

"Guess who just asked me out!" she said gleefully, looking from me to Mary Margaret.

"I have no idea", I said looking up at her, suddenly surprised.

"Whale!" she exclaimed, and her eyes flickered to the far side of the diner where Whale sat with Archie at a table. "But it's tonight, so I was thinking that maybe after the dinner party, we can branch off together."

I stared around. "Dinner party?"

"Yeah", Ruby said smiling broadly, "the thing your father planned. Kind of alike a late welcome back gig for your mother and you."

"It was supposed to be a secret", Mary Margaret said looking at me, "but I found out about it, since he can't hide anything from me."

"I thought you told her!" Ruby said looking at her. "Shit, it would have been a nice surprise then."

"That you ruined", my mother said and sighed. "Anyway, Emma it's tonight at 7pm right here."

I smiled, twirling the end of my hair around a finger. "Great, what do I have to bring?"

"Anything", Ruby said and then suddenly, she stopped smiling, "I mean, not anything, but something suitable." And she kept her eyes on mine.

I only chose to glare at her knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Anyway", my mother said clueless as to what Ruby and I were silently arguing about, "I've got to run or else I will be late for school. See ya later, Emma." And she picked up her purse and books then slid out from the seat.

On her way out, I noticed that she glanced over at Regina who chose to look up the same time. And the latter considered her with a smile, and a nod only to leave Mary Margaret to collide with the front door and then fumble to pull it open. I wanted to laugh but chose not to since the diner was more than over capacitated.

And once again, I resorted to picking the sprinkles from the top of a lime green cupcake I had recently ordered, divulging myself in the fact that there was no one in the universe who understood or accepted what I felt for Regina. There was Henry though. He had been in thrills ever since, calling me up this morning to cheerfully chat me up and asking me if I was seeing his other mom that day too. Thank gods for the kid's happiness, finally. At least one of us was happy about all of this. But was I not happy? I guess so with all this new form pressure around me.

Suddenly I felt my cellphone vibrate and wondering who it was that had texted me, hoping it wasn't Henry since he was supposed to be in class, I pulled it out. Flipping it open, I opened the message, my heart beating.

_**Regina: Come and sit with me. The distance between us is killing me with every second we choose to just gaze at each other.**_

I frowned outwardly yet beamed internally.

_**Me: I can't. Diner is too full with watchers.**_

And I clicked SEND. I wanted nothing more than to just get up and go sit with her because my heart ached to be close to her. Yet there was practically everyone in there around us. There was Whale, Archie, Granny, Belle, a few others and then my father came in, smiling at me and moving to sit with Grumpy at a front table. My phone vibrated again and with a shaky hand, I reached over to pick it up, opening it and clicking VIEW.

_**Regina: Look at me.**_

And when I read it, I swallowed hard, feeling my throat become dry and my hand became sweaty. Yet I lifted my eyes to look at her and when I did, I instantly became captivated by her gaze, those dark eyes meeting mine only barely trying to unhinge me yet desperately begging me to go forth and join her. I wanted it so much.

"Please", she mouthed, her eyes on mine, then they flickered around to register if anyone else was looking at her.

Picking up my cell, I slid it into my jeans pocket, and I wrapped my fingers around my mug, then I got up. With my eyes anywhere else but on her, I slowly made my way to where she sat. And when I got there, I sat down in the seat in front of her, and placed my cup before me. Yet my heart was beating so wildly in my chest that I couldn't look at her, afraid of what my eyes would give away if I did. And I knew someone had to be watching us. If it was my father and he saw…

"Emma", Regina said quietly, and she placed the newspapers down upon the table. I watched it with my eyes and slouched in my seat.

"Yeah", I said.

"Look at me", she said hoarsely, and I watched as her right hand moved ever so slightly across the table to reach mine. But I quickly moved mine away.

"I can't", I said quickly, feeling weak.

"Glare at me then", she suddenly said sarcastically, "yell at me, like you always do. Just do something because I can't stand the fact that you're sitting there and I can't make you look at me or I can't be closer to you!"

"Regina!" I whispered, allowing my eyes to meet hers, frantically. "Don't…"

"Fine", she said, and I watched as her eyes filled with tears. She began to fold up her newspaper before her and then picked up her handbag. "I'll do you a favor and leave."

"Regina…" I pleaded but she just got up, her eyes never meeting mine.

And then when she strode towards the door, I saw many eyes register her leaving, Grumpy chose to smile. And Ruby only considered me with a smile on her face as well, enjoying herself. Hating the fact of staying in there any longer, I just got up angrily, hating all of them in there. Then I went after her.

She was just pushing the key in her car door when I got out on the sidewalk, and I stopped.

"You agreed last night that we would keep it secret", I began.

"I can't do this", she said, her voice strained, her head bent with her hair falling around her face like a curtain.

"I can't tell them!" I demanded, frustrated.

"Okay", she said quietly, and turned the key in the door, and then when the door was unlocked, she pulled it open.

I acted on reflex, running to the other side of her car and then I opened the car door. When she started the engine, I chose to climb in and closing the door after me, I just sat there, not looking at her.

"Drive…" I said with my eyes focused forward. And when my heart threatened to leap from out of my chest just from the smell of her inside the car, making me grow dizzy, she pressed down on the gas.

Regina's presence beside me was tormenting and I suddenly realized that I had never before been so overwhelmed by being in her presence. Not only had the air usually been filled with tension but I had always anticipated an argument. Yet speaking from within my heart, I never ever despised her. And it was only fitting now that my truest feelings were catching up on me, threatening to drive me crazy. Her perfume filled her car like an intoxicating scent, and suddenly I was transported back to last night when I had been so close to her, with the smell of her skin blurring my vision.

It was only when she chose to take another route aside from driving to her house that I turned to gaze at her.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. I suddenly couldn't bear it. Using my right hand, I moved it to touch the left side of her face softly, feeling the smoothness of her skin beneath my fingers. And she chose to respond to my touch, trying to forcefully keep her eyes wide open to focus on the road, yet her eyes ever so softly closed.

Suddenly I knew exactly where she was taking me for I had been there before with one person whom we both shared and loved.

When she drove along the dirt path and slowed the car down, her hand moving to put the vehicle into PARK, I just allowed my eyes to register the mass of water before us. And then there was the fact that she had chosen to demolish Henry's fort to replace it with a three wooden benches facing the water. She was a very unpredictable woman. And I loved that about her because I had gotten pretty used to searching for answers, to a point where if I couldn't search I got fatigued and felt lazy. Yet she always had me searching, trying to figure out what she'd do next.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, using her hand to guide it back into its place and resting a hand on my shoulder softly, I looked at her.

"Let's take a walk", she said searching my eyes for an approval.

"Sure", I said gazing into her dark eyes.

She turned to open her door and I did the same, climbing out and feeling the rush of sea wind, travelling around me and through my wavy hair. I welcomed it, smiling and breathing in, feeling suddenly refreshed as if all my worries had suddenly been blown away. Opening my arms, I just closed my eyes and smiled widely, then huffed out a breath of air and laughed.

"This feels so awesome", I admitted, feeling the warm sunshine on my face.

It did feel awesome! Like for reals, awesome. Now I felt so like me again, not as if a burden was holding me down. I wanted to just shout out something, possibly Regina's name like a lunatic. And after a long time since before I had been sucked into that portal, before this whole curse thing, I kind of felt happy again.

Opening my eyes, my arms still outstretched, I saw that she had come to stand in front of me, and she just looked so beautiful in her yellow dress and high heels that I couldn't help but gaze lovingly at her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stepped towards me, smiling, her dark hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that before", she said quietly, looking at me, "I guess I have been so tense these past few days, that my nerves are terribly bothering me, added to the fact that I am only just getting used to realizing how hard this is for you."

I only considered her with a cool look and shrugged. "Everyone remembers the past."

"Right", she said sadly, "I will always be the Evil Queen to everyone, even Henry."

"But not me", I said quickly, and I reached out to take her right hand, entwining my fingers with hers as she chose to gaze down then back up at me. "I never knew that person they like to talk about. I just know you as Regina."

"I am trying so hard, Emma", she said, pulling me towards her and beginning to walk. I chose to do the same. "I really want to redeem myself, to prove to everyone that I am not that person anymore. But no one wants to give me any more chances, except you."

And we just walked slowly, both holding each other's hands. I had never done something like this in such a long time. Yet even before when I had done something like this with Neal, it never felt like this. It was almost as if this was the real thing, and nothing else had mattered before.

"Don't worry about what anyone else thinks", I stated. "I believe in you."

And when we approached a bench, she looked at me. I chose to sit, not crossing my legs like her and her ladylike ways, but I just slipped back comfortably on the bench and rested my head back. I watched her as she sat down beside me, gracefully and all Queen-like and I couldn't help but smile, my eyes on her low neckline. Yep, she was wearing lace again.

"So tell me", I said squinting my eyes at her, "before the curse, wasn't there anyone else who you loved? And don't tell me about Graham", I said quickly, lifting a hand because I had heard of his story and how she had held him captive in her castle.

"There was only Daniel", she admitted, her eyes saddening. "All the other encounters I had with men, well…" and she rubbed her palms on her lap, "let's not go there."

"My mother told me about Daniel", I said quietly, "she's so sorry, Regina. She really is."

"Emma, if someone did that to you, could you forgive them easily?" she asked, turning to look at me, tears in her eyes.

"No", I said, "I would have bitched on them but we all handle things differently. You chose to do what you had to do. I would have just cried for like a year then picked myself up and move on."

She sighed. "I was just 17 years old and a broken heart was so painful. I never wanted to be Queen. My mother threw me into a heartless marriage."

"You need to allow your heart to mend again", I said looking at her. "Henry's father promised me the world, Regina, and then next thing I knew, I was being thrown in prison at 18, pregnant. You want to talk of a broken heart, think about that. I got a baby in prison, shared jail cells with mad women who kicked my ass. That's why I became so tough, because I have been fighting all my life, nothing ever coming easy. Literally, when I gave Henry up, my heart wasn't broken, it was ripped out of my chest. I had no choice because I couldn't raise him properly. Thankfully", I said and sighed, "he ended up here with you."

"I am so sorry", she said sadly, gazing at me, "but are you really thankful that he ended up here with me?"

"Duh", I said quickly, "or else I never would have met you."

Suddenly, Regina moved to get up and when she did, she reached behind her to neaten her dress and then she came to lower herself to sit on my lap. Facing me, she lifted her hands and used them to caress my face, pushing my hair back behind my ears.

"Can I kiss you, Emma?" she asked politely, gazing into my eyes, searching them for acceptance.

"You don't have to ask permission", I said reaching up to rake my fingers through her hair. "Just don't call me Miss Swan, right now."

Understanding what I meant, she laughed and slowly leaned in, moving her lips closer to mine, watching and waiting for me to do the same. And then her eyes remained fixated on me, yet she chose to close them as she tilted her head to the right, pressing her lips on mine and kissing me slowly. I welcomed it, my heart racing as she caressed my neck and I, well I chose to allow my fingers to wander to her low neckline and then I was fingering lace, smiling. This morning she tasted like coffee and apple jam, her tongue moving against mine and I just felt my toes curling in my boots as she passionately moved her body against mine, moaning as my hand found her bare breast. And then she tilted my face sideways and began to trail kisses along my cheeks and neck, making me writhe in my seat.

And it felt like we kissed for such a long time, and it felt freaking amazing, so wonderful and powerful. When she moved her lips away from mine, I was so breathless that I just gazed at her.

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked her breathless.

"I did well then?" she asked, searching my eyes.

"Well?" and I gasped. "You were astounding!"

"I was?" and she peered at me, squinting her eyes yet smiling.

"No you know what", I said quickly, moving my hands over her arms and pulling her closer to me, "kiss me again and let me be sure."

"Okay", she said smiling, and she kissed me until I couldn't breathe.

Holding her against me, her head resting against my chest, I just played with her hair, noticing that she felt so relaxed. Regina's body became totally loose, almost as if she had just given up in fighting for acceptance.

I suddenly couldn't care less either. "Regina", I said quietly, caressing her left cheek.

"Hmm?" she said using her thumb to caress the palm of my right hand, sending tiny buzzes of electrical feels through my arm.

"I'm inviting you to a dinner party tonight my parents are throwing as a Welcome back for my mother and I."

She turned to peer up at me, searching my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course", I said looking at her, "I want you there."

"But the way we look at each other will reveal our secret", she admitted, "Emma, I only want to be with you and I don't care what any of them think. If your parents hate me for it, I can live with it but you are old enough to have what you want. And you have to decide what you want."

"I know", I said sadly.

"I don't want to hide what makes me truly happy", Regina said, gazing at me. "But if you want to keep it a secret, I will try to do that for as long as you wish."

"That means so much to me", I said feeling tears form in my eyes.

It wasn't fair that everyone else got to be with who they wanted to be with and I couldn't just tell my parents that I loved Regina. In fact, she was partly to be blamed too for most of it since it was her bad reputation in the past that darkened her character in everyone's eyes. Yet I couldn't help but love her and ignore all of that. Love was the only thing I wanted to feel for her and that would be what I wanted. I'd just have to find a way to tell my parents. And hopefully they wouldn't react badly, or throw a tantrum. I doubted that though.

* * *

And where did you think I retreated to make something to take to this dinner? Yup, it was at her house, after I had picked up Henry that afternoon. I figured that my mother would return home and wonder where I was, but since I had returned, everyone assumed that I'd be at the Sheriff's office. That day, I only checked in for like four hours, did some paperwork and got out of there. The fact of the matter was, I hated that place now, just realizing that no longer would I sit there and have a heated Regina come charging in to check up on me and my job.

So Henry and I decided to make beef burgers, counting the amount of people to attend, we did two extra. Regina just sat in the kitchen near the tiled counter observing us work, a smile on her face as she always chose to gaze at me, making me red in the face.

"So since we can't tell Snow White or Prince Charming about the two of you", Henry said placing the bread upon a platter, "I think we should call this one Operation: Swan Queen."

"Very nice", Regina said smiling. "I like that name very much."

"Me too!" I said looking at him, smiling with my eyes wide. "That sounds awesome!"

"The two of you don't know how nice it feels to finally have both my moms getting along so well", Henry said and he peered over at Regina. "Just because you tried, it means you've completed redeemed yourself to me. And I love you so much for that."

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Regina said and tears formed in her eyes. Getting up, she walked around the counter to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him.

Turning around from the stove to watch them, smiling, I tiptoed forward and reached in to bite her earlobe. She turned quickly to stare at me, wild eyed and then she smiled.

"Henry would you be a darling and go on upstairs to get ready now?" Regina asked sweetly, ruffling his hair.

"Sure", he said rushing to the sink to wash his hands.

And she chose to stand there, watching me with wicked, teasing eyes, whilst I swallowed hard, trying to focus on frying the meat and not burning it. Thankfully, they were done, and I took them out, placing them on tissues to drain the oil. With my eyes moving to watch Henry leave the kitchen, as soon as he had gone up the stairs, Regina stepped towards me, slowly, her eyes dark, and her expression serious.

"I'm trying to do this", I said firmly, turning to sap the oil from the beef, my eyes flickering to watch her as she came towards me. "You…don't do it."

"I suddenly want you so much after what you just did", she said coming up to me, and bringing her body close to mine as I stood facing the counter, lifting the meat now to place it in a container. And her arms wrapped themselves around me, her lips moving to my neck to kiss me softly. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Regina", I said quietly, putting down the clipper and turning to embrace her, just holding her close.

"My Emma", she whispered softly, moving against me, hugging me tightly, and she trailed kisses from my forehead all the way down to my right shoulder.

"And how can anyone say you are a bad person?" I asked, leaning into her. "You're just misunderstood terribly."

"I was bad until I met you", she admitted softly, "my savior."

"I prefer your knight in shining armor", I said smiling. "It sounds sexier."

"How about my wild blonde knight in her ridiculous red leather jacket?"

"It suits me better", I admitted and we both laughed.

Xx

* * *

So we went in, everyone cheering for us, hugging us and admitting how glad they were that we were back safe and sound. Ruby came to hug me tightly though, smiling and kissing me on my cheek. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Everything's good?" I asked.

"Everything's awesome", she said gleefully.

And I walked in, Henry running to speak to Archie and Grumpy animatedly.

"I'm so glad to finally cook something that I didn't have to hunt first", I told Granny, relieved.

"Tell me about it", she said understanding and she took the two containers from my hands then went to rest them down upon the counter.

"So let's raise our glasses to Emma and Snow's safety", my father said toasting and he lifted his glass up, so did all of us, "and since we're toasting, let's hope Snow and I don't have to lose each other again."

"Cheers!" we all said. And I lifted the glass to my mouth and sipped the champagne.

Watching Henry, I noticed that he was saying something about me to Archie and I wondered what it was. I hope he didn't forget about Operation: Swan Queen. But before I could step forward and listen in, the front door opened and I turned quickly. There stood Regina with her bowl of lasagna tucked in one arm, her eyes wide as she saw us all there.

"Sorry I'm late", she said softly, gazing around.

When my eyes rested on Regina, I was breathless, remembering what we had done less than an hour ago in her kitchen. Let's just say we did magical things to each other. Yet everyone just turned around and my mother gasped. So did Ruby. I hated them for that, all of them. And I just wanted to shout at them for being so rude.

"What is she doing here?" Grumpy asked angrily, grabbing a knife from behind him, and he glared at Regina.

Regina just did as I had told her to do. She ignored all of them and went to set her dish up on the counter. And allowing my eyes to move to Henry, I signaled for him to join her.

"Emma, what is she doing here?" my mother asked, staring wide eyed at me.

"Yeah, Emma, what is she doing here?" Ruby asked staring at me.

"I invited her", I stated boldly.

"But why?" Mary Margaret asked, and my father came to stand next to us.

"You invited her?" he asked.

"Yeah", I said ignoring Ruby's glare. "Henry wanted it. The kid believes in her. And so do I. She wants to change. Can't we just give her a chance?"

"Sure", Ruby said sarcastically. And she turned to walk off, her hands on her hips.

Hearing my father sigh, I turned to look at him, feeling tears threaten to fill my eyes. Please, dad, I begged in my mind. Please understand.

After looking at me, he reached out to rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay", he said quietly, "if you can give her a chance, we'll just have to do the same. Plus we all know she wants to change."

"So let's give her that chance", my mother said smiling at me. "After all, she saved us days ago."

"Why do you trust her so much?" my father asked looking at me, searching my eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you that for so long now. Did she do something that we aren't aware of?" my mother asked.

"I…" I swallowed and breathed in, then glanced back at Regina as she sat scooping out a piece of lasagna for Henry, smiling. "I just trust her", I chose to say, feeling my throat close up.

"Okay", my father said accepting it.

And whilst they all gathered up to talk to one another, no one spoke to Regina except Grumpy who made a smart comment at her lasagna. It angered me, till I wanted to cry but composing myself, I just watched her as she gazed at me, her eyes sad. Then getting up from the stool, she walked across to sit at a table all by herself, looking around at everyone just longing for one of them to talk to her. So, taking a piece of her lasagna, I walked over and slid in to the same seat she was occupying, not the seat opposite.

"What's up?" I asked, forking up a bit of lasagna.

With her eyes wide, she watched me, and I noticed that her dark eyes were moist with tears. Suddenly without thinking, I found my right hand reaching up, and using my thumb to wipe the corners of her eyes, smearing her eyeliner slightly. With her lips parted, she gazed back at me, her hair falling beautifully around her face.

Xx

* * *

Reaching up to wipe the corner of David's mouth, Mary Margaret laughed and from the corner of her eye, she saw Emma move from where she was standing talking to Archie. Allowing her eyes to follow her movement, wondering if she was leaving, Snow watched as her daughter went to sit in the same seat as Regina, with a slice of lasagna on a plate in her hand.

"Remembering the day when she started to beat that bird in our cabin", Grumpy was saying and they laughed. "I was so shocked. I mean, Snow, beating a bird."

"It was the potion she drank right?" Charming asked, looking at Grumpy.

"Yeah, that potion to forget you", and he sighed. "Love sucks."

She laughed and her eyes flickered to rest on Emma and she stopped, her eyes widening as she watched her used her thumb to reach up and wipe the corner of Regina's eye. And just for a second, Snow didn't know what to think. But that wasn't the bit that startled her. It was the way Regina was looking at her daughter that took a toll on her mind. It wasn't the usual look that Emma got from her, that half glare mixed with displeasure. It was much deeper, almost too deep.

"Did you do that?"

"What?" she asked quickly, diverting her eyes to look at Charming.

"You threw a spoon at Happy?"

"I did", she said startled, and then she forced a smile. "He called me Wild White!"

They both began to laugh heartily, and Snow did as well, yet what she had just seen just kept bothering her.

* * *

Xx

"I didn't expect anyone to speak to me", Regina said softly, and she watched me eat. "But at least I'm glad to be here. What did they say about me showing up?"

I chewed, gestured with my fork and swallowed. "My parents wanted to know why you were here. So I told them I invited you and they asked me why. I said we have to give you a chance, plus, I trust you. So my dad said okay if you trust her then I guess we have to too. And then they asked me why I suddenly like you so much or something like that, if I had something to tell them."

"And what did you say?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I said nah, nothing to tell", and I used my fork to cut the lasagna. "I wanted to say 'yeah actually I'm in love with her' but figured that my mother would faint and then it would ruin this party."

"I am not afraid of any of them", Regina said firmly.

"You don't have to be. They're not going to hurt you."

"Anyway, before I came through the door", she said quietly, shifting in her seat, moving closer to me, "would you believe I was nervous? I knew you were here already but I kept thinking, what if she isn't there, then they would want to know who invited me."

"Even if you came in just like that", I said chewing, "they would have assumed Henry invited you. He's here too and he'd never allow them to ridicule you. Plus Whale likes you, so does Archie."

"Recently, Whale and I have had a major fall out", she said, her dark eyes flickering to seek him out.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at her.

And she explained what had happened with Daniel and how she had brought him into this world with her. And everything that had happened at the stables.

"My goodness!" I exclaimed, staring wide eyed at her. "He brought him back?"

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry for what happened though. I guess if he succeeded in bringing Daniel back in his normal state then this between us wouldn't have happened." And suddenly I felt terribly sad, almost as if I was a last resort for her. If she had gotten Daniel back then she would have never been sitting here, loving me the way she did.

"But Daniel's gone", she said gazing at me, and then I felt her hand find its way to rest on my thigh, feeling so warm through my jeans.

"It's just that I don't want to be a rebound experiment." And I looked down at my plate, avoiding her eyes.

"But you're not that, Emma", she said leaning in, her eyes pleading with me to believe her. "You're much more than that to me. When Daniel told me to love again, I knew I had to let him go. And I just had to get you to realize how much I really loved you. All that time before I met you, I had been struggling with his loss. But when you came here, I instantly began to move past that."

"It's just that, you pushed me so hard over the edge and made me fall hard for you, finally realizing how much I love you", I said looking at her, "and I want you to know that it's not easy for me to love anyone. I can't even love my parents that easily because I hardly know them. But you, you're much more to me that I can't like, explain it."

And then Henry was at my side, taking my arm and insisting that I go join him and Archie because they were discussing NCIS. After asking Regina if she wanted to go too, and she denied, I looked at her one more time before I got up, pleading with my eyes for her to come too. But she shook her head, smiling.

"I'm fine", she said quietly.

I honestly believed that was about to change.

Xx

* * *

Watching Emma get up, Snow finally got her chance and she excused herself, her eyes set on Regina sitting all by herself. Sliding into the seat opposite her, she cleared her throat.

"HI there, Regina", she said firmly.

Regina looked up, her eyes widening when she saw Snow sitting there.

"Snow", she said in disbelief, and she half smiled. "How are…"

"What are you doing?" the other asked sternly, her eyes fixated on the older woman.

"What?" Regina asked, staring at her quizzically.

"My daughter", Snow reminded her, her eyes stormy, "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her."

"I really don't think…"

"It has to stop", Snow said firmly, cutting Regina off. "It has to stop now, whatever it is you have in mind to do to her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I knew that you were up to something all this time. You will not stop at finding a way to hurt us, will you?"

"I…"

"No you listen to me!" Snow White demanded in a heavy whisper, "you took everything away from us before. And I will not let it happen again. If you only try to…" and she frowned, distastefully, "seduce Emma, and take advantage of her, I will never accept you as part of our family. So don't think that you can suddenly do that and gain my trust. You're evil. You always will be and you killed my father. I will not let you take my daughter away from me, you of all people."

For a minute, Regina just sat there staring at her, her face expression changing from shocked to anger then finally hurt. And suddenly her eyes were filled with tears.

"You will not poison Emma against me", she demanded. "I love her!"

"You are not capable of loving anyone!" Snow White declared, in shock. "Your heart is so black, and after all you did to us…"

"I'm sorry!" Regina said, her face filled with anguish. "I'm sorry for everything I did! Why can't you understand that?"

By now everyone was looking their way, their eyes wide.

"I am trying so hard to change and you refuse to accept that! I worked to bring you back here just the other day, and I have not resorted to hurting any of you since the curse has been broken. I am not the person I was before! Your daughter has changed me."

"Stay away from her", Snow said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself but you stay away from her, forget what you're feeling. If not, your limit for forgiveness is up. You wipe that growing lust you have from my daughter from your black heart and leave her alone."

Xx

* * *

"What's going on here?" I asked, quickly rushing to where Mary Margaret sat with Regina, my eyes darting from one to the other. And when I saw Regina crying, my eyes widened. "Mom?"

"Excuse me", Regina said hoarsely and she picked up her jacket from the table, then without looking at me, she slid out from where she was sitting and stood up.

"Regina", I said looking at her. But she ignored me and strode to the door, lifting her right hand to wipe her eyes, and then pulling it open, she walked out.

"What happened, mom?" I demanded, glaring at Mary Margaret. "What did you tell her?"

"Emma…she doesn't love you."

I glared at her as tears formed in my eyes.

"Of all the people in the world", I said coldly, "I'd expect my mother to understand that I'm old enough to love who the hell I want to."

"Not Regina!" she cried, pleading with me to understand her. "It's wrong!"

"Emma…" it was Charming and as he tried to take my arm, I yanked it away.

"I'm leaving", I declared angrily, and I strode to the door, pulling it open and stalking outside.

Xx

* * *

She had not gotten far. But Regina was already slipping inside her car and by the time I got to where she had parked, she had closed the door.

"Regina!" I cried, resting a hand on the roof of her car, staring inside at her.

Pushing her key in, she started the engine and ignored me, tears streaming down her face.

I rapped on the window and yet she still ignored me, putting the car into drive.

"Stop!" I shouted, pounding on the glass. "Please!" yet she slammed her foot down on the gas and the car moved against my hand, stunning me as she drove away.

I just stood there and my heart felt as if someone had ripped through it with a knife. Bending over, I gasped for air and couldn't breathe, hot tears forming in my eyes. Hearing footsteps behind me, I suddenly grew so angry that I growled. And without waiting on a second to pass me by, I sprinted across the street and slammed the key into the door.

"Emma!" it was my mother. I chose to ignore her, pulling the car door open and I hopped inside.

Pressing on the gas, the car lurched forward and into the night.

I drove like a mad woman to her house, so fast and wild that I couldn't care less. This was how fucked up my life had become in just a few days. The story of my messed up world. And then I just lost all sense of what I was doing. When I pulled up in her driveway, she was already parked there, and I quickly turned off the engine and pushed my door open. Doing the same in front of me, she got out and ran.

"Regina!" I shouted, going after her. "Just stop!"

And when she pushed her key to unlock her front door, I ran up the steps and jammed my foot to prevent the door from closing behind her as she went in. Pushing the door open, I walked in, my eyes wild and wet.

"Leave me alone", she demanded in a low voice, choosing not to look at me.

"Don't do this", I said, walking up to her. "please…" And I reached out to touch her but she pulled away, crying.

"I can't do this!" she cried, frustrated. "Please just go."

"I'm not going anywhere", I said, moving up to her, "whatever my mother said, ignore her. She doesn't understand."

I tried to wrap my arms around her but she began to lash out at me, sobbing and digging her nails into my arms. Yet I fought back, pushing her against the wall as I moved my body closer to hers, crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried. "There are so many things wrong about this and yet you think it is still right."

"I love you!" I shouted back, "I want you! I don't care about them! Fuck them!"

"You can't do this!" she said frustrated. "You can't choose your family over me!"

"They're no better", I said looking into her dark eyes. "Regina, this is my life. You said so."

"I will never be accepted by any of them no matter what I do", she said, "your parents will never accept me as family. I don't want you to choose between us", and she grabbed a hold on both of my arms, "Emma, can't you see? If you stay with me, they will not accept it."

"We will find a way", I pleaded with her, "I want to be with you!"

"Then we must hide what we feel", she said looking at me in disbelief. "We have to keep this as a secret. And it will not be easy."

I pulled her closer and caressed her hair. "Okay", I said knowing that it would definitely not be easy.

And from that day onwards, we had to fight hard to keep what was between us secret. My parents refused to understand even when I tried to press them on to accept it, and I had no choice but to be secretive about everything. I didn't want to lose my parents because of the fact that I had just gained them. Plus I couldn't stand to lose Regina either.

Yet on the ship bound for Neverland, I swear, we made the best love that night when we tricked them after starting a heated argument and then we retreated below deck to sleep [as they thought we did].

Xx

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed the last chapter for this story! Up next we have a wonderful funny romantic one. FOLLOW and Review! Let us know what you think!**

Xx

A/N – The end!


	11. 10 - The Stable Girl

**Entry Four: Part One**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Summary: When the curse is broken, after Regina doesn't confess what her heart feels for Emma, she's transformed into her teenage self. And Emma is the one left to take care of this wild eyed 18 year old Regina who has no idea what's happening. But suddenly, going on horseback riding, skinny dipping and exploring the wonders of the future may just make a wide eyed teenage girl fall desperately in love with Miss Emma Swan.**

* * *

**Preview:**

"_Indoor voice, Emma", Regina said from behind me. In disbelief, I turned to look at her and she looked up, smiling. "Shouting is not becoming of a young lady."_

"_You are dressed like a man as well", she said, teasing me with her dark eyes, smiling. "Is that your riding gear?"_

"_I…" and I stopped, speechless. "I'm so not going to answer that."_

**Xx**

* * *

**[Regina]**

"I love you, Emma."

I was frustrated. And I was conflicted, angry, miserable, confused, terrified, desperate and above all things, I was just standing there allowing all these feelings to overwhelm me. I had no idea what Emma was doing down there. What happened if she managed to get herself killed and I was to be blamed for it? Would I feel any remorse after being the one to contribute to all of this idiocy? But I was the one to be blamed because I had enacted the stupid curse and I had been the one to utilize my sleeping curse. And I had managed to place my son in a coma.

Color me as a vengeful, unthinkable, disorganized villain.

It should have been simple enough: get Miss Swan to eat the apple tart, and then she'd fall into a deep, dreamless, torturing sleep. She'd have no one to kiss her awake, and she'd die. I called it eliminating the threat. But this, this was not called for. Kicking the wall with the toe of my boot, I groaned and reached up to run my fingers through my hair. She was supposed to eat the blasted thing. It wasn't supposed to be Henry. Why the hell did she even come here to Storybrooke and refuse to leave? I never called for this! I never wanted the Savior to actually show up at the predicted time to destroy me.

But you love her, Regina.

Stamping hard in frustration, I lifted my clenched fists and rubbed at my now burning eyes. My heart was beating wild and with every thump, I felt fire race through my compressing chest. I was going to die if this continued. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone, because a black heart isn't supposed to seek out love in any person. Yet Miss Swan had managed to get into my head and take up room in my heart. There was a new twist to things. Little by little, she was succeeding in unhinging me, making my dark heart beat with love again.

And I hated it. I hated her for that.

I wasn't supposed to have any weakness! Getting rid of my mother years ago was the sole fix on that little error of me. After Daniel, things had not been happy. I had managed to disgrace myself with trying desperately to revive him. And then I had become this horrible young woman who actually felt a broken heart and longed to have it repaired by having hope in something that would never occur. Even up to now I hadn't placed my mind solidly on that fact: that he was never going to return. Then there was my mother. Cora. I hated her so much that I loved her. A mother's love.

_Sweetheart, I want the best for you. Love is weakness, Regina. It fills you up and then you're left with nothing._

You were right, mother. My eyes moved towards the only seating in the shadowed library and I moved to it, my fists still clenched. All the time, I kept visualizing what was occurring below me. It had to be a one man job but I had wanted to help her. I should be down there. This was my fault and I hated myself for it. I hated Emma for making me love her so much. I hated the way her eyes would try to unhinge me, only succeeding in forcing me to deny my feelings by hating her even more. I hated her beautiful blonde hair that I longed to touch. Tasting bitter bile in my mouth, I sat down angrily and folded my arms like a stubborn child.

Her unbelievably lovely hair. The color of her eyes reminding me of kind things and feelings. The hideously sexy way she dressed herself in that horrible red leather jacket that I had hated so much that I loved even more now. I could go on forever describing Miss Swan and her perfections that drove me to seek out faults from them. I hate you, Miss Swan. Stay down there and die. I want to eliminate the hazard as soon as possible because no one should succeed in making me appear weak and foolish. This was not love. It was wrong. The way she always chose to look at me, looking at me with understanding eyes, actually believing that she knew me, that she could find me and comfort me.

And then Gold was striding through the entrance of the library. Before I could manage to compose myself, he stunned me, and I was confused. How could he have used magic? What was this trickery?

"Untie me now, Gold!" I demanded, fighting as he proceeded to bind my legs to the chair. "You imp!"

"A small change of plans", he said looking up, smiling gleefully.

"What's in this for you?" I asked, searching his eyes. And then realization struck. I was in shock. "You planned this. You gave her the sword because you wanted to use her to retrieve what you want!"

"I hate to say it, but it's time to shut you up", and gleefully, he tied a cloth around my mouth, muffling my demands. I was shaking with anger.

Sitting there, writhing in the chair, I tried to escape, yet failing. And I just chose to sit there and glare at him. Deceitful man. How could people continue to make deals with him, and trust such a person? But I had been such a fool on many occasions, being the desperate soul I could always be.

"_Everything comes with a price."_

"_Anything you want."_

"_When the time comes, you will be forced to pay up, dearie."_

I remembered smelling his rotten breath as he snatched me and brought my face closer to his. That wretched place where he resided was suited to entrap rats like himself. And then there was the fact that I had been desperate for revenge, vengeful and blind. His shop was no different even if this was another time. I detested that foundation he chose to keep like a museum, displaying his many steals and finds. Yet that one rainy night when I had ventured into that hideous place, seeking out his explanations, he had chosen to ridicule me.

* * *

"_Something on your mind? Need to get something off of your chest?"_

_I had been hesitant._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Miss Swan."_

"_She means nothing to me."_

"_We both know that's the biggest lie you've ever told."_

"_If you know so much about me, if you claim that you can see my future, then do tell me what all this means. These feelings for her…"_

"_That is because the price of the curse you procured from me is soon to be paid."_

"_What is that supposed to mean? What has that got to do with what I just told you?"_

"_You cannot and will not succeed in getting rid of her."_

"_I want her gone from here! I don't want her here."_

"_If you try to toss Emma away, you will only succeed in eliminating yourself."_

_I had stared at him bewildered._

"_You have to accept your feelings for her. She is after all, your undoing."_

"_That is absurd. I will never do such an unspeakable thing. Change the outcome. Name your price."_

_He laughed at me._

"_You owe me, I will make no more deals with you."_

"_Do something about this, Gold! Dammit!"_

"_You know what you have to do. And that's the only way. This time stop lying and be truthful to yourself. Replacing love with hate is a very dangerous thing to do, especially in your situation."_

_I remembered pressing my palms on the table between us, leaning in, my eyes flaring, angered, me shaking._

"_There is no way in hell I am going to divulge any of this to Miss Swan."_

"_Then suffer the consequences."_

"_What will happen to me?" I demanded of him and he laughed again._

"_You wouldn't die. But the future will play out, no matter how hard you try to deny or avoid it."_

* * *

Trying to scream, trying to call her name, I heard him move behind me and I fought to slip my hands out from his restraints.

"Toss it up, Miss Swan. No, that would be too risky. Just toss it up and I'll hold it for you. Yes, go on. I'll catch it."

Stupid fool! All his lies and trickeries sickened me. And then my eyes moved to rest on him as he moved past me, a smile on his face. And then he was gone. Yet when I heard her behind me, I grimaced, realizing what she had managed to accomplish by giving into his demands.

"Regina!" she cried, staring in disbelief at me, and she looked around wildly. Suddenly I realized that I had been crying. And she gazed at me longer, obviously drinking in my weakness. "Where's Gold?" And then she reached out to pull down the cloth at my mouth.

"He's gone! Why did you give it to him!" I demanded, glaring at her.

"I thought…" she began and then she just ceased all talking and stepped forward, beginning to untie me from the chair. "Why are you crying?" she asked quietly. I felt my arms free.

"Mind your own business, Miss Swan", I said icily, glaring at her as she came around to untie my feet.

"Excuse me for caring, Madame Mayor."

"Funny, you having any consideration for my feelings."

When my feet were untied, I stood up, looking anywhere but at her, yet I knew she was glaring at me. I wanted to demand of her to cease looking at me like that, to stop looking at me at all. But I wasn't about to reveal any startling weaknesses of mine to her.

"Twisted imp", I hissed. "He's never to be trusted. Now we have nothing to help us revive Henry."

"This is your fault!" she cried, and I turned around to glare at her. "If you hadn't been so selfish…"

"_Me_? Selfish? Coming from _you_?" I asked sarcastically. "Coming from the woman who chose to abandon her baby without a care in the world."

"Don't you dare stand there and even try to judge me because you're no different."

"Try self-analyzing yourself first, Miss Swan", I said, distastefully, "and when you find your faults and fix them, then proceed to find faults in others."

She scoffed and half smiled, shaking her head.

"All this came from me actually caring about you crying."

"I don't need you to care about me", I said coldly and I chose to stride to the door, leaving her standing there. "Because goodness knows where that will lead to", I muttered.

"I always say to myself", she said coming up behind me as I neared the door, "it's better to care and ask what's wrong than to be ignorant."

Suddenly I was shocked at those familiar words and I spun around to face her, my eyes wide.

"Ask and understand before you judge", she said watching me.

Many years ago, someone had uttered those very same words to me, line by line. And there was no way she could have heard what she just said from him. Daniel was long gone, yet she spoke his words almost as if it was him speaking to me right this minute.

* * *

"_I hate my mother!" I demanded._

"_No you don't. Even after all she's done to you, you still love her. Because she's your mother."_

_I chose to look up at Daniel and frowned, with tears in my eyes._

"_I always say to myself", he said now caressing my face, "it's better to care and ask what's wrong than to be ignorant. Ask and understand before you judge."_

* * *

I chose to watch her, allowing my eyes to roam her body, from her mesmerizing eyes all the way down to her belt and then up again. If I wanted, I could confess my ridiculous feelings for her right this minute and then depart her in shock. But that would only make me appear like a fool. Only within me knew how much I yearned to replace my fingers with my eyes and roam her body. And just as I was contemplating giving up and pulling her close, to smash my lips on hers and finally make my feelings known, both our cellphones rang in unison.

Snapping out of my lustful thoughts, I gazed at her.

"It's the hospital", she declared, her eyes wide. And I stood there in disbelief.

* * *

"You drive like a maniac", I demanded, regretting that I had chosen to walk to the library instead of driving there that night.

"This is an emergency and if I could, I'd stick a freaking flashing light on the roof of this car as well", she said passionately, her eyes on the road.

I only had to ask because I wanted to know.

"What you told me back there", I began, turning my eyes to look at her, "ask and understand before you judge, who told you that?"

"What do you mean who?" she asked, gripping the wheel tighter, "that's all me. It's my saying."

I only chose to stare at her in disbelief and utter confusion. Yet my eyes couldn't help but wander from the flutter of her eyes to her smooth cheek and the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration. This was only fitting, providing that I was in this current mental state of frustration and confusion. I wanted to look at her, and yet I hated myself for being in this situation where I could manage to be with her alone like this. Suddenly I realized that I absolutely adored her even more than Daniel. With every beat of my heart, Miss Swan was changing me, forcing me to find a difficult time in replacing the love I felt for her with hatred.

"You're fucking inconsiderate for wanting to kill me though", she said suddenly, her face expression changing. "Because of what you tried to do to me, both of us have to suffer from your actions since Henry is caught up in this."

"There you go calling me inconsiderate again, Miss Swan", I said in a clipped tone.

"Because you _are_ inconsiderate!" she demanded, and slammed her hands on the steering wheel, "you're this heartless, self-conceited psychopath! You _are_ the Evil Queen. What Henry said about you, your own son who you claimed you raised since I was this selfish mother, he has nothing _nice_ to say about you. Because you know what? People like you, your deeds tell on you and no matter how hard you try you can't erase the fucking stains you leave."

I couldn't breathe. Feeling her words sting me hard and cold, I gripped the fabric on my coat and stared hard out of the window on my side as tears threatened to form in my eyes, hot tears. My throat ached terribly. And I chose to say nothing in reply.

"You don't have anything to say for yourself?" she asked of me, angrily, "because you always have this smart ass retort to lash me back with."

"I have nothing to say to you, Miss Swan", I said finding my voice hoarse and low, almost weak.

"You're just a coward", she said.

"Just as you are a criminal who cold heartedly gave up her son and did her penance by having been thrown into jail", I said coldly, tears in my eyes. "The fact that you're still single doesn't surprise me."

"Fuck you", she said coldly.

"You _wish_", I said and chose to glare out the window as her head snapped to look at me, her eyes wide.

* * *

**[Emma]**

Oh my gods this woman was driving me crazy! More than ever now even though I had always hated her guts! I wanted to drive the car into a wall with rage, or stop it and pummel my fists into her, grabbing at her hair and scratching her eyes out. Because she could get me so mad and angered in one single minute! Just because I asked her why the hell she was crying? Now excuse me for having a heart!

It was almost the same as when I had rescued her sorry ass from that fire at her mansion. She'd started whining about me hurting her and her poor precious ankle. No thanks, no smiles, just a fucking glare. Speaking of a witch? I always would play back that scene in my head when I had punched her out in front of that sickening Mausoleum she had erected for her father. If Graham hadn't pulled me back, I would have kicked her, grabbed her hair and punch her more and more. But I had been better than that, walking away from it, because it wasn't worth it.

Such as every single moment after when she chose to ridicule me or humiliate me, coming at me as if I was a bad person when it was her all along that was the psychopath! I had never met a woman like her in my life. Just the fact that I was here to check up on Henry's safety, she had found it as an invitation to play games with me? Well she had no idea who she was messing with. I was only toning it down because of the kid. I would deal with her.

She reminded me of this lecturer I had in college, well, for the two years I managed to spend there without throwing myself out. The woman taught History and would always give me the time of my life with grades, finding my blonde hair 'distasteful' and my questions arrogant. I picked up that she probably was in need of getting laid so my friends and I had decided to team her up with this other male professor. Only to find out she hated the man. Putting all that aside I always got that feeling from Madame Mayor. Regina, telling me about being single.

And that reference she had just thrown about fucking me, hit the nail right on the nerve. What a way to justify a suspicion. Yet it unnerved me that she could possibly be gay or bisexual. Yet it made a whole lot of sense judging from the way she chose to flaunt her sophisticated self around town as Mayor, her dipping necklines, black stockings and daunting gazes thrown my way. What was up with those? Those intimidating gazes, those 'undress me up and down' looks? I believe the proper term for it was 'eyesex' as I learnt a while ago.

Turning to look at her as I parked my car in the parking lot, I noticed that she looked frustrated and too sad, her face moist from tears. She was crying? Was she capable of that? It actually unnerved me and the fact that probably I had been the reason to make her cry since I had just lashed out on her. But she had done so many times before to me. She deserved it, every single colorful adjective I had thrown her way. And pushing open the door, I strode out, her following behind me, probably eye sexing me again. It actually forced me to feel a bit warm along my neck and face, to think that she was.

But suddenly everything happened so fast. As she and I neared the room where they kept Henry, something was wrong. Yet when I played that scene back in my head over and over again, I realized that I had no idea how fast my life could change in just a few seconds. It made me wonder why people took things for granted like that. How could you assume you knew someone and trusted them and then they turned out to be a monster? Yet that same monster was hiding the mother of all secrets from you all the time.

I remembered crying, feeling my heart break in my chest when Henry just lay there motionless, not breathing. And my hands were shaking, so were my feet. I felt totally lifeless, almost as if my heart had stopped beating too. The kid. My kid. No matter what Regina said, he was mine. She didn't fucking push him out. Her blood didn't run through his veins. He belonged to me. And from that day on, I promised myself that she'd not be able to keep him anymore. I'd fight for him, because she was a psychopathic asshole.

So there I stood, crying and I just decided that it was only 'humane' and decent of me to kiss my kid on his forehead. I knew she was probably hating what I did, but I did it anyway, glad that she was keeping her distance. And when I did, I only felt love for Henry. Maybe that's why I felt this overwhelming wave of energy move from him to me, but I felt it. Yet when I chose to look down at him, opening my eyes, I heard him gasp. And I became so scared that I lost it for a minute. I heard things happen in the distance, almost like a wave travelling over stretches of land, murmurs and whispers, a low moan. And then he was looking at me, smiling.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, reaching out to take my hand. "You saved me!"

I did it! And then I realized that that was true love's kiss too! Fuck Gold and his potion. I had Henry back. I just bent forward and hugged him tight

"Henry", I whispered, smiling. But then he was loosening his grip on me. Releasing him, I looked into his eyes, noticing that he wasn't looking at me but to the door, his eyes growing wide.

"What's up?" I asked and turned around, my eyes following his line of sight.

There was Whale, Mother Superior, a nurse, and….holy mother of Fairytale world!

"Is that?" Henry asked, and gasped.

But it couldn't be! There just where Regina had been standing minutes ago stood someone in the most old fashioned looking clothes I had seen around her. With her head bent, she seemed to be studying her…were those cowboy boots? And what was she wearing? Was that leather? The thing is, I couldn't quite describe her outfit because I had never seen anyone wear those clothes around me before. She seemed to be a picture perfect cowgirl shot from a Vanity magazine. The most amazing soft looking gloves she wore on her hands, and her jacket was glamorous, more like chocolate brown leather with lacings. Her blouse was definitely cotton, with a low neckline and small lace. And the shoulders were those puffy types you'd see in those Disney movies yet she wasn't all that shiny to be a princess.

Was it Pocahontas? I found myself asking as I studied her long hair that was braided and hung down the front of her, reaching more than a good way past her upper chest. When she looked up, I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Holy shit it was not…

"Regina?" Whale asked, studying her dumbfounded.

Looking in his direction, I found that my mouth had suddenly become dry, and I wasn't breathing. I believe my eye sockets were literally stretched as far as they could go by then as I realized it was Regina, because it was her face. Yet she appeared younger, very younger. I mean, what the hell was going on here? First I broke the curse then Regina was…what was she? What had happened, really?

"The curse", Henry began, his eyes wide too, "something bad happened…"

"You think?" I asked, and I tentatively stepped towards the person who was considering me with wide eyes, those eyes were exactly the same: dark and almost too mesmerizing. "Regina?"

When I called her name, I saw her blink a few times, maybe realizing that it was me.

"Yes, I know my name", she said but her voice wasn't the same. It was much younger, and clearer, not hoarse and throaty. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at me, studying my face, and then she was looking around, wild eyed. "Who are all of you?"

"You don't know me?" I asked, confused. What the hell? "Emma, Emma Swan?"

Shaking her head, she started to hyperventilate and in her dark eyes I saw fear. I suddenly felt terrible, yet I didn't know why. What had happened to Regina?

"I don't know any of you!" she said scared, tears forming in her eyes, "is this a joke? Did my mother do this to me?"

I pointed to Henry sitting up on the bed and asked if she knew him. Surely she'd remember him, right? But then…

"No", she said firmly, "but my father's name is Henry. Where is my father?"

"Emma", Whale said, gazing at me bewildered, "this isn't good, this isn't good at all."

"You need to get her out of here and to safety!" Mother Superior declared, looking at me bewildered too, "Emma, whatever has happened to her, she's known not only as Regina around here now since you broke the curse", and she was studying Regina with worried eyes, "everyone will be out for blood once they realize who they are and what has happened."

Regina suddenly reached out to grab my right arm, and I turned quickly to look at her, finding that gesture very shocking. I realized that she was shorter than me now by a few inches, which made her seem pretty little and definitely younger, maybe in her early twenties? But this was ridiculous!

"What is she talking about?" she asked, searching my eyes. "Can you help me? Where am I?"

"Whale", I said quickly, diverting my eyes from her, feeling utterly confused, "Whale, take care of Henry for me. I need to get her out of her before anything bad happens."

"Sure thing", he said, still shocked, and he blinked several times before looking at me again.

"Emma!" it was Henry. Turning to him, I searched his eyes, "Emma, take her to Mister Gold! He has to know what happened! And quick!"

"I…" having no other choice, I turned to Regina and as much as I tried to look at her with calm eyes, I couldn't help but remember the harsh fight the older version of her and me had earlier. "We've got to get you out of here", I said to her, trying to keep my cool although I was bewildered as much as she was, "something bad has happened and we need to figure this out."

Studying me for a few seconds, I suddenly saw not the Regina I had known since I came here, but just this teenager Regina, like just so innocent looking and frustrated, scared and so nervous, looking down I noticed that her hands were shaking. And she just pleaded with me using her eyes as if to say she really wanted to know what had happened to her. I was forced into a position where I knew that I had to help her but heck, I didn't know how! This was not good at all.

It had to do with the curse, and therefore, I knew I had to find Gold, even though he had cheated me less than an hour ago.

"I will go with you", Regina suddenly said, looking up at me. "I have no other choice, do I?"

Okay stick a pin. I had suddenly gone from bewildered to shocked plus terrified. I was actually seeing trust in this person's eyes and I had never seen that before. Should I even call her Regina? This wasn't Regina! This was a stranger and I was beginning to feel seriously fucked here.

"Nope", I said half smiling, trying to ease the tension. But she didn't smile. So much for believing a teenage version of Regina would be any different.

Resting my hand on her shoulder, which was awkward enough as it is, I guided her to the outside of the door and down the staircase, then towards my car. All the while, her dark eyes danced like fireflies at everything we passed.

"What is this place?" she asked suddenly from beside me, "is this a hospital?"

"Yeah", I confirmed, "haven't you ever seen one before?"

"I have but I have never seen a kind of floor like this nor those form of lights or those…beds or machines…" she was pointing at a man as he shuffled about with an IV drip attached to his arm, pulling the tray with him that contained the bag. "What the hell is he doing?" she asked bewildered.

I wanted to laugh but I just couldn't.

"Long story", I said and stopped to allow the automatic doors to slide open.

When she gasped, I allowed a smile to cross my lips.

"What sort of world is this?" she asked, appearing scared to step through the doors and outside.

"This", I said, pulling out my car keys and beginning to enjoy myself, "is the future."

"I am in the future?" she asked as we neared our car, her eyes wide. "Are you serious, Emma?"

I realized that I had jerked a little when she called me by my first name, but I did let it slide. However, I liked it already. This was like one of those movies, some movie I had watched and now I was getting to play my part as the big revealer, the one who had to explain these things to the wild eyed person who came from the past to our world.

"Yup", I said and I opened the car door for her. She just chose to stare at it, not knowing what to do. "You have to get in", I said quietly, beckoning.

"Okay", Regina said quietly and she did that thing, that move. There it was. And oh my gods I knew it was Regina as soon as I saw it. Using both her hands, she rubbed her palms against her pants, quickly and then reached up to tuck her hair behind both ears.

Watching her get in, bewildered, I tried to breathe again and then when she had seated herself inside, looking rather uncomfortable, I closed the door. Then practically moved in slow motion to the other side and got in.

"What kind of carriage is this?" she asked quietly, now caressing the dashboard before her.

"It's a car", I said and pushed the key in, then I started up the engine and she jumped. "That's the engine. It's the machine that moves the car…or carriage if you wanna call it that."

"Oh", was all she said.

And as we sat there, my eyes fixated on this freaking purple stormy looking cloud rolling towards us. It came along the street, rushing in like a mass of smoke and Regina gasped.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea!" I said in disbelief.

It came like a whirlwind, yet when it swallowed us, I felt nothing but a tickle of some sort and my vision registering a purple haze. Then it was gone, just like that.

"Your world is weird!" Regina said in disbelief, rubbing her cheek with her hand and staring at me.

Was that an after effect of the curse? What I'd learnt since I was small is that nothing purple meant good. Barney was purple, and so was the color of the sheets in the jail they had thrown me into. Regina also loved to wear this silk purple shirt. Well…let's not go there.

"I was just preparing tea for my father! What has happened to me? Is this magic? My mother did this to me", she stated, looking at me bewildered. "This is a punishment for not doing as she says."

"Look, I am as confused as you are right now", I said putting the car into drive and looking at her. "Just to get one other thing out of the way, how old are you?"

She turned to look at me and sighed, "I'm eighteen years old. Why?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Because the Regina I knew was way older than that", and I swung out of the parking lot, and into Main Street.

"I was just preparing tea and then I blinked and I suddenly ended up here", she said almost excited, "how strange is that? To get out of that wretched place!"

"You hate where you live?" I asked.

"I hate my mother and her restrictions and she's powerful", she said sadly. "So…if this is the future and you say you know me then you know the future me? Like the older me?"

"Yup", I said keeping my eyes on the road for an angry mob.

"What am I like then?" she asked, and I glanced over at her, realizing that she looked so out of place, and too young to be Madame Mayor.

"You really don't want to know that", I stated, swallowing and looking back at the road.

"Do tell me!" she demanded. "Do I get married, is that boy my son? Am I like, rich, or did I become a teacher like I always want to?"

"Married, yeah but pretty much years ago", I said trying to think, "your husband died many years ago, that kid…he's my son but you adopted him since I gave him up when he was born. Rich…pretty much loaded and a teacher…you? Hell no, more like…" I wanted to say dictator, my mouth was scratching to say it, or power dyke, but I wasn't going to upset her vocabulary, "you're the Mayor of this town."

"I was married? Me?" and she sighed. "I don't believe that at all."

Turning to look at her, I considered her, puzzled. "Why?"

"No one would love me", she declared sadly, "my mother always says I'm not ever going to get married because I'm not good looking."

I was flabbergasted. Not only at the fact that her mother had said that to her, but because she was divulging this information with me. I mean, I am this total stranger to her and she trusted me like that. Awesome.

"She said that to you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then she's…wrong. You're very pretty."

Suddenly I bit my tongue. Did I just say that? Crap. Now she was looking at me and smiling. And I was feeling awkward and itchy.

Clearing my throat, I thought of other things to say. "So…you don't remember me at all? Like who I am and if you hate me or not?"

"It's kind of weird", she said thinking hard, looking at me, "but when I saw you just now, although I haven't seen you before, I feel as if I know you somehow. But I don't know from where. Yet I find it easy to trust you."

"Weird indeed", I admitted, smiling because she didn't remember me. This was going to be fun.

"I assume we are somehow best friends then in the future?"

I choked on air and felt tears come to my eyes. Doubling over, I coughed hard and tried to focus on the road ahead. Thankfully, as my vision cleared, my eyes rested on Gold's shop. Swinging into a parking space, and around a hole in the road, I turned off the engine and pulled out the key. Then getting out, I jogged around to her side of the car and pulled open the door. Watching me, she smiled softly and stepped out.

"You are very gentlemanlike", she said laughing with her eyes. "Thank you very much."

"I…" knowing not what to say, I half smiled, "follow me."

Did she just say what I thought she did? But…

Pushing Gold's door open, suddenly rage consumed me and I chose to stride into his shop, hating the stupid bell for tinkling to signal an arrival of someone.

"Stay here", I told Regina and she nodded, choosing to study a glass globe upon a table. "Gold!" I shouted, stalking into the shop.

"Indoor voice, Emma", Regina said from behind me. In disbelief, I turned to look at her and she looked up, smiling. "Shouting is not becoming of a young lady."

What the…

"You are dressed like a man as well", she said, teasing me with her dark eyes, smiling. "Is that your riding gear?"

"I…" and I stopped, speechless. "I'm _so_ not going to answer that."

She was making fun of me! Regina Mills was actually making fun of me and smiling about it. She wasn't being sarcastic but innocently humorous and I actually was so shocked at it that I liked it.

"Miss Swan…" it was the toad. Stepping in from the backroom, I noticed that he had company. "Belle, would you wait behind there?" he asked. Was Gold making out with a woman behind there? I suddenly felt upset.

"You!" I demanded fiercely, stalking forward. "That stunt you pulled back there should have me leaping across this desk to strangle your sorry ass!"

He considered me with a smile. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience but as you saw, you didn't need the potion after all."

That was true. Still!

Sighing, I reached up to rake my fingers through my wild hair and glared at him. But his eyes had wandered to seek out Regina standing in the front of the shop. Turning to follow his gaze, I noticed that she held the tip of her hair between her fingers and she was playing with it as her eyes wandered around at the various oddities around her. Suddenly hearing the silence in our conversation, she turned to look at us, her eyes moving from mine to consider Gold.

"What a sight to behold", Gold said gleefully. I turned to glare at him and knew he had something to do with it. "If it isn't young Miss Mills."

"Gold, what did you do?" I asked softly, angered. "What's going on here?"

"You broke the curse and I believe it was too late for her to do as she ought to have done", and he rested his hands upon the counter before him, considering me with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, searching his eyes. "And before you do, what was up with that purple cloud?"

"I returned magic to Storybrooke", he said smiling. "In all its power and glory."

"You did what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, now I believe whatever has happened to Regina was sadly her own doing." And his eyes were on her again, that smile on his face.

"Look, I know I'm smart enough to know that Regina would never have wanted _that_ to happen to herself, Gold", I said. "That…Regina standing there is _not_ the person we know. That's a teenager for crying out loud!"

"The price of the curse, Miss Swan", he stated firmly. "When Regina procured the curse from me, to cast, she was aware that she'd have to pay the price someday. And today is the day she made her payment."

"You are a twisted imp as she calls you", I declared, glaring at him. "What kind of a person would do that to someone?"

"If she had done what she had to before you broke the curse, then none of that would have happened", he said smiling at me.

"What was she supposed to do? Kill me?" I asked, seriously.

"As obvious as it may seem to you, you are not to die by her hand or power in this world or in any other world for that matter", he said studying his hands all of a sudden, "you are invested in Regina's future."

"As what?" I asked, "a freaking punching pillow?"

He laughed.

"Miss Swan, all I can divulge to you is that had Regina followed her heart and done as she knew she had to, then none of this would have happened. However, I am in no position to tell you exactly what she has to do." And his eyes rested on the teenager standing behind us. "Only Regina knows what she has to do."

"Gold, you have to do something! Change her back!" I demanded, pleading with him using my eyes.

"Once she does what she's supposed to do, the curse will be broken."

"What is she…" and he and I both looked at each other, "right", I said angrily, "you're going to pretend you don't know what she has to do and just let me wallow in feeling stupid here. Fine then." And I turned around, lifting my hands in defeat. "This is just great."

"Miss Mills, look at you", Gold said considering Regina from where he stood. "I daresay you have no resemblance to your mother at all."

"Do I know you?" Regina asked innocently, looking at him.

"Not as yet when you are at that age, but you did come to know me." I was scrutinizing him with my eyes. "I knew your mother very well though."

"Any friend of my mother's is no friend of mine", she declared firmly.

"But if I can remember, Maleficent and you took quite a liking to each other, am I correct?"

Suddenly Regina's cheeks became flushed and she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Maleficent is a very nice person to me", she stated quietly, "she is a nice friend."

I was glaring at Gold.

"That dragon that I fought and nearly got killed by it, that's a nice person?" I asked, in disbelief.

"As you will come to know, if she ever tells you", Gold said quietly, "Regina and Maleficent are friends that go way back into the ages before you were born. When Regina manages to break this curse", he said looking at me, "ask her how they met."

"Gold, what the hell am I supposed to do with her?" I asked, feeling frustrated.

"Up to you, Miss Swan", he said smiling, "feed her to the blood thirsty wolves out there or protect her. And might I add that you should do the latter because whether either of you like it or not, you are both invested in the other's future."

But I hated the woman! How could I suddenly switch off that feeling, all she had done to me and choose to protect and help her? She had called me a criminal, tried to kill me, yet… Turning to look at her standing there, I couldn't see the Regina I had come to know. That wasn't Regina Mills, the Mayor. That was a young woman who appeared so innocent and carefree, eager to be funny and love. It wasn't that self-conceited power person I had met when I came here. So how could she have transformed into such a hard ass after all these years?

Actually deep down inside, I wanted to get to know this young Regina more. She seemed so nice and possibly just the friend I'd want to have. Yet she didn't belong her. And did she know what she was supposed to do to break this curse? Only she could know that. I'd just have to wait it out and see.

Gold retreated to the back of his shop and I just stood there, gazing at the young woman before me.

"Emma, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, studying my face with her dark eyes.

I melted.

Walking towards her, I forgot all about the old Regina and resting a hand on her shoulder, we both walked out of there. Yet what I didn't see was the way she turned to consider me with a small smile and wandering eyes.

* * *

**A/N – Kicked in a bit of humor, there. Please Review and tell us what you liked and didn't like! Love to hear those nice honest reviews! Even if it's ONE word: Good, or two: Very Good. Send them our way! We'll update soon! Stick around for more! Maleficent and these wandering eyes…Hmmm. Theories?**


	12. 11 - The Stable Girl

We're so sorry for using that bad choice of words in the last chapter!

It's been such a success so far! Over 40 new reviews and follows! Thank you so much for your kind words and your ideas to make art and drawings depicting scenes from our stories. It really does a lot for a writer when you take time to review, honestly.

**Entry Four: Part Two**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"And what do you want to do to me?" I asked, standing my ground as she came closer.

"Close your eyes, Emma", she said and I hesitated a bit then did as she said, gasping as I felt her hand on my right thigh and then driving her fingertips hard against my jeans, she began to drive pathways from midway all the way up to my right hip.

"So I'm your experiment?" I asked boldly as she pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Your teenage experiment."

"Hush now", she whispered, and I felt a finger press against my lips. "Please let my fingers speak instead."

xx

_The heart, the heart is a __**powerful**__ thing,_

_It __**remembers**__, it __**treasures**__ and it __**draws**__**you in**__,_

_The heart, the heart __**never forgets**__,_

_In any life, it will always __**seek out that source**__ with no regrets._

* * *

**[Regina]**

I figured that I looked like a beetle.

As soon as she had time to think about it, Emma decided that I needed to disguise myself in order to have no one recognize me. And what was her solution? Her eyes suddenly grew wide and getting up from the chair that was situated in the very middle of the small room she currently called home, she dashed off into a nearby room of some sorts for it had no walls. Then I heard her rummaging through a drawer and gasping, she came back holding this weird looking pair of eye glasses in one hand, dangling from a finger.

"Put it on", she declared, her eyes dazzling, and she waited, the dark thing hanging from her finger still. "Go on."

"What is it?" I asked, gazing at it curiously for I had never seen such dark glasses before. "Is it burnt or something?"

She actually laughed and when I refused to take it from her, Emma decided to put it on for me. Reaching forward, even as I grabbed at her hand, laughing, she fitted them on my face, then using her fingers, she tucked my hair behind my ears and stood back. With the room suddenly appearing darker, I became dizzy and blinked rapidly, reaching up to rub my eyes in alarm.

"Relax!" she said standing back, admiring me, a small smile on her face, "you look gorgeous, like a picture from a Vogue magazine."

I just stared at her. "A what?" and I sighed, "I probably look like an insect or something! I feel half blind at the moment!"

"No, you don't feel blind. That's the feeling of total gorgeousness attacking you from all corners", and she gasped. "My gods you are a looker. I mean," and she looked away, lifted a hand as if to brush off what she had just said, "you look hot. I mean…you know."

Well if my vision had to be this impaired for me to look gorgeous then I figured I really needed help when it came to preparing myself to look decent enough. Looking around the room, I tried to appear all cool with everything, but the fact of the matter was that I felt so displaced and weird. Like when her mother chose to just stand and stare at me whenever she was in my presence as if I was some sort of badly done painting on display before her. And Emma's father wouldn't say anything but stare at me too, although I tried to be cheerful and chatty. So I had decided to just go along with the flow because what else had I to do but wait this out until I returned home?

"You need a makeover if you're gonna stay here for a while", she was saying now.

"A what?" I asked, growing scared by the second for whenever Emma's eyes lit up excitedly, I was definitely in for a serious surprise.

"You know, new clothes, modern day clothes, like a nice frilly blouse and a pair of jeans", and she began to scrutinize me, making me blush lightly, "and definitely flat shoes or knee high boots."

"But I thought leather would be your type of thing", I said smiling mischievously now and I looked down, then fingered my leather corset.

"You tease", she said, "that would be a problem though, if you wanted to wear the leather jacket alone." And she shrugged.

I got up and walked towards her, smiling, my eyes flirty, "you want to see me all dressed up, don't you Emma?" And I reached out, allowing my fingers to pry at the collar of her shirt. "In leather with my hair down."

"Speaking of hormones!" she declared, her eyes wide yet she wasn't able to hide the fact that she had appeared a little too mesmerized by me advancing on her.

"I am way past the hormonal phase", I said sweetly, and reaching up, I tucked her hair behind both ears, allowing my fingers to linger a little longer near her earlobes. "You intrigue me, Emma, very much."

"I…" and she swallowed, then tried to force a smile, "you…"

"Lost for words now, are we?" I asked quietly, smiling sweetly at her. "Suddenly you can use your indoor voice so well." I was feeling a rush and it left me breathless. It was as if I wanted to stay close to her for a long time, and it left me confused. I found myself breathless.

Suddenly she cleared her throat and lifting both her hands, rested them on both of my shoulders. And then looking everywhere else but at me, Emma stepped back and out of my grasp, holding her hands up.

"I am so sorry", I said feeling ashamed but raising a finger to her lip, she silenced me, her eyes on the door.

I heard it open even before I turned around and in stepped her mother carrying a large brown bag, her eyes uneasy, and behind her came Emma's father, appearing rather handsome as usual. I quickly reached up and pulled off the eye glasses, standing with my hands behind my back.

"Look who we brought home", Charming said smiling behind him and in walked Henry. When he saw Emma, he ran forward excitedly, pulling her down for a hug. And then he turned to look at me.

"Hi, Regina", he said smiling at me now, and stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi Henry", I said copying his move, and resting my face against his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak but alright", he admitted, looking bashful as he stood in front of me. "How are you?"

I thought about it and smiled weakly, "missing home but I am having fun enough as it is."

"What did the two of you do all this time?" he asked, turning to look at Emma who had her hands in her pockets, gazing at us, specifically me.

"We…" Emma began and stopped, her eyes resting on me.

"We talked about all of you", I said smiling around, "and she told me how wonderful it is to have a family, a nice mother and a handsome father. And such a cute son." And I reached out to touch Henry's cheek.

"Oh really?" Snow White said appearing happy, and she clapped her hands in glee, "that is so sweet of you Emma!"

But I could see from Charming's gaze that he wasn't going to believe a word of it. Taking the bag from his wife, he stepped inside and towards the small oddly arranged kitchen then watching me, he placed the bag upon the surface of the counter and began taking out the groceries. Diverting my eyes from his, I felt uncomfortable because it was obvious that he didn't like me or trust me. And after Emma had explained the curse and how cruel I was to her parents and everyone else before, I understood his anger.

"So I have two grandparents now", Henry said smiling, "so cool."

"Well technically, Regina is your grandmother too, your step grandmother", Emma's mother reminded, smiling at me. "And she was so, so kind to me at that exact age that she is now." And she went to the kitchen sink, then began washing lettuce leaves. "I remember Regina always hugging me, and even though she was so young to be a mother, she treated me like her daughter."

I was blushing. Looking completely bashful and smiling awkwardly because after hearing so many terrible things that I had done, to hear her say that I was actually kind made me have hope.

"Daniel…" Snow White began, and she looked at me, frowning, and saddened.

"You know Daniel?" I asked in disbelief, staring at her. "The stable boy?"

Snow White and Emma exchanged glances and then the latter shook her head. The former acknowledged whatever passed between them and she smiled weakly at me.

"Regina", Emma suddenly said, as silence grew thick in the room, and she stepped towards me, her eyes kind, "we need to get you some clothes and since I hardly have enough myself, I think we should go clothes hunting."

Moving past me, she grabbed her red leather jacket from the chair by the door and sighed.

"Henry, you coming?"

"Na", Henry said surprisingly, "I think the two of you need to catch up by yourselves, me excluded."

"But…" Emma began.

Henry looked at me smiling and then he winked. And my eyes widened. Suddenly, taking my right hand, he pulled me farther into the room and peered up at me.

"There's something Emma doesn't know about the older you", he began, whispering.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked, a tension growing in my chest. Was he about to tell me that I had killed someone else?

"Well, I pretty much lived with the older you for quite a while since Emma came to Storybrooke and", he pulled me close, whispering, "I think she likes Emma a lot, like_ a lot_, like when a guy likes a girl_ a lot._"

There were butterflies in my stomach now. And I felt slightly dizzy. Glancing at Emma, I gazed at her as she studied us, her arms folded.

"Henry…" Emma said sternly, staring at us.

"I just know deep down inside that breaking this curse that you're in has to do with you and Emma", he said frowning, "but I don't know what you have to do."

"Henry!" Emma demanded, and she was striding to where we stood, carrying on our conversation in heavy whispers.

"I was just…"

"Conversation over, kid", she said quietly and taking a hold of my right arm, she nudged me to get a move along.

"Okay, okay", I said looking at her and I began to walk away with her then through the door.

* * *

"This is where I live?" I asked in disbelief, with my eyes wide.

I was staring up at this huge house that looked like a house but it couldn't be just a house. But it wasn't a palace because it was too small. Yet it was immensely sized with grand windows and a daunting appearance.

"Well the bat needs a cave, right?" she asked, as she walked up the pathway and she glanced back at me. I guess I looked offended. "I mean…the Queen needs a palace right?"

"I guess", I said quietly, and followed her. I was still quietly processing what her son had told me only just now.

What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to say something to Emma? Or perform some sort of magic?

As she walked up the pathway, I went back to pull the gate close and then followed her. The grass was freshly cut and bright green, almost unreal. It had me thinking about how real all of this was. Was this just a dream or was it actually happening? When she went to stand in front of the large white door, I heard her sigh. And lifting a boot, she lightly touched the door with it. I found that she appeared so lost in her own thoughts yet I couldn't help but gaze at her hair.

"I actually miss her", Emma said quietly with her back to me, "Mayor Mills…I miss her presence."

It was just the right time for me.

Reaching forward with my right hand, I grabbed a fair enough of her hair and felt it between my fingers, guiltily. It was so real. What was I expecting anyway? It was just the color that made her hair appear so dazzling and yet I thoroughly loved the texture, the feel of it between my fingers. Stepping forward, I reached out and just moved my hands along either side of her waist, feeling the warmth of her skin through her shirt. I don't know why, but it seemed to be a reflex move, almost like a sneeze.

"Regina", she said quickly and made an attempt to turn around.

"No don't", I said quietly, breathless and I stepped forward, moving closer to her. "Don't you like it, Emma, when I touch you this way?" I asked and I wrapped my arms around her.

I could feel her react to my touch, and I was so nervous that my hands began to tremble. Yet I just allowed them to remain where they were, feeling her melt against me.

"You don't have to pretend a lot", I said allowing my hands to remain where they were, "it's the same person."

"That's just it", she stated and then she was pulling away, choosing not to look at me. "that's not what Regina would do. She hates me, like really. She'd never actually do that", and without waiting for me to answer, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open then she went inside.

Swallowing, and feeling like a fool after what I'd done, I just followed her. But it had felt like the normal thing to do and it was almost as if I felt compelled to do it. Yet, Emma had believed me to mean that she needed not try to pretend that it wasn't the Regina she knew so that she'd willingly give me a chance. What I truly meant was completely opposite. I had wanted to see if she truly had feelings for the older me. What I meant was that she shouldn't need to try hard to pretend it wasn't the older Regina so that it wouldn't be that uncomfortable. But somehow I felt as if what I had believed was wrong.

Maybe she really hated the older version of me. And now she'd hate all versions of me after what I'd done.

"I'm sorry", I said for the second time that day, "Emma…"

"No worries", she said quickly, reaching on a side wall to press something and then the place grew brighter. I suddenly realized how late in the evening it was. "I mean, I totally get it."

"You do?" I asked staring at her puzzled.

"Yeah", she said moving to the bottom of a grand staircase.

This mansion was too much for me and I wondered how in the world I could grow up to become such a neat freak. Nothing was out of place, not even a mat. And the chairs appeared as if no one had ever sat upon them. Then there were apples everywhere. I had honestly matured into a creepy woman.

"I get it", she said stepping up, "I'm so sexy you can't help yourself. I get it a lot."

"Ha", I said and started to shake my head. "So your theory is that I just did what was required of me?"

"Uh huh", Emma said going up the staircase, and she looked back and at me, smiling, "now I know even women can't resist me."

"You are so vain!" I declared, laughing and moving up the stairs behind her. "So would you be romantic with another woman?"

Had I picked the right time to ask her that? Yet I had no idea where that question came from. It was as if another me was speaking and I couldn't control it. I felt that I needed to ask her that, but my brain was going haywire, shouting 'why did you do it?'

"I would…consider it…maybe…probably not", she said standing at the top now, gazing around, her hands on her waist. "Why?"

"I was just wondering", I said looking around as well, feeling dizzy with the color scheme of the house, "if maybe you are attracted to the older me, you know", and I shrugged, "like romantically, like looking down her blouse sort of attractiveness…"

She turned to gaze at me, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god you did _not_ just ask me that", she said and I was watching her, smiling broadly, mischief in my eyes. "You are such a work of art!" she exclaimed, "is this really the Regina I've come to know? Because with the way your mind works, I am like totally speechless when I think of what goes on in your mind all the time."

I moved away from her and began to walk away, and towards the narrow hallway directly in front of us.

"Maybe I am so attracted to you, this older version of me", I said not watching her, yet I knew she had her eyes on me. "Maybe I am so, so romantically in love with you…"

"Okay, stop, stop, stop", Emma said and when I turned around, she stalked past me, her eyes wide. "I have to ask you one question and I know it's uncomfortable as it is, but I really want to know if…"

"I am attracted to females too?" I asked, and as she moved to peer into a room with her son's name on it, Emma nodded then looked back earnestly at me.

"Are you?" she asked, waiting, "because I mean, all these things you say, putting all that aside, the Regina I know, like Mayor Mills, she isn't really, well…that bold about her sexuality."

"I am attracted to you", I admitted.

Choosing to avoid her eyes, I stepped around her and walked into Henry's room, gazing around. The question suddenly appeared obstructive yet it required an answer and I know it sounds stupid but I wanted to say that I had no idea what was the truth. Yet I knew what the truth was because this wasn't the first situation I had encountered where I found a woman desirably attractive. There was one other woman.

"_I love your hair, Regina. It is so beautiful that I find myself playing with it at every chance I can spare."_

_I just rested my head back and closed my eyes as her fingers moved through my hair, driving pathways of warmth along their way. Reaching out, I sought her hand out and entwined my fingers with hers, then I sighed, leaning into her touch. _

"_You deserve better than having a life where you always seem to be constrained by Cora."_

_I waited and when she refrained from replying, lifting my head, I looked back at her._

"_Come with me", she offered, moving a hand to caress my face, and my eyes fluttered. "Let's run away together, you and I."_

"_Would you do that?" I asked quietly, my throat aching, "you and I together alone?"_

"_If you want that", she said using her right thumb to caress my lips, smiling, "we can be happy…together."_

Henry was such an interesting little child. Even though he hadn't ventured into his room for days on end so far, I realized that he had an organized behavior of arranging things in his own way. There were displays of art on his wall and he there was a machine on a table that I had never seen. There were many things there that I hadn't seen before like possibly 90% of everything around this town. And I hadn't even seen 90% of it yet.

But there was one drawing of his that immediately caught my attention and I ventured forth into the room, standing by the wall. Emma was watching me as I observed it, yet she chose not to cast her eyes on the item before me, instead of me. I could feel her eyes on me because my neck prickled. Yet I forced myself to refrain from turning to look at her because the crayon drawing by Henry was much more overwhelming.

It was a drawing of three people, and the one with the yellow wild hair had to be Emma. Henry was the little boy between her and then there was a drawing of another woman in a red shirt and a black skirt. She had on knee high brown boots yet her face wasn't exactly drawn to detail. Her hair was black and just near her shoulders and there was a smile on her face. Yet when I looked closer, I realized that it had to be me. I just knew it had to. But that wasn't the part that surprised me.

It was the fact that Henry had drawn my right hand entwined with Emma's left and he was smiling gleefully as he stood in front of them.

"Do you see that?" I asked, without turning around to look at her. "What Henry drew…"

"Let's go find you some clothes", Emma said, ignoring me, and when I turned around she wasn't standing there anymore. Looking back at the drawing one more time, I gazed at it and immediately felt that superficial feeling of my heart squeezing, almost as if it was déjà vu and I had been standing at this same spot before, gazing at that drawing.

"Emma?" I asked, moving to the door, and then I realized that a tear was running down my cheek. I couldn't remember feeling that sad to cry and it scared me that things beyond my control were happening to me.

When I found her, she was standing in the room across the hall, and I knew by instinct that it was my room. Speaking about growing dizzy with the neat freak I had become, this wasn't anything like downstairs and I believed I gasped when I realized that this room was extremely simply decorated with just a bed, a wardrobe and a vanity. And it shocked me in a way because it was so much like my room that I had in the past, or current, whatever. Gasping, I lost all focus on Emma and moved to the vanity then allowed my eyes to wander over the items displayed there.

There was my brush that I had just combed my hair with last night. My father had given me that brush. And then there was the jewel box I had gotten for my 6th birthday, my first hair clasp that was shaped like an apple, then there was the necklace with the small apple and the circular frame around it. I reached up to finger the very same pendant that rested against my skin.

"Emma…" I said softly, my eyes wide. "It's true." And when she didn't answer I turned to focus my eyes on her sitting on the bed, holding something between her fingers. It appeared to be a photo. "What is that?" I asked, walking over to where she sat.

I only got a glimpse of a drawing of her holding up a sign in front of her, a wall of lines behind her as I walked to her. And then flipping it around to the other side, I only saw three words.

_Pay the price._

"What…" moving it away so I couldn't see it, Emma folded it in half and tucked it in her pants pocket.

"The wardrobe", she said getting up, clearing her throat, avoiding my eyes. "Go ahead and see if you wanna wear anything in there."

"Emma…"

"It's nothing", she said yet I could see her mind working behind her hazy eyes. "Just go see what you can find."

Looking at her one more time, I felt as if I should walk over and hug her. But second thinking it, I forced myself to walk to the oak wardrobe, and fingered the knob. Pulling it open, my eyes took in an assortment of clothes: pants and dresses sewn from a specific material, quite unlike any I had used or dealt with. I chose to reach down and pull open a drawer and found an assortment of undergarments. But honestly, it felt weird for me to just reach in and take a hold of one, because I still felt as if it was someone else's clothes. However, I pulled out something that was my favorite color: red, and I allowed the article of clothing to fall open. It had to be a nightgown.

"Emma, is this a nightgown?" I asked, looking back at her. And I nearly collided with her for she was standing right behind me. Gasping when our bodies touched, I stepped back and swallowed, meekly looking at her.

"Uh, yeah", she said lost in her thoughts, and she chose to stare at the clothing in the wardrobe in front of her.

"So I'm to sleep here?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Duh", she said halfheartedly, still standing in front of the wardrobe. What was wrong with her? Suddenly it dawned on me, like all things did recently.

Resting the nightgown on the bed, I gazed at her. "You're remembering her", I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"The older version of me", I said, and she reached out to barely touch an article of clothing in the wardrobe. Then quickly as if being burnt, she pulled back. "You really do miss her."

"So yeah", she said clearing her throat and turning around to face me, "you're going to sleep here. I really need to leave." And she nodded to the doorway.

"You're going to leave me here alone?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I…"

"Please stay, Emma", I begged of her, "I don't want to be alone here. I am scared."

She just chose to watch me as she stood there, almost searching my eyes for answers that I knew I had but I wasn't able to provide them to her. I heard whispers inside my head, but as soon as I tried to listen in carefully, they hushed themselves and all went quiet, leaving me hopeless.

* * *

**[Emma]**

_Pay the price. _

"Pay the price, pay the price", I kept muttering over and over again, and I pulled open a cupboard door above the sink, peering inside. "What the hell does that mean?"

And what was Regina doing with the mug shot of me that was taken by Graham when I had first come to Storybrooke? All this was supposed to make sense to me? Or was I not supposed to know what any of it meant? But it was my photo! Of course I had a right to know what all of this meant. I mean, fuck, all of this was telling on my nerves! First she is transformed into her 18 year old self and then I'm left with someone who clearly seems to have these feelings for me, grabbing every opportunity to get close to me. Yet even though I couldn't place any possible sense to it all, I was quite aware that this young lady version of Regina was a tease, a complete tease. She was a flirt and with her wide innocent dark eyes, she almost had succeeded in making advances on me in more than one situation before. Yet she had gotten away with it!

Then there was Henry's drawing of me holding hands with Regina. I had no idea that if that was meant to be in a friend-like manner or otherwise. I had no idea what any of this meant. And as the seconds ticked by, I was beginning to overanalyze every single thing that was happening. The fact that this version of Regina chose to attempt to touch me, to flirt with me, only puzzled me because I never knew Regina as such an open minded person before. Heck, I never knew she was ever like this at all! The fact that she'd become so mischievous and then switch back into this innocent wide eyed girl made me so confused.

Yet I had to babysit her.

I never asked for any of this! And I groaned, walking over to her fridge and pulling the door open. It was loaded with food. Choosing an already cut pie, I pulled it out and rested it upon her spotless kitchen counter. And I sat on one of the stools, with my head in my hands.

"Regina!" I frantically whispered, "where the hell are you? Get back here!"

_Miss Swan._

Lifting my head up, my eyes wide, I peered around, my eyes wild. But of course she wasn't there. Pounding my fist upon the counter, I groaned again.

"Holy mother of flying cows and freaking curses", I said angry, "damn you Regina, damn you!"

"What did I tell you about using your indoor voice?" someone asked quietly.

I turned to rest my eyes on a young woman standing there but she appeared so much more mature for her age. She had on a jersey dress that went just midway by her thighs. And she looked incredibly hot, like high school hot with her slight curves and her well-built legs. I probably appeared too wide eyed and mesmerized because she chose to gaze at me, that mischievous look appearing on her face. And when it did, I totally knew that I was about to be flirted and teased by her.

I guess that the most amazing thing about how awesome she looked was her hair. It was wet and all tangled up, thick and just hanging around her figure. And her dark eyes appeared so warm and compassionate that there was no way in hell that could be Regina Mills.

"I hate using my indoor voice", I said. "I've already become a lady so it's too late to be unbecoming of me to use it anyway."

Stepping towards me, she chose to smile. And as her bare feet padded lightly on the tiled floors, I realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. I mean, all my life I had been open minded, finding women and men attractive. I had never believed in labels and probably on one occasion when I was totally drunk I had kissed a girl in high school. But when you're faced with a pretty woman, you can't help but deny it. It's not a crime to think someone is pretty. Moving my eyes away from looking at her breasts, I scowled.

When I had first met Regina Mills, Madame Mayor, there was no doubt in my mind that she was probably the most attractive woman I had ever seen. There was something about her that at first captivated me; probably it was her dark eyes and that mesmerizing gaze. And her voice. Oh gods, that voice. Why in the world could that voice suddenly capture my attention and hold it, silence me in an argument and override me in any situation?

"So tell me", she was saying now, coming to sit on the stool next to me, "what is it that you miss about the Mayor?"

I thought about it and realized that I actually missed everything about the Mayor. Feeling guilty, I got up and moved to find two saucers and two forks. And I did all of this in slow motion practically, trying to put as much time between me going to sit down beside "Miss High School" again.

"She's pretty much a powerful woman", I said slowly lifting a saucer up. "And she has a powerful presence whenever she's around."

"So she like sucks the air out of a room and replaces it with her incredibly amazing presence", she suggested from behind me.

"Pretty much yeah", I confessed. Moving my fingers to another plate, I picked it up. "Especially when on numerous occasions, I'd just arrive at work and she'd be sitting there…" I swallowed.

"Sitting where?"

"There's this desk near a small prison cell we have in the Sheriff's office", I began, looking around for forks, "and she just loves to sit on the desk with her legs crossed, studying me."

"And this is sexually appealing to you", she stated.

My eyes widened.

"It freaks the hell out of me", I chose to say.

"Your eyes just wander, don't they?" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice, "you want to walk over and…"

"You know I should just grab you and shove you outside there", I said cutting her off, turning to stare at her in disbelief. "I should just call the mob and let them have you. And then they'd tie you up and…"

"You'd love to have the older version of me tied up, don't you?" she asked smiling mischievously, and her eyes flirtatiously roamed my body as I stood there. I gasped. That was exactly what Regina loved doing: that wandering gaze of hers.

"And why would I want that?" I asked, playing along, smiling too.

"You strike me as the type that loves to control a situation", she said narrowing her eyes at me, smiling still.

"I like to be in control, yeah", I said and when I realized what she was referring to, my eyes widened. "I don't believe this!"

"So if you have the Mayor tied up…"

I pressed my palms to my ears and closed my eyes, "la, la, la, la!" I sang.

"Guilty as charge!" she said loudly, "look at you blush! My, oh my, Emma, you _are_ manly indeed! Tell me, do you always want your fingers to replace your eyes as they wander?"

"You little flirt!" I demanded, staring at her, "do your hormones rage like this all the time? I can just imagine what you do to the guys back in your time!"

"Actually, I was never romantically involved with anyone before", she said.

"I…" I grabbed the plates and forks and walked towards her then rested them down, "all talk and no play."

"Then I should stop talking and play?" she asked, studying me.

"Reg…" and I stopped, because it didn't feel right calling her that name. That name had been reserved for a completely different woman that I had come to know. "You have wicked, wicked girl."

I cut a slice of the pie for her and lifted it then placed it on the plate. Doing the same for me, I sat down and began to fork pieces into my mouth. Regina sure as hell was an excellent cook, no doubt about it. Suddenly I wondered if she had poisoned this pie and my eyes flew open but thinking the better of it, that she'd never leave it in her fridge in case Henry ate it by accident, again, I began to eat.

The other person in front of me just chose to study me, eating slowly.

"I can assure you that my intentions are strictly justified", and she smiled.

"By what?" I asked, and it was my turn to study her.

"I know you want me", she stated, smiling. And she reached out with her right hand to rest her fingers on my lower arm, "Emma…" she urged, her eyes dancing.

"This is unbelievable", I whispered.

"Come now, we are both adults here", she said moving her fingers up my arm, her eyes on me, "and I'd hate to allow such an opportunity to go to waste."

"I think", I said quietly, and I moved my hand away, swallowing, "that it's time for you to go to bed."

"She wants me in bed, she says…" she began and she tried to snatch my arm again, "you make me feel things, Emma."

Getting up, I moved behind her and grabbed both of her hands, pulling them behind her back in an arrest position. Laughing, she got up, and turned to gaze at me, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"And she proceeds to take control of me." I groaned and rolled my eyes, then began to pull her towards the staircase, "my knight in her red jacket is going to take me up to my room and…" I quickly pressed a palm to her mouth and silenced her, smiling.

And then just about five minutes from then, young Regina was fast asleep on the bed whilst I chose to walk to the Mayor's vanity. And then I picked up her hairbrush and I believe I allowed it to remain under my nose for a long time as the smell of her hair drifted from it to me.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of Lavender soap and someone curled up against me. I was captured in a strangling hug when I tried to move, and blinking my eyes rapidly, I focused them on her as she moaned. Then with her hand around my waist, she chose to pull me closer, and I honestly became captivated by the heat her body was generating added to the fact that I could feel the warmth of her breath against my neck. Closing my eyes, I just stayed there and I guess it was the after waking up shock that had me imagining it was the older version of Regina because about a full two minutes after lying there dazed, I pulled myself out of her grasp and sat up, wide eyed.

What the…

Pushing myself off from the bed, I groaned and dragged my feet as I pulled my cellphone from out of my jeans pocket. After calling Henry and my parents that night to tell them of my plan to stay over with Regina, everyone except Henry didn't seem to mind at all. Yet after seeing that drawing in his room, I pretty much knew why he sounded excited over the phone and I had ended the conversation before he asked about her. Speaking of her, I glanced over at her and proceeded to drag myself like a zombie towards the staircase and down it, then to the kitchen.

The dreams that had tackled me last night were awkward, like really unbelievable. I constantly found myself in this scene where I was in the company of the older Regina and yet it was almost as if I wasn't even there. She had just chosen to ignore me, her eyes passing over me as she spoke to everyone else, even my parents. The way she'd handle a room, in her tailored suit and almost too captivating gaze: it was rather unnerving. And then they were speaking of me. Regina had been telling my mother something and the latter appeared concerned yet understanding. Then they hugged each other.

Yet the worse part of it was when I found myself standing under an arch in this garden, chairs before me and I was in a wedding dress. I was feeling excited and I kept peering towards the back of the aisle, my eyes wide. And then my eyes rested on my parents frowning as they sat in the front row. And I was waiting.

And I waited yet no one came.

But why the hell had I been waiting by the arch for that other person? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Stupid dreams. I began rummaging through Regina's fridge again and pulled out a loaf of bread then searched for something to go with it. It didn't strike me as unusual that I was attacking her food like this, because she owed me one after I had to babysit her teenage self, right?

"Let's go horseback riding!"

I nearly cut myself with the knife as she came running into the kitchen, her hair wild around her face. And she was wearing the hugest grin ever.

"I cannot process your request at the moment", I said lifting a hand to massage my right temple and I groaned.

"You know", she said stepping towards me, her eyes searching mine, "riding with a horse, you sit on it and you say giddy up and it runs off…"

"Funny but I suddenly feel like a five year old sitting in class", I said and picking up the bread plastered with peanut butter, I bit into it.

"But we have to!" she demanded, placing herself in front of me now, her eyes shining. "I always ride very morning."

"Suddenly I can envision you not riding this morning", I said avoiding her eyes. And I smiled.

"Pretty please?" she asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

Did she really think I'd fall for that?

"I have never ridden a horse", I stated, as I chewed.

"Then you'll ride with me", she said desperately, "you'll sit at the back of me and…"

"Young lady I said no", I said in a serious voice but the no came out as a squeak, and I choked, doubling over. Water! I looked around desperately, my eyes wide.

"That's what you get for having breakfast without a cup of tea", she said smartly, clapping me on my back.

"Ow!" I protested, glaring at her and I coughed hard.

Looking up as she chose not to reply, my eyes rested on her moving about the kitchen, her eyes hurriedly seeking out something. And then when she had found it, lifting a small pot, she went to the sink to fill it with water. Then walking to the stove, I watched as she placed it there then used a match to ignite the burner. And standing back, she turned to me, smiling.

"You will have some tea", she stated, a hand on her hip.

"Yes, mother", I said sarcastically, smirking.

Getting up, I pulled open a cupboard above me and reached in for two tea bags then found the sugar near the microwave.

"I feel as if I know this kitchen", she said looking around, her eyes narrowing.

"Because it is your kitchen", I stated, looking blandly at her.

"Stop being such a doodle head", she said considering me as if she was worried about my sanity when I was clearly worried about hers.

"Or what? You'll pinch me?" I asked, playing, turning off the stove. She lashed my hand away and eyed me smiling.

"Your definition of a pinch may not be the same as to what I have in mind to do to you", she said moving closer to me.

"And what do you want to do to me?" I asked, standing my ground as she came closer.

"Close your eyes, Emma", she said and I hesitated a bit then did as she said, gasping as I felt her hand on my right thigh and then driving her fingertips hard against my jeans, she began to drive pathways from midway all the way up to my right hip.

"So I'm your experiment?" I asked boldly as she pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Your teenage experiment."

"Hush now", she whispered, and I felt a finger press against my lips. "Please let my fingers speak instead."

Damn.

Her caresses were shaky and immaturely dealt with yet I responded completely opposite to how I anticipated. On her behalf, she chose to be close to me, as close as it required to feel me against her. And on my side, I just welcomed it because it was one of those situations that you never imagined in your wildest imagination yet here you were doing just that. And the fact that you were doing it excited the hell out of you, because it was so daring and uncalled for. Trailing a finger along my face, I suddenly became overwhelmed as I imagined the older version of Regina doing exactly the same thing to me.

It came by easy enough, although I had never thought of it before and I found myself becoming almost too breathless as I imagined her body against mine. My knees grew weak and my head dizzy as I felt innocent fingers just whisper against my bare skin, tentatively moving under my shirt and around my chest. Yet she never attempted to go any further. But I wanted so much more. And it scared me that I was thinking like that when I had never thought of Regina like that before. It's like I never pictured her touching me like a teenager's wildest dream, yet if I allowed myself to, it totally turned me on.

With my eyes snapping open, she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around me. And it felt so nice, even the smell of her hair and the feel of her body against mine. I guess it felt so mushy and warm that I welcomed it back.

"Okay", I said softly, caressing her hair, "let's go horseback riding."

"Really?" she asked, pulling back to look at me, her eyes wide, "you'll ride with me?"

I felt trapped.

"Yeah sure", I said smiling, "you're such a sweetheart, I can't deny you that."

* * *

And after she had showered and found a jersey and a pair of jeans that surprisingly fitted her, after I had braided her hair and she grew excited by the minute, I drove back to the apartment to change as well. It was just around 8 o'clock that morning when we chose to go to the stables when everyone else was trying to sort out the major change that had occurred in their lives. Even my parents seemed disappointed in my behavior as of recent because they wanted to talk, and I didn't want to talk. I felt awkward talking about family with them.

That's why Regina was my escape and I was actually glad.

After getting the directions to the stables from Henry, who refused to join us since he thought it best that we spent time together, we ventured out to find the horses. And the glee in Regina's eyes when her eyes rested on the horses as we went into the stables was a sight to see. I immediately felt her excitement because it radiated from her. Clapping her hands together, she gasped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Emma!"

"You really love horses, don't you?" I asked the obvious.

"Oh Emma!" she cried and ran to me. Flinging her arms around me, she hugged me tightly, nuzzling her face into my red jacket. "Thank you so much!"

"Well I have no idea what you're supposed to do", I said as she pulled away, gazing up at me. "So can you like, show me?"

"First we have to groom the horse and then fit on the gear and then…" she said reaching up to rest her right palm against my cheek, "then we ride."

I helped her find the necessary items and as we groomed the horse, there was such kindness in her eyes, compassion and a free spirit that it amazed me. I had never seen that look in the older Regina's eyes except when she'd passionately fight me for Henry's custody. Her movements as she groomed the horse were well practiced and steady, and when she had finished, her graceful fingers caressed the horse's head as she talked to him in hushed tones.

"My mother is so harsh to me, Emma", she said quietly, moving the brush along the horse's back. "She tells me I ride like a man constantly. And when I don't! I love to ride without a saddle though but she hates it."

"Most mothers are like that", I said watching her. "Lucky you, but when I was your age, I never had a mother or a father."

"Sometimes I just wish that I could spend a whole year away from home."

"But wouldn't you miss your father? I asked because I knew she loved him.

"She has control over him", she said softly, and stopped moving the brush to look at me, "it's almost as if she uses her magic to control him like she uses it to scold me. I wasn't feeling well just last Sunday and didn't want to attend church and she came into my room, and then pulled me out of the bed using magic. And when I shouted at her, she used magic again, preventing me from speaking."

"That sounds pretty harsh for real", I admitted, wondering how her mother could be so harsh on a sweet person like herself.

"That's why I love here", she said smiling at me, "I feel so free and it's like if a huge fear has been lifted away from my chest. And you are so nice to me too."

"Well I treat people who are nice to me exactly the same way in return", I stated, "it's something your older self never could really accept because it was always me being nice on my behalf but she chose to snap back vengefully."

And suddenly I had an idea. Smiling as she continued to groom the horse, I entered Camera mode on my cellphone and snapped a picture of her.

"That is incredible!" she said when I showed her.

And I just couldn't resist so I could rub it in Regina's face when she switched back to her normal self. Pulling the younger version of her closer to me, I raised the phone in front of us and snapped another photo, both of us smiling.

"I bet the future me will be so shocked", she said smiling. "But that is a great idea, to show her how nice you are to me."

And then we rode.

It was the most incredible experience I ever had, riding a horse. Have you ever had that overwhelming rush of excitement and fright at the same time? Well that's how I felt entirely for I was so afraid of the actual activity, yet Regina rode brilliantly, totally experienced and relaxed. And where did we choose to ride but straight into the forest and down the marked path. With my hair flying behind me, I actually yelped a couple of times as the horse galloped with us, wind whipping through my hair. It felt so great!

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed, feeling the morning wind kiss my cheeks. "Wow!"

"Hold on to me, Emma!" she cried, grasping the reins tightly, and I did, wrapping my hands around her waist and moving closer to her.

And it was amazing how she could maneuver the horse around turns and trees in the forest without second guessing. There wasn't a soul around in there, just stretches of grassland and trees all around us. It felt like an entirely different world, with us riding through it. The forest smelt fresh and alive, with the sound of nature around us as the wind whispered through the trees and around us. It was the best feeling of all and I wanted her to continue riding forever with me on the horse.

"Did you enjoy the gallop?" she asked breathlessly as she slowed the horse to trot along the pathway.

Leaning forward, I hugged her tighter and felt like a teenager again, breathless and all in for the adrenaline rush.

"It was awesome", I whispered into her left ear, and then I pressed my lips to her neck, kissing her softly and inhaling the sweet aroma of this amazing young Regina.

Gasping, her fingers fluttered as she gripped the reins and she leant back closer to me. It felt so real and normal to be this close to her now, and I never questioned the feeling or asked why. I never even wanted to move away. Wrapping my hands tighter around her, I splayed my fingers across her midsection and allowed my fingers to move further up, closing my eyes as my fingertips moved over her warm breasts through the fabric of her jersey. And taking a hand, I moved her braided hair away from the back of her neck then kissed it ever so gently. Squeezing her thighs against the horse, she gasped breathless.

"I'm thirsty", she said quietly, releasing her grip with her right hand and reaching up entwine her fingers with mine as I allowed my hands to remain around her.

"Then let's go back?" I asked.

"I know where we can find water."

"You do?" I asked, in disbelief.

And about a few minutes after galloping again along the pathway, there was a stream in front of us, the very same one we had found my father in a while back. Bringing the horse to a standstill, Regina didn't even hesitate to get off of it. Without even pausing, she moved forward and then fitted her leg behind and over the horse, then jumped onto ground. I had no idea if I could make it off and I just stared at her, wide eyed.

"Are you scared?" she asked, smiling.

"Pretty much", I said, feeling nervous.

"Press your palms on his back like this", she said holding out her palms, "and then gently take a grip, then lean forward, keeping your right thigh closer to his side and the front of your boot in the foot hold. And try to move your left leg over his back."

I did as she said and didn't do it as graceful as she did, but I did get off. Feeling the whispers of nerves in my upper thighs, I began to walk about, stretching my legs because they had become pretty stiff. Coming up to me, she took a hold of both my hands and pulled them to my side. Then reaching up, she caressed my face ever so gently, gazing into my eyes. Her dark eyes were filled with understanding and happiness and I figured that if I had a bad day, any day, and I just looked at her, my worries would fade.

Then she was stooping by the running stream, and with her hands cupped, she dipped them into the water and lifting them up, she sipped, her eyes closed. I went to stoop beside her, copying her move and just watching at her as she savored the fresh water drink.

"How refreshing the water feels", she said smiling as she dipped her fingers into the moving stream, her fingers splayed. "I know!" and her eyes widened excitedly, "let's go in!"

"I…" I chose to look at her, my eyes widening. "There's one problem. I don't have on a swim suit."

"There's this little secret I kept from my mother", she began and started to take off her boots, "once when I went riding, over the hilltops near an apple tree, I came across this small lake completely hidden by trees. And I would go for a swim every single time I rode there."

"But didn't your clothes get wet?" I asked, watching her slip off the other boot, and she looked at me, smiling widely.

"Of course not! I knew well enough to not return home with wet clothes or else my mother would have suspected where I had gone."

"So you…" I began, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I would go in without any, of course!"

I didn't believe her. Honestly I didn't believe, even when she began to unbutton her jeans and unzipped it. Pulling it down, I still didn't believe yet when she reached to grab a hold of the bottom of her jersey and she moved to pull it over her head, I found myself staring at her in bewilderment. Standing in front of me just wearing her panties and a small white vest, she eyed me, waiting.

"What…I", I began but she began to step forward. "I'm not going to take off my clothes."

"Suit yourself then", she said and turned around, then laughing, Regina ran along the shallow end of the lake then dove into the deep part, her braided hair flying behind her.

Watching her swim around in the water, water glistening against her bare skin, and the vest too thin to conceal anything at all, I swallowed and just sat there. She was so unpredictable! It was as if Regina lived for the adrenaline rush, always desiring to involve herself in exciting and daring activities. And the glee on her face when she did these things was something to never forget because she loved every single minute of it. The fact that she could enjoy life as she did, like right now, just savoring the wild moment, I loved her for that.

"Emma!" she cried, waving at me, "come and join me!"

About ten minutes after watching her, as she began to swim gracefully to the other side. And getting up, I slipped off my leather jacket then hesitated in taking off my shirt. Thinking what the hell could go wrong, I began to unbutton my shirt and then pulled off my jeans and boots. Then I got up without calling her, and slowly stepped into the water in my bra and panties alone, feeling the rush of adrenaline kicking in.

* * *

**A/N – There's still more to this story!**

_Lily Kay - Writing Regina like this has been so wonderful for me, because I got a chance to depict to everyone what I envision her to be like when she was a teenager. When we first got a glimpse of her in 'The Stable Boy', Regina appeared to be a free spirit, yet the constraints of Cora seemed to dampen her mood and make her appear cold to even Daniel. So what we did was to eliminate Cora this time and allow you to see how Regina really wants to be: wild, carefree, happy and excited. And Emma gives her that chance, never treating her really like a teenager but just allowing her to do what she wants. And I loved writing as her in this story. It's a different take on me usually writing as the composed, adult Regina, but it was lovely and I am looking forward to writing the next chapter too._

_However, the problem came in when I had to write Emma's side of the story. I tried to show you how Emma remains ignorant of the fact that Regina could ever love her the way this younger version of her is trying to. And I tried to give you a glimpse into what a heart contains. Even magic cannot change what a heart feels that's why even as she's transformed into this younger version of herself, Regina still loves Emma. If you notice, it's almost as if she's battling with understanding what exactly she's feeling. Because 18 year old Regina hardly knows Emma yet she's falling in love with this total stranger. I'll bring out more of this in the following chapter though. And did you notice how Emma responds to Regina's touch? It's almost as if it's a rude awakening, almost as if she's been forcing herself to be blind all this time and now she just needs a push._


	13. 12 - The Stable Girl

***Thanks for the Reviews and Follows! And now let the curse be broken, said the heart, laughing in the face of magic!***

**Entry Four: Part Three**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"Yeah", I admitted, smiling, "I know you do. Which reminds me, am I your girlfriend now?"

"Is Ruby your girlfriend?" she asked, frowning, "because I don't mind a three way but I'd rather have you all to myself."

"Oh my goodness", I muttered, lifting a hand to my forehead in disbelief, "the wickedness commences."

"I mean when I'm ready to take off my clothes for you, I don't want anyone else watching but you", she said smiling wickedly at me, "and when you're ready to tie me to the bed…"

Xx

"And **True Love's Kiss** Is The Most Powerful Magic Of All…"

* * *

**[Emma]**

She felt so soft to the touch and warm.

Moving up to her as I waded through the clear stream, stepping on round stones and feeling the sand through my toes, I went to stand behind her. And as she dipped a hand to scoop up water to wash her face, I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. And I just held her there, feeling her heart beating and listening to the wind pass through the trees around us. It felt like a fairytale, just us two there without a care in the world. And it felt so real and welcoming to just be there with her alone. I moved my hands upwards, in front of her, and just allowed them to wander, never feeling conflicted.

I could feel her warm breasts through her wet vest, and moving my palms upwards, I just kept them there. Her body felt so warm and soft against me that it felt so surreal, unlike the hard tones of a man. Touching another female was like totally welcoming and it felt familiar. It was almost as if you knew exactly what you wanted so you did just that. And she loved it. Every touch I allowed made her melt.

It was almost as if it was just Regina.

"Emma", she whispered, leaning her head back, and she used her hands, pulling me closer to her.

But it wasn't Regina, right?

With my hands moving over her hips and lower, I just closed my eyes and instantly found myself envisioning the older version of Regina in front of me. It didn't take much effort and it shocked me after I thought back on it. It was almost as if it was a rude awakening for me, and all this time I had been in denial as to what I really wanted. I mean, I had never outwardly found myself speaking or thinking about the woman sexually. But it was fully consuming me now and I couldn't stop myself.

Had this happened to shake me awake and show me the truth?

Moving further out into the deep end of the water, she took a hold of my right hand and pulled me after her, smiling. And I followed, searching her eyes. Then pulling me closer, Miss 'So Not Regina' proceeded to touch me below the cool water, allowing her fingers to meet places that she hadn't met before. And it felt wonderful. Her innocent, inexperienced eyes gazed into mine, searching them to see how I was responding.

"I knew you'd like it", she said a little while after, smiling at me, "you really are _too_ tense and you need to unhinge yourself."

That sounded more like the older version of her she was speaking about, not me. But I let it slide, since I believed I did need unhinging, in many ways that one. Sadly after Henry's father, I hadn't been with anyone else but Graham for like 3 full minutes. And to have this sudden daring affair with a female to be exact, but what about me envisioning the older Regina?

"So you want to unhinge me?" I asked, threading water in front of her, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I have already started", she said and laughed, her eyes sparkling, "you're smiling too much now."

"Am I?" I asked, smiling and then we both burst out laughing, "geese, I do feel really different", I admitted.

"It is because you are finally realizing what the real Regina is like", she said smiling softly, "she probably tries so hard to hide what she feels for you because she's afraid you'd never love her back the way she does."

It sounded unbelievable that Regina would even love me. Yet it could make perfect sense if it was true but I was the daughter of the woman she hated the most. How could she even feel a slight pinch of love for me out of every other being here? That seemed ludicrous to even ponder on and it made me suddenly begin to rethink her actions. Still I could find any clear evidence that Regina loved me. There was the way she'd constantly find herself in my company though.

And the way she'd sit on that desk in front of me.

Plus whenever I'd frequent her office, Madame Mayor would proceed to scrutinize me with her dark eyes. Looking up and down, a small smile on her lips…but it couldn't be… Nah. I still denied it.

"The woman hates me", I stated.

"No", she said quietly, "she loves you very much."

I actually laughed and suddenly feeling a shiver coming on due to me overthinking things, I turned and began to wade through the water, back to where my clothes lay.

"Even if she told you she loves you I bet you would still deny it", she said from behind me, as I sat on the sand, drying off.

"She would never say that to me", I said smiling in disbelief, "because that's the Regina I know, she's afraid to show any weakness or feelings and she's not capable of love as far as I know."

"But everyone is capable of love", she said coming towards me, "even my mother, apparently, and she's not exactly nice either. Emma…" she came to sit next to me, searching my eyes for understanding, "the fact that I love you, isn't that enough to convince you?"

"Look", I said turning to her, "it's enough when I consider the fact that you genuinely, you're such a nice person, and I _know_", I said lifting my hand as she tried to interrupt, "I know you're gonna say the older Regina I know and you are one in the same. But it's not like that. The Regina I came here to Storybrooke and know isn't like you at all. She's closed up, she's put up all these walls and she constantly lashes out at me, at everyone, she never says a kind word, and she loves to freaking argue with me. It's not easy to even think of her having any feelings for me, loving me, even if I _do_ love her."

I knew she was staring at me in disbelief and was trying to process what I had just said. Had I just moved from hating the woman to realize that I actually loved her?

"I love her", I said quietly, and feeling frustrated, I closed my eyes and breathed in, feeling like shit, conflicted and totally fucked up. "Oh my gods."

"I knew it", she said quietly, and she took a hold of my right hand as I lowered my head down.

Lifting a hand to wipe my eyes, I sniffed and cleared my throat. "Well it doesn't make any difference anyway." And I began to pull my clothes towards me. Putting my shirt on, my skin still wet, I proceeded to pull my jeans on as well and then slipped on my boots.

"It makes all the difference in the world!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter."

"That's _all_ that matters, Emma!" she said, in disbelief. "When you love someone, even after this person has treated you terribly, even after this person has hurt you and battled with you, and you still love her, it matters!"

"I can't do this", I said quietly and I pushed myself up with my hands, then looked around wildly, "let's go back. "

"Emma, please", she said softly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked stubbornly, "I can't do anything about it. Now ride this horse back or else I swear I will freaking find a way to right now."

"You're mad at me", she said quietly, pulling her jersey on, and then stepping into her jeans.

I turned to look at her and noticed that tears were forming in her dark eyes, Regina's eyes. And I suddenly hated the fact that I loved those eyes.

"I'm not mad at you…you _know_", I said gazing at her. "I'm angry at…" And I stopped, looking at her.

"_I'm_ Regina", she stated sadly, her eyes saddened, "and you hate Regina."

"No", I said quickly, "you know it's not like_ that_. It's different."

She chose to stand there and look at me sadly, considering me with disappointing eyes.

"It's different!" I repeated, looking at her, trying to make her see.

"I will tell you secret", she said looking at me strangely, "no matter what life a heart finds itself in, no matter if it's the future or the past or another life, it always collects feelings. My father told me that. And the very first time I saw you, I was not just acting on my own judgment. I genuinely sought out trust and love in you even though in my life as it is, I hardly know you. I found myself feeling deeply for you. Can you explain that?"

I couldn't.

"Of course you can't", she said and she moved to the horse, "because you are incapable of seeing the truth when it's staring at you right in the face."

"She…doesn't…love…me", I said slowly.

She came to stand in front of me, "hello!" she said and clicked her fingers in my face, "wake up, Emma, and smell the roses because she does and you know what, when I switch back to my older self, she'll be coming after you and then you'll see that I'm right because I know I'm right. In case you haven't noticed", and she moved away towards the horse, "I am Regina Mills, and there's only one Regina you and I both know."

"Whatever", I muttered, and sighed. All the drama and clicking of fingers, I just smiled and followed her. Yet I didn't believe a word of it, and yeah! Call me stubborn! Call me all the names in the books, but I'm sorry, I don't see it. And yeah, color me stupid. But it's like that and you can just shove it.

All the way back to the stables, we didn't say a word to each other. She just hummed, and forced the horse to ride faster and faster. And I just sat there and sulked. I sulked because Henry saw it, and she saw it too and I didn't. It was unbelievable. And as soon as we got back, I was going to corner Henry and force the truth out of him. I was going to get him to tell me why he drew that…ugh and then I'd hear that it's just him hoping for his moms to hook up so he'd have both at once. And there's nothing else to it.

"Look", I said with my eyes wild as she began to force the horse to pelt through the forest at a dangerous speed, "could you slow down already!"

"Shut your face", she said.

"What the hell?"

"I said to shut your face!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh _yes_ I did!"

"You sound much cuter when you're so mad", I teased her, and grabbed a hold of her firmly.

"Don't make me stop this horse and throw you off", she threatened but I knew she was smiling.

"_Don't make me stop this horse and throw you off_", I jeered.

"Ahhh!" she shouted in fatigue, and groaned, then the stables came into view. And slowing the horse to trot, she lifted her head up and shouted loudly, "I love you, Emma!"

Grabbing her and squeezing her against me, I laughed, throwing my head back. "I love you, Regina!" I shouted like a lunatic.

* * *

After the stables, we ventured to find Henry and discovered that he had a session with Archie. The man continued to do his work even though Storybrooke was still recovering and badly damaged. And I admired him for that, his dedication. Demanding that Regina wear the big pair of shades, I combed her hair back into a high ponytail and after wrapping it around into a high bun, I fastened it into place with hair pins, then stood back to admire my work.

"Stay right there", I said smiling widely and I laughed when her eyes widened. "I'm not going to shave your head", I added and turned to get my lipstick from the vanity.

Pulling the cover off, I wound it up and told her to close her eyes.

"No", she said firmly, pouting.

"Close your eyes", I said again.

She shook her head and sat there, looking stubborn yet absolutely cute.

"I wouldn't ask again", I said moving closer to her, smiling.

"You can't get that on me", she said trying to appear serious.

"I think I can", I said smiling widely and as she sat on the bed.

I quickly rested my hands on her shoulders then threw her back on the bed. Laughing, we fought as I pinned her arms above her head and moving the lipstick to her lips, I rubbed as much as I could on them. Then using my right thumb, I rubbed the lipstick better over her well-formed lips and moved back to admire my work. "You can get up now", I said shifting on the bed to sit up.

And she got up, pouting, looking sexy as hell with her lips red and her hair back. I almost found myself breathless but then gathered composure and sighed.

"Look at you", I said softly, "all glammed up, cute and gorgeous."

"Emma, I feel weird", she protested, looking sad, "can't we just stay indoors?"

"Nope", I said tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, "I get the feeling that you're not going to be here long so I might as well take you out to walk around a bit."

She was frowning.

"What?" I asked, frowning too.

"It's just that", and she reached out to rest her fingertips upon my arm, looking at me, "I really like here, Emma."

I was saddened by her saying that and frowned deeply, then reaching out, I cupped her chin in my right hand.

"Hey I know how you feel, but it's not that bad going back, and besides when this curse is broken, you'll have recollections of what's happening here, I think."

"But I want to remember all of it", she said, her eyes becoming moist with tears, "I want to remember you!"

"You will remember me", I said not convinced that she would, "you still have me to meet in your future, as weird as it sounds since we're in it now. But hey, you've still got days ahead of you when you're gonna be Queen and you'll get to dress up and…"

"Be the most evil person anyone has ever met", she said and sighed, "I cannot change what has already been written for me."

"But", I said firmly, raising a hand, "I think you can, the older version of you still has a future. And you can still change that. You can…"

"Get you to love me", she said, interrupting me, "and change the future, unite your parents with me and let's become a family like it should be."

"I…" and I swallowed, "well if you look at it like that, then it would make a wonderful happy ending, but…"

"Give it a rest", she said, getting up from the bed, "don't start with your denials again."

I decided to yeah, give it a rest because we'd just begin to sulk again and she'd commence on ignoring me. So taking her right hand in mine, we left the apartment, her with the shades on that she said made her look like a grasshopper. And we walked down the sidewalk to Archie's apartment. Sadly on our way we came face to face with Ruby, a huge grin on her face and as she stopped me to elaborate on the joys of being her old self again, her eyes wavered in Regina's direction.

"Who's_ this_?" she asked, frowning, and her eyes attempted to scrutinize Regina's eyes through her shades.

"I…It's just…this…babysitter I hired to look after Henry", and my throat closed up, "ah, she and I are friends."

Ruby stood up and glared at me, her lips pursed, "really now, Emma? I've never seen her around here. And I've been _around _here."

Looking down at Regina, I sighed then noticed how she appeared mesmerized as she stared at Ruby and I was flabbergasted. Was it everyone that Ruby had this same effect on? Younger Regina seemed to be practically drooling at the woman standing in front of her.

"We should go", I said tugging at her arm, "we've gotta go pick up Henry."

"And you're not taking your car?" Ruby asked, still peering at Regina, strangely.

"Who are you", Regina whispered, and I guess I became white as chalk, if chalk is that white for that matter.

Ruby smiled, "well hello there", and she held out a hand, "I'm Ruby, Red, Red Riding Hood, pretty much all and some, but you can call me Ruby."

"Hi", Regina said lifting a hand slowly, still staring.

I mean, was this really happening in front of me? I suddenly felt jealous and angered and amused at the situation before me. She was supposed to be interested in me not Ruby, and I know that sounds absurd but hey!

"Seriously like who is she?" Ruby asked smiling, her eyes widening, "aren't you a looker!"

"We've really got to go", I urged Regina on but before she could move, Ruby reached out and slowly tugged off her shades. And then she gasped.

"Holy mother of the moon!"

"Fuck", I muttered, and lifted a hand to rest it on my forehead, closing my eyes. "Walk away, Ruby", I said, using my fingertips to massage my temples. "It's too much to process at the moment, so I'm giving you a chance to walk away from it now and pretend you didn't see…"

Regina quickly snatched the shades from Ruby and pushed them back on.

"So it's true then!" Ruby declared, looking at me with wide eyes, "your mother told me some of it but I didn't believe her."

"She told you?" I asked, in disbelief. "I told her not to tell anyone!"

"Something you must learn about your mother from now is that she can't keep a secret to save her life", Ruby declared and smiling, she took a hold of Regina's right hand, entwining her fingers with hers, "now where were we going?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere", I said firmly, glaring at her. "Regina and I are going somewhere."

"To Archie", Regina said slowly, looking at Ruby still, and then slowly but eventually a huge smile stretched across her face and then she was beaming.

"Just ignore her", Ruby said making a face, "she's just getting jealous that I am appreciating such good looks on a nice body."

"Why thank you", Regina said smiling brightly, "you are very pretty as well."

"Did she just tell me I'm pretty?" and Ruby gasped, then giggled, "Regina said I'm pretty! You heard that?"

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

"I hate to break up the party but we need to get going, Regina…_Ruby_, what the hell are you _doing_?" I asked as Ruby attempted to caress Regina's face, a wicked look taking over her eyes.

"I'm playing the field", Ruby declared softly, and I watched as Regina welcomed fingertips being brushed over her upper arm and the front of her jersey. "Clearly you didn't tell her you have a girlfriend", Ruby said smiling wickedly.

"Emma has a girlfriend?" Regina asked innocently and the shades turned in my direction, her lips parted. "Who is she?"

"Why me of course", Ruby lied, and I gritted my teeth, glaring at her. "But you see, now I'm second guessing that Emma is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"This is absurd", I declared.

The shades were still focused on me and I continued to gaze at her. Suddenly, after a few seconds of gazing and soul searching, Regina slowly removed Ruby's grasp from her arm and stepped closer to me, looking shy. Ruby appeared taken aback and then she turned to gaze at me, analyzing the scene before her. And suddenly, she gasped and smiled widely.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?" I asked, already fed up of playing the game.

"You're taking advantage of the situation!" and Ruby rubbed her hands together in glee, smiling, "I don't give you wrong, in fact I would have done the same thing."

"Ruby, stop talking", I said.

"Not my problem if you want to unhinge the stable girl too…"

"Ruby!"

"I mean the Mayor is fucking hot, but if you want 'em innocent too…"

"We're leaving!" I demanded, and taking a hold of Regina's left arm, I began to walk away, scowling.

"I like you too Ruby", Regina said turning back, a smile on her face, "you are so hot!"

Moving my arm around her neck, I gingerly attempted to choke her and when she gagged, I smiled as we walked away leaving Ruby to stand gawking at us. Hands on her hips, she proceeded to watch us for two blocks, until we turned the corner and Granny's came into view. Pulling her closer, I smiled and savored the soft feel of her against me, and her warmth.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Feed me, Emma", she said smiling at me, and I noticed that she wasn't that shorter than me, only by a few inches.

And as the time went by, she appeared to be looking much more mature. But still I couldn't see the older Regina in her. There was something about her face, maybe it was the way she constantly smiled that totally erased any resemblance to Madame Mayor. Or it was the longer hair, and the happy eyes, teasing gaze and casual clothing. Yet in just a jersey and jeans, with her knee high boots, she looked totally hot. And I feel weird for saying that because it sounds so gay.

Was I gay?

I don't think so. I mean, I loved guys yeah and well, there were females I considered hot. But never before had I thought of a female as dateable, or I'd hop into bed with them. Then suddenly, this little flirt had made me realize that I didn't mind having another woman touching me or loving me because it felt so great. It was as if the familiarity of being close to another woman provided you with a chance to explore what you liked. And I liked it very much.

In Granny's, I went to order two hot cocoas with pine tarts and as I waited on the order to be processed by Granny herself, my eyes moved to register Regina going to sit at the same table the older version of her often chose: right next to the front window. It amazed me in some way because I suddenly felt really weird, almost as if I wanted to see the older version of her there right then. I had gotten so used to seeing her there, watching her every move that suddenly it appeared so strange to me, my actions, I mean.

"So Ruby is your girlfriend?" she asked as I sat down in front of her and handed her a pine tart.

Smiling at her, I shook my head. "Nah, she's just a friend, a flirty friend."

"She's so nice", she said smiling, and pulling her cup closer to her, "she's beautiful."

"Yup, she has that effect on like everyone around here", and I bit into my tart. "Thing is, she's bi so everyone likes her even more."

Regina appeared puzzled. "Bi?"

"Bisexual", I explained, "it means you dig…I mean, you're sexually attracted to both genders. And Ruby's rather open."

Blowing at her cup, she kept her eyes on me and lifted it up to sip, then lowering it to rest it on the table, she sighed.

"So that's what I am, then."

"Huh?" I asked, because I had chosen to look outside and noticed that Henry was skipping across the street, his eyes focused on mine even through the front glass. The kid was like a ninja or something.

"I'm bisexual", she admitted, and I turned to stare at her, my eyes wide.

"Well duh", I said, "plus you're way open minded in that area, like you're all comfortable with everything."

"I just…" and she reached up and used both hands to tuck stray strands of hair behind her ears, "seeing my parents so unhappy with each other most times, I always say I never want to get married to a man and commit my life like that. If I had a choice, I'd spend my life with a woman or no one at all."

That got my attention. But then again, Madame Mayor had Graham as her pet right? But I never felt any chemistry between the two of them at all, plus Graham had admitted that he never felt anything for her. It's like every minute that passed by ever since the curse was broken, I kept hearing and seeing things that were there but I had never taken time to analyze before about Regina. She always struck me as the type of woman to have things under control yet thinking about it now, Regina was too independent for her own good. She had spent years being Queen without loving anyone in particular, and that could do things to a woman, especially if you consider her being like what, between the ages of twenty five and thirty something? She went so long without loving someone?

But she loved Daniel almost as how I had loved Henry's dad and lost him too. It had pained me terribly to lose him, up to a point where I didn't want to ever be with anyone else after that. And I hadn't been with anyone else, but Graham for like 2 minutes. The thing is, I knew how it felt. I could relate to her. Sometimes I'd get so closed up, even my mother when she was just my roommate saw it. People did things and I never would give it further consideration. Sending me roses, for example, would anger me and make me throw them away. I had become so blind to everything love wise that I probably had missed out a lot of queues than I had bargained for.

"So what you're trying to say is that deep down, you'd rather…"

"Spend my entire life with a woman or no one at all", she continued. "If I couldn't do that, then I'd probably just live alone forever."

"The Regina I know", I said, staring at her, "lives alone, apart from Henry being there as her son, she's had no one except for one other man who I really think she just kept as a pet."

"Like a sex slave?" she asked, intrigued. "Seriously? Is she that wild?"

"Yup", I said, now thinking about it further. Graham was Regina's sex slave. My goodness.

"Anyway, she probably wants to spend the rest of her life with you", she said, chewing slowly.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief and then Henry was sliding into the seat beside Regina, a huge grin on his face.

"What did I miss?" he asked, looking too cute for his own good. "I can see the curse is not broken as yet, so how can I help?"

"Hi, Henry", Regina said warmly and smiling, she wrapped her right hand around him and pulled him closer, hugging him. It reminded me so much of how the older Regina would greet him, her crisp cold personality would suddenly change drastically when she'd see him.

"Hi mom, I mean…Regina."

"Aw that sounds so sweet!" she said pinching his cheek softly, "you calling me mom."

"Well you are his mother more than I am actually", I said looking down at my cup, frowning. "I've been missing ten years, anyway."

"You're both my moms", Henry said, looking at me. And when I didn't look convinced, and appeared too sad, I guess, he said, "Regina has every right to thank you, because if it wasn't for you, I'd never even be here."

Yet the older Regina never seemed to see it that way, constantly fighting with me for the kid's custody. And recently I had just realized that I didn't want to fight anymore, but realizing that she was the Queen and what she had done, it made me second think it. She was mental. But I was no better because ever since I came to Storybrooke, Henry had been skipping school and acting out. Such a good mother I was, indeed.

"Since you're here, kid", I said now glaring at him, "what the hell is up with that drawing in your room with Regina and I?"

"So you saw it", he said smiling at me, and I saw mischief in his eyes. I hated that look. It would only mean trouble.

"We both saw it", Regina said smiling at me.

"Good, then you know what it means…"

"I have no idea what it means", I declared seriously, "you drawing Regina and I holding hands?"

"It was something I had to do for Archie", Henry said, looking at me, "he said to draw something that would make me happy."

"So you drew us holding hands as friends then?" and I searched his eyes. I didn't like what I saw. "Right, kid?"

Henry and 'Miss Shades' both shared a look of mutual understanding and I grew frustrated with both of them.

"She's never going to admit or accept it", 'Miss Shades' declared, frowning and she turned to shake her head at me, "we need to tie her up and force feed it to her."

"Or better", Henry said, smiling, "we need to find a way quick for her to break the curse and then she'll know the truth."

"Oh so now I'm involved in breaking the curse too?" I asked, frustrated and I glared at them, "and lemme guess, I have to accept that I love Regina."

"Pretty much", Henry said and they both shook their heads in unison, smiling widely.

"Has Regina ever told you anything to convince you that…to make you think she loves me?" I had to ask of Henry, scrutinizing him with my eyes.

"She tried to get rid of you by using the sleeping curse so she wouldn't have to love you anymore?" Henry suggested and he shrugged.

"I've had enough", I said firmly, and draining my cup, I slammed it down on the table then grabbed my half pine tart and slid it across to him. "When you two are ready to stop believing in the impossible happening, then come find me."

Without giving them a second glance, I moved to the door and pulled it open, scowling and then is when I bumped into my mother as she was coming in. Gasping, her eyes wide, she composed herself and stared at me.

"Emma! I was looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Right then, I just couldn't deal with her, because she wanted to talk, and I didn't want to talk about what she wanted to talk about. And that was family. Right now nothing made sense to me and I just wanted to be away from everyone, even Henry because he was trying to convince me that Madame Mayor actually loved me. And I didn't believe a word of it. Plus to talk to my mother about things, about life and catching up, I wasn't in the mood for.

"I've been babysitting the gift Madame Mayor left me, in case you haven't noticed", I said with a little too much sarcasm than I had bargained for because my mother appeared a bit hurt. "Look", I said trying to calm myself down, "it isn't exactly an easy situation I have to deal with right now."

"I just want us to talk", she said quietly, searching my eyes.

"Now is really not the time", and I moved to step around her, avoiding her eyes, and feeling like a fool, "later we'll talk."

But she grabbed my left arm and pulled me back, searching my eyes for an explanation. "Emma, what is going on?"

I sighed, looking back at her. She'd never understand any of it. She was the last person on earth I could choose to discuss any of this with.

"Trust me", I said quietly, looking at her, and I noticed that there was new look in her eyes apart from the usual meek look of Mary Margaret, "you wouldn't understand."

"Try me", she declared firmly.

"Not this time", I said firmly, and looking away, I walked out the door and unto the sidewalk.

She never followed me, never came after me, but choosing to give me room and space to deal with whatever it was I had to deal with. Yet I wouldn't have minded if she had come after me, pressing me for answers because that's what mothers did. Yet I knew I was a grown woman and all of that, and I had gone most of my life without her being a mother figure. But still, I just needed someone who genuinely cared for what the hell I was feeling.

Conflicted?

Then there were footfalls behind me and I actually felt my heart begin to race. So she was coming after me, my mother. Bracing myself, I slackened my pace, without looking back.

"Emma!"

It was 'Miss Shades' and she chose to slip her arm through mine, beaming at me as she matched my pace. I suddenly felt a sense of warmth, almost closely resembling love as she walked beside me happily. And it only felt fitting to allow her to come with me. I never complained or frowned, never pushed her away because it felt acceptable, as if it was what I had wanted, just for her to be there. And it was because of how kind her heart was, never judging or leaving room to hate, but always being forgiving and understanding. She was unpredictable.

And she was capable of changing my angered mood into a relaxed one in just seconds.

"I thought you and Henry became the Dynamic Duo back there", I admitted, walking with her, "plotting against me."

"Never!" she declared, looking at me with happy eyes, "you know I'd never plot anything against you. I love you too much to do something like that!"

"Yeah", I admitted, smiling, "I know you do. Which reminds me, am I your girlfriend now?"

"Is Ruby your girlfriend?" she asked, frowning, "because I don't mind a three way but I'd rather have you all to myself."

"Oh my goodness", I muttered, lifting a hand to my forehead in disbelief, "the wickedness commences."

"I mean when I'm ready to take off my clothes for you, I don't want anyone else watching but you", she said smiling wickedly at me, "and when you're ready to tie me to the bed…"

"What the hell is this…" I whispered, astonished, breathing slowly. "You like to be tied up? I mean, have you ever been tied up before in your life? Do you know what it's like?"

"But you will enlighten me!" she declared gleefully, "I hopelessly throw myself at your feet oh sexy one!" she said dramatically, resting a hand to her forehead as she came to a standstill beside me. "Do take me wherever you desire and ravish me with your magical fingers!" and she grabbed a hold of the front of my shirt, bowing gracefully.

Looking around, actually feeling my cheeks grow flushed, I found myself smiling. Thankfully no one was looking.

"You must stop this ridiculous display of affection my love", I said, playing along, "thou art too tempting to ravish right this moment."

"Ah I love it when you speak like so to me", she said standing up and smiling. "It makes me feel all tingly inside."

"You look like a scary beetle", I declared firmly.

She gasped.

"Well you look like a cabbage patch doll with white hair!"

"You look like a grasshopper about to eat its prey!"

"Do not speak to me, blonde witch of Storybrooke", and she lifted a hand.

"Says the bee, ready to sting me with love", I jeered.

"Do you really want me to sting you right now, Emma?" she asked innocently, smiling widely.

Snatching her hand, I pulled her after me, sighing. And smiling, we ventured towards Madame Mayor's mansion, spitting the most ridiculous lines at each other as we went. Yet I began to regret even taking her back to the mansion at all. Maybe I should have stayed at the diner, for as soon as we went through the gate, 'Miss Shades' eyes grew wide and as if seeing or remembering something miraculous, she darted towards the backyard, gasping as she went.

"What the…"

And I went after her, wondering what the hell had possessed her now. But on reaching the back of the house, I saw her standing beside the huge apple tree that I had once tried to cut down completely. Smiling as I could recall the look on Regina's face when I had done that, I ventured forth, and actually laughed as I did.

"Why are you laughing?" she suddenly asked, turning to face me, a glare on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, confused.

"Get me an apple", she said firmly, pointing up at the tree.

"So now I'm your slave too", I declared halfheartedly, "you're becoming like your current self, I see. Do you want me to tie you to the tree too? Hmm?"

"Nice idea but I'm not in the mood", and she was bending down, then unclasping the buckles from her boot, one by one.

"You're not in the mood?" I asked in disbelief, eyeing her movements, "since when?" and she tossed her boots aside, then went to the tree, gazing up in it. I suddenly grew bewildered. "What are you…" then grabbing a hold of the tree, Regina lifted a foot to rest it against the trunk, her eyes cast to the top.

"If you wouldn't fetch me an apple", she said, pulling herself up further, "then I'll get one myself."

"You can just stand on the ground and reach one to pick!" I declared, in disbelief. And in fact, had she been sane enough, she could have just reached up and snatched one, but no, she chose to climb the freaking tree.

I watched from below as she went all limbs and shades through the branches, biting her lips together. And with a leg on either branch, further apart from each other than she had anticipated, she slowly began to reach up, then stopped.

"If I fall I am relying on my Princess to save me", she said, looking down at me.

"Oh yeah?"

"You will catch me if I fall", she reiterated, and then looking up, she proceeded to reach for the apple on the highest branch.

And as her fingertips grazed the bottom, I realized that I could see straight up her jersey from below, with a clear, full view of her breasts, small and firm. I didn't look away of course, but chose to stare at them, ignoring the other apples. Like really, she looked so Tarzan up there, bursting a sweat to reach the ridiculous apple. And I just stood at the bottom of the tree, smiling wickedly as I admired the view.

"You do realize I can see up your jersey", I said as she actually attempted to heave herself up further.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, breathless.

"I really like what I'm seeing, yeah", I said smiling. "I'd rather have those apples, please."

"You're not getting either of them, you bad, bad girl", she declared and when I blinked, she had the apple in her right hand already.

"How did you…" I was flabbergasted.

"Catch it before it gives you a black eye", she said, and tossed it down. Catching it, I watched as she climbed down like a pro, stealthy and agile. Then jumping to the ground, she stood there, breathless, her chest heaving as she gazed at me then the apple.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well bite it then!" she demanded. "I went all the way to the top to get the highest one for you, now you have to eat it."

"Aww", I said smiling, and I reached forward with a hand to rub the top of her head, "she loves me so, so much!"

"Don't make me bite you", she said fiercely, her hands on her hips, looking ridiculous in her shades.

"Bite me where, exactly?" I asked, smirking. And without waiting on an answer, I lifted the apple and bit into it, then chewed slowly, "mmmm." And I closed my eyes as the sweet juice filled my mouth.

And then smiling at her, I widened my eyes and turned on the spot, then began to walk away. "Thanks!" I said, smiling.

I had only gotten about 8 feet away when she grabbed my arm from behind. And pulling me to face her, with her shades on, she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt then pulled me close to her. And that was when she pressed her lips to mine, her eyes closing. Mine just chose to widen. Yet as she parted my lips with her tongue, and began to kiss me, I suddenly began to feel myself melt away, gradually then fully. And as she kissed me softly and I started to kiss back, I felt a sudden wave of dizziness override me, and I began to cold sweat.

Pulling away from her, I smiled then looked elsewhere, but never at her, wanting to tease her more.

"If you want more", I said laughingly, as I turned to walk away, and I dropped the bitten apple on the grass, "you'll have to chase after me."

And I began to jog away, a small smile on my lips. I wanted to turn back as I went towards the gate but I didn't, because I suddenly felt so childish that I needed to act on it. I wanted her to chase me, come giggling after me like a wild teenager.

"I'll be at the apartment!" I called behind me as I jogged out of the yard, "let's see if you can find me."

But what I didn't see was that her hair had suddenly become shorter, and her body fuller, no longer taking on the shape of a teenager. Her eyes had grown from mesmerized to widening in shock just through ten seconds. And with her lips parted, Madame Mayor stood where I had left young Regina, breathless and terrified.

* * *

**A/N – I bet you don't want to hear me lament on how it took me so long to write this chapter and then I had to narrow it down to fit 13 pages. But yeah, that's pretty much the story. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT!**


	14. 13 - The Stable Girl

***Yes, yes, we just had to continue since many of you said you'd find us and go all 'Evil Regal' on us if we didn't. Aha! Here's the next installment! Hope you enjoy!***

**Entry Four: Part Four**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

* * *

**Preview:**

I cried myself to sleep that night hugging Henry in my arms. And he just held me there, so small and innocent, so smart and kind to me. That's why I loved my son. No matter how many bad things he thought of me, he would still love me and have no one hurt me.

"She loves you, mom", he said softly, next to me.

"No she doesn't, Henry", I said sadly.

"She just is having a difficult time accepting it. I know it. It's just that if you had treated her better before, then she wouldn't have been so hurt."

* * *

Love isn't always **perfect**. It isn't a** fairytale** or a **storybook**. And it doesn't always come **easy**. Love is overcoming **obstacles**, facing **challenges**,** fighting **to be together, **holding on** & **never** **letting go**. It is a **short word**, **easy to spell**, **difficult to define**, & **impossible to live without**. **Love is work**, but most of all, Love is realizing that every hour, every minute, & every second was worth it because you did it together.

* * *

**[Regina]**

She had kissed me.

I loved it and I wanted more. I could feel the aftermath of the change in my figure and the returning feelings of desire for her consuming me. But why was she running away from me? Why was she lengthening the distance between us like this? My eyes began to burn with threatening tears, and soon after, I was standing there, alone. Empty. I wanted her to come back to me, to stand before me and gaze into my eyes. My heart was beating again. I was not dead. I could feel the familiar dull thud in my chest. And I knew the blackness that had consumed me like a disease was slowing evaporating like a mist arising from a deranged and hopeless land.

All I could feel was complete shock from what she had done. Emma had succeeded in breaking my curse which meant only one thing. She truly and utterly felt some amount of love for me. A little or a lot. I was completely consumed by shock. This had been uncalled for yet it had occurred quite the opposite to how I had imagined it. Two days before when I had been faced with the dreaded situation of having Henry being poisoned by my hand, I had hated the very fact that I had any feelings for Miss Swan. I had detested the slight possibility of me giving into lustful desires for her at all. There had been conflict. I had been confused and lost.

She had lashed out at me as I had initiated the round of anger. And then she had colored my personality with cold words: ignorant, cold hearted, conceited, arrogant. Hate. No love and no compassion. Not a hint of desire or want. In other words, I had been the very last source to deserve any hint of love from her. So I had blatantly accused her of being a criminal, a heartless mother and as cold as she accused me to be. She had succeeded in forcing anguished tears from within me. I never cried easily. Yet every time she threatened to break my walls down, tears came. And I was reduced to the person I was before I had become the person they made me.

She was my weakness.

Standing on the spot, a bitten apple lying near my bare feet, I suddenly grew dizzy as a rush of memories like whispers flooded my mind. Flashes of visions, whirlwinds of memories. And new feelings awakened. Innocent flirtations, the feeling of wanting to touch and be touched, fingers trailing paths through long hair. Then I could hear myself laugh, tease, and her eyes widened from my bold advances. I was being touched and held close in her arms, she was combing my hair, and caressing my face then my body, shaking and wet was being hugged by her. The closeness of her I could not feel but I saw like a film. The way I saw she touched the younger version of me made my mind become deranged from knowing what it had felt like because I could only remember the movie. But I wasn't able to feel any of it.

Suddenly, a sharp pain flashed across my chest and I doubled over, gasping for air. No air. I couldn't breathe. My heart was on fire and I was growing nauseous, my head dizzy, hands beginning to shake. Holding them out before me, I gazed at them with bewildered eyes and felt the inner change. I knew what was happening to me but it was too much for me to handle. This had been the price of the curse and I was now being forced to pay it. Now I began to realize how twisted Gold's mind had been when he had composed this form of destruction. He had carefully enacted a poisonous end result that was expected to torture me. By now he had the last laugh and I had the worst pain to endure.

Being in love with someone who wasn't in love with you.

Was she in love with me? I wanted to know. All these memories and flashbacks, were they real? Had she actually grown to love the person I was before I became the person her mother had poisoned me into becoming? So this meant I stood no chance when I became my current self again. She'd never love me now. But I wanted to know. I had to discover the truth because if I didn't, my heart would never stop bleeding hurt in my chest. And I couldn't live through it. She'd succeed in undoing me by ending my existence. And I'd die of a broken heart, twice as much shattered than it had been when I had lost Daniel.

Struggling to get up, I walked slowly towards my beloved apple tree and bending down, gasping as pain shot through my chest, I picked up my boots. Then I made my way around my house and towards my front door. Had we made love when I was cursed? I thought as I ventured slowly inside, my hand briefly moving behind me to push it close. She had touched me but there were no recollections of feelings. And that tore at my heart the most. Climb the stairs, Regina. My knuckles appeared white and my knees were weak. Yet when I pushed open my bedroom door, I instantly felt her presence that lingered there. The smell of her perfume, and her face in my newly added memories, the way she had stood in front of my closet and gazed at my clothes. I moved there now and stood right where my memories reminded me she had stood. And I could feel her like a ghost standing there with me.

"Emma", I whispered hoarsely, reaching out a hand to allow my fingers to touch the very same red shirt of mine she had wantonly chosen to caress.

I remembered when I had worn that exact shirt. It had been the very day when I had chosen to frequent the Sheriff's office. Just to see her. Sitting on the desk awaiting her arrival like many other occasions. But that time it had been much more wanting of me. It had been a terrible night for me, my mind wrapped around nightmares and waking up shaking. And I had to see her. She had somehow become the cure to my dark emotions. She was capable of sucking out the poison from within me with just one gaze of understanding and acceptance. There I sat, discovering that I must cross my legs, I must allow my skirt to reveal more of my upper legs than was called for because I wanted to get a rise out of her. I wanted to see if she'd somehow gaze at me and confess with her eyes that she desired me.

And she had chosen to consider me and my position with an intrigued gaze.

* * *

_Then I had proceeded to greet her and offered to smile. There always was a return smile from her. _

"_Good morning, Miss Swan."_

"_Good morning, Madame Mayor", she said with her eyes on me, moving to rest her cup of coffee on her work desk. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I felt compelled to check up on the new Sheriff."_

"_I can do my job", she admitted firmly, suddenly avoiding my eyes. "You don't need to check up on me."_

"_Well I wanted to. I trust you're fitting in well because you're still here in my town."_

"_I'm here for Henry and you know it", she said, still standing up. "And last time I checked, you don't own this town, you're Mayor."_

"_I oversee things. It's my job, Miss Swan. It's called for my involvement in everything this town does."_

"_I'd think you'd have better things to do than to come here so often to make sure I'm doing my job", and she considered me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Graham's not here anymore, so why come here as if you're still expecting to get something from him?"_

"_I'm here for you, Miss Swan."_

"_What do you expect to get from me?"_

_I allowed my eyes to desirably roam her body from her lips to her neck then all the way down to her legs. And then gazing up at her, I sighed, and rose from the desk. Then with my eyes fixated on her, I walked out of the room._

* * *

I found myself madly pulling off the red shirt from its hanger. Trying as fast as I could to be rid of the exposing jersey, no bra on, I stripped myself of those ridiculous clothes then got dressed properly. Same red shirt, same black skirt, pulling up black stockings, then pushing sore feet into knee high boots, pulling up zips, applying red lipstick, hands shaky, fingers aching. I smudged on my first application and groaned in frustration because I never was that sloppy. Foundation, spray of perfume, I moved to my vanity to pick up the brush I had kept for many years with me that my father had presented me with. And standing in front of my mirror, I combed the knots out of my tangled hair, allowing some to fall in my face.

Was I even beautiful to her?

After all the uncalled for efforts I had made, upon reflex to get her to notice me, no feelings had ever been returned. Gazes, flickering of her eyes and nothing more. Could I really be worthy of having her consider me the fairest of them all? Was I capable of getting a rise out of her even now? My body ached to remember what it must have felt like to be touched by her before when I was cursed. I wanted to remember yet that was the purpose of it all. Memories and no recollections of feelings. Yet she had done enough to shake all the hate from me. I no longer hated the fact that I loved her. I loved her so much that I wanted no one else but her.

Then suddenly, my eyes moved to rest on the creased pillow cases on my bed. And visions of her intimately close to the younger version of me flooded my mind. I could see her gazing at me as I slept, curled up against her, her finger reaching out to lightly brush my hair away from my face, a smile on her lips. And I was drawn to my bed by the ghost of her lying there beside me. With my heartbeat fluttering without a steady rhythm, I sat there, eyes downcast, reaching out a hand, fingers touching the pillow where she rested her head. A tear slid down my cheek, and my heart ached. I caressed the pillow case as if it was her face there. And I cried, sobbed, dying to know how it had felt to have her that close to me.

The closet in proximity she had ever been to me was that one time when she had rescued me from the fire within the Mayor's office. Hands reaching around my waist, the fierce look in her eyes, her strong hold on me as she assisted me out of there and the end result had been me behaving stubborn and childish. All I had wanted was to be held by her a little longer but close to forever. Yet as soon as I had begun to react to her touch, her hand was withdrawn. And I was left to only want more, suffering in my own selfish silence.

I had to see her.

But there was one other twisted person I had to pay a visit to. Demented imp, selfish bastard, liar and a cheat. Yet when I got behind the wheel of my car, I couldn't drive. Everything ached, my hands, legs, neck, my eyes burnt, head grew dizzy. I pulled the key out of the slot and groaned, then chose to rest my forehead upon the steering wheel. Double times the feeling you had when your body was on fire, fever, triple times worse than the flu. Was this a recorded illness, to suffer so terribly from a broken hearted curse? Shaking, I pushed open my car door and stepped out, my eyes darting about, yet no one was around. And I pushed it close then chose to tentatively take steps towards my opened gate, dreading the meeting of any resident of Storybrooke for that matter.

There was the pavement, walk, slowly, the soft whisper of the afternoon wind chilling my bones that felt on fire. I was sick. I needed to lie down and here I was going after my weakness. Her. I needed to. It was miraculous that I reached Gold's shop without anyone attacking me, and pushing the door open with as much anger as I could muster up, I stalked inside, my eyes flaring.

"Gold!"

He was nowhere to be seen at the front, yet I could sense his presence. I wanted to take something up and lash out at his displayed items, shatter his glass counters and destroy his shop. Yet I only chose to stride further inside the shop, my blood boiling with rage. It was called for when I swiped my right hand with force over his counter, sending a wooden box crashing to the floor. And then I picked up his cash register and flung it against the wall, with all the energy I had inside me.

"Your Majesty", he said coolly, coming in from behind the shop, his eyes on me. "What a surprise."

"You bastard", I hissed, "you twisted bastard."

"Good afternoon to you too", he said moving to stand behind the counter, his eyes resting on the cash register on the floor, "good to see you've returned."

"Why the hell would you do this to me?" I asked furiously, my eyes wide, and I grimaced as pain shot through my chest when I moved to lean over the counter.

His eyes danced with glee as he observed me, "you're still paying the price, how does it feel now to have all the blackness you worked yourself into to suddenly commence in eating away at you?"

I looked up, terrorized. "Make it stop", I demanded.

"Your Majesty", he began, considering me with amused eyes, "I'm doing nothing, on the contrary, it's all your doing not mine."

"Why the hell would I want to be in such pain?" I asked, my eyes watering, searching his. "You and your little payback…"

"To truly break the curse, you know what you have to do", and his eyes flickered to the articles I had thrown onto the ground, "I wish you the best of luck in that, of course."

"She'd never…"

"But she must have done it to bring you back."

"And if she doesn't kiss me again?"

"Then", and he smiled, the twisted imp, "then you will continue to feel the way you do."

"You will do something to stop this!" I demanded of him, glaring at him, "you will make this stop right now!"

"I will do no such thing, because you still owe me, your Majesty."

"What the hell are you getting out of this?" I asked of him, searching his eyes, "why are you doing this to me, why did you plan this?"

"You mean other than wanting to see you meet your demise?" he asked, smiling, "let's see, reconciliation with you and your enemies, plus the pleasure of watching you realize that after them giving you so many chances to start over, now you will have to fight to win their acceptance even more."

"They will never accept me as family if this happens!" I declared, heatedly.

"Oh but they wouldn't have a choice now will they, if you succeed? You might be surprised as to what will unfold" and he began to move the back of his shop, stopping just by the doorway, "oh and might I add it's actually time for you to fight for what you want. You're good at fighting, but are you willing to change as well."

My eyes widened as realization kicked in and the image of Snow White's face played in my mind. But did I still want revenge on her after all these years. Deep thinking things, vengeance still remaining… My head was throbbing as I thought about it. Revenge, vengeance and hurt… Reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ears, turning to face the doorway, my mind set, determined, I couldn't care less about what would happen to The Charmings. When I wanted something, I wanted it, I wanted her, I wanted her love, I wanted her to come to terms with what she had done, I wanted the truth, and I wanted her to be with me. And I'd make sure I got what I wanted.

But faith seemed to want to torment me even more.

I left Gold's shop and managed to get as far as Granny's and because I was in such a tormented state, my senses appeared to have been malfunctioning. As soon as I moved to step across an alleyway, a hand reached out and pulled me forcefully away from the sidewalk. Eyes wide, adrenaline kicking in, heart racing, I grew faint and gasped.

"Your Majesty…" Whale began. "So nice of you to show up."

"You can't hide from us!" demanded Jefferson, glaring at me.

What the hell was this about? I weakly allowed my glare to move over their faces: Jefferson and his stupid attire, Whale and his ridiculous demands.

"If you want to live", Whale began, his face close to mine, anger in his eyes, "you'll bring him back."

"I don't know what you're talking about", I declared, my voice strained.

"Bring him back!" he demanded angrily, "you use your magic and bring him back!"

"You took her away from me", Jefferson said, coming closer, fast, moving in, and he reached out to grab me around my neck, making me gag, "you took Grace away from me."

"She's…alive", I choked, and reaching out weakly, I managed to maintain a grip on the front of Whale's shirt, "let…me…go."

"She doesn't know who I am! And you knew this would happen! You planned it like this, for me to remember and her to forget! You've ripped out too many hearts and destroyed too many happy endings", Jefferson declared, and he tightened his grip around my neck. My head was throbbing terribly, I couldn't breathe, I was growing dizzy. "Now it's time for you to die."

"Leave her alone!" someone demanded from behind them but my vision was too blurry to register a face. Suddenly hands were being lashed away.

"She deserves to die!" Whale demanded.

"You have no right to determine that." And I knew that voice had I been anywhere. Blinking, my eyes focused on Charming standing before me. There was no hate, no cold glares, no ignorance. Taking my arm, he began to lead me away from where I was, and unto the sidewalk. We only stopped when we had walked a fair distance away. "You really are looking to get killed, aren't you?" he asked, stopping to consider me.

I could only try to compose myself. I felt weak, drained and almost dead. He had stepped in and saved me. Why had he done that? After all I had done to him and his family, after what I had been thinking minutes ago about him and his wife, having my revenge by taking away their daughter's heart and wanting it. Feeling behind me, my fingertips brushed a wall and I leant back, growing dizzy. Try to avoid his eyes, don't look at him.

"Thank you", I said looking down, bending my head over and resting both my palms upon the front of my skirt, leaning against the wall for support.

"So Emma breaks the curse, you suddenly transform into the younger version of yourself, she chooses to spend all the time in the world with you, she wants to save you", and he stopped, looking at me, "what's going on here really, Regina?"

I chose not to answer.

"How did you transform from an innocent, happy young woman to such a vengeful woman in just a matter of years?"

"You're going to stand there and ask that", I said, looking up at him.

"You both lost someone dear to you by each other's own doing, this should have ended years ago."

"A broken heart", I said in a hoarse voice, looking at him, "can make a woman do unspeakable things."

He chose to remain silent as he considered it. Conflicted eyes, then a flicker of understanding, acceptance…

"What has my daughter got to do with you paying the price for the curse you enacted?" he asked and when I gazed at him with wide eyes, bewildered, he sighed, "I'm not stupid, Regina. I know this has to do with the curse. Nothing comes free from Rumplestiltskin."

I looked around, eyes searching, wandering, seeking out. No one was listening yet I felt unsafe.

"We cannot discuss that here", I declared, then looked back at him. "And you would never understand anyway."

I moved myself from leaning on the wall and began to walk away slowly, lifting a hand to my throbbing forehead, and closing my eyes. Then when he chose to follow me, a small part of me detested his advance, yet I welcomed it as a sign that he wanted to learn more willingly and he wanted to understand. Yet why did I even trust him so easily?

"Try me", he said, stepping in pace with me.

"Since when are you not resorting to killing me as you have the chance?" I asked of him, turning to look into his eyes. "After all that I've done to you."

"My daughter trusts you", he declared, looking at me, "and as much as Snow and I would love to kill you this time around, Emma has forced us to promise that we will not do that because she wants to give you a chance."

"So the only thing stopping you from killing me is your daughter", I stated, considering him.

"What price did you have to pay for the curse", he asked, completely sidestepping my statement.

Should I tell him? There was a loss of options for me, no way back, just one way forward. No denial anymore, but acceptance, and as much as I wanted to hit him with the truth and believe he'd suffer, I knew once I said it, there was no turning back or taking my words back. Either way he'd discover what was happening here.

"Your daughter", I began, slowly, feeling dread wash over me, and I avoided his eyes, "Emma…she's my undoing."

He only remained silent.

"Gold…he planned his price to have his revenge on me by seeing the future and manipulating it to his advantage to destroy me", and I stopped.

"She will be her undoing…" he said suddenly, his eyes distant.

"What?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Your unborn child will break the curse on her 28th birthday and then he asked for her name", and his eyes widened as he looked up at me, "when we visited his cell, when we were walking out, he said 'she will be her undoing, she will unite foes by being the savior of love."

"He said that to you?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"He said many things to us that we never paid attention to", he stated, looking at me. "But it all makes sense now. She's the savior in more ways than one."

"I have to go", I said, and tried to sidestep around him but he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me", I demanded.

"I want answers." And he glared at me.

"I have nothing else to say to you", I snapped, returning his glare.

"After all you've done to us, after I just saved your life, you owe me."

"Are you sure you can handle the truth because I doubt whether you or your wife can at the moment", I said, smiling, considering him. And when he registered my sudden change in face expression, his eyes widened and a confused look moved into an almost nervous, afraid look.

"_This_ curse, the price I have to pay, what Gold _foresaw_, all of it, ever since I met her", I said moving closer to him, smiling wickedly, fixating my gaze on him, "I fell in love with your daughter. And because I never confessed my feelings to her before the curse was broken, when it was broken by Emma, I was transformed back into my younger self." His eyes widened as I remained close, "and in order for her to change me back into my current self, do you know what she had to do?"

He chose not to answer, but swallowed.

"That's right", I said softly, gazing into his eyes, "she kissed me. And I don't think you'd be that blind to figure that one out."

"But she doesn't love you", he stated, staring at me with wide eyes. "After the way you treated her since she came here, she'd never love you."

"I need to find out."

"No", he said firmly, now choosing to glare at me, "you think you can just take away all our happiness just like that and then continue to do the same again?"

"What happens to _my_ happiness?" I demanded, glaring at him, feeling hurt, "has anyone ever considered _my_ happiness? All you've tried to do, all of you, you've tried to destroy me and you fail to realize that I just want to be happy!"

"This is not the way!"

"Stop sounding like your pathetic wife and get out of my way", I declared, glaring at him, "because I will not allow you to stand in my way or prevent me from…"

"Regina, just stop it", he said quietly, and sighed. "No one wants to destroy your happiness. Can't you see you brought all this upon yourself? This isn't anyone's fault but yours. Stop blaming others for what has happened to you and come to terms with what you've done."

"Where is she?" I asked, ignoring him, growing dizzy and becoming consumed with anger.

"She was waiting for the younger version of you to show up at Snow's apartment and when you didn't, she went looking for you…"

I reached up to run my fingers through my hair in frustration and looked around frantically.

"Wait, she doesn't know you're back to your old self?"

I shook my head and turned around to look back up the sidewalk from whence I had come. There was no sign of her. I felt frustrated and still weak, bewildered and frightened.

"Please tell me where she is", I said breathless, feeling my chest contract.

"Is the curse doing this to you?" he asked, observing me as I gasped for air, resting a palm on my chest as I doubled over, grimacing. "Gold _is_ a twisted bastard."

"You've tried to kill me before", I reminded him in a whisper, "You all want to see me suffer after what I did. To you, I deserve this, all of this."

"No one deserves to suffer anymore", he said grabbing a hold of my shoulders and trying to steady me. "You really need to get some rest…Maybe you should…"

And he stopped.

I tried to control my breathing, my head throbbing and my insides on fire still. This needed to stop. It was just growing worse by the minute. If it continued, I'd be hopeless. I'd never find her and I'd never get her to…

"Dad…"

I remembered standing there not fully upright filled with the torment of pain. There was the determination in me to find her. Yet I knew not what I was going to say to her. How would she react to seeing me? But upon hearing her voice behind me, it cooled my blood to almost freezing point. I forgot how to breathe as I stood with my back to her, my eyes widening, my hair falling in my face.

"Emma…" it was Charming. "Where were you…"

"Regina?" she inquired, cutting him off, the sound of disbelief in her voice.

Gathering as much composure as I could, I straightened up and slowly turned around to face her, gripping my skirt with both hands almost too tight. And then our eyes met. Right there and then, all my barriers collapsed and I found myself becoming utterly vulnerable before her. I couldn't believe how different she appeared before me now. It was her. It was really her. All of her standing in front of me. Feeling my eyes burn, I couldn't even allow them to roam her beautiful body but was completely denied any further scrutiny when her expression registered disbelief and confusion. She continued to stare at me, her eyes wide.

"How did you…" she began and stopped.

"Emma…" I began.

"I left you…what the hell happened? Is the curse broken?"

I nodded, and for the first time in my life apart from my mother's effect on me, I realized that Emma had the power to reduce me to my weakest form. As she stood there, I found myself hanging unto every word she uttered almost as if my life depended on it. And it did. I grew nervous and shaky, eyes wide and difficulty in breathing. She was breathtaking in more ways than one and I wanted to slap myself for denying it before on so many occasions. I wanted to rewind time and change my behavior towards her so that this wouldn't be so hard for me to just stand in front of her and know that one word from her could shatter my already dying heart forever.

"How did…"

"You kissed me", I said in a strained voice, the words tasting bitter on my tongue.

And she continued to gaze at me, her eyes moving to my red shirt and then roaming further below. Then returning her gaze to look me in my eyes, she began to shake her head, her expression moving from disbelief to conflict, denial and hurt.

"No…" she said diverting her eyes from mine to look elsewhere, to look at her father. "I can't…"

"Emma…" I said stepping towards her tentatively, feeling my chest contract with pain. "Please…"

"You know, I've been thinking about it as I was searching for the younger version of you, the nicer version of you. And my life, has become a total mess because of the people I am supposed to hold dear to me. I wish all of you would just stop making me a fool!" she demanded, glaring from me to her father, "I never asked for any of this, I should have never come here! None of this was called for. You", she said, moving her eyes to Charming, "you chose to push me in a wardrobe and leave me without parents for 28 years, and you want me to suddenly consider you as family."

"Emma, we had no choice…"

"Everyone has a choice", she said. And when I moved closer to her, she chose to step back, creating more distance, distance that killed me. "You chose to hate me", she said looking at me, tears in her eyes, "you're no better than my parents because you never had my best interests in mind. No", she said as I tried to reach out to take her hand, and she moved her arm away, "I'm fed up with this, all of this."

And she just turned around and ran.

"Emma, wait!" I called after her, but after running only about three feet, the most intense pain shot through my chest and I doubled over, clutching at my chest. Then coughing, I found myself falling upon my knees onto the sidewalk.

"Regina…" David said, coming to stoop beside me, and when he tried to touch me, I just started to cry.

"This is all your fault", I whispered, "you and Snow White."

"There you go blaming us again!"

"You want me to suffer", I said coughing, and groaning from the pain in my chest. My demise was near. And it frightened me terribly to come to terms with it. So I was dying, and the more she pushed me away, the closer I'd move to death, and the more I'd suffer. More than this? I wanted to die right there and then if the pain was to get worse than it currently was.

"We really need to get you to a hospital", he said taking a hold of my arm and pulling me up. "That doesn't look good."

"This isn't medical", I whispered hoarsely, trying to stand up, "it's magic."

"Well we need to do something before it gets worse", he demanded, and he began to walk with me, his arm around my waist. "Look, I'm sorry for behaving like an ass before", he confessed, walking slowly.

"Why the confession now?" I said, and my throat burnt. "It's not…new to me."

"Well she hates us both now", he said, "and if you and I both want what's best for us and her, we need to work together."

"I'm afraid it's too late for me", I said.

"It's never too late for anything", he said like a fool, and walking with me, his arm around me, he took me to the apartment belonging to the woman I had hated for almost all my life.

* * *

"Regina…"

I had become so weak that I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for almost three hours. And lying there upon a bed in her apartment, I couldn't even register what was happening around me. But when I heard that voice, I knew who it was without second thinking it. Yet I chose to remain there with my eyes closed. Go away, I thought silently. Just leave me be, I don't want to see you.

"Are you awake?" Snow asked softly, "I made soup."

She made what? Why was she telling me that? It reminded me of instantly of the time when I had disguised myself to hunt her down. And then she had nursed my wounds, aided me in becoming better. Then she had made soup. I couldn't deny that her soup tasted delicious. Yet I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my own pain and silence.

"I saw that", she said suddenly. "Your eyes fluttered. Don't pretend you're sleeping or unconscious."

"What do you want?" I asked hoarsely, barely opening my eyes to consider her sitting on the bed next to me.

"Soup?"

"Go away", I whispered. "I'm not hungry."

"Sit up, Regina", she ordered. "Or else I will force feed it to you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Look, I'm just trying to help", she said quietly, and my eyes moved from hers to the bowl on her lap, a spoon poised in midair. "Open your mouth."

"What else do you want me to do?" I asked of her, "roll over?"

"You know you love my soup", she said smiling and that shocked me, "as I can remember, a long time ago, you really, really enjoyed it."

Accepting defeat, I chose to just shut up and pushing my elbows into the bed, I moved barely to sit up, groaning.

"David told me about your feelings for Emma", she said and I suddenly decided to keep the soup in my mouth, not daring to swallow it, fearing that she had poisoned it. She must want me dead now for sure. "I actually find it easy to accept than I imagined."

I swallowed hard and stared at her. "You do?"

"Regina, when that curse happened, just now, the one that made you change back into your younger self", and she considered me, stirring the soup in the bowl slowly, "it made me realize that no matter how you try to hurt anyone, how you try to be this evil person, you're just a very misunderstood woman who just wants love."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked, searching her eyes, wondering what she had planned.

She chose to laugh and then sighed, shaking her head, "I would never kill you. I thought you realized that a very long time ago."

"I killed your father", I said watching her closely.

"Not directly, just as I didn't directly kill your first true love." And she moved the spoon to my mouth again. "But what exactly has happened to make you weak and in pain like this?" she asked, frowning.

"Ignorance", I said.

"How so?"

"How much did David tell you?" I asked quietly, looking at her.

"He told me that since you didn't confess your feelings for Emma, this curse happened to you, and it's somehow involved in you paying the price for the other curse. And you claim you truly love Emma. She returned you back to your current self by kissing the younger version of you. But now she seems to want nothing to do with you."

My head throbbed more by her words.

"Regina, magic is killing you", she said softly, looking at me with worried eyes, "stop using magic because it only hurts you. This curse that you enacted to hurt all of us, we've been hurt yes, but now you're the one that's suffering the most because of it."

"Nothing matters anyway", I said hoarsely, saddened, "because your daughter doesn't love me at all."

"How do you know that?" she asked frowning, and the bowl of soup was forgotten of as her eyes searched mine. "She does love you, she kissed you."

"Like David pointed out", I said and gasped as a sharp pain shot through my chest, "she kissed the person I was before I became this person. That is not me."

"But that is you!"

"I have told you constantly before that I am not that person anymore."

"Regina, so you're telling me that you're not kind, you do not love, you are not caring, you don't have a heart, you're not capable of loving anyone, and you're not capable of smiling anymore."

"I…"

But that was exactly what I was, all of it. I could be kind, I loved both Henry and Emma, I cared for both of them, I could feel my heart as it painfully continued to beat in my chest, and I was capable of loving because I loved her daughter so much. Capable of smiling: not so sure. That was one that was hard to come by.

"I am willing to forgive you if you forgive me, Regina", she said looking at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked confused, searching her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I am a nice person", she stated, smiling. "No more hate, no more revenge, no more hurt, agreed?"

I didn't answer.

"Regina, do you love my daughter?" she asked, looking at me, her hands in her lap. Did I love Emma? I loved Emma more than I wanted to accept it.

"Yes", I said, looking at her, my eyes never wavering.

"How much?"

It took a while for me to answer because I couldn't explain how much that easily.

"More than I loved Daniel", I said finally, and when she realized what I had said, her eyes widened.

"Oh my…" and she suddenly smiled softly, comfort and warmth in her eyes, "That is a lot."

"You're lucky to have succeeded in having your happy ending", I said sadly, "even though I tried to take it all away from you."

"That's because good always wins", she said stirring the soup in the bowl, her eyes downcast, "that's why I'm asking you to forgive me and you do the same."

"I was never evil", I said, hurt by her words. "You added evil to my name."

"Prove to me that you were never ever evil by forgiving me and welcoming me as your family", she said, gazing at me. "I'll forget about everything else, as hard as it is, and we will be friends. And I will speak to Emma, because I know how much you loved Daniel, if you say you love her more than him, I know how much that is. And I will help you."

"You would do that for me?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"Truce?" and she held out her right hand. I was tempted to ask her what was her price, what she was getting in return but she wasn't Gold.

"Please", I said, begging her with my eyes, "don't trick me, because right now, I can't take any more pain. I am suffering enough."

"No more tricks", she stated, "no more games. Emma is suffering too, and the only way you can both heal is if you come to terms with what's going on between the two of you."

I slowly lifted my hand, realizing how heavy it felt, my arm, and I shook her hand in truce. That was unbelievable. This was surreal. I had actually agreed to truce with the one person I had grown to hate deeply. And it hadn't been that difficult for me to come by. Just forgiveness. One step. And I had found it easy to accept because Emma was involved and she was a direct link to her. Yet could I trust her, could I trust anyone?

* * *

I cannot recall for how long I slept after Charming and Snow had invited the Blue Fairy over to heal me. Or at least try to. It did ease the aches across my body, but it could not stop my heart from being crushed. And it did not cease the existence of desiring that one person that was trying her best to avoid me. Because she never came back directly to see me…And she never showed her face in more than twenty four hours as I lay on the bed suffering by her being the result of all of this.

I cried myself to sleep that night hugging Henry in my arms. And he just held me there, so small and innocent, so smart and kind to me. That's why I loved my son. No matter how many bad things he thought of me, he would still love me and have no one hurt me.

"She loves you, mom", he said softly, next to me.

"No she doesn't, Henry", I said sadly.

"She just is having a difficult time accepting it. I know it. It's just that if you had treated her better before, then she wouldn't have been so hurt."

That was the truth.

"All the times I called you evil, that isn't true at all because you are capable of love. You love her and you love me."

I just pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, savoring the love of someone I held dear. Yet he was part of her, and he reminded me of her. His bravery and how compassionate he was. That was Emma.

"She'll come and tell you she loves you", he said innocently, looking up at me, "you deserve your happy ending too."

"I just want to be happy", I said with tears in my eyes.

"You will be tomorrow", he said smiling. "You will see."

But that wasn't the case at all. One day went by without a word from her, and then three days. Days turned into nights and then a week went past without us even speaking to each other. And it shocked me still that Mary Margaret was trying so hard to get Emma to speak to me. She had even teamed up with Charming to get Whale and the others to cease attacking me. I wondered how things could unfold like this. From hate to love, especially during the aftermath of the curse being broken. I expected to be killed by now but I was still alive.

I was alive and I was broken.

I could even venture into Granny's without having anyone challenge me. All they'd resort to was to stare in my direction with hate and then all attention on me would diminish within seconds upon my arrival. And sitting by my window seat, I'd sulk all morning, staring at the newspaper, not reading, staring, my mind elsewhere. My mind on her. Where was she? What was she doing? She hated me. And when I thought about her hating me, tears filled my eyes and I had to hide my face, blinking away the hot tears before anyone gazed over and noticed how weak I had become.

Lifting my eyes to gaze at the door when the bell tinkled upon someone's arrival, in she came with her mother following, the latter deep in conversation with the former who was lost in thought. And as always, I would stop breathing, only to find myself gazing at Emma as I felt my heart quicken its pace, sending bolts of pain through my chest. She walked in, wearing her usual red leather jacket, and then her eyes suddenly turned to meet mine. And she held her gaze. The whole world around me just collapsed when she looked at me, and she chose to do so for more than five seconds. Yet when she chose to turn away, appearing deeply hurt, I only was left to gaze after her as she went to sit in front of the counter, her back to me.

"Hello!" Snow said, beaming down at me as she came to stand near the table. "How are we feeling today?"

I considered her, in disbelief at first, then I couldn't care less. "You should have killed me when you had the chance", I muttered, resting my face in my hands, my elbows on the table.

"Regina, stop being so negative."

"How can I be anything but negative?" I asked, looking at her.

"I think what you need to do is to up your game", she said firmly, and she leant in, raising a hand to shield any view of her moving mouth, "you need to do what she said the younger version of yourself was doing and boldly try to win her heart."

"By doing what exactly?" I asked, staring at her.

"Like going over there and being the brave Queen we all know you as. Maybe just by saying hi."

"Saying 'hi' is not exactly my style, dear", I said warily.

"Suck it up, Regina", she said firmly, giving me a serious look. "Because if you want her, you have to fight to get her. And you're good at fighting for what you want, we both know that more than anyone else. You need to tell her how you truly feel about her."

I sighed.

"I can't believe this, I'm actually trying to set my daughter up with a woman. What kind of mother am I, really?" she asked, then sighed. Getting up, she bid me farewell and then ventured over to sit next to Emma.

Up my game? Seriously? This wasn't a game. This was my life. And my heart was at stake. How could I let Emma know how I truly felt if she wouldn't give me a chance to explain myself? What was I supposed to do? I suddenly remembered my father had once told me that if you cannot say it, you write it down: better to get it out in some way than keep it in forever. So pulling my handbag towards me, I pawed around inside for a pen, and then pulled out my Journal. After tearing a page out neatly, my eyes on her, I rested it down upon book and started to compose words within my head.

I chose to begin with just her name but guiltily added 'Dearest' before it, meaning to sound formal as it is. As it was… And then I began to write, surprised at how easily the words came to be penned on paper. And before I knew it, I had written on both sides and was tearing out another only to fill one side and a half with what my heart truly wanted to say to her. I wrote the truth, things I had never told anyone before in my life, and I wrote all of it. I even penned my guilt and my pain, how I felt currently as I considered her sitting there, ignoring me. And when I was finished, or believed myself to be finished, it was surprising that I had an envelope tucked within my Journal as well.

Taking it out, I folded the two sheets of paper neatly then tucked them both inside and sealed it firmly. Then with my pen poised just above the front of the envelope, I just wrote 'Emma'. And I sat there, trying to gather composure. Then without skipping a beat, I picked up Journal and slipped it inside my bag. Then I slowly rose, trying to breathe. With my eyes on the back of her head, I walked towards her, feeling as nervous as a teenager about to ask her crush out on a date.

"Good day, Miss Swan", I said, standing before her, building up my walls so that I wouldn't break before her. Should I have called her by her first name instead?

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading, and her eyes widened when she saw me standing there. Those eyes of hers. And without awaiting a response, I lifted my right hand and slid the envelope over the counter and under her fingertips nervously. I could see my hand was shaking, and I knew she saw too. Yet she chose to then consider the envelope, and before her perfume could dare threaten to poison me, I turned on my heels and walked out of the diner, never looking back. But I could feel her eyes on me even as I got into my car and closed the door.

And when I drove away, I somewhat felt relieved because I had eliminated that one part for now, spilling the truth, everything, my feelings in its entirety. It was up to her now to either stop my suffering or allow me to die with a broken heart by her hand. But her mother was right in declaring that love would never come easy, even by my standards And after two days without a reply or an acknowledgement from her, I was forced to, how had she put it, '_up my game_'.

* * *

**A/N – Enough to digest in just one chapter? So we had to cut off the bottom of this one and start a new chapter. There will be another one after this for sure now that you all requested us to continue. **

**Do you want to read the letter Regina wrote to Emma? Or would that just be a waste of time? Please let us know if you loved it or if you hated some part of it. And trust us, when Regina chooses to 'up her game', the unexpected might happen. Stay tuned for more!**


	15. 14 - The Stable Girl

***Thank you, thank you for the reviews and follows! Chad here and I'm back! I'm writing as Emma again finally! So expect more fun and tears! And when you're done, thank Kay for writing that amazing love letter! Lol, cheers! Let's get on with it then!***

**Entry Four: Part Five**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

_I pressed myself up against the wall and held my breath, praying silently that she'd use another entrance. No, Emma, there's only one entrance. And then she came through the doorway, and moved past me, then towards the staircase. And immediately her perfume choked me, watering my eyes and causing my heart to pain terribly. She had on her usual black coat that reached her knees and her stockings, her high heels. And her hands were in the front pockets of her coat, her head bent forward, her…her hair falling into her face. _

_And as she took the second step upwards, Regina stopped._

* * *

"Time to make a change… If this is love darling, now's the time to wake up, hurting words can really shake up someone's life. If this is love darling, it's time to stop pretending, we'll never have a happy ending while we cry." **Melissa Manchester**

* * *

**[Emma]**

Yet I hated her because of what she'd done to me. She had freaking lied, deceived, and used me. And the fact that I had slight feelings for her didn't change anything. It didn't change the truth. All this time she had known me, she had lied, lied about her feelings, lied about her identity, and lied behind a wall she had put up to replace her love for me with hate.

How could you still love someone after being so deceived by them? A woman, putting up barriers to block you out and humiliate me… If she wasn't going to suffer from this curse, then I would have gone the rest of my life not knowing the truth! She would have continued to deny she loved me and make me her fool.

What was she expecting from me? A sudden change of heart just like that? A confession that I had always loved her? Reducing me to tears? Hell no! I could play her game. I could hit her with the truth that yeah I had kissed someone that shared her name, her eyes, her lips and her past. But it wasn't her. That wasn't her I had fallen for. It was someone completely different.

Young Regina hadn't been a cold bitch to me, she hadn't tried to selfishly kill me, snapping at me as easy as breathing. She had loved and never judged me, never fought, never hated me all because she did one thing within a span of less than three days: she trusted me.

Regina had never trusted me and that was why I was so angry at her. Never before had she just given me a chance to be myself around her, for her to understand me, realize that I didn't want trouble and I wasn't a threat. I was a friend. I wanted to be a friend. I had wanted to love her because I will admit here and now, the feelings I had developed for her weren't just as between friends. The first time I had seen Regina, geese, I remembered thinking, 'damn, this woman is hot!' There was the way she smiled and laughed on our first encounter and after that, she the occasions diminished. Yet I found myself treasuring those few moments like gold. I could remember all of them, like the back of my hand. And her hands were beautiful like really, to a point where I'd find myself gazing at them ridiculously as she'd sit in front of me.

I had never loved a woman romantically in my life before. It had always been me being attracted to guys. And I wasn't even sure what I felt for her. It could just be admiration and not attraction. It could be that I thought she was hot and that was it. I didn't think I wanted to get into bed with her for that matter, like make love to her. Did I? I had never thought about it except when the younger version of her had touched me, I had imagined it was the older her. But to touch and be touched, that was two different things. Could I even be intimate with her? Was that what she wanted?

I wasn't gay, I was straight, right?

As I sat there when she left the diner, I thought about all these things. Maybe it was the smell of her freaking perfume that still remained after she left that forced me to think radically. But something did. At first when she had stood there with my father, I remembered being totally shocked and feeling my knees grow weak, literally, as I looked at her. I hadn't seen her as herself for like three days and to have her back, right there in front of me…It made me realize how much I had missed her.

I had grown to admire her so much, I couldn't do without her. And that simple fact, that simple realization made me feel so wrong and yet so right. I was conflicted. But in a flash, I had come to terms with what she had done. I just couldn't forget the past. So I ran, which wasn't exactly me…I never ran from a situation yet she made me run. I always stayed and battled it out, spoke my mind. Yet Regina reduced me to a big ball of mush. I wasn't strong in her presence anymore like I had always been. And my father, mother…her…they had all let me down…the people I was supposed to be loved by. Yet I had run without awaiting an explanation, refusing to give in to her, lashing her hand away.

And I had been forcing myself to avoid her. It was what I did when I was hurt. I'd avoid you like the plague even if it meant that I had to suffer like crap as well. Two weeks without speaking to her gave me time to think, time that I needed. It made me realize how conflicted she must have been, how hard it was for her, somewhat…It was still no excuse to treat me like shit. And I still didn't forget.

"Talk to her", my mother offered, or rather, urged me for the umpteenth time that week.

I considered her with wary eyes. "Not because the two of you reconciled that means more miracles should happen…"

"So you're just going to cause her more pain?"

"Because she deserves it", I stated coldly, fingering the envelope before me on the counter.

"Emma, listen to yourself!" Mary Margaret said in disbelief, and she reached out to rest a hand on mine, "that isn't you at all! Since when do you want to hurt someone without understanding fully why they did what they did? You never judge! You try to understand."

"Since when do you find it easy to forget the past?" I asked, staring at her.

"You sound just like her now! Listen to your words!" and she sighed, then pleaded with me using her dark eyes, "Emma, trust me when I say that it is better to forgive in order to move on."

"So I'm to just forgive her and give her another chance, is that what you're saying?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"Yes! Regina has gotten more than on chance from your father and I and look how long we've lived as foes, hurting each other, before this had to happen, with her loving you, and now we see eye to eye! Regina isn't easy to figure out, she's hard to love. She's not exactly the type of person that easily loves someone. She forgave me, Emma!" she declared, her eyes wide, "Regina forgave me after all I've done just because of you! She really, really loves you! I saw it in her eyes!"

Tears filled my eyes, and I reached up to bat them away, frustrated.

"It's not easy for me", I said in a strained voice, and I blinked up at her, "I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to give anyone a chance to…love me. I can't really love again, because I always end up getting hurt."

She rested a hand on my right shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, gazing into my eyes.

"Give her a chance."

"But she's a woman", I stated, frustrated and overwhelmed, "I've never been with a woman, I've never had a woman love me like that, what am I supposed to do?"

"You didn't have a problem being close to the younger version of her…and you kissed her."

I gazed up at her, my eyes widening. "I never told you…"

"Oh please, you had to do something to break the curse, and if all of this is after love, then it must have been a kiss."

I thought about how I had touched this other female, how I had done so intimately.

"She's older now", I declared, closing my eyes and sighing, "she's not exactly like her younger self, like flirty and bouncy. She's mature and my senior by like so many years. I don't know…" and I stopped, and groaned, "I don't even know why I'm allowing you to even talk me into this."

"Because it's what you want", she said smiling at me. "The mere fact that you're speaking more about it, there's a slight possibility that it's what you might just want."

"But I don't know what she wants!"

"Ask her then!" she declared.

I looked at her angrily, yet smiled. "You actually are trying to set me up with someone, and I'm like twenty eight years old. You do realize that right?"

She smiled and breathed in deeply, then nodded. "I've had my happy ending. I want you to have yours now."

"With Regina? And not a guy?"

"It's cute plus it's safer…"

"Right", I said, shaking my head in disbelief, "if we ever get intimate, which I cannot imagine it ever happening, she can't get me pregnant."

"I…" and her eyes widened, "well if you put it that way, so harshly, I was more referring to the fact that she's proven to me years ago that once she loves someone, she never ever treats them badly, or gives up on them."

"Stop being such a cool mother", I said scrutinizing her with my eyes.

She smiled and shrugged, "stop being such a stubbornly cute daughter. No really, you should give her a chance, Emma. What are you gonna lose? It's either you try it and you might find that you really love her, or you just let it go. I just feel that you should give her a chance. And if out of all the weird circumstances surrounding this, I still went along to reconcile with her and she accepted, I can only see good winning here."

I frowned and continued to scrutinize her with my eyes. I mean, really? Was my mother actually urging this on like this? And with Regina, the woman she had been foes with? What the hell was this world coming to? I had broken the curse and I had created this new little world filled with freaking madness! Then again, this was my world more than theirs and my world was filled with like all these unpredictable stuff. Weirder stuff happened before in my life around me: two people who hated each other would fall in love just like that. Ugh. I wanted to scream that this was my life and I wanted control over it. Yet everyone was somehow pushing me into this scenario they had created for me!

My parents were trying to treat me like a teenager now, telling me who I should date! My son was avoiding me! My father had actual made me breakfast this morning! Scrambled eggs and chocolate milk! What the hell? But secretly, I liked it. After fighting to get what I wanted so many years now, to have people treat me like they cared, it felt a bit nice. No really, it did. Just not my mother trying to set me up with Regina: that was kind of pushing it.

Anyway, I didn't get to open the envelope until the following evening, which was a Friday. Work had become hectic, busy as hell and chaotic for me. We had to now return some peace and order back to Storybrooke, this town that had suffered a massive psychological earthquake. In more ways than one, someone had lost and gained something. Memories and destruction… And everyone was behaving like hooligans some way or the other. People kept calling me to report their daughter missing, or their son, their father. They wanted me to find them, telling me her son used to use fairy dust to turn toads into kittens, and his mother used to sew dresses for the fairies.

What the…

The streets needed repairing, Gold wanted to sue for his rent and people suddenly refused to trust him by just handing over their money. They kept asking what his price was, and then fights were initiated, scuffles and arguments everywhere. People wanted to know how Mother Superior, could also be the Blue Fairy, and someone even accused her of sleeping with his brother. My mind was about to explode when they kept telling me I needed to take them back to where they came from. How was I supposed to do that? And worst of all, we had no Mayor anymore to help us, to help me. She had been asked to leave her office by demand, a good majority voting against her position because they still saw her as the Queen.

I was saddened by the news that she had to leave because I knew how much she loved her position. And I wanted to call her and ask how she was doing, almost like a reflex. Until I remembered what has passed between us, then I just couldn't even dial her number.

Anyway, after a full day of exhausting work, and harassing calls, lying in bed as thunder rolled in the sky above and lightning lit up the apartment around me, I found myself gazing at the envelope between my fingers.

Emma.

She had written my name and I suddenly remembered how much I loved her handwriting, so neat and cursive. Even as I tore the envelope open, my hands began to shake, and my heart began to beat faster, and faster. Geese, I felt so nervy that I couldn't even pull the pages out of the envelope and I ended up tearing it further. It wasn't until I held up the first page that I realized how neatly she wrote, almost as if it was an art by itself, and she had mastered it to perfection. I firstly noticed how she didn't dot her I's and j's but she placed a small circle above instead. And her j's had had looped bottoms, every j had the same loop, her writing was beautiful and I wanted to stare at them forever and ever.

Then I began to read the first page.

After reading them all for the first time, I cried, I seriously did. And I turned all night in my bed, tormented by her words. I tossed and clawed at the sheets, harassed my pillow and cried in my sleep all night by how arrogantly selfish I was in actually hating her for loving me so, so much. No one had ever written like that to me or so deeply. And if you don't shed tears after you read what she wrote to me, then you're probably this cold hearted person I had believed her to be, because clearly she never ever was the person I expected her to be.

Here's what she wrote:

_Dearest Emma,_

_Love has never come quite easily for me._

_You know, my mother used to tell me that love is weakness, that it is an emotion which fills you up and is capable of changing your life forever. When you fall in love, she said, you never do so as a choice, but it just happens. It can just be a simple look as you meet for the first time or during a heated argument over the custody of your son. It may happen as you're sitting there and you're suddenly aware that she's gazing at you, because you then realize that you are somehow worthy of her attention. There are nights when I used to dream of you and I being just friends but even those dreams I considered as nightmares because I never saw you as just a friend._

_My father used to tell me now, that 'Regina, love isn't easy. It's a fight and it's hard to win easily. But you have to try because if you don't try, if you don't fight, then you will lose and when you lose, you lose forever'. I know I never fought for you but it was because I was frightened by two things occurring: I'd lose someone I loved again as I had lost my first love Daniel or I'd be rejected by you. And rejection from you so far has caused me so much pain, the worst kind I've ever felt in my life._

_From that night when first met you, Emma, you have managed to captivate me in ways that no one else has ever succeeded in doing. I would find myself thinking constantly about you, daydreaming on my job about seeing you again and again. And it frightened me that after all these years, there you came along into my life under unusual circumstances and you managed to change me. You succeeded in making me cry myself to sleep many nights because I realized that I was in love with a woman who clearly didn't feel the same way for me. _

_Emma, I am really sorry for having caused you pain before on many occasions and it was wrong of me to believe that by replacing love with hate, I could somehow change the truth: that I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you over and over again. It doesn't matter how many times I snap at you, I always leave your presence feeling like a fool because it never erased the fact that as I would stand in front of you, and I would look at you, you could bewitch me over and over again with your stormy green eyes._

_I really don't know how to love very well. After living many years without truly loving someone, I forgot how to love and what it felt like to be in love. But you awakened that feeling in me again and I began to realize that in the world where I grew up, you could only have one true love, but after meeting you, I want to have a second chance. Either way, I know you're my second chance for me to redeem myself and love again. Maybe it's a second chance for me to be whole again and I want to take that chance now. I snapped at you constantly because I hated the fact that you could reduce me to my younger vulnerable self within seconds. I always keep saying Henry is mine because then at least I know that if I can't have you, I can at least have a part of you. I cannot even look at you fully anymore in your eyes for longer than seconds. _

_When I frequent the Sheriff's office, I do so with the intention of seeing you, I am never there to make sure you work but to watch you work. When I choose to sit with you at your table and share few words, ignore the words and look at my eyes. Do you even see how much I want to love you in my eyes? Emma, have you ever considered me pretty at all? When you look at me, do you feel hate and anger alone?_

_You live inside of me, how can I move past you now? You may think that I confessed because of this curse but this curse never would have occurred if I had confessed. Everything happened because of what lies in my heart and that's you. Right now, my heart aches terribly because I want to be close to you, I want to touch your hair. Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair. Whenever I think of you, and I think of your green eyes, I cannot breathe properly because I love every single thing about you, down to your ridiculous red leather jacket._

_Creating distance between us kills me, Emma, it poisons me and eats me up. And as much as you want to blame me for everything, I accept it all. I accept it because it is true. I had hated the fact that I had fallen in love with you so deeply that I consider you my weakness._

_You made me realize you are nothing that I thought you ever were. I don't want to be without you, I know that I love you, I don't want a broken heart, Emma. I've had a broken heart before and it never was the best for me. I don't want to cry myself to sleep, believing that you hate me because you really don't. I remember everything that passed between the younger version of myself and you. I saw the way you were conflicted by this new person who found it easy to trust, love and kiss you. And the reason why she did that easily is because that is my own doing, that is what I feel, and what I want to do. With all my defenses down, I would be capable of saying all this to you in person without a second thought._

_I am not a psychopath, Emma, nor am I cold hearted or selfish. I am a person who is misunderstood. I want you to know me because I am capable of being loved by you. If you can fall in love with the person I was then you are already in love with the person I am. All these walls I've built up over the years, the walls that made you refer to me as cold hearted, you are the only one capable of shattering them. You have changed me. I am so vulnerable when I am looking at you._

_Emma, when I fight with you and I get in my car, I cry. The fact that you don't trust me with your son hurts me because I raised him for you. I'm glad he's my son because he also belongs to you. _

_I am an "Evil Queen" to the rest of them, but I am just a woman, I am just Regina when I am falling in love with you. _

_Enough said for now because clearly I will begin to cry here in the diner. I want to tell you so much more in person if you'd let me. _

_Text me, call me, write to me, talk to me, Emma. _

_I will not give up on you that easily. I cannot lose you, because if I do, I cannot breathe again. And if you're not in my heart, it stops and then I'll die._

_I love you,_

_Regina_

* * *

Where was I supposed to go from there? Can someone please tell me? Is anyone out there even listening to my story and feeling as distraught as I am? No, really, what was I supposed to do?

I was so lost, like honestly.

What she had written totally shocked me, so much that when I woke up the following morning, I couldn't even make myself coffee or breakfast. I just chose to lie in my bed with my eyes wet and wide, staring up at the ceiling. Could I move? No. My chest ached terribly and so did my heart because after reading those pages like over ten times, I had been reduced to a big ball of mush. You know when you rolled up toilet paper and threw water on it how it became all wet and soggy? That was how my insides felt. Inside me was collapsing and my heart…don't even ask me about that one there. It ached terribly.

I felt so terrible.

I had totally overreacted on her before. I never knew she loved me so, so much to a point where she was really broken hearted over me distancing myself from her. I was never used to someone putting me first like that at all. All my life I had to struggle to gain trust in people and no one ever loved me apart from Henry's father. But that had been just one of those experiences that you live through and you learn from. Neal hadn't been bad to me, but I had moved past him. And because I had done that, I had become a stronger person, never easily loving people.

But Regina was so much more than Neal could ever be. What she had confessed to me, all of it, I don't know what to say really except that I was so moved that I was speechless.

When my mother came to greet me in the kitchen, I was just sitting there with a cup in my hand, staring at the opened window to the far side of the room. The pages were on the table next to me and they were wet with tears, creased and smudged, over read and memorized. My mother's expression faltered when she saw me and she moved to sit beside me, frowning.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

I couldn't care less. Moving my fingers upon the pages, I pushed them towards her without moving my eyes from the window. And when she began to read, for the first time since we had been this close, I just rested my head on the table and cried. I sobbed and I shook. And I did all of that because I had been a fool to her and everyone else. I wasn't strong, or a Savior. I was just a weak woman who hid behind a stupid wall. All I wanted was to be loved, and yet when someone had loved me, I had pushed her away and made her hurt, cry and suffer.

"Oh my", my mother whispered, after reading.

"No one…" I began and lifted my head, reaching up to wipe my eyes, "no one has ever touched me so deep inside."

"This is so deep", was all she said, gazing wide eyed at me and then her eyes moved once again to the pages, scanning them. "Even your father has never written or spoken words like these to me."

"I'm the selfish one", I said, looking at her.

"No, you're not selfish Emma", she said softly, "you're just human. Anyone in your place would have found it hard to believe a woman like Regna could love you so, so much."

"But you seemed to know though", I said, searching her eyes. "How did you…"

"She told me she loved you more than Daniel", she said slowly, looking at me. "And Daniel was her true love, His death ruined her and changed her."

"And I've just ruined and changed her more", I said and reached up to run my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "How could I be so blind? I mean, how could I not notice that when she'd come to see me at work, she just wanted to see me, or that she chose to snatch every single chance she had to talk to me even if it ended up in an argument?"

"Because you saw what you wanted to see", she said quietly. "If you had any experiences with loving a woman before then you might have seen it earlier. I think even I noticed it before actually, that is why the news didn't' shock me as much as it was supposed to."

I only chose to stare at her in bewilderment.

"Regina undresses you with her eyes", she said wickedly, smiling. And then her eyes widened, and she gasped. "What kind of mother am I really? Oh my gosh!" getting up from the table, she walked towards the stove.

"She does?" I asked, looking after her.

"When I had told you that Graham loved you, you never believed me, so I kept my mouth shut on that one."

"But you could have mentioned it!"

She turned to me, an egg in her hand, "you would have never believed me if I told you Regina was sexually interested in you!"

"Well, I admit, yeah I never would have believed but still!"

"You know what you have to do now", she said smiling, cracking the egg against the frying pan and tossing it in, her eyes shining.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well", she said moving to throw away the cracked shell in the garbage disposal, "you need to go pay her a visit, of course."

"I…can't", I murmured, resting my face in my hands, and I closed my eyes.

"Why can't you?"

Did she really expect me to just go over there and knock on the door? What was I supposed to say when she opened the door? Suppose she was crying? Suppose she didn't sleep at all like I hadn't? Henry…he was over there. But if I called, would he answer the phone or her? I wanted him to come over. I wanted to see him. I wanted to ask him how she was doing because I wasn't brave enough to do it myself. Just as she had said I reduced her to a vulnerable, weak person, she was doing the same to me. I was usually stronger.

"I'm scared", I said softly.

"Of who, Regina?"

"No, Archie."

"Emma, just go over there."

"I can't!"

"Then call her", she offered and held up the telephone, smiling.

"I've got to get to work", I suddenly said.

"Emma!"

* * *

I was sitting at my desk after half an hour had passed from then, and I was trying to force feed myself a jelly doughnut. All the time I sat there, my eyes just kept moving to rest on the desk where she would choose to come and sit upon, facing me. And I could even see her there right now, her ghost, smiling at me. I couldn't think straight, literally, all morning, through lunchtime and through the evening.

We had several meetings to discuss repairs, and my mind was elsewhere. I felt moody and sad, my voice breaking when I was required to give a statement. And after my father noticed my sudden change in behavior, he took over quickly, asking me to sit down or take a walk outside. And I chose the latter because the room that we were holding the meeting in was sucking the air out of me like a vacuum. It was one of the rooms in the building that her office had been in. And as I passed her door on my way out, I allowed my fingers to guiltily brush against the wood on the outside, almost imaging her sitting in there.

When I went down the stairs, and I stepped outside, the sudden rush of fresh air made me feel awesome. I took several breaths and just closed my eyes, my hands in my pockets. I was alive yet I felt dead. Looking around, my eyes moved around people going along their way, and I wondered if any one of them was hurting as I was, to be in love.

And then I saw her car turn the corner and I stopped breathing. As quick as I could, I stepped inside the doorway and pressed my back against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows, feeling the flicker of a panic attack coming on. Oh my gods, was she coming here? What was I supposed to do? I wanted to disappear! I wanted to melt like water and drain away under the wall. There was the slam of her car door and then the jingle of keys. Then there was the sound of her heels clicking against the walkway. Oh shit!

I pressed myself up against the wall and held my breath, praying silently that she'd use another entrance. No, Emma, there's only one entrance. And then she came through the doorway, and moved past me, then towards the staircase. And immediately her perfume choked me, watering my eyes and causing my heart to pain terribly. She had on her usual black coat that reached her knees and her stockings, her high heels. And her hands were in the front pockets of her coat, her head bent forward, her…her hair falling into her face.

And as she took the second step upwards, Regina stopped.

She stood there for like five seconds and then she reached up with her right hand to wipe her eyes. And then she proceeded to climb the stairs slowly, sniffing as she did and clearing her throat. Was she going up to the meeting? Was she here to see me? What if she asked them where I was and my father told her I had gone downstairs to get some fresh air! She'd know I was hiding from her somewhere! And she'd come back down to find me. But I couldn't go up there now. I'd come face to face with her! I wasn't supposed to be afraid of her! I never was afraid of her like this! What was wrong with me and why was she suddenly making me feel so jumpy and nervous?

For the second time in my life, I ran.

I got the hell out of there and ran, then jogged then walked into Granny's and sat way at the back, my head down, shoulders hunched. Would I continue to run from her like this? What the hell was I doing?

"Hiya!"

I jumped, and my heart was shocked terribly. Looking up I saw it was Ruby.

"What's wrong? Are you hiding from someone?" she said, sliding into the seat opposite me, frowning. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I…came off early", I lied, avoiding her eyes.

"Seems like you as the Sheriff, you don't really have a fixed work schedule, unless Regina is breathing down your neck."

"Well", I said, and shrugged, lowering my eyes, "then there's that."

"Anyway", Ruby said, suddenly smiling brightly, giving me a flirtatious look, "guess who has a date tonight!"

Honestly, I should have been like a friend and be genuinely interested, but the thing is, I had all these thoughts in my head. I was thinking so many things at once that, to process emotions individually, it was kinda hard.

"Who?" I asked, straining an inquisitive look.

"Archie!" she said grinning, and she became totally excited, "I asked him out thing morning, and at first he was like, hesitant, but I mean…"

"Archie?" I asked, dumbfounded. After the curse had been broken, many strange things had been happening, but then again, that was totally expected, right?

"I'm like…" and she inhaled deeply, her bright eyes lighting up more, "I'm so in love with him. And I knew it before, but since the curse broke, I kinda realized that sometimes life can change so drastically. And I don't wanna take things for granted anymore. It's like you never know what's gonna happen tomorrow, so you've gotta grab hold of today, and just give as many chances to people no matter what."

Her words kind of hit home for me, in every single way. And I found myself relating to what she had just said, 'Regina-wise', of course. Things just could happen, with the snap of a finger. Your whole freaking life could change in the blink of an eye. Like when she changed into her younger self with the curse being broken. No one was expecting it, except maybe for Gold. I don't even think she had been expecting that. Yet it somehow became this huge factor that involved me. I suddenly had to be the one affected by it all without me even knowing before about any of it. Life can throw some pretty strange stuff at you sometimes, yeah?

"That's great!" I said, suddenly realizing that even if my personal life sucked, I had no right to dampen her spirits. And besides, it would take my mind off of things if I just allowed myself to wallow in her happiness.

"Thanks", she said, considering me with kind, excited eyes, "I mean, at first I thought he was like gay but…"

"Wait", I said, stopping her, "you think Archie's gay?"

"Well Whale said he thinks Archie's gay…"

I was confused. "How does Whale know if Archie is gay?"

"That's…that's", and her eyes became lost in thought, "so weird, like when I asked Whale out and he declined me. No one declines me!"

"I just wanna know", I said, leaning forward and scrutinizing her with my eyes, "do you always ask guys out?"

Considering me with confused eyes, she squinted over at me, "why? Don't you?"

I slowly shook my head, frowning.

"Oh yeah", she said still watching me, a small smile playing on her red painted lips, "you're like so into women now. I heard Regina has the hots for you."

"No, I don't ask guys out", I said ignoring her, and I diverted my eyes to glare at Granny as she hurriedly packed up an order for an elderly man standing near the cashier.

"So do you dig her too?" she asked, not getting the hint that I didn't want to discuss any of it, "I mean, she's hot, like smoking hot. I'd totally do her if I could get the chance."

I sighed. "Yeah, well there's one problem", I said still not watching her, but at the elderly man as he smiled broadly and thanked Granny for packing up his order, "I'm not into women like you are. I'm not exactly gay."

"Anyone can change teams!" she said in disbelief, her eyes wide. "If she wants to fuck you, then let her! More experience for you. At least you can say you did Regina. And back in our world, that would be like…" and she held a hand up to cover guard her mouth then whispered, "that would like a big accomplishment."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Why?" and Ruby considered me with wide eyes, "Emma the woman was nicknamed the Virgin Queen back in the Enchanted world! She never slept with anyone, had no man, probably was so horny that she chose to be revengeful on people…"

"She had Graham", I stated.

"Who? That hopeless fuck? No offense to the dead but he sucks in bed. Never could get it up and when he does, you're like so exhausted from waiting."

"Oh my gods", I said, closing my eyes and shaking my head in disbelief. "Anyway, I'm kind of the 'fall in love, then go there' sort of person."

"Ugh", Ruby said in disgust, "that's like so, so boring. No wonder you don't have like a dude or chick. You need to so 'up your game'! Give Regina a chance."

I only considered her with wide eyes. "Why the hell is everyone telling me that all of a sudden?"

"You've got to give someone a chance, yo! You don't wanna die a Storybrooke virgin!" she stated.

"So your theory is that I must sleep with someone in Storybrooke…" I confirmed, and she nodded.

I couldn't believe this, so I just smiled.

"Graham's gone, August is…well he's hard, literally. Whale is a fucking asshole, Archie is…" and she smiled then sighed, "awesome, me, I'd go for you but you wouldn't want that and then there's Regina…"

"Regina is a woman", I stated, my face stolid.

"So are you."

"Good."

"So…"

"No way."

"No way to what? Doing her or dating her?"

"Doing her!" I said, frustrated. "I can't…"

"Emma! Making out with a woman is awesome!"

"Seriously you're so not going to convince me now, Ruby."

"Rent a few lesbo movies and see what I'm talking about", she stated, as if it was everyday talk, "my preferred choices for you are Room in Rome, and if you want like a power lesbo like Regina inside, there's Claire of the Moon, I can't think straight, watch the L word!"

I rested my forehead on the table before me and groaned with my eyes squeezed shut.

"So you're just going to ignore the woman? I mean, after all she's done to all of us, I think that's harsh. Like she really loves you and I just think that if you don't feel the same way then you should tell her. Go and just tell her you're straight or something.. Don't have her waiting."

You know, looking back on it now I realize how stupid and ignorant I was. I was so selfish in believing that I could just make it stop just because I was afraid of something I was feeling. It got to a point where I was doing exactly what Regina had been doing all these months concerning me! I began to actually believe that if I believed hard enough that nothing had changed between us, that I felt nothing for her, and if I just went to her house and told her that it's not that way, then it would stop! Wasn't I the one that was supposed to know that things never came easily like that? I mean, I was never good with romance. But come on, to be this cruel?

"You think that if I told her I didn't feel the same way, she'd…"

"You'd break her heart, kill her", Ruby said frowning, "but if that's the truth then you've got to tell her. One way or the other, you can't lie to her."

"I don't know what the hell to do, Ruby!" I stated, frustrated.

"Trust your heart, then!"

"I…"

And instead of trusting my heart, I chose to stubbornly trust my mind, the prejudiced part of my being that urged me to lie.

* * *

I can't believe I actually drove all the way there without even thinking it through or even weighing out the options. And as I drove, I honestly believed that when I told Regina I wasn't interested, that this weight would be lifted off my chest and I'd just get over it. Parking in her driveway, I turned the ignition off and sat there for a while, my eyes resting on her Mercedes Benz parked up in front of me. If there was ever a car to suit her, it would be that car. I always thought that. Did my bug suit me? I guess so, since I was known to crawl in and out of places without even staying somewhere permanent.

Checking my phone, I saw that it was just around 5 in the afternoon so that meant that Henry would be at the apartment already which means that I would be facing her alone when she opened the door and it kind of made me nervous. I instantly, I remembered earlier when I had ran from her, hidden from her. It had been so childish yet I had just done it out of reflex. I didn't want to hide. I wanted to get rid of all this fear and just let it go. And she was holding me back from just living a normal life.

So pulling my key out, I pushed open the car door and got out, then I found myself walking up the pathway and towards her front porch. Climb the steps, one, two…then there was the door. I was practically cold sweating when I lifted a shaky hand to press the doorbell. Once, then I waited for like a full minute and no one came. I pressed it again, and waited, yet she never answered. Then I just turned on my heels and began to step away.

And then there was the sound of the door opening behind me.

I froze, like seriously, eyes wide, hands at my sides and stared at nothing in particular. And I fucking felt like a frightful child all over again. It was like one of those moments when you were a kid and you had chosen to go knock on the door to the scary old man's house and as you were walking away, he opened the door. And there, you were busted!

"Miss Swan?"

Fuck, I wanted to run again. Her voice, that throaty voice that suddenly forced my attention and had me turning around to look at her: and there she stood, in the same attire I had seen on her earlier: that black skirt suit with black stockings, a wild purple silk shirt because I had gotten a glimpse of the collar. Her heels… Had I ever seen her wearing any flat shoes to be honest? No. Flats would never suit her, because she was Regina. Yet when I saw her now, there was something about her eyes that clearly reminded me of the young woman I had babysat about two weeks ago. Yet it was the hair that completely misguided me into believing they were both the same person. I knew yeah, but…

"Regina", I said, my eyes wide.

And we both just continued to gaze at each other for like a full minute without saying anything. To be honest, I think it was the longest time in history that we chose to consider one another like this. She did her usual up down roam on my figure, slowly, then chose to look into my eyes whilst I began to grow nervous on the spot by the second. What was I supposed to say again? Oh yeah, but how was I supposed to say it?

"Did you read my letter?"

"I read your letter."

Actually we both said those lines at the same time which only made me afterwards consider her with a small smile. And she chose to do the same, looking surprisingly nervous too. Was she even capable of being afraid? That shocked me.

"I'm sorry, you go first", we both said, again! This was just too weird.

"I did read your letter", I said, choosing to speak first boldly, yet feeling terrified, "and it was…quite a letter." And I gazed at her, searching her dark eyes, "I'm so sorry for misjudging you like that. It pretty much makes me feel like a fool."

"No, I am sorry for misjudging you", she said, considering me with different eyes, with a look I had never seen from her before. "I honestly thought you'd never speak to me or that I'd never see you again", she said sadly, and her tone of voice tugged at my heartstrings a little too much.

"Oh I'm staying", I stated, watching her and her eyes suddenly changed, her expression moving from being worried and sad to hopeful. A smile tugged at her lips and her eyes. "I'm staying…for Henry", I chose to say, looking at her.

And as quick as she had begun to grasp on the whisper of false hope she had anticipated, her face changed and she only chose to watch me, without saying anything yet I could see in her eyes that she had become saddened. And she was clearly not putting up any defenses to appear anything but hurt.

"Regina, I really understand how you feel about me", and I was finding it hard to look her in the eyes because she was obviously hanging unto every word I chose to say so I looked at my hands instead, "I read all of it in what you wrote. And it moved me but…"

"Before you say anything further", she said, her dark eyes becoming moist with tears as she took a step forward, holding up a hand, "I just want you to give me a chance. It's all I ask of you."

"But…" and I kept my eyes on her, watching her become hurt, yet I selfishly felt that I needed to say what I had to say, "I'm not…into women. I'm not…gay."

"But I thought", and she stopped, scrutinizing my face, and trying to read my thoughts.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, looking at her.

"Ruby said that you two are…that you're her girlfriend", she said suddenly forcing me to see her younger self through her. How was Regina doing this? Suddenly she was appearing so unlike herself.

"I…that wasn't true, I mean, it's Ruby. She was just messing around", I said, half smiling. But Regina didn't return one.

"You…kissed me, Emma."

"That…the younger version of you did it first and if she didn't do it, then I don't think I would have, just like that", I lied.

She was watching me, "please give me a chance, Emma", she said softly, keeping her gaze on me.

"Look", and I peered down at my boot, toeing the concrete beneath it, "Regina, I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't think I can do this. It's not who I am. It's not what I want. I just don't think that you want to waste your time on someone like me, someone who…"

And she stepped away from the threshold and towards me, her eyes searching mine, "I know we haven't been close as friends before", she said standing in front of me, our eyes level, her voice shaky, "but what I wrote, you truly mean so much to me and I would really like for you to do this, just give me the chance to prove to you that I am worthy of your affections."

"But that's…"

"I have never loved someone as much as I love you", she said looking into my eyes, making me feel totally captivated, "allow me the chance to fight for you and I promise that you will not regret it."

I could only look at her, searching her eyes, her thoughts, becoming lost in her expression, her dark eyes and the tears just hanging close to the side of her eyes. The way she chose to allow her red lips to remain slightly parted as she gazed at me, trying to get me to understand how truly she meant every word she had said. No one had ever said that they wanted to fight for me, to win my love like this. It made me feel unworthy of any of it. I couldn't understand why she didn't just choose to walk away like Neal had. This was different. She wasn't going to give up. She had written that in her letter.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, lifting my hands to push them in my pockets because they had begun to shake nervously.

"I…" and I could see how shocked she had become, how relieved she appeared to be when I suddenly gave in, "I want us to spend more time together", she said hoarsely, keeping her dark eyes on me, and reaching up with her right hand, using thumb to wipe the corners of her eyes.

"Just you and me?" I asked.

"Is that too much?" she wanted to know, suddenly becoming worried. "Would you prefer if Henry accompanied us as well?"

"I…" and suddenly, I really didn't want the kid involved, because he was too inquisitive for his own good, "let's keep this between us for now."

"Okay", she said smiling again, and breathing in nervously, then she reached up to tuck her hair behind both ears, the same move the younger version of herself would do when she was fluttering with nerves. "Will you have dinner with me tonight then?"

I actually found myself smiling.

"Are you asking me out on a date, your Majesty?"

"Yes", she admitted, laughing softly, her eyes lighting up as she considered me. "I guess I am."

Whatever right? I mean, what was I going to lose anyway?

"Consider it done then", I said smiling back. "Just name the place and time."

"Um", and she was pretty nervous, because her voice had begun to lose that steady, confident tone so much, "right here, at 6:30 pm. Is that alright?"

"Sure", I said, half smiling, "dress to impress or go with whatever?"

"Either way, just know that you've already won my heart", she declared, and I actually felt so special that I just couldn't hide my blush.

"Is the red jacket okay?" I asked, blushing, looking down and smiling, and feeling butterflies flutter inside me, "because it's my favorite piece of clothing."

"It's my favorite too", she said, shocking me, and before I could respond, she smiled at me again, and turned to step up through the doorway, then before she closed the door behind her, she turned back, "thank you, Emma", she said.

"Anytime", I said before smiling at her one more time and then turning around to descend the stairs.

And when I got in my car, I just sat there feeling all mushy and nervous inside, wondering what the hell was I going to wear? It was just dinner, I wasn't going to get all nervous about it. But I was! I so was nervous! I wanted to see what she had planned. Regina had actually asked me out on a date! Wow, me of all people. Never before had I ever seen this coming. I never thought I'd be leaving her house only to be returning this evening to spend it with her alone. But this was good, I had to admit.

It was so amazing how your feelings and intentions could change within a short span of time. Because as I stood there before Regina, I had begun to realize that I couldn't say no to her, and it shocked me terribly. The look in her dark eyes was so considerate and wanting, and she just wanted me to give her a chance. I wanted to. And I would.

I just had the feeling that nothing would come out of it anyway, because I wasn't that much in love with her. But I'd relax and have fun. And let's see how things would go.

* * *

**A/N – If you noticed, we said in the previous chapter that Regina would up her game two days after, but this is a day after. Sorry for that mistake! Lol!**

**Up next is the date and more flirting and wine and chocolates and flowers and will Regina finally win Emma's heart? Did you enjoy the letter? And how Emma was hiding from Regina? Do you hate Emma's denial? REVIEW! **


	16. 15 - The Stable Girl

***The REVIEWS and FOLLOWS lifted us up so high, don't make us fall down ever! This chapter is long but so worth the read. For all of you who said Emma is so cruel and such, it's all in the heart desiring something that the mind refuses to accept***

**Entry Four: Part Six**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"How will I put it delicately", she said softly, reaching out her right hand to me, her dark eyes locked with mine, "will you allow the Queen this dance, Miss Swan?"

**Xx**

"**Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you? Some things were meant to be, take my hand, and take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." – Elvis Presley**

* * *

**[Regina]**

She had accepted my offer to have dinner with me: a date, as she referred to it. And I was ultimately ecstatic on her approval to allow me a chance although she had seconds ago admitted that her intentions were clear, that she wasn't romantically interested in me. Possibly… Was that debatable? Yes. She had succeeded in breaking my curse by a kiss, one which wasn't forced but welcomed, not fought for but accepted. I could clearly envision how her defenses had collapsed. And the look in her eyes had been mildly shocked then considerably overwhelmed. Yet she had still offered to kiss me back regardless as to whether I was my younger self or not.

But I'm staying, for Henry. I'm not gay.

Those words chosen by her to utter in my presence clearly with depth succeeded in aching my heart. But to add clear meaning to the intent behind those words being said to me directly: denial or plain truth? Was she denying her true feelings or even the slightest possibility of her desiring what I wanted as well, or was she blatantly confessing? As clear as day I could have detected remorse in her green eyes as she had stood before me when I had declared that I only deeply loved her, desired only to be given a chance. And after reading my letter, I gathered that I had been successful in proving how deep my feelings ran for her.

Yet she had come to my door with the intention of rejecting me.

Was this my direction in life: to be constantly denied the chance to be truly happy? How could the universe be so cruel to me, but considering the content of my past, I should not expect better, should I? There were people out there who succeeded in being truly evil yet they found their happy endings. Look at Gold. Although he had been vengeful without remorse, his current stand was with Belle. Yet I had no one because I had chosen selfishly to rip the happy endings from under everyone's heart. Of all the pain I had caused, now it was my era to suffer by my own hand. I now found myself in a situation I had created and now I was expected to fight for my life if I wanted to obtain what I desired.

All this I thought about as I prepared for dinner and much more as I debated on to what to prepare. I thought about her clear rejection as I boiled the lasagna in the pot on the stove, and her boldness in admitting she was staying in Storybrooke only for Henry's sake. I considered her eyes as she had claimed to not be interested in women romantically as I opened tins of corn and made my sauce from tomato. Visions of her fingers caressing my face still flashed behind my eyelids as I prepared side dishes of steamed vegetables, forcing me to be slightly reckless, almost cutting my finger with a knife. She had held me close enough to her, with her arms around me…my waist, and Emma had just welcomed me being that near to her. Yet she had come to my door ready to tell me off, ready to declare that she had no consideration for my feelings or my want for her.

But she still had agreed to have dinner with me.

And whether she still would want nothing to do with me but just be friends, I wanted anything. I desired her nearness, dear God, I wanted Emma to touch me, and I just wanted so much more. If she only could know how my entire body ached to be touched by her, because I had all these recollections, visions I had dreamt of only, and they had occurred without me having any idea of what it had felt like. To be that close to Emma this afternoon had threatened to destroy me entirely for I had only desired to reach out and touch her hair or brush my fingers along her jawline, her strong features. Did she recognize my inner struggle to refrain from crying? Had she detected how my eyes like on several occasions before had roamed her body, hoping that I could undress her as she stood before me?

I chose to use my best dishes, cutlery and plates, and when Henry came through the front door, I almost allowed a plate to slip from my grasp because I wondered if it was her returning. But it wasn't. And suddenly I realized that things had changed so drastically for me, because on numerous occasions before, Henry's arrival would have stirred up the only feelings of joy within me. Now Emma was included, and the attraction I felt towards her was clearly deserving of more nervousness from me than having Henry drag his feet into the kitchen.

"How many times have I told you not to slouch or drag your feet, Henry?" I asked, my eyes flickering to him as he came in, and then back to applying sauce to my lasagna.

"I'm tired, mom", he said, coming to climb up on a stool, his eyes on the task I was involved in before him. "That looks good. So Emma's coming over for dinner then", he stated rather than questioned. My eyes moved to rest on him, surprised.

"How did you…"

"Mom, you and Emma need to realize that I'm not a kid anymore", he said matter-of-factly, "I'm almost eleven."

"Right", I said half smiling, my eyes lowered as I spooned up corn to apply to a layer, "soon you'll be sixteen and then you'll be telling me that you're old enough to live on your own."

"When I'm sixteen, I want only one thing", he said, folding his hands before him on the surface of the kitchen counter, and resting his chin down.

"And what's that?" I asked, reaching up with my free hand to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"Two moms, one family, one house, no fighting over who gets to keep me, and you two must be must be married by then."

I ceased all activity and looked up quickly at him, my eyes widening in disbelief. Had my ten year old son just uttered those words that easily with enough believe in them? Was I living a dream right now, dozing off on the back porch or was this a part of my reality?

"I…married?" I asked, with wide eyes, considering him, searching his eyes.

"Duh", he said watching me, "you know, wedding dresses, rings", and he shrugged, "I think Emma would pull off a tuxedo though, and you in the wedding dress", and he smiled widely.

"Henry…do you really want that?" I asked, feeling myself grow nervous, the spoon I was holding poised in midair.

"With all my heart", he stated, smiling at me even more, "I want you to be happy, both of you."

Allowing myself to smile, I felt a fluttery feeling within my chest as I resumed applying the necessary toppings to my lasagna. My son desired me to be happy. He only wanted, unlike many others for me to be just that. And I couldn't help but grow considerably warm by his words, what he desired because for the first time in my life, I felt understood. He understood what I wanted and was willing to accept it by any means. Yet how could he even begin to understand that it wasn't that easy to come by. Could he detect the struggle I was involved in to even come close to winning his birth mother's affections? He had seen me break down into tears for her, yet he still could have hope just like that.

"Henry can you please get that for me?" I asked, my mind elsewhere as the phone began to ring in the hall. And as he got up to go, I suddenly began to grow terribly nervous.

Was this enough for her? Would she like what I had made? Or was that her calling now to cancel? My eyes moved in fright to rest upon Henry walking towards me with the cordless in one hand, a smile on his face.

"It's for you", he said, stretching out a hand.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly, searching his eyes.

"What's white and only comes in the winter?"

Solving the riddle, I snatched the phone from him and sighed.

"Should I refer to you as Mary Margaret or Snow White?" I muttered, tucking the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I moved to the cabinet above the stove.

"Hmm, would Snow be good enough?" she asked, her voice almost too cheerful.

"It suits you, but you are most definitely not the fairest of us all", I said, smiling as I did this and that, trying to keep my mind focused.

"Oh that is debatable, so, so debatable."

"What do you want", I asked absentmindedly, growing a bit fatigued by having her interrupt my preparations and I moved quickly to check the heat level of my oven, bending down to peer inside. "I am somewhat occupied at the moment."

"Well I wouldn't keep you long then", she declared, and someone mumbled in the background, "put them on the table by the door please, Max."

"You're at school still and you're using your cellphone in class", I stated, moving to the sink. "How appropriate…"

"It was just an after school reading class", she admitted, and sighed, "Henry was here and I think he should be home by now."

"Yes, he's upstairs", I said, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt as I soaped spoons and dishes. "I have no idea why I'm choosing to tell you this, but he seems to be quite accepting as you in believing that…"

"You and Emma should hook up as a couple?" and she actually laughed, "why yes! He's always wanted his two mothers to find some way to both live together in the same house and watch over him. He's tired of the fighting over custody. Which reminds me", she suddenly said, her voice lowered, "Emma just called and said that she has a date, is that date with you by chance?"

"I…", and I smirked at the thought of her suddenly allowing that bit of information to slip her mind for the first two minutes of our conversation, "so that is why you called me."

"I…have no idea what you're talking about", she said quickly.

"Snow, you have never been a very good liar", I said, half smiling, and I began to rinse a dish out, "ever since you were a child, when you told a lie, seconds after it would eat you up."

"And I'd go running to you to confess", she admitted, and sighed. "Alright, that's why I called."

"The confessions of the guilty…"

"You and your metaphors", she said and I smiled, because really the underlying meaning to what I had just stated was clear as day. "Anyway, so I guess the date is you."

"I assure you, she will be home by ten, and I will refrain from feeding her alcohol", I said.

"Oh keep her as late as you wish", Snow said happily, "and drunk her."

"Really, I expected nothing better from a mother who chose to put her child in a wardrobe to transport her to Maine without second thinking it."

"You should be thanking me", she said and I heard a door close in the background, "or else she'd never be in your life today having such an impact already."

"I must ask you", I said suddenly thinking about it as I dried both my hands on a dish towel, "had this curse not occurred, and the same situation presented itself, what would you have done?"

Where would I be today if I had never cast that curse on our world? Would I have ever met Emma or been given the chance to? I had been banished from the Charming's kingdom meaning that I had no right to even venture there. My mind had been set on vengeance so would I have been bewitched by their daughter still? I had fallen in love with Emma regardless, since I knew the very same thing when I first met her: that she was the daughter of the two people I had tried to destroy for so many years. Yet here I was without my kingdom and my power…and I was lacking my magic.

"Me?" she asked, "I would have done the same thing, Regina, just like that."

"You would have killed me to which I still believe you desirously want to."

"Kill my daughter's true love?" she asked, shocking me to believe she actually thought of me as that, "no way."

"Snow, can you keep Henry for the night, please?" I asked softly, stopping to concentrate on the conversation only, "I'd really appreciate it."

"Aw sure", she said, and I actually smiled. This was telling on my nerves, how much she was succeeding in making me smile. "Send him by."

"Thank you", I said trying to sound considerate enough, "Snow, I really have to go now."

"Right", she said happily, and she sighed once more, "you don't have to thank me, Regina. I just want you to be happy. Now go up your game now! Wear something nice too!"

"Goodbye, Snow", I said smirking, and I ended the call.

How could Snow White and I be such casual friends now? If you had declared to me that this would have occurred when I was Queen back in the enchanted world, I would have had your heart for being that delusional. Yet here it had happened, and she was speaking to me like just an old friend, and I was returning affections as if nothing had ever happened between us to tear us apart. I actually really loved this because I had wanted so desperately to erase my vengeful stains. And she was giving me a chance to do that. That, I thanked her for…

When the lasagna was finished, and I had prepared it well enough, I climbed the staircase and called upon Henry. Then even before I could explain to him why I desired him to spend the night with his grandparents, he gleefully got up and snatched his backpack. Assuring me that he'd more than be willing to allow me to have the house for myself, I would have felt terrible had it been any other occasion than this. But I thanked him, rubbing his head affectionately and then he was gone. I chose to stay a little longer within his room, sitting just on the bed, a hand resting upon his pillow. And then my eyes roamed the walls around me, and I studied the various oddities he had chosen to decorate them with.

Yet the one piece that stood out from the rest was the one he had always wanted me to see. Rising from the bed, my hands falling to my sides, I moved to stand in front of his drawing and gazed at it with understanding eyes. I wanted the same thing as he did, just the three of us as a family. But it felt to me as if it would not occur for it was not destined from the way she had handled our previous encounter.

"Oh, Emma", I found myself whispering, as the image of her face burnt behind my eyelids. And I felt my eyes sting as tears threatened to come forth.

Was it the fact that we had so many years between us, that I was older? Or maybe she wasn't attracted to me because I…wasn't…pretty enough. I found myself moving to stand in front of Henry's mirror and then I just gazed at myself. There stood a woman staring back at me that appeared completely lost for in her dark eyes I could only see anything but happiness. She had a most pale complexion, almost as if there was no longer any energy within her to draw any sort of feelings from. And with her hands hanging limp at her sides, I saw a woman who was almost too desperate in desiring something she somehow believed she'd never have. Her eyes reflected hopelessness, insecurity and sadness, and it was too unbearable to gaze into her eyes any longer. The hurt that captivated me from within her soul was terribly unnerving.

"Regina", I said hoarsely, staring at myself, "you're not worthy of her love because…" and I blinked slowly, feeling the ache in my heart, "because I'm a woman. But if I were a man, she'd…am I not beautiful enough? Stop it", I demanded fiercely and looked away.

I turned on my heels and stalked out of the room, reaching up to wipe my eyes as I went. And then when I was in my room, pushing the door close behind me, I moved to my closet and pulled the double doors open. For as long as I could recollect memories of myself dressing, there was never such a time as this before when I found it so difficult to find the right outfit. Even when I was seeing Daniel, it had just been about me fixing my hair properly, wearing just lipstick and ironing my clothes to perfection. But currently it was chaos.

The amount of clothes I tried on ranging from dresses to shirts, pants to skirts, I grew entirely frustrated with myself and the mess I had made upon my bed. Red, blue, or pink? Just black? Even if I had my magic back I'd still fail in finding the right thing to wear. I wanted to really impress her yet I desired not to overdo it. Oh I could overdo it, as I often did when I was Queen many years ago. I could go hardcore, and many times I had done just that, never actually desiring to win anyone's affections as I wanted to currently. What I wanted was for me to find something to wear that was comfortable and all me, yet it would get some reaction out of her, but not to overdo it.

And after upturning my whole wardrobe and drawers, I found just the outfit.

Then I showered, applied my makeup: lipstick, powder, perfume, more than three sprays of course, earrings, nail polish, more perfume, more lipstick, blush, what else…

"Just be yourself, Regina", I said, sitting in front of my mirror, lipstick poised in midair, and I tried to smile, "you are pretty, she knows this. Just show that you're also pretty internally as well."

And after I had returned my lipstick to my purse, I rose from my stool then, mustering up all the composure I could, I went downstairs to wait for her arrival.

* * *

**[Emma]**

What the hell was I supposed to wear?

I actually was overreacting, so freaking out because from the time I had arrived at the apartment, I had been searching for something to wear! First it started off with me being like, hey, just get a nice looking blouse and a pair of jeans. Then it moved to me panicking as I looked in the mirror and realized, I looked underdressed, so what did I do? I stripped and started all over again. Frilly blue blouse, then jeans…No! The frills itched at my neck and made me look too clownish. Why was I even overreacting like this? Pulling off the blouse, I flung it across the room and groaned. Then I went upstairs to my mother's quarters and pawed through her closet. Try on the red dress, Emma, but the freaking dress was too short!

"Mom!" I shouted, snatching clothes out to study them hastily, "get up here! I…"

"I swear you're like a hurricane, Emma!" she said from behind, startling me and I turned around to gaze at her with wide eyes.

"How did you…"

"Move aside", she ordered, pushing me sideways, "before you destroy my wardrobe."

"I can't find anything to wear!" I declared, frustrated, "I don't have enough clothes, I just realized that! I need more clothes!"

"Oh rest yourself, will you", she said, and shushed me. "Sit down."

"My hair!" I said, staring into the mirror in bewilderment, and I reached up to grab at it, "it's a mess!"

"Don't make me lash you", she threatened, holding up a brush in front of her threateningly, her face serious. "Sit down!"

"I can't sit down, it's already almost 6 and she said…"

"Oh so now we're getting somewhere", and she turned to paw through her wardrobe, focused, "the date you have is with a woman."

"I…" and I stopped. "Like you're going to pretend you don't know who it is!"

"Well", she said and reaching up, she removed a hanger from the hook then pulled it out, "I want you to be proud to admit it."

"I'm only doing this because she really wants it", I said sitting on the bed, exhausted already, "besides, I'm not actually considering this as much as a date as she probably is."

"Says the same Emma who wept at my table this morning over a love letter…"

"Because her words moved me!" I confessed, staring wild eyed at her back. "Those were sad words…"

"And she's going to sit there and lie to her mother about not having any feelings for the same woman who wrote that letter", she continued, turning to me, "it is so, so sad", she said frowning.

"I'm not gay", I stated matter-of-factly, looking up at her, and I tried to snatch the article of clothing from her but she pulled it back. "What?"

"You can't lie to your own mother! It's a wrong!"

"Give me that", I ordered, holding out my hand.

"So you're not in love with Regina", she stated, looking at me.

"Just give me whatever you have there so that I can get a move on", I said, ignoring her question.

"Answer me first."

"I…I don't know", I admitted, and sighed, then I reached up to run my hand through my hair, "not as much as she loves me anyway. I don't even know if I'm attracted to her like that. I mean, she's a woman."

"Like you said before but that doesn't change the fact that you're making a fuss over looking good enough", and she held out the hanger to me, "she clearly has an impact on you."

"I just want to…"

"Emma, stop denying it!"

"Denying what?" I asked, grabbing the hanger and getting up. "I'm not denying anything."

"Okay then why aren't you just getting dressed in your usual pair of jeans, a shirt and your leather jacket?"

"Because…" I said and left my sentence hanging as I pulled a black strap dress from the hanger, holding it up to gaze at it.

"Dressing to impress!"

"She said it was a date!" I declared, looking at her, "and you don't wear jeans and a jacket on a date unless you're in high school."

I quickly unzipped the dress and stepped into it, then pulled it up and pushed my arms through the straps. And it was perfect, the length and everything because it barely covered my knees and I suddenly was aware of how terrible my knees looked bear. And it wasn't too tight but just enough, not too much cleavage to give the wrong impression. It would be just dinner, no expectations of showing boobs, or flirting, or even showing off my body, for that matter, right?

"So what do you expect to do with her on this date?" Mary Margaret asked, as she sat on the bed watching me admire myself in the mirror.

"Eat…" I said absentmindedly.

"Just eat? I'm afraid mannerism is lacking in you!" she declared in shock, her eyes wide.

"Okay, okay", I said smiling, "I'll talk too."

"So just eat and talk?" she asked, and waited, looking at me.

"What else should I do?" I asked, turning to look at her too, my eyes wide.

"You're a hopeless case", she said, shaking her head, and closing her eyes, then getting up, she sighed. "I'm afraid as I was absent from your life for so long, you weren't raised, but dragged up."

"Dragged up and proud of it", I said slipping on a pair of her black heels.

"Hey! You need to ask before you borrow those!" she demanded.

"Last time I checked, I'm your daughter and I can borrow my mother's clothes and shoes!"

I picked up her comb and quickly brushed my hair, then giving up, after realizing that I actually looked hot with it wild as it was.

"You're pushing it you know, really, really pushing it", and she rested her hands on her hips, looking at me sternly. "You will be mannerly tonight and…"

I moved past her, reaching in to peck her on her right cheek as I did so. And she scowled. Then I ruffled her short pixie hair cut like I'd do to Henry.

"This is absurd, why am I even trying", she admitted as she came after me.

"Don't worry", I said, snatching up my red leather jacket and moving to the door, reaching up to rub my lip gloss over my lips, "I'll be home by ten, don't wait up."

"Have a good time!" she called after me and I pulled the door close behind me, then I proceeded to walk towards the stairs.

And then is when Henry came skipping up the staircase, yet when he saw me, I realized that I had indeed dressed to impress.

"Mom, you look so pretty!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide, and he stepped towards me, backpack on, shoulders hunched.

"Thanks, kid", I said, resting both palms on his shoulders and pushing them back, "thought I told you not to slouch." And I pulled him in for a hug, smiling, "so…"

"So…the two of you have the house all to yourself tonight", he said, looking up and beaming at me, "you can talk, eat, catch up, get to know each other, and most of all, try to kiss her before you leave."

"Henry!" I said in disbelief, "that's…so not gonna happen."

"Still denying it", he stated, and pulled away from my embrace, then he reached out to squeeze my hand, "just go and have fun, everything else will happen if it's meant to. Besides", and he began to climb up the stairs, "the two of you belong together, just like Snow White and Prince Charming." The kid had problems.

Shaking my head, I sighed, and then proceeded down the stairs

Driving with heels was a bitch so I pulled them off like I had done on many occasions before and I drove barefoot to her house. The upcoming night was just serene, the sky cloudless and stars twinkling everywhere I looked, with a calming wind caressing the leaves of the trees I drove past. Yet I realized that being the person I am, being clearly observant, the weather could be as unpredictable as ever. That small grey cloud in the sky was clearing smirking at me right now, daring me to state that the night would be as perfect as it looked like right now. And I just ignored it, reaching to turn on the radio, I mean what the hell. Storybrooke clearly didn't have a radio station and all that you got was static or just one eighties channel that kept playing love songs.

Right now, I didn't need love songs, I needed hard rock.

My nerves were jittering, really acting up, and I had forgotten my face powder which means that my nose probably was shining. And a sudden heat wave was taking me over, my car had no Air Co which sucked. I was actually driving to a woman's house because I had agreed to go on a date with her. This was totally ridiculous. My mind was screaming 'I'm fucking straight! Turn around!' but my heart just wanted to give Regina a chance, like she had asked for. It wouldn't be that hard. I'd just go in, have dinner with her, hoping that she'd choose to talk much because I had no idea what I was going to say to her, and then we'd just smile, and close it off. How hard could that be?

It wasn't making me that weak in the knees like when I used to be around Neal, but there were butterflies, the damn fluttering never would cease.

So I drove, and then I turned into her driveway, hearing the gravel crunch beneath the tires and feeling as if my nerves were crunching too. Parked the car, turned off the lights and sighed, pulled out the key, then opened the door. And I was out, I was out and I was walking along the pathway and to her front porch like many occasions before but this time, I was here on a…a date. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought about this scenario. Never in my life had I ever imagined arriving at a woman's house for a dinner date because she loved me.

Regina loved me.

Suddenly I just stood there and finally it dawned upon me what that clearly meant. There was no one else, there was just me and I was the one she had feelings for, not just admiration or she adored, but she loved me in a romantic way too which meant that she thought I was hot. And when I had asked her earlier if I should dress to impress, she had told me that I had already won her heart. So I was the only one she loved this way. I was the only person in the world that she wanted so desperately?

Raising a hand, I hesitated in knocking at the door then chose to press the doorbell. And I realized that my body was acting all nervy but I was totally composed mentally. Breathing in, I just ignored the jitters and sucked it up. And I waited. I tried to picture what she was wearing and figured it was a dress. I had seen her in a dress before, those simple dresses that didn't show much but it showed enough of her and made her look like an authoritative figure. She always had this look that a director or executive would have, totally professional and all sophisticated in her black stockings and high heels. But it suited her and her personality.

"_I always wanted to be a teacher."_

That was so…not likely, I thought as the younger version of her appeared in my mind, with her long hair and smiling eyes, her laughs and wandering hands. Oh my gosh, did the older Regina have wandering hands as well? I was never placed in a situation where I had given her the chance to…but now.

And then the doorknob turned and her face appeared as the door was pulled open and I was smiling. But not for long because as she opened it all the way and stood before me, I guess I totally lost all composure. I suddenly was aware of my eyes this time roaming her figure from the way her hair was arranged with small silver flower clasps, then there was the fact that her lips were painted blood red, and her eyes weren't lined black as always but she had on red eye shadow, the silvery kind that matched her… Seriously, her outfit got the most of my attention for the entire night.

Regina had on a onesie, yes, a blood red one piece full out suit made from satin and it didn't do me any justice by ignorantly being prepared to ignore that flicker of feelings I had for her. The thing practically hugged her figure and fitted her like a glove, putting emphasis on her small hips and her legs… And I couldn't leave out the cleavage, because there it was not showing much but there. And I drooled over her killer sexy body, realizing that she could pass for the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on in my life.

"Emma", she said, smiling, a hand grasping the door, "glad to see that you're on time, and you…" yes whilst I was roaming her body with my eyes, she was doing a breathless double roam over with hers too, "you look so beautiful, as always, of course."

"Thanks", and I looked down, tugging at the bottom of my dress with both hands, smiling, "you look so sexy…geese, Regina, now I feel under dressed."

"Nonsense", she stated, in her throaty voice, considering me, "why don't you come in."

And she moved aside, yet as I walked in and past her, my eyes forward, she actually continued to allow her eyes to study me whilst I did. I began to feel a bit overwhelmed as she did it because it was like prying fingers, making your skin grow heated.

"I gather Henry has already arrived over at the apartment?" she asked, closing the door then the heels of her knee high boots clicked as she came towards me.

"Yup", I said, turning around to face her, and she was just a foot away, and the scent of her Victoria Secret suddenly drowned me, making my eyes flutter as I suddenly became breathless from the smell of Jasmine Blossom.

She just stood there and I stood in front of her and we gazed at each other but for longer than we had done before. Yet as she chose to search my eyes, her smile disappearing, I realized that she wanted me to say something to her but I had no idea what I was supposed to say. I could see in her eyes that she was waiting, and I swallowed nervously, feeling stupid and nervous. But nothing came from inside of me. It suddenly ached me inside, like really bad, knowing at me. Somehow though, I realized what she was doing. She was suddenly nowhere close to being that woman I had come to know that never offered anything about herself in her dark eyes. As she gazed at me, I saw something more inside of her and it wasn't just the fact that she wanted me but it somehow appeared as if she was hurting.

"Regina?"

"Yes", she said softly, gazing at me with that look in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, in a concerned voice.

"I…" and then she stopped, and shook her head slowly, forcing out a smile, then she cleared her throat, which meant that there was something she wanted to say but she chose not to. And I wanted to know what it was, yet she just refused to say it. "I was just admiring you", she lied, and she breathed in, "you made me lose myself for a while. Come this way?" she said beckoning into the house.

And when she began to walk further into her house, I followed her, my eyes moving to wander behind her figure, all the way down to her thighs. How the hell could she even attempt to wear a one piece satin suit and look so flawless? I couldn't wear a onesie and look like that. Rolling my eyes, I sucked it up and slapped myself internally. Get a grip, Emma. Quit staring! But she's so freaking hot! Her skin suddenly appears so soft and her hands. I was at a loss for words!

I realized that she had planned this all out to make me surprised because I never expected what she did. Regina just went totally romantic on me, making my insides suddenly go mushy when I saw it all. In her backyard, as I saw when I followed her, right near her apple tree, she had set up a small table with a red table cloth decorated with embroidered leaves. And then the two chairs were a matching set, black and carved from wood, with cushioned seats and backs. Yet on the table, as she stood there, waiting on me, watching me, there were two plates, small bowls of steamed vegetables and lasagna. And there was wine. And two candles and…

"Wow", was all I could manage to say as I stared.

She just chose to remain silent, her dark eyes on me as she smiled.

"Henry's father never did even this for me", I said gazing around, "but if a guy did this for me, I wouldn't even hesitate to fall for him and heck, I'd marry him, like really marry…"

And I realized I had said the stupidest thing ever.

Looking at her, I saw how my words had hurt her, because before she was smiling and now she looked deeply hurt. And I wanted to freaking slap myself for being such an ignorant fool. How could I have said that? Guy? Marry? What the hell was I even thinking? But I really did hurt her, and I hated myself for doing that because it seemed as if that just destroyed her anticipation in even expecting anything better from me.

"Regina…I didn't mean…"

"It's okay", she said, looking down and avoiding my eyes, "I figure I'd have to welcome and expect rejection, nothing else…"

"Regina…"

"Yet I just…" and she lifted a hand to move her hair from falling into her face, her eyes sad.

"You did all of this for me", I said quietly, my eyes on her as she stood there looking crestfallen, "I really appreciate this. I really do, and it's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me."

In fact it was the truth because no one had ever gone this far out for me, yet I was behaving like an idiot. The thing is, I wanted to say so many things to her, but somehow it felt inappropriate so the words just hung on my tongue. Commenting on how beautiful she appeared, was one thought, and I wanted to say so much more about her hair. Then there was the fact that Regina had done all this for me, and I guess I wasn't crediting her enough for it so far. All these conflicting thoughts and feelings were just whirling around inside my heart and mind, and I couldn't quite process them all at once, so I just covered them up and tried to smother them.

Yet she said nothing.

"Let's enjoy this then", I said, forcing a smile, and I was thankful when she chose to consider me with her eyes again. "Candles, I like that, and…" I walked closer to the table, allowing my fingers to caress the table cloth, "lasagna…"

But her eyes weren't as considerate as they were before. Instead she chose to look at me blandly, without a smile and her dark eyes were heavy with emotion. And in a flash I recognized that look. It wasn't the newfound Regina I had greeted at the door just now, the one that allowed all her defenses to collapse just for me, the woman that loved me without effort, it was Madame Mayor with fire behind her eyes and an oncoming anger welling up inside her. And I knew that I just had to stop this change before she proceeded to erupt on me.

"Clearly you wish to be anywhere else but here", she stated, staring at me hard, her dark eyes suddenly change from appearing soft and considerate to stony.

"But…I want to be here", I said, looking her in the eyes. "And you…you want me here. You were the one who invited me, and I'm here, and I dressed up too, I even wore high heels, so let's just…"

"I don't want you here, Miss Swan", she suddenly declared, and that small stubborn pout appeared, her eyes steely.

"What?"

"I am aware that you have a straight heart with no kinks", she sarcastically said, lifting her hands to rest them on her hips, "but am I to believe too that your sense of hearing is defected?"

"You know what?" I said angrily, glaring at her, my eyes steely, "I know agreeing to this was a stupid idea after all because it's obvious that no matter how hard you try to fool me, you can't change the truth."

"Oh and what's that?" she asked, smirking, and her dark eyes chose to roam me from my eyes all the way down and back up.

"You hate my guts", I said, actually feeling my eyes burn as I said those words, and it dawned on me hard that I actually was hoping for a moment that it was otherwise, that she really loved me, because no one really loved me as much as she claimed to.

"That's right", she said watching me, "I hate you and I don't…" and suddenly, Regina's voice faltered whilst I glared at her. And my expression remained stony for a few seconds until I realized that she slowly doubled over from experiencing some sort of pain, clutching at her chest. "Oh my god", she whispered, her shoulders hunched, eyes closed.

Gripping the edge of the table before her, her chest heaving, she gasped, and on reflex I quickly moved towards her in disbelief. What was happening to her?

"Regina, what's happening?"

"Emma", she said hoarsely, her chest heaving, "I'm sorry", and without thinking, I just reached out and held unto her arm with my right hand, surprise moving over me as her skin felt terribly cold and clammy, almost as if she was… And feeling my touch, she peered up at me, her eyes wide. I realized that maybe for a long time now, I was really touching her without thinking about it.

"Your skin…it's so cold", I said softly, allowing my fingers to wrap around her arm, my eyes searching hers.

"Make it stop", she said, her voice weak, those dark eyes suddenly pleading with mine, "you're hurting me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes wide in disbelief, and she tried to straighten up but just couldn't, her eyes watering as she tried to breathe, but somehow pain was consuming her in agony. "Regina, what…"

"The curse", she said, her eyes fluttering close and she reached out to grip my arm lightly, "if…I'm not…true…to my heart, what I…feel for you, then I must suffer from heartbreak", and she gazed into my eyes, hers filled with tears. "And if you don't love me, then…"

"No", I said softly, shocked, and my throat closed up, I couldn't even swallow properly as I looked at her, "how could Gold do this to you?"

She released her grasp from my arm and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, her expression strained. And I didn't want to let her go, because for the first time since I'd met her, I didn't want to even consider the fact of losing her. And it shocked me that I thought that so easily. I felt like I was responsible for all of this because I was being ignorant and I wished there was some way I could stop it.

"This is my fault", she said, resting her hands on the table then sitting down, her eyes never meeting mine. Yet I wanted her to look at me. "If I had just confessed to you how I truly felt before you broke my curse then none of this would have occurred."

"But what if I…" and I stopped, knowing that internally, I knew I was the one to fully blame, not her. I was doing this to her, whether I wanted to confess or not, it was my fault more than hers.

"The prophecy said you'd be my undoing", she said softly, resting her hands in her lap and when I looked at her, all I could see was cleavage…boobs…and I felt guilty, "I guess it's all up to you if you want me to meet my demise or…"

"Regina, you know I don't want you to die", I stated, interrupting her. "You can't die from loving someone…it's just not right."

"Right now", she said, finally looking up at me, "you're killing me."

"Throwing in a little sense of humor", I dared to state, allowing a small smile to cross my lips, "be more specific with me: is my sexiness killing you, my hair, body, you like my eyes, is it killing you that you want me to…you know, or?"

"Being near you kills me as much as being further away from you", she said sadly, gazing at me, her dark eyes watery, "and when you reject me, it feels as if you have my heart wrapped between your fingers and you're squeezing, because my whole life revolves around you. And without you, I cannot exist."

My throat closed up and I felt terribly itchy. I tried to smile but my cheeks hurt and so did my chest, my chest began to ache, butterflies began to flutter around. And I just closed up on her. I couldn't be the person she wanted me to be because I didn't love her as much as she loved me. When I looked at Regina, all I saw was a woman who wanted something I didn't think I could give her. And it made me feel like a fool. It's like when everyone told me I was the one responsible for breaking her curse. Everyone believed in me yet I never asked for any of it. They had been right, that it was destiny but I was somehow a pawn in all of this. I never asked for her to love me, or to be put in this position to be hurting her. No one could understand that. So how could I even be the subject of her love?

"Let's just get on with it then", I said, completely ignoring her, and I looked away and breathed in, sucking it up, then I moved to the other end of the table, "all your preparation shouldn't go to waste." And I sat down.

But she said nothing.

I chose to admire the flicker of the candle's flame, and how dark the night had become, yet that darn cloud was choosing to expand in the sky, the one I had seen earlier. It could only mean that rain was expected. I just hoped that I'd be in my bed by then, curled up under the sheets, listening to the rain lash against the roof above me, snuggling up as I slept…alone. And that's when I chose to peer over at her, wondering why she was so silent, if she was still gazing at me like she had done before. But she wasn't gazing. She was crying. And she had her eyes on me.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I should leave", I said getting up, realizing that somehow I was doing more damage and I needed to get the fuck out of there before I embarrassed myself.

"Sit down", she ordered, and it shocked me how firm her voice was, up to a point where I stared at her, my eyes widening, and I just sat down without even considering it.

"I…"

"No, you don't get to speak", she declared, shutting me up, her wet eyes fierce and flickering with fire, "you give me no choice now. I've been trying really hard, Miss Swan", she said, her voice steady, never wavering, and I found my eyes widening further in shock, "never before have I been so insulted in my life."

"Regina…"

"I'm not a child, therefore you have no right to toy with my feelings", she stated, keeping her eyes steady on me, unnerving me, "you regard this as a joke?"

I couldn't answer.

"I'm sorry", I said, watching her, feeling terrible. "It's just that…"

She waited, her eyes flashing, but after a few seconds, her eyes searching mine, the fire behind her eyes was smothered. If I could have that effect on Regina, if I could change her so quickly from flashing anger to extinguishing the heat, what else was I capable of? Would I be able to do things I had no idea I was capable of doing, or thinking of doing where she was concerned? If I allowed myself to give in to her advances, would I discover more than I anticipated? But I was so, so uncertain and so afraid of even trying…

"I'm scared", I said softly, looking across at her, feeling my eyes sting.

She considered me now with questioning eyes, the fire gone, yet now replaced with concern, "tell me more", she said quietly.

A soft wind came in and through the trees, and through her apple tree, whispering as it went, then it picked up her hair yet when it fluttered around her face, she appeared so beautiful that it left me surprisingly awed.

"I…" and I breathed in, wondering where I should start, or what I should say, yet I just figured I'd start to speak and then see where it led me because I suddenly wanted to tell her everything.

"Before you begin", she said quietly, getting up and my eyes remained on her as she chose to walk over to me, her diamond earrings dancing, twinkling, and she picked up my plate then moved to cut me a slice of her lasagna, and she beckoned to the vegetables. I only nodded, my throat still hurting, watching her. "You came here to eat and", she fixed everything on my plate with precision, almost as if it was an art by itself, then she rested it before me, her fingers lingering near, her eyes flickering to meet mine and then she breathed in, diverting her eyes, "my lasagna is said to be wonderful."

"Thanks", I said with my eyes still on her. "You must be so mad at me right now."

She moved to fix her plate, and then after resting it on her side of the table, she picked up the bottle of wine then proceeded to pop the cork. And after pouring me a glass, she did the same for her then held out mine, awaiting me to take it from her grasp. I did reach out, our eyes meeting, to take it, but when I did, our fingers couldn't help brushing each other's and for a moment, the whisper of her touch sent a small bolt of electric buzz through my hand and down my spine. My head grew slightly dizzy but I smothered it, diverting my eyes to rest the glass down.

"To answer your question as to if I am angry at you", she said, sitting down now, then resting her glass beside her plate, "I don't think I can be, yet you are capable of making me become so furious, Miss Swan, that I seem to lose control in a matter of seconds."

"I like getting a rise out of you, to be honest", I said smiling.

"I…" and she considered me, an intrigued expression on her face, then she cleared her throat, "as you were saying before…"

I only smiled at her, and when she chose to allow her eyes to flicker in my direction once more, I held my gaze. And then when I realized how in depth my gaze was becoming, I diverted my eyes and chose to cut my slice of lasagna with my fork instead.

"When Henry's father, Neal, when left me, like how it happened, I was left in shock for months over the whole issue. I mean, it wasn't like he told me goodbye." And I lifted my fork, tasting her lasagna for the first time. It tasted so good, delicious, a mixture of tastes, wonderful and oh so good. "I really, really loved him. I was young, and carefree and all my life I just was alone, always struggling to get what I wanted, fighting, never really staying put plus I never really had someone else before to love me back. Then when he came along, I fell hard for him. Anyway, he just disappeared. See, we used to shoplift a lot..."

"Really now?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

"Especially when I was pregnant with Henry", and I chewed, digging a hole in the grass below the table with the heel of my shoe unconsciously, "and we couldn't afford stuff, we'd shoplift small stuff." And I told her the story about the watches and Neal and Tallahassee and how we had it planned. "Then he went off, and he never returned, and I got held up and thrown in jail. Then I got Henry. Yet all the time whilst I was in prison, I kept thinking about him. Like why did he leave me, what did I do? Was it because I was pregnant?"

And I took a sip of the wine, realizing that yes, it tasted like apples, and yes, I actually considered the fact that if she wanted to poison me, she could.

"He had me feeling totally lost afterwards", I said sadly, "like I became insecure and afraid to even love anyone else again. I just closed up myself and refused to even think anyone else would make me happy. So all these years, I just grew into this woman who locks everyone out. I can't process the fact that someone could love me, and I don't want to give anyone else a chance, because I did before and it fucked me up, sorry for the bad language."

Regina chose to study me quietly as she chewed, and I could feel her eyes on me, and it unnerved me yet I placed all my attention into studying my plate before me. I had no idea what she was trying to do but it was working.

"I was married two times", she said quietly, and I looked up, "to Daniel which was with a ring, of course, and not by law, but to Snow's father, your grandfather, I was legally wed when I was just 18."

"Really?" I asked, staring at her, "you became Queen so young?"

"Yes", she said, looking down to poke at her food, her eyes downcast, "and you know Daniel's story, how my mother killed him but what no one knows is this: I loved him but the real motive behind me wishing to marry him at that time was to escape from my mother and live elsewhere."

"The younger you", I said remembering, "she told me how cruel your mother was to you and that you'd only marry to get away from home, that you'd rather not spend your life married to a man."

She forced a smile and blinked, then sighed. "To be honest, I was never romantically in love with a man."

"Graham", I said, watching her.

"A woman has needs."

"End of story", I said, raising my glass and actually smiling, "speaking about using people."

"People in the Enchanted world would not take too kindly to a Queen who prefers to sleep with a woman over a man", she said, looking at me and I swallowed then looked down, moving my fork over my plate nervously.

"So…" and I played with a corn, moving it around my plate, avoiding her eyes, "you're saying that you're…"

"I don't believe in labels because, as you know, one was given to me unjustly for years", she stated and she still continued to watch me. "If you're asking though, yes, but it has never really had such a significant effect on me before I met you."

"So, I was your wakeup call then", I said softly and I continued to play with the corn. "I mean, what do you even like about me? You hardly know me, Regina, let's be honest. Plus, attraction isn't just enough to play on."

"You're independent, refusing to allow anyone to walk all over you", she said without skipping a beat, watching me, "you treasure that…car of yours because it's taken you through most of your roughest hours. You've never been able to stay one place for too long because you just cannot imagine settling down and being happy since when you hoped of it before, it was taken away from you. And you've moved through various foster homes. In addition to that, Emma, you love to find answers, and the truth since it's something solid to hold unto, apart from everything else that seems to fall apart. You're capable of being loving and caring since you stayed here just for Henry's sake. You find it hard to believe in people trusting or liking you because you think you're not worth it. And you're stronger than me since you chose not to walk out just now as I attempted to ridicule you. So do I know you? Yes, because I am observant too."

There were tears in my eyes, I knew it, and I couldn't help but gaze at her, wondering how she did it. I couldn't believe it because no one had been that close to knowing me so accurately before, not even Neal. And the fact that she could see all of that in me, without even asking questions, it only stirred up something else in me, almost as if I could place all my trust in her. And I could never hide. I couldn't even eat anymore, but chose to sip my wine, avoiding her gaze.

"Denial is such a bitch", she suddenly said, and I looked up, "but that's what makes it twice as fun."

I had no idea what she was referring to, so I just continued to watch her, hoping she'd say more but she didn't. Regina only gazed at me intensely for like a good couple of seconds with this smile on her face. Reaching under the table near her end, I suddenly became aware of the sound of music drifting from below. She had turned on the radio yet I hadn't even noticed that there had been a music box beneath there. And then she got up, and my eyes widened as she did because not only did the look in her dark eyes puzzle me, her eyes suddenly attempted to do something that she was succeeding in without even trying hard. My heart was screaming but my mind was trying to shut it up fast as she came towards me, a smile on her face.

"How will I put it delicately", she said softly, reaching out her right hand to me, her dark eyes locked with mine, "will you allow the Queen this dance, Miss Swan?"

Oh my gosh, like really? My eyes were as wide as saucers as I looked up at her, and then I swallowed, as I gazed at her outstretched hand. My sense of hearing was working fine too because I knew that song anywhere and it had been a selective favorite of mine ever since I was younger. Yet I never imagined dancing to it, especially with someone, and I grew so nervous. Neal had never asked me to dance before with him! It was Bonny Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart. And somehow, it shocked me that I could now relate to this song more than ever in the current moment. Wait, I could relate to the song?

"I…"

"Oh get up", she demanded, smiling, and her hand reached down to grab one of mine, "I want to test my suspicions."

"What suspicions…ouch!" I yelped, as she laughed hoarsely then pulled me up and out of the chair, and I gasped when Regina, with her fingers entwined with mine, she pulled me further away from the table, her dark eyes dancing.

To have our hands touching so close was mildly shocking to be honest. Then with both our hands, and fingers entwined, she kept her distance from me as she began to sway, her eyes never leaving mine. And I suddenly became lost in her eyes as I fell into the song, and I realized that with every second that past, I was moving to the edge of danger, the edge I had been avoiding just because my mind had been putting me in self-denial.

"Miss Swan", she whispered, and when I hadn't started to dance yet, she unclasped her grasp from my left hand and used her right to rest it on my waist, urging me to sway with her.

"You…can just call me Emma, you know", I said softly, my body still tense as I tried to relax.

"But Miss Swan suits you so much, it sounds much more sexier when I say it." And she chose to smile, "you do know that I see so much in your eyes…"

"What do you see?" I asked, finding that my voice wasn't as steady as I bargained for, and I was finding it hard to breathe too as she allowed our fingers to remain entwined, yet I began to feel her squeezing my hand softly, and the more she did that, I realized that I wasn't that tense anymore.

"Everything I want", she said softly, , removing her other hand to wrap both around my waist, and suddenly my knees were growing weak. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm…not afraid of you", I said, feeling my heart gallop in my chest like the horse I rode before with…her. "I'm afraid of…" And I stopped.

"I would never hurt you", she said hoarsely, staring into my eyes, her dark ones moist still from tears, fluttering slowly as she considered me.

"I…don't know if I can…"

"Shhh", she said and suddenly, she used her hand to turn me around, and with my back to her, Regina pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my waist as she continued to dance slowly against me, so close that I gasped and so did she, our bodies both shuddering as we allowed ourselves to be that close to each other for the first time.

I could feel all of her through her onesie; her warmth and the way how I fitted against her almost too, desirably close. This was what my heart wanted because it was leaping for joy yet my mind continued to resist. The nearness of that moment of bliss, to have someone hold you so close, and you knew that they only wanted you, that person loved you so much that it ached them to be rejected by you. She was fighting so hard to win me and I had constantly kept pushing her away. But why? What was I really afraid of? Was I afraid of this: how beautiful she was and how I just wanted to dance with her forever with her against me, hugging me so close? I felt so safe all of a sudden, almost as if I did let go, I'd be lost without her.

"Do you like me this close, Emma?" she asked breathless, and my eyes grew wide because those words sounded so familiar, a different tone of voice but the same person. "Do you like when I touch you like this?" And I gasped, upon reflex, wishing I could turn around to see if the younger version of her was indeed standing behind me. I only could nod as UB40's 'I Can't help falling in love with you began to play.

"It's really you", I said when she chose to move her right hand further up from my waist, the feel of her fingers leaving a trail of warmth through my dress and onto my skin. "You're still the same."

"Meaning…" she pressed on, caressing me and I forgot to breathe all over again when she chose to allow her fingers to play with the fabric right near my breasts.

"You're…" but I chose to shut up because I was at a loss for words, feeling completely wispy inside, almost as if I was consumed by tiny ice drops and butterflies, lots of butterflies. "I'm…"

"Practicing grammar?" she asked, resting her left palm on my midsection and moving me with her as she swayed, and then she lifted the other hand up to swipe my blonde hair aside, exposing the back of my neck. When I felt her warm breath against my bare skin, when she chose to kiss me softly right there, I think my heart stopped because all I could feel was this rush, like a heavy wave coming into shore and the sound in my ears was thundering, blood racing through my veins, her poisonous lust consuming me from behind.

"Regina…" was all I could whisper, breathless, as she continued to kiss me, trailing kisses from my neck, towards my left ear and then onwards to my cheek, turning my face so that her lips could meet my jawline.

I wish I could have painted a better picture for you but honestly I was at a loss for words, with everything. There were things I felt that just couldn't be described because there were no words enough to do so. Like when she chose to use her bare teeth, grazing it along my neck, forcing a moan to escape from within me, a sound I had forgotten for so long. My entire body became awakened as she proceeded to unhinge me with her wandering hands, those same hands the younger version of herself had boldly used on me. Yet it just wasn't enough, because I wanted so much more. I wanted to touch her, yet she wasn't allowing me to do that. It was so fatiguing to feel and not respond in the way you wanted to.

Turning on my heels, I faced her, grabbing unto her upper arms and returning our bodies to the nearness we had gotten used to, only it wasn't enough. And when I attempted to lift my hands to caress her face, Regina grabbed unto them, entwining her fingers with mine and pulling them down to my sides. I could only search her dark eyes, wondering why she was doing that.

"Too fast", she said, breathless, as she fought hard to keep her lips away from mine, our heads dancing with desire, eyes pleading to just have the other do the one ultimate move that would create the perfect moment of bliss.

"You're tormenting me", I whispered, resting my forehead against hers, staring into her watery eyes, and I pulled my hands away, allowing them now to caress her body, feeling the small curve of her hips and then all the way back, further upwards, my fingers wrapping around her neck and she gasped.

"Do you want me, Emma?" she asked, finding it hard to breathe as she gazed at me, her eyes filled with lust.

"Hell yeah", I admitted, for like the first time ever, and it felt like a relief to finally say it, to tell my mind 'shut the fuck up with all these denials' and give my heart a chance to love again. "I so want you."

"She's not gay, she said", Regina whispered, wrapping her hands around my waist, our foreheads still meeting, "she's staying just for Henry, she said…"

"Oh my gosh, you're beginning to sound just like the younger version of yourself", I said with my eyes widening.

"Really now?"

"Yeah and the next thing I know, I'll be tempted to muzzle you", I said, staring at her and she smiled wickedly at me. Immediately I saw 'Miss High School' and I gasped, because there was the look in her dark eyes again, almost as if it had all been a trick and somehow she had used magic to grow her hair back then but it had still been her.

"You'd love to have me muzzled, wouldn't you?" she proceeded to say, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh no…here we go…"

"I always suspected you to have a wild side, Miss Swan", she said, her eyes roaming me from my eyes to my parted lips then my neck then up again, "do you want to tie me up as well and do things to me…"

Quickly, I gasped, and reached up to press a finger against her lips, realizing that this moment felt like déjà vu so much. It had been right in her house near the bottom of her staircase when the teasing had begun and I had been forced to pull her hands behind her back and lead her upstairs, almost two weeks ago. Yet now, she was older, and even though I had been having a hard time fitting the two of them together, realizing that they were one in the same, now it was suddenly dawning on me that my mother had been right about her. Regina was still the same person and somehow I was succeeding in bringing out that side of her bit by bit because if she could attempt to repeat those same lines…

"You said you can remember what happened between the younger version of yourself and I", I began, watching her closely, and she did the same, mirroring my intense gaze, "how much did you see?"

"Only brief moments like flashes, no feelings or words…"

"So you couldn't hear a thing or feel anything?"

"Not at all, that's part of the curse."

"Poor you…" I said smiling. "Because we had some pretty wild moments, you really missed out."

She frowned, and then pouted, and I just had to laugh as her dark eyes appeared saddened.

"Skinny dipping was fun though, you in just a vest, wet…"

"Miss Swan, don't tease me…"

"Aww, am I being mean to the Queen? Am I…" and she pulled me hard against her, gripping my neck with her fingers, our lips lying just two inches apart because the time that past between us, almost a full minute, I could estimate it was that much. And the distance killed me, yet she knew because when I tried to kiss her, when I became breathless and so did she, she moved the other direction as I tried and tried. And I pleaded with her using my eyes.

Pulling away from me, she reached up to move my hands away from her waist and then smiled, widely, stepping away.

"You haven't finished your dinner", she said, leaving me there standing, eyes wide, breathless, "come now, Miss Swan, you came here to eat, we must continue our conversation." And she sat down, her eyes flickering to meet mine as she waited.

I narrowed my eyes at her and with my shoulders hunched; I strode to the table and sat down.

"Stubborn looks so, so tempting on you", she said softly, in her throaty voice, smiling.

And I didn't speak to her for the rest of the evening. We only continued to gaze at each other longingly, me only wanting to kiss her so badly. I had arrived at her house with the intentions of just eating dinner, and I left late that night without a kiss, something I completely ached for and I knew that I'd continue to see her, because it was something I wanted so much, and I couldn't wait for that moment.

* * *

**A/N – Ah the wrath of Regina! Sorry folks but I gather you've had enough right? RIGHT? Or you want the kiss? You so want that kiss don't you? But where will this said kiss happen? Hmm? IF we were to continue, REVIEW and tell us if we must, and we might just create your idea of a perfect scene to have that kiss happen **** Yes, we like to tease too! – Chad**

**Cheers to Kay for writing Regina so beautifully but it was MY idea to have her wear a onesie! *bows***


	17. 16 - The Stable Girl

**So we know that you love this story, and that it must continue, but I'm afraid that it's not going to go as you all anticipate because clearly we love to surprise you. Thanks for the reviews, those who took time to do so, and your ideas!***

**Entry Four: Part Seven**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"If I still had my authority as Queen as I was, I believe I would have ordered her to accompany me back to my palace", Regina said, and she turned to smile wickedly at Ruby, the latter bursting with ecstasy.

"Your Majesty has a wild side", Ruby said, smiling at Archie, "wow, I always had a feeling you were into women, but no one believed me."

"Me too", Archie stated, "in fact, it suits her character quite comfortably, plus it answers many questions."

"I am into many things", Regina chose to say, propping her chin up with her clasped hands, elbows on the table, "there are no limits with me, as you all could have gathered when I was in control as Queen."

* * *

**[Emma]**

I didn't sleep well.

Not at all, nada, bad dreams and can you even guess what my dreams consisted of? The freaking anticipated kiss! Ugh! Damn you, Regina! She had deliberately done that; break the moment to suggest that I continue to feed myself. What, did I look as if I wanted to eat? To be honest, I had totally arrived at her house with no intentions of leaving with a longing for her to kiss me. It was so torturing to descend the front steps outside her door with my hands sweating, blood rushing through my veins, and the dying need to turn around, run back and pull her closer to me.

I wanted to know what kissing her felt like!

What did it feel like to kiss her, a woman, Regina? Was this even me speaking, thinking these things all of a sudden? Hours ago I had just been expecting a friendship from her. I had told my mother that, hey, I'm going over there to eat, and nothing else. Henry had suggested that I leave after kissing her, but it didn't happen. Did she want to kiss me? Of course she did! Thinking otherwise would be nonsensical, right? I saw the want in her dark eyes, the way she held her closeness to me as we stood there, our foreheads touching only. And the fire in her eyes, passion, mirroring my feelings, the way our heads danced with desire, eyelashes fluttering, her red eye shadow glittering. This was so unfair, and I knew she had done it on purpose.

Somehow she knew the truth even before I had realized it myself: that I absolutely and truly was attracted to her. Love and attraction are two differing feelings though. My definition of love comprised of a blank red slate, because after Neal had vanished, I had wiped it clean, hoping that one day someone would provide a new definition for me. But this thing between us: two women. This was the new definition of love for me because I had never really been attracted to another female. I mean, there had been Haley in swim class when I was like ten, but that was just us fooling around, she choosing to touch my boobs, wondering how they were already there when her chest was flat as a surfing board. We'd pull off each other's towels in the showers, just for fun, and then we'd practiced how we'd kiss boys on each other. But…

There had been Karina, Karina Day from High School. And she would need an entire new story for herself since the girl never could take no for an answer. Picture this hardcore Goth brunette, long sleek hair, bangs, heavy makeup and a nose piercing, hair streaked blood red, knee high boots with chains on them, and her bold advances. Third year in High School had been a challenge for me, always dodging her as she'd choose to flirt openly even when I said no. I mean, I liked her yeah, but to date her, no way. I never wanted to date a girl just like that. It was never a choice for me: boys only, yet none of them ever stuck around.

Anyway, the morning after we had our little dinner, when she had chosen to end it off by torturing me, I dragged myself to work. Jelly doughnut in one hand, coffee in the other, I yawned widely as I shuffled into the small area I called an office and ignored the ringing of the telephone. Glaring at it until it stopped ringing, I chose to sit on the desk, paperwork scattered all over the surface. And yes, that was how I liked working. I liked to see everything in front of me, refusing to look through a pile of papers arranged in order. That's why in high school, when we had labs, I selfishly reserved an entire table for myself.

Then is when I noticed for the first time, the unusual item on the surface of my desk. Roses. I had never been a sucker for roses, specifically red ones because it always appeared too typical for me, to have a guy send you red roses after the first date. But these, they were totally uncalled for because they weren't red, but blue, white and black roses. Scrutinizing them through the plastic wrapping with my eyes, I slowly reached out, pulling the small white envelope off, knowing already who had sent me them. What was she going to say? Hey Miss Swan, sorry about last night but you don't deserve a kiss, I'd rather leave you high and dry?

Nope, nothing like that because as my eyes moved over the three lines neatly written by her hand, I smiled, forgetting all the fluster of anger I had been building up inside me.

_**Miss Swan,**_

_**You hold the key to my heart, unlock it because with every step I take closer to you, it dawns on me that our hearts were made to beat together, and only then can I finally breathe again.**_

_**R**_

She could be quite poetic when she wanted to, as I suspected. No one with a perfect penmanship like that could be lacking a poetic streak. Plus, I mean, she had been royalty, grown up as a princess from what my mother told me, so that meant that she had to have been exposed to a good amount of poems and literature, proper penmanship and the like. Picking up the bouquet, I brought it under my nose and sniffed, my eyes closing on impulse as the sweet, musky smell of…well, roses consumed my mind. They were real, like really real, and not fake. Moving around my desk, I pulled one out to inspect it and caressed a petal between two fingers, realizing that never before had someone even given me real roses. Epic!

Sitting at my desk, lifting both my feet, boots resting on the surface, I eyed my doughnut and had it halfway to my freaking mouth when the phone began to ring.

"Sheriff's office" I growled menacingly, still shaking from being startled.

"It's Ruby, geese…"

"Sorry", I said, reaching in my jeans pocket to pull out my cell, and I flipped it open. No messages, no calls, nothing.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed", she suggested, and there was the sound of the doorbell in the Diner. "Anyway, how was it?"

"How was what?" I asked, absentmindedly, as I used my thumb to tap Gallery on my home screen, then entering my Camera photos, I clicked on a specific one.

"The date, dinner, Regina…"

"Oh, that", I said, gazing at the photo of me standing next to Regina in the stables, yet her smile was so contagious even from a photo because I couldn't help but do the same. "Wait", I said, suddenly sitting up, frowning, "how did you know I was on a date?"

"A pixie hair cut brunette might have mentioned it…"

"I swear she needs a muzzle", I muttered, bracing myself for the inevitable because with Ruby, everything was raw and downright.

"So…"

"So…what?" I asked, wishing I had a photo of the older version of Regina in my phone, just to stare at. And I wondered what she was doing.

"Did you fuck her?" Ruby asked, stretching the words.

"Not even a kiss", I said, choosing to ignore a sassy reply.

"Holy shit, so she's playing hard to get now? I thought she had the hots for you, like majorly!"

"Well apparently, she wants to torture me, I mean…" and I reached up to run my fingers through my wild hair, "I never expected that I'd want to kiss her! Ruby, she went all out with dinner, candles, wine, lasagna…and now I came in to work and saw that she sent me roses. I have no idea how they got here but knowing her, she's got keys to everything around here."

"Wow…" Ruby exclaimed.

"She even danced with me and then…"

"Wait! Hold up, hold up right there!" she demanded, "the two of you danced?"

"Yeah! Like so close too, well after I thought I'd ruined the evening by making a snarky comment about marrying men", and I picked up a pen aimlessly, holding it up as I gazed at it. "I was about to leave, realizing that I was just fucking everything up when she went all 'Evil Queen' on me, telling me to sit down and don't insult her feelings."

"Well you deserve it", she declared boldly, and someone said something on her side, "yeah, take away, right up, listen, I gotta run. But we have to talk about this later. Swing by this afternoon if you get time."

"I'll be there", I said, throwing the pen across the room.

"No you won't", she said, forcing me to gaze at the bars of the jail cell in confusion, "you'll be occupied with her Majesty."

"As if she'd even contemplate spending another evening with me…" and I sighed. "I think I fucked it up, like big time."

"Nah, you'll see, keep the faith and don't, no matter what you do, don't insult her, I bet she's trying really hard. Just go with the flow."

"Alright then", I said, defeated, and I reached out to rest the phone back on the cradle.

It suddenly dawned on me that maybe Ruby currently or maybe in the distant past, maybe she had a crush on Regina. If she still did then it was totally weird to have her continuously urging me on to get together with her Majesty. But I figured that she just wanted me to date someone, dating…romance…first date, would there be others? Who would ask the other one out next? Was it supposed to be me? Crap, where would I take her? She was too posh and sophisticated for me to even date her my way. I was actually thinking about dating her!

And then I chose to gaze at the picture on my cell, smiling then frowning as I realized that I missed the long hair flirty teaser so much. She had been so fun to hang out with those few days, and within that short span of time, she made such a huge imprint on my memories. I could close my eyes and see her laughing, hear her laughter, the smell of horses, biscuits and tea on her. I could still hear her clear yet bold tone of voice and her gasps when I had…when we had…the lake…the water…her hands around me…I suddenly felt overwhelmed, almost childlike and maybe it was the sugar from the doughnut or the coffee, but I felt like dancing.

Getting up, I slow stepped towards the bookcase to the side of my desk and turned on the radio, tuning it to Storybrooke's lousy radio station. But somehow, the DJ had taste this morning because Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel' drifted from the speakers. And I started to dance, side stepping, stepping forward, shoulders hunched, hands moving, biting my lips as I hummed to the tune. It felt so nice, dancing at work, no one to watch and laugh, and I realized that I hadn't danced like this in a long time. Well last night didn't really count since my mind was elsewhere. But now...now I danced the hell out of that song. Jumping up, I did a clap in the air, and spun around, wiggling my hips on the spot, shuffling then jerking my shoulders to the rhythm.

"Miss Swan…"

Holy mother of Moonwalking!

I froze…eyes wide, stunted and gasped. With my back to her, I suddenly felt like a freaking burglar caught in a midday house robbery downtown.

"Oh don't stop now. It's good to see what the Sheriff's job consists of on such a busy day."

And there was the sound of her heels clicking against the floor as she came in behind me, slowly. Yet I just couldn't turn around because my feet were rooted to the spot. Next thing I knew, my breath caught in my throat as Regina snaked her hands around my torso, and I shuddered when the warmth of her body so close to mine tempted to drive me crazy like last night. It felt so familiar yet my response was once again replayed because I couldn't help the feelings that pulsated through me from where she held contact. Then her lips were pressed against my neck and she was trailing kisses along there, towards my shoulder, her Victoria Secret perfume captivating me, the smell of her body wash and shampoo.

"I slept well last night", she said in a low voice, "did you, Miss Swan?"

"No", I managed to murmur.

"And why is that?"

"You…" turning around, her hands still around me, I was bold enough to face her, our bodies never touching but inches apart as I gazed into her dark eyes for the first time since she came in and I became lost, "you know why…" and I reached up to hold onto her sleeved arms, her black jacket hiding too much from my eyes.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me, Sheriff?" she asked, considering me with daring eyes.

"And why would I do that?" I asked, holding the captivating gaze between us.

"Denial again…your never cease to amaze me."

"You're such a tease", I said in a low voice, my eyes steady, hers never wavering, "why are you playing so hard to get all of a sudden?"

"Am I playing hard to get, Miss Swan?" she asked, her dark eyes flickering with fire, and mischief.

"You denied me something last night, Miss Mills."

"Good to know we've both moved to a last name basis", she said, taking one step away from me, releasing her grasp, her hands falling to her sides, "after you wanted to depart last night, it was only fitting for me to act rationally."

"We danced…you…knew, yet…" and before I knew it, her right thumb found its way pressed against my parted lips, shutting me up in midsentence. And as I only chose to stand there, distance between us, Regina began to use that same thumb across my lips, slowly and sensually massaging my bottom lip, her eyes fluttering as she did. I became lost in a daze, wishing her lips would oh so magically replace her finger.

"It's just the first date…"

"It's…" I began but she covered my mouth with her hand, smiling.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. I'm not quite finished with you. You'll get what you desire all in due time, but only", and she removed her hand smiling wickedly, "when I'm satisfied that you really want me."

"Suppose I say, your Majesty", I said, growing a bit frustrated at her torment, "that it's easy for me to forget about all of this and just move on?"

She was walking to my desk, trailing a hand along the side as she did, then she stopped and turned around, her pink satin blouse unbuttoned at the top, exposing fair, smooth skin.

"Then I'd have to admit, Miss Swan, you're not a good liar at all."

Sighing in defeat, I lifted a hand and ran my fingers through my hair, realizing that sweat was draining down my back. And suddenly the waist of my jeans felt too tight, and uncomfortable. Diverting my eyes, I went around my desk and snatched my phone up, pushing it into my front pocket then I chose to stand still, my eyes flicking to consider her standing there.

"The tension in here is so thick", she said, half smiling, considering me in return, "you can cut it with a knife."

"Thanks for the roses", I said, ignoring her.

"I hate red ones, so I decided to push it with blue, white and black…"

Pulling a random file towards me, I flipped it open and pretended as if I was reading through the first page, yet my attention was only focused on her. And she chose to stand there, watching me, one hand resting on the table. If I wanted her to go: no. She could stay for as long as she wanted, yet from the way she was behaving about the kiss and choosing to torture me was unfair. I hated playing games.

"You can't even look at me, can you?" she asked suddenly.

"I have work to do, as you can see…" and I realized that the file before me contained estimates of repairs to public property and who the hell was going to pay for all of that?

"Then I'll leave", she said quietly.

"Regina, I…" she was already walking away when I began to speak and she didn't stop.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Her words were left hanging in the air like an overcast morning. Surprisingly that morning, it did rain heavily, forcing me to stay indoors and answer the phone every fifteen minutes. Power was down somewhere, someone was lost, and there was an accident. And the latter did call for my action, so pushing myself up, I ventured out into the downpour and prepared myself to deal with things, although I was a bit jittery on nerves and emotions already as it was.

* * *

Between a span of five days after, Regina frequented my office in the morning, always coming in with her heels clicking, a smile on her face. It seemed as if she was the only one who was getting a good night's sleep at all, considering that I would toss and turn whole night from dreams of her. The dreams would consist of her kissing me, yet I could feel none of it. And then somehow they always ended off in her disappearing, halfway through, leaving me to jolt awake, sweaty and raw with emotion. Pissed off as it already made me, to have her show up every single morning to see me, now that was something.

It played on my mind, my nerves, especially when she'd bring me coffee and lunch. She would come in, dressed in her usual Mayor attire: pants or skirt suits, shirt and either high heel shoes or boots. And then she'd perch herself at the corner of the desk across from where I sat, feet crossed, smiling, her hands gripping the edges, leaning forward, considering me in a calm demeanor.

"Why are you smiling? How can you be so happy all of a sudden?" I wanted to know, my head feeling heavy.

She'd use her dark eyes to roam me, my eyes, lips then neck, upper torso and then up again. And all the time I'd get the feeling she was undressing me, making my cheeks grow heated, my heart rate quickening.

"Why? Miss Swan, how can I not do such a thing when I am in the presence of the woman I love most dearly?"

And I'd be left speechless, my mouth becoming dry, throat closing up, forcing me to only allow my eyes to fixate on her for over a minute. Within that minute, we'd just continue to look at one another, silence, breathing, eyelids fluttering. Yet many of times I just wanted to get up and close the distance between us, stride across the room in my boots and do exactly what I wanted to do with her. But I stayed where I was, foolishly allowing time to slip by, time lost never to be gained back again.

Every single morning, then she'd leave within two hours, but on Friday she stayed for the entire day with me. Yet when I noticed that the time was dragging by, I wondered why she wasn't leaving, with her usual excuse of having to go home and dust this, or fix that, or read, since she was unemployed. Moving off the desk, Regina came towards me, walking in her usual sexy way, hips swaying, slowly, heels clicking, eyes on me, and then she came around my desk, choosing to sit at the edge after pushing my boots away, my feet falling to the floor.

"Youch", I protested, sitting up with a start, scowling.

"Miss Swan, why are you so manly?" she asked, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap, her dark eyes on me. I mean, her face appeared so flawless, just about one wrinkle I could pinpoint and not a grey hair yet she had to be a good many years older than me!

"Like my mother said, I was dragged up, not brought up", I stated, watching her. "You like me manly, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Don't put ideas into my head."

"What sort of ideas are we talking about exactly?" and I scrutinized her, searching her eyes, smiling.

"You've never been intimate with another woman, have you?" she asked, searching my eyes.

"Nope", and I diverted mine to gaze elsewhere because she her gaze was becoming too intense and if she continued, I'd be sweaty and sticky yet it was not even half day yet. "Never been with a woman, and I never thought of it, until…"

She waited.

Traffic moved by outside and there was the sound of a door closing, then the ticking of the clock…

"Until…?"

I sighed and the phone began to ring. "Until I met you..." and I snatched up the phone, glad for the distraction. "Good morning, Sheriff Swan speaking…." It was Archie, wondering if Henry was still to be expected in having sessions with him. "Does he need it, I mean, giving me your opinion, that is…okay, well, yeah, good…yeah, run it by her too", and my eyes moved to meet Regina's. "Yup, okay, sure. Yeah, Archie…bye."

"Don't tell me that you're seeing Archie now", she declared, in her throaty voice, her hair moving into her eyes as she spoke.

"Maybe I should see him, based on how you're converting me and all, twisting my mind", and I smiled at her, "how about a couple therapy?"

Her eyes widened, "are we a couple now?"

"I…" and I stopped after I realized what I had said. "I…have…no…idea. You mean like girlfriend and…ah, girlfriend? That sounds…"

"Unless you'd prefer to be the boyfriend" she suggested, shrugging. "in which case, I'd be more than delighted to oblige."

But that was like another step, right? I mean, we'd only been on one date, and this was all so new to me. I really wanted to accept my feelings for her, but to be open about it? To be in a relationship with her? Wasn't it too soon?

"I…"

"Too soon then?" she asked, considering me with her eyes. I chose to nod only, half smiling.

"It's all new to me", I offered, hoping she wouldn't get angry and leave. But she remained silent. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Not at all, but I'm not getting any younger, Miss Swan. Don't wait until I grow fully grey."

"I'll wait until you're half grey", I suggested, jokingly.

"But will you ever give us a chance?" she asked, suddenly appearing worried, her eyes saddening. "Will you ever want to take that step further with me? I am really in love with you, and I'd love for us to become committed to each other, that is if you so desire it."

Of course I'd love to do that, but just not yet.

"Yeah, why not?"

Regina chose to smile widely, showing perfect teeth, and just for a moment, she appeared so unlike herself, so cheerful and happy that I completely forgot about her usual seriously composed self.

"Is it alright if I spend the rest of the day here with you, Emma?"

"Sure…"

And the sudden choice of hers to refer to me by my first name shocked me because I wasn't expecting it. I had gotten so used to 'Miss Swan' that at first, my name sounded so strange coming from her lips.

"You called me Emma…" I said, searching her dark eyes.

"Did I?" she asked, smiling.

And for the rest of the day, we just spent it together, yet I wish I could tell you everything but conversation hardly was needed between us so most of the time, I just did my work whilst she helped. Yet when she chose to pick up the phone when it rang, I'd snatch it away from her, because people would want to know what she was doing at the Sheriff's office, and I wasn't really ready for explanations yet. My father hadn't gotten used to it as yet, as much as my mother since whenever she chose to bring it up, he'd shut up and leave us to talk. It kind of offended me, but I figured that he'd come around, sometime or the other.

* * *

Honestly, Regina changed so much within a span of two weeks that at first, I was really amazed by the moment certain things happened but then after a while, I realized that she was trying really hard to get me to feel comfortable around her. She hardly would initiate an argument with me, or challenge me on a topic, always choosing to approach the situation with a calm attitude. Like when she found out that I had agreed with Archie to allow Henry to continue with his therapy sessions without running it by her too: it had slipped my mind completely! Just as I was having dinner with Mary Margaret…well…my mother, my cell rang and I snatched it up, checking the ID.

"Gotta take this", I said with my mouth full, and my mother sighed. "Speak to me…"

"Miss Swan…" and she sounded so businesslike, her tone so clipped, "what is the current situation with Henry's sessions with Doctor Hopper?"

"I…" and I swore under my breath, realizing I hadn't told her anything, "I completely forgot to tell you about…"

"He's my son as well."

"I…I know that Regina", I said softly, and I lifted a hand up to my forehead, closing my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Because I was out this afternoon and I went to pick him up, believing he'd be at his usual session from 4:30 to 5:30 but he wasn't there."

"I kinda narrowed his sessions down to once a week…" and I waited for her outburst, closing my eyes for her sassy line but it never came. "That's…"

"That would be fine by me", she said, and I breathed out, relieved, "you expected me to commence arguing over parental rights, did you?"

"Well…yeah, because it was always the usual thing to do and you didn't even ask why I did what I did."

"There is no need to explain, I figure that once you have come to that conclusion then the decision was made by consideration."

"Right", I said, waiting. My mother was watching me, her spoon poised in midair.

"Okay, I haven't seen you in two days", and I realized that I had been so busy, meetings and overseeing the commencement of repairs that time had flown by so quickly.

"I've…been so, so busy, Regina, with work that I…"

"Trust me, I of all persons would know about being caught up in work, and I understand."

"Yeah well, it's been pretty hectic without a Mayor. They should really put you back as the head of this town. You had a way with analyzing the books and handling funds." And I mother signaled to my dinner, a bowl of soup getting cold.

"My services clearly aren't needed anymore because I was voted out", was all she chose to say, "I wish I could spend more time with you since no one else wishes to even be my friend."

That made me so sad, when she said that because it was true. Apart from my mother trying really hard be friends with Regina, no one else was even trying. Whale hated her guts to a point where he boldly would approach her, throwing angry words her way, and dad wasn't any different either. He always would glare at her, which would piss me off but I never discussed it with him. Ruby and Granny just ignored her and Archie would only smile shyly at her.

"Regina, don't take them on", I said softly, "you've changed a lot, and you're not holding grudges anymore like they are. Some people just find it hard to forgive, but give them time."

"Your father still detests the fact that I'm alive and in addition, adding fuel to the fire, there is us."

"Give him time, he really can only see black and white, so does mom", and my mother's eyes widened, "she's watching me, wondering why I just mentioned her.

"Tell her hello for me."

"Mom", I said looking at well…mom, "Regina says helloooo, she loves you and she really, really, really wants the two of you to catch up some time."

"Really, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, and sighed.

"Tell her…" my mother's eyes were wide with excitement, "tell her I said hi too! And yes we have to so meet up, maybe tomorrow! Tell her…"

"I think I just initiated a chatter box", I whispered, hiding my mouth from her view.

"Your own fault…"

"I'll talk to you later, my soup's getting cold", I said, my chest aching because I really wanted to see her.

"Something always comes before me", she said and sighed, "have a great night."

"You too."

Just like that and we both disconnected the call. I just wanted to grab my coat and drive over to her house but like I had learnt over the years, even from advice is to never overdo the do, meaning that you should keep distance for a while. I mean, it's not like we were a couple, but after that one date, I guess that it was understood between us that we both knew where we wanted to go but I was the one that was afraid to take the step further. Thing is, whenever I was around Regina, I couldn't think of bad things, or the fact that she used to get me so angry. All I could think about was the moment, and what a moment it could be with just her and me, and us talking or looking at each other. And how she had changed so much…No longer was she cold with a short fuse, but she would be so calm around me, happy and so different. I was shocked.

But I guess we would have just kept dragging on courting each other if it hadn't been for Ruby. We probably would have just kept having intense gazing conversations with each other, and me stopping by her house for dinner, every once and awhile if that one night didn't happen that pushed us so far within a short space of time that I seriously got a wakeup call. What Ruby did was probably out of good intentions yet it was too torturing and tormenting, that I realized how stupid I was not to even think about committing to Regina because clearly, was indeed capable of bringing out the real me in more ways that I could have ever imagined.

* * *

"So you're gonna come, right?" Ruby asked, that afternoon in the Diner as I sipped on my hot cocoa, a heavy thunderstorm raging through Storybrooke outside.

"Remind me again what this is all about?" I asked, running my finger along the rim of my cup, my eyes lowered.

"It's the Inferno Club, and they have a couple night but I don't want Archie to feel too pressured into us believing we're a couple already so I want you to come along."

"And watch the two of you make out in front of me", I said then shook my head, "what a way to spend a Saturday night."

"No!" and she reached out to place a hand on mine, her eyes shining, "Emma, this is it! Like really! Look, when last have you been to a club to be honest?"

"I…" and I realized that I hadn't been to one since I was in high school.

"Martinis, music, dancing, shots, dancers…"

"Wait, this is a couple's night", I said, my eyes narrowed as I watched her, "you're talking about a double date?"

"You don't have to go with someone", she said, looking down, smiling, "you can just go to enjoy the night life, and let it serve as a wakeup call to what you're missing out in being committed to someone."

"Bah humbug", I said, knowing exactly what she was referring to, and speaking of her Majesty, in she walked through the door, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ears. And suddenly, I was all eyes for her, because we hadn't seen each other in like a week.

Clearly she had been avoiding me, not the other way around because on many occasions when I called and we talked, I asked her if she wanted to hang out and she made up some excuse, always telling me not to worry about it, she just wasn't feeling social at the moment. That was odd, considering that it was me we were talking about, the one woman she claimed she was so in love with. And like usual, the doubt would kick in, like what if she was playing me or something. But after what I'd seen in her, her inner struggle to be patient with me, to allow me to fall for her, to realize that she was serious, I couldn't believe she'd do something to hurt me like that. Or was it my fault? Was I giving her the impression that I wasn't really interested and I just wanted it to all pass over, so she was choosing to move on?

"Why don't you ask Regina to come along too?" Ruby asked, her eyes on the brunette as she went to the counter to order, her gaze directed right at me.

"I…don't…really think Regina would go to a club, Ruby", I said, studying her as she stood with her hands rested upon the surface, her dark eyes constantly moving over to rest on me, as Granny spoke to her, smiling. "She's not exactly club material."

"There's a first for everything!" she stated, excited, "I mean, she's like what…over forty, like for reals, but she's…" and Regina was coming over.

"Ruby, don't ask her to go, I just don't think…"

"Okay", Ruby said, smiling as her Majesty came up to our table, a firm grip on the strap of her handbag, the other hand clutching at the bottom of her black tailored jacket.

She was wearing red today: a nice red silk shirt with black stockings, black skirt and her knee high boots. And as usual, Regina looked sexy as hell, like a killer boss in heels.

"Good morning, Miss Swan…Ruby", she said in her throaty voice, her eyes resting on me longer.

"Glad to see she gets the privilege of being addressed by her first name and yet…I still get to be called Miss Swan", and I considered her with a straight face, no pun intended, "very professional, Regina."

Ruby kicked me under the table and I rolled my eyes, glancing at her as she gave me a look.

"But we are on a professional level, aren't we Sheriff Swan?"

I chose to glare at her, searching her eyes, yet she just gave me a small smile, her head tilted sideways as she considered me coolly.

"Anyway, Regina, I was meaning to ask you what your cell number is since I, well", and she held up her new phone, a Samsung Galaxy, "I upgraded, new number…"

Regina smiled and repeated her number to Ruby whilst I pretended to find the cup before me so intriguing, all time; I was stewing inside, wondering why she had been avoiding me. I had like a love glitch or something, a serious malfunction when it came to relationships. I sucked at them. Commitment was a bitch, no really.

"Surprisingly enough, your apple turnovers are selling like wildfire", Ruby was saying, looking up at Regina, "at first, I thought people would complain, but we never told anyone you're making 'em so…"

"Glad that I can get something to do…" And she lifted a hand to check her watch, and then sighed. "I must get going then, Ruby…" and she smiled at her, then her eyes moved to consider me. I looked elsewhere.

I got a hard kick under the table and Ruby slapped her hand on the table before her as Regina walked away.

"You really want to fuck things up, like honestly", she stated, glaring at me.

"She's been avoiding me, then she throws a bitchy hint about being professional, color me with all the blame", I stated heatedly.

"Maybe you did something to piss her off then", Ruby said, looking at me, "or maybe she's just giving up on you since you're taking so long to make up your mind about what you want."

"You know what", I said frustrated, and I got up, snatching my car keys from off the table, "the last thing I need from you is this. See you tonight."

"Yeah, you better show up…"

And I stalked out, my face stolid, fists clenched. She was standing just outside the door when I walked out, her back pressed against the wall, waiting, her right foot bent at the knee, a heel resting on the wall behind her. I smelt her perfume before my mind registered that she was in close proximity and hesitating at first, my eyes moving to consider her, I walked past and towards my car, pushing the key in the door.

"Emma…" she said softly from behind me, and on impulse, I turned around to look at her, angered.

"What's with the sudden unprofessional greeting?" I asked, my hand on the door.

"I'm moody today", she said softly, and her right hand fluttered up to brush her hair away from her face.

"All these excuses", I began, still pissed, "you know, I used to find it so easy to anticipate what you were going to do in certain situations, and these things, being all professional never bothered me. But since you crossed the line, nothing has been the same. And I can't help but suddenly get the feeling you're playing some sort of game with me."

"I don't play games", she stated, watching me, her eyes giving away nothing.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm giving you all the space you require…"

"I don't want space!" I declared, yet there was distance between us from where I stood, a move that I found necessary.

"Then what the hell do you want, Miss Swan?" she asked, her eyes flashing suddenly, and she moved her boot from off the wall, choosing to stand straight now.

"You don't want to do this here", I said, simmering.

"Oh let's do this right here", she declared, stepping towards me, her heels clicking.

"I've been trying", I said, watching her, my feet rooted to the spot as she came to stand a foot away from me, "maybe not as much as you but…"

"Miss Swan, you need to reevaluate your definition of trying", she said, "I am growing tired of your constant denial…"

"My denial?" I asked, cutting her off, "if you wanna go there, I didn't refuse to seal the deal many nights ago."

"Had you even done that, we would still be standing right here with the same problem."

"And what's the problem, what have I done? Since clearly it's my fault", I asked, glaring at her.

"It's like making advances on a mannequin: no return moves, not even a heartfelt word", and she shook her head, a hopeless look on her face as she seemed to pity me. "Obviously second chances aren't a given from you, yet your parents gave me so many before."

"Don't even bring them in this", I warned, glaring at her.

"Then clearly, it must be commitment issues, since your fault resides in the fact that you are so incapable of moving forward. I thought that was my problem."

"You suddenly think you know so much about me", I seethed, my eyes flashing, "here I was thinking you had changed."

"For better or worse, it's all on you", she stated, watching me.

"Definitely worse off, since we're back to level one where I'm not even trying because I'm straight and you're all high on believing you can get someone you just can't have."

"The pot calling the kettle black", she said, her voice breaking, "I'm proud of who I am, closets are not for me."

That one hit me hard, like a low blow to my gut and I began to lose myself in the anger welling up inside me as I glared at her. Yet she just continued to watch me, her dark eyes fiery.

"I've just realized you're the last person on this earth I'd ever consider committing to because we have nothing in common and clearly I have been blinded by your false pretensions", and I turned around, pulling open my car door.

"Hiding will only make you a fool", she said, my eyes on the road before me.

"Oh fuck you", I muttered, turning on the ignition.

"You wish", she said before I pulled the car door close and when her words washed over my mind, I turned to watch her as she began to walk away to her car.

And I just sat there, my eyes burning, then hot tears filled them. Resting my head on the steering wheel, I sobbed, feeling like a fucking fool. Then I drove fast to the furthest end of the road, almost in the forest, and I stopped, turned off the ignition and pummeled the steering wheel angrily, lashing out, gripping my hair and pulling with anger, frustration. Then I threw open the car door and scrambled outside, kicking dirt up with my boots and I screamed up at the sky in anger.

How could she do this to me? What the hell was I even thinking by coming to this stupid town in the first place? I had placed myself in a situation where I was constantly making the wrong moves and fucking it up. Commitment issues…overrated. It was like linking oil with water, we'd never mix, ever. Sooner or later we'd realize it.

_But you are the one that's messing this up, not her._

I kicked a tree trunk as the voice in my head resurfaced, making me feel guilty as I should be.

_You love her. Stop denying it and commit to your feelings._

"I'm afraid to commit!" I said angrily, punching the tree trunk and grimacing as my fingers became bruised, "nothing…no one ever sticks with me! Parents, friends, no Neal, Henry, no place to call home! I…" and I fell to my knees, then curled up right there, balling my fists and using them to scrub at my eyes, "I'm fucked up."

_You're scared. She belongs with you. You want her. Forget Neal, get over him. Stop thinking he's going to come back. He's not coming back. She's yours. Keep her._

I just wanted to disappear right there and then.

* * *

Anyway, around six that same afternoon, like I promised, although I wanted to call and cancel, I did find myself driving to the Inferno Disco at the edge of town. I guess I was under-dressed, but whatever. Clearly I wasn't in the mood to dress up, wearing only a red tank top, blue jeans, red jacket tied around my waist, and my hair down. Besides, it was just a club, nothing else. And I wanted to just show my face then leave early, because I wasn't in a good mood at all. It was one of those moods that had you wishing you could fight a tiger, because you thought you could do it, no matter if you ended up being dead.

The place was flashy, neon lights, a guarded entrance with a bouncer, this beefy black guy with his arms folded. And I suddenly got the urge to turn around. Actually I did, and was about to walk back to my yellow bug when someone called my name.

"Hey you, don't even think about ditching on me!"

It was Ruby.

Turning around, I forced out a smile and my eyes moved over her tight red leather dress that stopped right near…well below her butt, red stilettoes and dazzling bangles, earrings, heavy makeup. I was surely undressed. But then again, she was all here for Archie. Who was I here for?

"I was just going to the car to check the doors to see…"

"Liar", she declared, and snaked an arm around me, "let's go in then."

"Ruby, I'm really not in the party mood", I said, as she led me towards the door, her hips swaying as she went.

"Exactly why you should go in, to clear your head." And she nodded at the bouncer who considered her with a smile. I didn't even want to know how she could pull that off, considering there was a line already waiting at the door.

"Where's Archie?" I asked, as we went in, and the place was huge, and loaded.

"He's inside, waiting."

But my eyes were everywhere as she led the way, flashing disco lights, platforms with dancers decked out in glittering garments, exposing skin. The bar ran all the way around the corner of the place, people everywhere. There were leather sofas and chairs, tables for those who wanted that, and lap dancing, dancing on the floor, doors leading off elsewhere. Yet everyone was coupled up with someone, well mostly.

"Hey ladies", a tall dude greeted us as we passed by, sitting by the bar, "can I join you?"

"Maybe in another life", Ruby said smiling, and she tugged me further between the crowd. "I swear, when I think about it now, I should have met Archie earlier, all those regrets with useless men."

I only chose to smile as my eyes roamed everywhere. Everywhere neon signs flashed notifying us that it was 'Couple's night' and there were games to be played behind certain doors. What sort of games, I had no idea but I could gather a picture of what kinkiness went on behind them: playrooms. Wow.

So just a night out, I'd try to enjoy myself, try to forget about…her. But all that happy anticipation ended as soon as it began because as Ruby declared that we had reached where we were supposed to be, I saw her sitting there. And I just lost it. There sat Regina, in her usual attire, but in comparison from earlier, she was wearing a pants suit, with a sea green shirt, the first two buttons undone, exposing skin.

"Ruby…" I hissed, as we walked up to them, and she squeezed my arm, smiling brightly.

"Relax, Emma, it's going to be fun."

"No, it's…not", I said and I just wanted to run again, turn around and run away.

"Emma!" Archie greeted me, all decked out in a fancy red plaid shirt, nice tie too. "So glad to see you."

"Hi, Archie", I said, consumed in emotion, as I tried to keep my eyes from moving to Regina. "You look nice."

"Thanks", he said, smiling shyly, "you too."

"I'm clearly underdressed", I muttered, and Ruby sat opposite him, leaving me to sit opposite…her. Yet I knew she was watching me, but I never did look at her, feeling raw inside with emotion: anger, frustration, guilt, sad.

"Ah, nonsense! You look sexy in anything, right Regina?" Ruby asked cheerfully. "Emma is quite a looker."

I choose to become intrigued by a female dancer on a platform near us, ignoring the person in front of me. She did the same too, watching elsewhere, and as soon as I moved my hands to rest them on the table before me, she did the same, forcing our fingers to brush. Pulling mine away, I cleared my throat, trying to smother the tingle running through my hand.

"What will you have, Emma?" Ruby asked, touching my arm.

"Hmm?" and I turned, dazed, searching her eyes, "oh, what you're having."

"I gotta warn you, I drink hard stuff", she said, watching me.

"That's exactly what I need right now", I stated, and smiled. She only chose to nod in Regina's direction and I turned away, feeling itchy.

"This place is quite intriguing, Ruby", Regina said suddenly, and I found myself, before I could control it, I was watching her, my eyes wide. "I actually like it."

"You do?" Ruby asked, clearly shocked too and she turned to give me a 'I told you so' look. "Great! What's the best feature so far for you?"

Regina wasn't looking at me, but at something else, yet I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what until she said it. "The dancers are quite enjoyable enough."

"The strippers or the lap dancers?"

"Both, actually", Regina stated, and I couldn't believe it. Even Archie appeared a bit shocked, yet amused as he considered me, smiling. "That one right there", and she nodded towards a platform where a Hispanic long haired woman was twirling around a pole, wearing a shimmering gold bikini, "she is quite a contortionist."

Ruby looked clearly flabbergasted, excited and amused as she watched me. "She…her name's Emily, actually. She did the same line of work back in our world."

"If I still had my authority as Queen as I was, I believe I would have ordered her to accompany me back to my palace", Regina said, and she turned to smile wickedly at Ruby, the latter bursting with ecstasy.

I couldn't believe it. She was actually trying to hurt my feelings right there and then. And it was working because my chest suddenly ached, my throat closed up and I felt devastated, hopeless.

"Your Majesty has a wild side", Ruby said, smiling at Archie, "wow, I always had a feeling you were into women, but no one believed me."

"Me too", Archie stated, "in fact, it suits her character quite comfortably, plus it answers many questions."

"I am into many things", Regina chose to say, propping her chin up with her clasped hands, elbows on the table, "there are no limits with me, as you all could have gathered when I was in control as Queen."

"Yet Emma has no idea what you were like when you were Queen, especially those outfits, gosh", Ruby said, turning to look at me, "you should have seen her in her hardcore outfits, like a total rock star with the leather, corsets, cleavage, jewelry, ugh!"

"To match her hardcore personality, I figure", I said, not really in a soothing voice.

"The way she moves…" Regina said, ignoring me, "is quite captivating, almost too fluid."

Luckily, well, I don't know who was lucky enough, but two lap dancers approached our table, demanding to have a go at us. Both were heavily gifted, large boobs and with these full figures, that I wondered if all of it was real or not. One was wearing a red two piece and the other was wearing blue, with short black hair, and dazzling brown eyes.

"Oh don't hesitate", Ruby said, laughing as the one in red attacked Archie, making him scramble in his seat. "Let your screws loose!"

Yet all the time I was paying attention to her as she threw her leg over Archie's lap and began to grind on him, I wasn't even aware of the advances being made on me. Next thing I knew, I was being danced on, hardcore, and even though I went rigid from it all, it was a first for me. Miss Blue clearly wanted to unhinge me as she chose to throw her leg over my lap then commenced to slow wine on me.

"I…" I began but she pressed a finger to my lips and lifted both her hands, running them through my hair as she danced to R Kelly's 'Wine for me'. Oh my goodness, it was like, it felt so…weird yet…I found myself snaking my hands around her sweaty waist as she moved, gripping my neck too, blocking my view of the person sitting opposite me.

"Look at this!" Ruby exclaimed, as her eyes moved from Archie to me, glowering, "this is epic!"

"Quite dazzling", Archie said, and gasped as his dancer pulled at his tie, wining slowly.

"Emma?" Ruby said, turning to look at me, "like?"

"I likey", I said smiling, as the beat picked up and hands were used to slowly turn me on. Closing my eyes, I just allowed her to do what the hell she wanted, trying to relax.

Yet what I couldn't see was the look in Regina's eyes as she watched what was happening before her. Ruby could have seen it though, from what she told me later on, 'she looked as if she had stopped breathing and was so broken that I just had to call it off'. When the lap dancer moved away, my eyes moved to Regina for a brief couple of seconds and I noticed that she was watching me, her dark eyes moist, furious and saddened. And just as I was about to say something to her, Ruby clapped her hands in glee.

"Okay I guess it's time to play the game!"

"What game?" Archie asked, as I continued to watch Regina, our eyes locked in a full on intense gaze, not quite captivating but filled with hurt, pain and anguish.

"You'll see!" she said and touched my arm, "the two of you, stop staring and let's go."

"Oh that game", Archie said, getting it but I clearly had no idea what Ruby had planned.

"Come on, Emma", she said, taking a hold of my arm and pulling me up, and I had to break my gaze with Regina, she choosing to get up too. "You'll thank me for it later."

"I really am not in the mood to play games", I said as she led us away from the table and towards a door now flashing in neon lights. About four couples were already standing outside waiting, and when my eyes moved over the writing on the door, I stopped.

"I don't think…I'll pass", I said.

"Emma! Come on!" Ruby urged on.

On the door in block letters were two words: 'Kiss and Action' but the word 'Kiss' had a slash across it, leaving the word 'Action' and putting two and two together, I was afraid of what the game entailed.

"Pair up with Regina", Ruby pleaded, her eyes on me, "Regina, you'll play right?"

"Well, I don't have a partner so…"

"You're actually going to play this?" I asked, staring wide eyed at her.

"Yes, Miss Swan", she said in a clipped tone, her dark eyes on me, "I think I will play it."

"I'd love to pair up with you", a tall brunette said as she stepped near Regina, her eyes all on her, and she reached up to touch her arm, "if you're available, I'd make it worth your time, Miss…?" and she waited.

"Regina…" and the brunette smiled. Regina only considered me with a bold gaze, "I just realized I am fully available after all."

I watched in shock as the brunette braced Regina up against the wall, the latter gasping as she did. And then a hand moved between Regina's pants, caressing her softly at first then hard, forcing her to stare wide eyed at the girl, her lips parted. And then she was leaning in for a kiss, her hands moving in a slow rhythm.

"I'm in", I stated firmly and I walked up to them, grabbing a hold of Regina's arm and pulling her away, "I believe you're with me?"

The brunette considered me haughtily then after eyeing me up and down, she walked off, rolling her eyes.

Regina chose to yank her arm away, and with her eyes on fire, she glared at me, furious, us so close. And then the glare turned into a small smile, tugging at her red painted lips, and her hair was falling in her face, partially covering her dark eyes. Then those same eyes moved to my lips, and my neck, all the way down to where my tank top and my skin met, my breasts. And I began to grow heated from passion as she smirked at me, her dark eyes fiery.

"Okay", she declared, breathing fast, and on sudden reflex, my right hand raised a little, tempting to touch her but I didn't,"let's get on with it then."

* * *

**A/N **

**[Chad] – Stretching out this story was by far the best idea ever! Look where it ended up! I bet you never saw this coming! Plus what we have in store for you next is amazing, sexy, hot and breathtaking! Since I wrote this chapter all by myself, with Kay's help of course on Regina's part, I think it's only fitting that she begins the next chapter with Regina because you really need a full chapter on what the woman's thinking through all of this. Thanks for reading though! **

**[Kay]: How the hell can 'The Stable Girl' evolve into this? Simple: Bringing out the other side of Regina, the flirty and wide eyed 'Stable Princess' side. Poor Regina, trying so hard only to have Emma take all and not give anything in return. Bah humbug! Well sorry to say Emma, you're going to get what you deserve in the next chapter!**

**Up next: Four levels, teasing, hands tied, touching, chocolates, toys…**

**Review? Excited much? We're going to make up for the absence of that kiss! Pinky promise!**


	18. 17 - The Stable Girl

***WARNING: Fem/Fem Intimacy and everything else that comes after!***

**Entry Four: Part Eight**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"How about..." and she moved her body closer to me, pressing her chest to mine, our eyes level and then hers lowered to meet my parted lips, "how about we kiss forever until we're left so breathless from becoming intoxicated by each other?"

"The Queen and her words", I said, and we both moved in for the one moment we should have shared since like forever ago.

When our lips touched at first, the very contact made me shudder with desire and so did she, her body moving against mine, eyelashes fluttering.

* * *

Ah, now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover

Ah when she comes walking over  
Now I've been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over

Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover over and over

**Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**

* * *

**[Regina]**

Might I tell my side of the story now, based on current events? It would only be fitting.

Emma Swan is nothing but a nonsensical, immature, playful teenager stuck in a woman's body. Not forgetting to mention that she clearly has no sense of what a serious situation entails! Clearly she has blatantly disregarded the meaning of commitment and how deeply I feel about this entire affair regarding her. I have been openly flirting with her from the very night we had our first 'date' as she would refer to it and there was a reason I withheld a 'sealed kiss' deal. Too easy, too simple and too quick. That was never my style. I preferred to venture into much more hardcore ideals, always putting up a resistance to test the waters, never allowing myself to give in easily, to have the other party win without a fight.

Yes, I wanted her to desire this as much as I wanted it. Not to fall in without trying, since she had boldly admitted that she had never and probably would not cross the line with a woman, romantic-wise.

I spent more than a week frequenting Miss Swan's office, sitting there and observing her as she worked, never pushing it, or forcing myself upon her. There were times when I'd desire nothing more than to rise up and approach her, indeed sealing the deal with the one thing she wanted, yet I never played easily and she wasn't going to get that without confessing that she indeed felt deeply about me. Up to a week after we had danced intimately, after I had touched her and she had attempted to do the same, do you know that Miss Swan refused to even utter any loving words to me? She refrained from even admitting what her heart truly felt yet I was somehow acting like a blabbering fool by doing exactly that. She hadn't even told me she desired me, or that she loved me, that's why when the topic of commitment came up that Friday, I had to ask her if she was ever going to really consider it.

She had said yes.

And how long was I to wait on such a proposal? Forever? I was a very impatient woman, yet somehow, I had been trying hard to wait on her, to take slow steps and just await the confirmation. None came. One week, two weeks, then I decided to just boldly pull away, to stop seeing her, and distance myself. It was only fitting that I made that move, to observe if she would indeed miss my advances, my visits and my presence. When she chose to call, I'd hard speak, allowing her the chance to say what she needed to say, which honestly comprised of nothing more than what she was doing, how her day was, asking me the same and then she'd venture into some other random topic that seldom included 'our' situation. And then she had the audacity to inquire into the possibility of seeing me later that evening. To discuss what? Nothing about us, a choice to remain on a standstill, never moving forward and always looking back? Definitely not worth the time.

That little argument proved my suspicions quite accurate.

She was still in heavy denial and the fact that she decided to refer to herself as 'straight' only proved that she was lying to my face. Definitely not what I desired. Then she decided to actually declare that I was the last person on earth she wanted to commit to. Tell me, how would that make you feel if someone uttered that statement to you after you have been trying hard to change, to win her affections, to be so nice to her, keeping it calm? That was ludicrous, and plain out hurtful. So the bickering continued at last, and where did we end up: at a club where she refused to acknowledge my presence, denied conversing with me, and above all, Emma wantonly gave in to having another woman dance on her in front of me. She did no justice in hiding her approval or delight in such a thing, forcing me to indeed hurt deeply because I had actually agreed when Ruby had called me up, begging me to work things out with her. I had foolishly agreed to give her a chance to see me again, to talk to me, to show up at a club, only desiring to spend an evening with her.

If I had ventured home alone, my night would have ended with me crying myself to sleep.

That is why, I decided to fully be my true self, without forcing denial or erecting walls in order to conceal my personality. Commenting on the club, pointing out that I enjoyed the effects, the fluid dancers was just a move on my part to force her to realize how open I was. It wasn't an approach to offend her in any way. I only desired her to peer into my true self to grasp a better understanding of me: that I savored fun moments, and I loved pushing the limits. I wanted Emma to observe how I would be willing to be fully open with her, regardless of the situation, and that I would not hesitate to push myself further only to just have her, all of her. Yet she chose to grow jealous and to hurt me, ignore me, and I did what was fitting.

Desired choice of words: I gave her a jump start by having another woman make advances on me, accepting them without resisting.

It worked, but I was still angry at her ignorant denial and this game, whatever was planned out behind that door, I was anticipating revenge on her. Revenge was a topic well known to me, vengeance was wanting, and if she believed that she'd continue to play me like a fool, then I was prepared to show her how hard a player I was.

"Okay", I stated, my eyes roaming her body, me only desiring to pull her close and rip her clothes off, "let's get on with it then."

And this is where I choose to really 'up my game'.

When the door was pulled open, we were ushered into a larger room behind, dimly lit with colored lights, divided into rooms, and I suddenly realized that I was indeed prepared to do whatever this was, regardless of the rules or how far we had to venture to. Once it was with her. I wanted to passionately close the distance between Miss Swan and I, to play any game with her, once the end result was her realizing how badly I wanted her, all of her. The fact that my mind was suddenly dangerously venturing into this dark side, my thoughts revolving around the things I wanted to do with her, was only expected since she had pissed me off a bit too much. Color me demented but I had played fair too long.

She was standing so close to me now that I purposely allowed my right arm to brush against hers, and as the other couples lined up around us, I realized that Emma and I were the only same sex pairing in the room. That only forced everyone to consider us openly, some with wide eyes, accepting glances and others with cold glares. I couldn't care less, regardless of having Emma feel considerately uncomfortable.

"Well, welcome to all of you who signed up! My name is Dane and I will be the host of this most delightful game" said this tall, thin man wearing heavy makeup and a shining gold onesie. I was clearly so open minded that him being overly feminine had no effect on me since I was not exactly different myself. "I even see that we have a diverse range of couples as well", he said, his eyes on Emma and I, "that's so awesome. Now..." and he stepped forward dramatically, his arms open as if he was on performance in a theater, "let's begin, shall we?"

Emma sighed and my eyes moved to consider her face.

"Kiss and Action is not just a game, it's more than that for those who participate because it gives you an opportunity to learn so much more about your partner."

"About time, since you clearly don't know me at all", Emma muttered, of course to me. And I found myself watching her.

"Now the reason why the word KISS is scratched off is simple: no kissing which means, no lip locking. The object of the events to follow is awakening." And he smiled at me, yet I had no idea why. "You'll be placed in activities where you have to do something that will obviously result in you both becoming so turned on by one another that you'll be dying to just", and he peered around as if the missing word was somewhere among us, "how should I put it better, you'll only want to fuck each other right there and then..."

I turned to Emma, and leaned in closer, then whispered, "are you staying, Miss Swan? Because I am most definitely ready."

"Oh I'm staying", she whispered back, her face stolid, "because I'm sure you don't have it in you to push me that far." And with her eyes focused to the front, she left me only to gaze at her in consideration because she had no idea what I was capable of, did she?

"...couples who move through the first round, without lip kissing, will go onto the next and so forth..."

"See?" I said quietly to her, "we proceed to Level 2 already."

She smiled.

"And the couple who passes through all 4 rounds without kissing will be the winning couple. The whole idea is to bring out the inner sexual self without kissing by just using what we give you to use and your...hands of course."

"Back out now", Emma said softly, glancing at me but not fully, "because you can't handle me at all."

I was suddenly amused. "I might be older than you", I said in return, "but unlike you, I have never had difficulty in using my hands to get what I desire, Miss Swan." And when she turned to look at me, her colored eyes wide, I smiled widely.

We were now asked to step further into the room, and with the aid of stickers, numbers were tattooed to our arms: Emma and I receiving the number 2 which I hoped was faith for a match up. Then Dane declared that the lights would be turned off as the game commenced. No lights. Agreed. I loved the sound of this already. Surprisingly, Ruby seemed to have played the game already, however, Archie was clearly trying to show his enthusiasm but was jittery and nervous. Emma on the other hand appeared quite ready, her ignorant demeanor quite flimsy to be honest because I knew she was nervous as I was. Never before had she been involved with a woman, or so she claimed, leaving the possibility of her venturing into a very unpredictable atmosphere of things. Had I ever been romantically involved with another woman? Many years ago I had the chance to thread those dangerous waters, and it had changed me.

"Now the rules are simple", said Dane, gesturing with a graceful hand for us to enter this section of the room where poles were paired up next to each other, "fifteen minutes for every level, and at the sound of the bell, the level is up. If you kiss, the meeting of lips, you will be disqualified."

"Fifteen minutes staring at you is so going to be a nice way to spend Saturday night", Emma stated, moving to the poles labeled '2'. Ruby and Archie stepped towards the poles marked '4' and I had the feeling that they wouldn't last long since she already had her hands on him, flirting heavily.

"Giving up already?" I asked, as a woman wearing a pink long wig stepped towards us, smiling.

"Our first lesbian couple for the night", she said happily, and Emma scowled. "Looks like we have some denial here."

"Give her time", I said, smiling, "she'll loosen up."

"Me loosen up?" Emma stated, glancing at me, her eyes wide, "I'm as loose as it gets."

"We'll see", pink wig said, and she asked Emma to stand with her back to the pole, then she proceeded to tie her to it, around her waist, her left hand behind her back but her right free.

I was suddenly reminded of the reference I had made, about her doing the same to me, having me tied up. And I couldn't refrain from smiling at her, my eyes roaming her body, from her pink lips, all the way down...my gaze resting beneath her belt. Composure was hard to gather, because my hands were aching to reach out and replace my eyes. But it was my turn next, and with my right hand free, as I was tied up around the waist, facing her, I suddenly realized that this space, about six inches between us, this was torture. Using my hand suddenly felt inadequate enough, and the distance away from Emma began to slowly eat away at me as I could smell her, her hair, sweat and perfume: all Emma.

"First game is called 'Mirror, Mirror'. You have fifteen minutes to turn each other on by using your free hand to mirror your partner's moves, which means", and the lights turned off, yet I could still see her before me, "wherever you are touched, you need to touch back exactly in the same spot."

"All I need is one minute", I said quietly, gazing at her as her chest heaved and she moved against the restraints, trying to adjust.

"Stop flattering yourself", and she sighed, smiling at me, unaware of my free hand moving closer to her, "you can't even..." and I reached up fast, wrapping my fingers around her bare neck, my thumb resting below her jawline, my gaze intense.

"Are you daring me to demonstrate?" I asked, as music drifted out from the walls around us, classic, nice and easy. "Mirror me..."

Yet she refused to, keeping her free hand to her side.

"So now you refuse to touch me when you have the chance?"

"You wanted that woman outside to touch you, not me", she declared, and she diverted her eyes to look elsewhere.

"Yet you yanked me away, demanding that I pair up with you."

"Only because she's not..." and she stopped, then she composed herself, her gaze returning to me, "she's not right for you."

"And exactly who's right for me, Miss Swan?" I asked, smiling.

"I have no idea", she said, suddenly amused, and her eyes lifted to look back at me, she was smiling.

I was amused as well. "Let's find out then."

"By touching each other, we're going to find out if we click? How modest of you."

"I see no harm in it. It's a universal believe that only a man can pleasure a woman, a belief to which you hold firm to as well."

"That's all I know", she admitted, "I've never..."

"You had no difficulty in touching the younger version of me most intimately", I declared, watching her. "As I can recall as well, you even boasted about having that experience with me, yet now you refuse to, and behold, I am tied up before you."

"I..."

"Go ahead and touch me", I dared, "let us discover if two women can break the moral belief of society that only a man can succeed in turning on a woman."

She lifted her hand finally, and then ceased movement, whilst I was clearly ready for her touch.

"I don't know what to do..." she confessed, appearing shy and I was amused that Miss Swan could even appear bashful in my presence.

Smiling, I softly reached out to grasp her hand around the wrist, moving it closer to my upper torso, our eyes fixated on each other.

"Do as I do", I said softly, releasing my hand to mirror her move.

And the real fun began.

With my guidance, her hand moved across the front of my shirt, two buttons undone so that her bare fingertips whispered against my skin. And I did the same on her, allowing my fingers to brush just there, instantly meeting her bra. Yet I believe I was much more sensitive than her for as soon as her fingertips moved inside my shirt, dipping themselves behind my lace bra, I gasped. The feeling was overwhelming as it began, almost like whispers of electricity moving through my chest and my free hand fluttered, a bit shaky as I tried to do the same with her.

"You actually...like lace?" she whispered, her voice strained as I pushed my hand inside her tank top, then slowly, I began to caress her through the thick fabric of her bra.

"On the contrary", I said, moving my fingers inside her bra, "you prefer padding which only prevents me from..." and I bit my lips on impulse as her thumb grazed over my bare nipple, slowly caressing it, my chest heaving.

She continued to do just that, forcing me to become so captivated that my eyelids fluttered from being overwhelmed. And I touched her through her bra, squeezing, but I simply could not use just one hand to get inside.

"Look who has the advantage now", she whispered, looking at me.

And she was suddenly in control because of just that, having me squeeze my eyes shut as my body responded to her. Her thumb, her fingers, so warm and intensifying, massaging me, yet she claimed to have no idea what she had to do.

"Talk about me having no effect on you..." she said and I moved my hand, palm down, lower, my fingers slipping under her top from the bottom. Then I moved it upwards, longing to touch her bare, the feel of her skin so soft, my fingertips driving pathways across her midsection. And she did the same, lowering her hand, parting my shirt at the bottom, her palm moving across my skin. Heat. Passion.

"You're capable of...tormenting me", I whispered and then I managed to slide my hand into the front of her jeans, my gaze intense, on her, watching her, hearing a moan escape her as she moved to do the same to me, and then she had her head thrown back, twisting in the restraints.

"Oh god", she whispered, then she continued to struggle yet I was just allowing my fingers to barely touch her below, not fully because it couldn't be done based on how we were positioned and how tight she had pulled her belt. She had the advantage again as I chose to wear my belt a little less tighter than hers. And her entire hand got into the front of my pants, cupping me through the fabric of my panties, driving me so crazy that I gasped and a low moan escaped my parted lips, forcing me to throw my head back, eyes closed as she caressed me generously, without hesitation.

"Someone is losing..." said she.

I reached down, wrapping my fingers around her wrist and then I removed her hand slowly, my chest heaving because if she only continued, I'd become entirely deranged before her. And then, breathing fast, I reached up to use my thumb on her lips, caressing them wantonly, sensually, my eyes bewildered, dazed as I longed to kiss her so much, yet I couldn't because we'd lose. So what? I wanted to lose right there and then! I wanted to stop the game and take her home, pull her top off, remove her padded bra and ravish her with my mouth, and my hands.

"Kiss me", I begged, my thumb on her bottom lip, pressing forth, then I reached in to touch her wet tongue, my eyes wide and frantic.

"And lose?" she asked breathless, mirroring my move, her thumb moving across my lips.

"I...want...I want to lose", I whispered.

"Keep begging", she said, smiling.

"I'm sorry about...that night", I pleaded, my eyes on her. "I should have..."

"You've got to do better than that."

And the bell went off.

I just continued to gaze at her intensely, my chest heaving, aching and as the lights came back on, as we were untied, she still kept her eyes on me. And I stepped forward, my lips parted, breathless, closing the distance between us. Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her closer to me, our bodies touching, our lips inches apart.

"Don't do it, Regina", she said softly, "see, I have this mean competitive streak in me. And I have to win this thing. Then..."

"To hell with wining", I said, leaning in to kiss her but she moved her head sideways, "Emma...?"

"Level 2", she stated, her eyes serious. "Come on now, you can survive."

"Congrats", pink wig said from behind me, and I turned to gaze at her, still breathless, "I see you two have made it to the second round. Follow me!"

Emma was considerately consumed in her own happiness as she had much more composure over me from all of this. Yet I couldn't help but get the feeling this was exactly what she desired: to torture me, but I had ventured in here to do exactly that to her! How could it be possible? I must dominate in the second round, or at least try to minimize her advances on me or else I'd die in here.

* * *

**[Emma]**

I entered the next round with one mission in mind: torture her until she couldn't take anymore. Because now I was growing accustomed to all of this, all this touching, and getting a rise out of her was easier than I imagined. All I had to do was to caress her exactly where I would want someone to caress me. Duh, how hard was that? Plus, it was so obvious that Regina was like desperately in need of some touching from the way she was reacting to me. What the hell had Graham done to her? Wait, that sounds offensive. Let's rewind and forgot I said that.

Clearly she had some wicked, deep needs though.

And I wanted to try, to see how exactly she would react to me doing things to her. Honestly, from the time I began touching her just now, I realized that I wanted more. I wanted to lose yeah, then pull her out of there and kiss her hard, feel her up, run my hands all over her and drive her crazy. Yet I had a feeling that this would be totally fun. I was in need of discovering exactly what else they had planned for us.

So we were led to the room finally, nothing fancy about it but it was dimly lit and appeared really cozy. There were two chairs inside the room, and a small table with a silver pot on the surface. Immediately, I wanted to know what was in there.

"Number 2 this is your room for the rest of the game", said Dane, smiling widely at us, "I must admit, the two of you make quite a cute couple: the former Mayor and the Sheriff."

He knew us. Shit. But obviously he did! We were in the same town for crying out loud, what else did I expect?

"Authority has it's way when it comes to love too", he stated, "now, one of you will step into the room whilst the other remains outside..."

My eyes rested on Ruby right next door standing near Archie, her eyes dancing, happy. Archie looked flustered, his shirt creased, eyes frantic.

"And you will remove one article of clothing, you", he said, looking at Regina, "your jacket doesn't count, sweetie."

The look on Regina's face was priceless because that was exactly what she was going to remove, believing herself to have the advantage again.

"And why not?" she asked in a clipped tone, eyeing Dane.

"You'll thank me later", he said, then beckoned for her to remove her jacket. When she did, he threw it gracefully over his right arm then smiled. "Now remove one article of clothing when the lights go out and enter the room."

"I'll go in", I said quickly, smiling at her as her mouth moved to say the same thing. "Ha!"

"You little..."

"See ya", I said cheerfully and skipped into the room, then Dane closed it behind me.

Standing there, I barely had time to contemplate on what bit of clothing to remove but I decided to take off my jeans, tugging at my belt and then pulling one leg then the other out quickly. Holding it up, a smirk on my face, I looked around then after folding my jeans, I rested it on the table's surface, frowning as the the lights went off just as I was about to peer into the pot.

"Okay now enter the room", came Dane's voice over the speaker, somewhere above, "and when you're inside, Cara will tie you to the chair, then you will use whatever is in the pot to turn each other on, until the time runs out. And we'll be watching to see if you kiss!"

The door clicked open and I just couldn't see her because somehow the place was darker than before, maybe because we were in an enclosed space now. But I knew exactly where she was because of the sound of her heels clicking. And then after Cara had tied both of us to the chair around our waist, my legs on top of her upper thighs, generating warmth, a tangle of legs. Damn.

"This is awkward", I said, smiling in the dark, and I wondered if she had any idea what article of clothing I had taken off. Then I wondered if it was her. I didn't want to do anything to a complete stranger. "Regina? It's you right?"

"Yes, it's me, what did you..." and I felt her hands brush against my bare thighs, making me shudder, "you took off your jeans?"

"Yeah", I said smiling widely. "You like?"

"Miss Swan, why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice strained, and her fingers gripped my legs hard, nails digging into my skin.

"I'm doing nothing." And I gasped at the feel of her touch, whispers of electric-like feelings traveling through me.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to you without your jeans on?" she asked, and the very thought of it made me shake, and I felt all tingly below the waist.

"I suddenly am aware how...stupid that move was", I admitted. And she laughed.

"I have to admit, you never did come across as the sort of woman who prefers to wear matching pink underwear."

"And you...lace", and I reached out in the dark, wondering what she had taken off, then my fingers brushed her bare skin, just below her bra. "You...you took off your shirt? I never would have imagined you'd do that."

"It was either my shirt or my pants to which you chose to take off the latter."

"You will torture me now, won't you?" I asked, anticipating what she'd do. And I swallowed hard.

"After what you just did to me out there? I believe I most certainly will."

"I want to see you try", I dared, feeling nervous, but I tried to fake bravery.

"Do you now?"

"Lace is so thin, you know", I declared, smiling in the dark, "I hope it's not your favorite bra because I'm about to rip it off."

"Is Miss Swan speaking dirty to me now?" and Regina wrapped her fingers around my upper legs, pulling me closer to her so that our hips were merely a foot apart.

"Yeah, I believe I am", and I smiled in the dark, "suddenly I forgave you for every single bad thing you ever said to me."

"Very intriguing, providing that we are in a sexual situation which suddenly brings forth this change of thinking."

"Trying to distract the commencement of the game?" I asked breathless, reaching out to dip my finger in the pot, and I realized it was an oil of some sort, warm to the touch and as it remained on my fingertips, a small arousing sensation traveled through my fingers and up my arms. What the hell would it do us if we actually rubbed it on each other? "I think you'll really enjoy this round", I admitted, growing nervy as I suddenly realized where she would be rubbing me with this...this oil.

"Why is that?"

Grasping her right hand, I moved it to the pot, and she dipped her fingertips inside.

"I believe it's time to destroy you", she stated, sounding rather authoritative in her throaty voice.

"Let's see what you got", I said, my voice strained as I began to anticipate what she'd do to me but obviously I had no idea.

Within seconds I felt her fingers touch my bare skin on my upper legs, and then they were dragging themselves downwards, towards her, slowly. My heart began to gallop, that heavy frantic thudding that forced you to wonder if it would leap out of your chest. I was so nervous and I guess she felt it because she lightened the pressure of her fingertips and began to slowly massage my legs. The feel of her bare hands on that part of my body coupled with the sensation of the warm oil was seriously nerve wrecking, ecstatic and it totally turned me on within just a minute. Next thing I knew, I was reaching out to dip my fingers a little more in the pot and I reached out to hold unto her shoulders, both my palms moving down her upper arms, feeling her, how soft her skin was, her arms, then her elbows, all the way across to her wrists that lingered right above my legs and back up again.

A soft moan escaped from within both of us as we continued to bathe each other in oil, my fingers moving to her upper torso, thumbs pushing into her lace bra, meeting bare erect nipples. And she chose to press further up with her motions, moving upwards, much further, driving me crazy as her thumbs massaged my inner thighs slowly, sensually. It was as if she knew just where to touch me, that exact spot, so close to the source, yet never actually meeting there but lingering. And I wanted her fingers to touch me there, so badly that I struggled in my chair, hating the fact that I was tied to it around the waist, because I wanted to move closer to her, force her touch to move further up.

And we said nothing to each other, just allowing our fingers to do the talking, and the sounds we made were all that filled the room, dulcet tones of the music mixed with the beating of our hearts and heaving breathing. The moment I began to move further below with my right hand, fingers splayed as I caressed her bare skin below her bra, Regina totally lost it again. I felt her fingers flutter near my left hand, the one that was dipped in her bra, and she wrapped her fingers around it, writhing in the chair as I continued to move my thumb over her nipple, slowly. She suddenly reached up with both hands, pushing her oiled fingers through my hair and driving pathways as they went, her eyes fluttering close, head thrown back. And I just continued to use both hands on her, watching her as she became someone unlike herself, her inner self, the side of her no one probably got a chance to see, but me.

"I'm winning again", I softly said, applying pressure to my touch, moving my hands upwards across her shoulders and then to her neck, my thumbs below her jawline.

"Stop time and let's do this forever", she whispered, breathless, her chest heaving.

"I think we'd both..." and then I felt her hands grip my thighs, hard and as she was overwhelmed with passion, she chose to finally move her fingers upwards, further up.

"Time...for me to go all...hardcore on you", she said.

And before I could even register or expect it, her right hand dipped into my panties and touched me bare, and I gasped as she began to use her fingertips on me, just at that one spot, over and over again, slowly then fast. And then she pushed her way inside of me with two fingers, slowly at first then hard, her rhythm gradually escalated, driving me fucking crazy, deranged, and I became so caught up in the nearing moment of bliss that my hands were just resting on her shoulders, weak, just as my knees had become, blood rushing to my head as she demonstrated how a woman made love to you, and it was a first for me. Yet it was the best sensation ever, the way she worked her fingers over and into me, her other hand gripping me around the waist, pulling me as close as I could to her, her nails digging into my skin. And the feel of the oil on my legs, inside of me, between me, hot and overwhelming.

As a low moan escaped from within me, my lips parted, I grabbed her around the waist, as my feet pointed, then my toes curled, bolts of pleasure coursing through my entire body as I neared that moment of bliss, so near, my throat dry, head whirling, and when the bell rang, she stopped, me never reaching that moment completely, yet I was raw from expecting it, my head was resting on her right shoulder as she held unto me, my hair clinging to my back and shoulders in clumps, tangled and a mess.

"I hate that bell", I said and groaned, yet she laughed, pulling apart to gaze at me, her eyes moist in the dark. "You're right you know", I said as we stood outside the door again, and she slipped her shirt on, my jeans already on and buckled up, "you do have a way with your...hands."

"Among other talents of mine", she said, teasing me, as she slipped on her jacket that Dane handed her.

"That's...", and I swallowed, as the oil on my skin still seemed to be working, making me grow sweaty, "I can't even imagine a talent better than that."

"There's my mouth..." she said watching me, her dark eyes toying with me and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're..."

"Look, Ruby and Archie have gotten themselves thrown out", she said, changing the subject, her eyes focused behind me and I turned to see Ruby grabbing at Archie, the two of them kissing passionately as they were ushered to the door. Regina laughed, lifting a hand to cover her mouth and I snorted.

"Figures...imagine what she did to the poor guy in their just now."

"Oh he appears quite unhinged, to be honest", she stated, and she sighed, "Miss Swan, let's get ourselves disqualified and just go home."

I watched her, then smiled, noticing how she looked so, so sexy when her hair was in a mess and her lipstick smudged. Her eyeliner was blotchy too around her eyes, shirt creased and just the smell of her...all her as she stood in front of me, her eyes suddenly searching mine as I gazed back at her.

"It's Saturday, plus, I want to win this thing."

"And succeed in doing what exactly?" she asked, eyeing me with worry, "destroying me?"

"You nearly did so to me just now." And Dane beckoned for us to join him. Without thinking of it, I took a hold of Regina's right hand and entwined my fingers with hers, nodding towards where the remaining couples stood.

"We're proving nature wrong, I suppose", she said softly, looking down as she held my hand, then up again to search my eyes.

"Nature reminds me of you", I said as we walked forward together, and I smiled, "you're both so captivating, beautiful and unpredictable."

And as we stopped to stand in front of Dane, Regina turned to look at me, her eyes wide, lips parted, in disbelief. I chose to return her gaze, smiling, and when I felt her left hand snake its way around my waist, pulling me closer to her, I welcomed it, feeling totally comfortable, as if it was only meant to be like that.

* * *

**[Regina]**

Emma just declared that I was beautiful and captivating.

I was completely overwhelmed by her words, so much that I felt my throat close up because no one had ever labeled me by that word for a very long time now. And to have her say that to me, based on all we'd passed through, that was the only thing I ever wanted her to say to me, apart from the other three words that would succeed in melting me, or the two words that would change my life forever. But time would tell, and I was more than willing now to wait for her, no matter what the odds were, because I definitely realized that she was becoming more and more comfortable with her feelings towards me. No longer was she denying it, but she was in acceptance of it all.

Did I enjoy the game thus far? Yes.

But I wanted for us to be fully alone, intimate and open with each other, just us two, no games and no restraints. Most of all, I wanted to kiss Emma so much that I realized it was eating away at me from within. What did she taste like? She had to most definitely be an excellent kisser based on the boldness of her hands, yet I doubted whether I could even kiss properly for I had never really been this attracted to someone before, so passionate about them, only to have them kiss me and I do the same.

"Level 3 now, and this is where you will be completely tested, your strength to resist of course, because there will be no restraints this time, just the two of you, and whatever we give you inside the room."

I was smiling before I could contain myself. And Emma turned to watch me, her eyes curious.

"What?" I asked, watching her.

"No restraints?"

"If I were you, I'd kiss me right now."

"You want to kiss yourself now?" she asked amused, smiling at me.

"I consider you foolish to even refrain from doing just that considering the fact that I am so...appealing."

"Don't make me push my hand in your pants right now, Regina", she leaned in and whispered in my right ear, and my eyes widened. Swallowing hard, I turned to gaze at her, bewildered, as she chose to smile. "Bring it on Level 3", she said excitedly.

Level Three left me high on sugar and stripped to my undergarments alone. Of course Emma found a way around it, clever as she was in keeping composure as she chose to take away my clothing, leaving me with my eyes wider than before, bewildered. The game consisted of nothing but using grapes and chocolates to awaken each other by whatever means you chose. And to begin with, I favored the game highly, until Dane announced that one of us had to sit on the other person's lap: now that pushed me too far for Emma wanted to dominate this round yet I forcefully pushed her to sit upon the chair and after throwing my right leg across her lap, I sat down, smiling.

"Since I'm thinking it, I guess I should say it", and her hands snaked their way around my waist, pulling me closer, my arms draped around her shoulders, "authority runs in your blood, your Majesty."

"When you refer to me as 'Your Majesty', it..." and moved in her lap, leaning in so that our foreheads touched, "does things to me, mentally and physically."

"Like...?" she asked, her eyes darting downwards.

"It takes me back in time when I was in power and nothing could stand in my way."

"What would you do to a disobedient sexy knight of yours who chose to be all sassy with you?" she asked, smiling.

"Allow me to demonstrate?"

"Fire away", said she.

"The rules of the game are simple", Dane's voice said from somewhere, and I smiled, allowing our noses to touch as we gazed at each other, "feed, tease and torment each other with the given edibles and the fun part is, after you each feed the other two things, you have to get rid of one article of clothing. Pity the persons who wore less clothing tonight."

"Why the hell didn't you wear a dress, Regina?" she asked, running her hands over my back, driving heat through the fabric of my shirt, "just one zip and nothing else."

"I thought you favored challenges, Miss Swan?" I asked, smiling, "that competitive streak..."

"How's your heart by the way?" she asked, searching my eyes, "still aching? You know...the curse."

"Changing the topic?"

"Nah..."

"Yes you are", I said smiling, and I reached out to pick up two grapes in the dark, while her eyes remained on me.

"You want to waste the rest of the time arguing, then..." and I reached up, smiling wickedly, then pushed both of the grapes in her mouth, silencing her. Her green eyes widened from my sudden action and she forced herself to chew, watching me in disbelief. "You...that's unfair!"

Reaching behind her, I allowed my desperate fingers to slip from beneath and into her top then upwards, and unclasping her bra, I slipped it off with her help, never diverting my eyes from hers. And then she was pushing a chocolate through my parted lips, her thumb choosing to seek out my tongue as she did, caressing it sensually. Yet as the second one slipped into my open mouth, she chose to squeeze it to breaking point, rubbing the melted bits across my lips and I reached up slowly with a shaky hand, grabbing a hold of her wrist as I sucked her fingers slowly, moving my lips together, allowing my tongue to clean up her path of mischief.

"I really don't believe I can survive Level 4", I said softly, as she slipped off my jacket, her eyes on me.

"You're doing great so far", and she reached out, picking up a grape. Then using the small stem, she chose to drag it along the side of my neck, leaving a trail that felt quite nice.

Two grapes eaten, and my shirt was taken off. It was then when I moved closer, leaning in to brush my lips against her jawline and then I trailed kisses along her soft skin all the way to her right shoulder, smelling oil and soap. Then I wrapped an arm around her waist as she ran a cold grape down my spine, and I moved closer to bite her softly, allowing my teeth to graze across her bare skin, sweaty and sensitive. Gasping, she reached up to run her fingers through my wet choppy hair, pulling me much more closer as I slow danced on her, passion coursing through me like heavy waves of thunderous water rushing into shore. Somehow when we touched, skin to skin, bare, whispers of magic happened. My body became completely turned on by it all, desire filling me up and attempting to drown me as we caressed each other, forgetting about the grapes or chocolates for that matter. And as she chose to run her fingers down my back, I moaned, wrapping mine around her neck as we eyed each other with intensifying passion and lust, moving slowly and careful, bewildered at the sudden drastic change within our bodies, forcing us to become completely lost in each other, turned on to the fullest.

"Emma..." I said hoarsely as she used her right hand, moving it between my legs and I mirrored her move, feeling the tips of her fingers press further through the fabric of my pants, "I want...you...inside...me..."

"You make me sound so manly", she whispered, and I unbuckled her belt, then quickly slipped my fingers into the front of her jeans, feeling her, all of her once more and without hesitation, I was inside her, moving, using my other hand to guide hers, slipping her fingers inside my pants then she needed no aid after that.

She was a quick learner, and a great practitioner.

Using her warm hand to cup me bare, skin meeting skin, she slipped a finger inside me and I gasped, because it was a first and it was welcoming. And I grew tense at first, closing up when I should have been relaxed. This was the very first time I was intimate with someone I was seriously attracted to, doubling the passion and yet...yet I realized that my body was trembling with nerves. It was surprising that she detected my sudden change, choosing to move slowly and gentle whilst I matched her rhythm and within a span of a minute, I was back on track again, moving sensually against her, as we made love to each other in the dark, whispers of adrenaline rushing in from being in such a situation. And the dangerous scene only provided us with an accelerated sex drive, pushing us fast to the edge, no chance of turning back.

"So close..." she breathlessly admitted, her nails digging into my back as we both moved in time, moaning, huffs of breath, chests heaving, sweaty and in tune with each other. And I used my toes to grip the chair legs on either side, lifting myself off of her just enough so that her hands could work their way easier and faster, the front of my bra brushing against her lips as I gripped fistfuls of her sweat soaked blonde hair behind her head, gasping when she came first, pulsating rhythms of pleasure tightening her around my fingers, her body shuddering against me as she gripped me from behind hard, calling out my name with every bolt of hard, raw excitement.

And we almost did kiss, on impulse as we both allowed our lips to lie inches apart, breathing rapidly, our eyes dancing with desire, bewildered and fiery. But smiling, I moved away, choosing to rest my cheek against hers, my arms wrapped around her neck.

Three minutes before the bell went off, we just sat there hugging each other intimately, her breathing still rapid and hot against my left shoulder, her hand lingering in my pants, never succeeding in pushing me over the edge too. Yet I didn't mind because this was more than that, not dependent on just that, and the fact that she had welcomed it without hesitating, that she still held unto me even after I had done what I did, it was more, a lot more.

I knew we were being examined from the beginning, to discover if we cheated, but somehow it never affected me. The entire scenario was exhilarating and shocking, stimulating and perfect. So that when we were again standing side by side in front of Dane, I realized that we were one apart from the other two couples left to win. Winning was never my aim, it was just to give Emma a chance to push the limits far, as far as she wanted, just to show her that I was into anything that would reveal how much I loved her, wanted her.

"Miss Swan..." I leaned in and whispered in her ear as we stood next to each other, and I smiled, a bit fearful because she hadn't uttered a word since we exited the last level, "Emma..." and when she only half smiled but refused to answer, I pinched her left arm lightly, "my White Knight, why won't thou speak to me? Hast thou forsaken me?"

"White Knight?" she asked, smiling at me now, the mischief back in her green eyes. "So that means you're my noble steed?"

"You can ride me whenever you choose", I stated, watching her, smiling.

"But you're the one who rides horses, not me."

"So you wish to be my prized horse, with a thick blonde mane?"

"How about we be cats in heat, sexy slinky cats, growling at each other?" she asked, eyeing me with amusement.

"Preferably tigers, expanding our sense of inner wildness", I said, my eyes on her.

"This conversation has just taken a funny turn."

I tried to appear crestfallen. "Why, don't you favor discussing horses and cats with me?"

"I want to discuss anything with you, but when you speak of riding, and inner wilderness", and Dane stepped towards us, smiling, "it does things to me, even after you just took away my Storybrooke virgin title."

My eyes wide, I considered her in disbelief, yet amused.

"Your what, Miss Swan?"

"Okay, and now for the final round!" I was still watching Emma from sideways, still astonished by her choice of words, "are you all ready?"

There were hoots and cheers.

"Somehow I believe we should have stretched the rules to no kissing at all, not just on the lips, providing that some of you really got away with that glitch", and he smiled at Emma then me. I chose to divert my eyes, my arms folded as I smiled, feeling terribly flustered within my darn jacket. "Anyway the next level is really fun", and Dane gracefully beckoned to the farther sides of the room, dimly lit. "Separate and choose whichever side you wish to go. Now when you get there, you will meet an assortment of costumes, clothes, accessories and toys..." there was a whistle from next to us. Dane smiled. "Choose what kinky outfit you want your partner to wear, and then place the articles of clothing in the box with your number on it. Then we will have you exchange sides and then you'll have to dress in whatever was chosen for you!"

"Ah", and Dane smiled, gesturing for a tall bespectacled man to ask a question, "do we get to use the rooms again? Or it's just a dress up game?"

Dane smiled widely. "Oh you'll get to use the rooms, with just a quilt on the floor, let's see what enfolds."

"Excellent!"

"Right or left?" Emma asked, turning to look at me, her lipstick smudged and on reflex, I reached up with a hand and used my thumb to wipe away the stains.

"Right now, I want to continue where we _left_ off", I said softly, smiling and she chose to consider me with devilish eyes.

"You love to play with words, don't you?"

Smiling widely, showing teeth, I reached up to tuck my hair behind my ears and suddenly was completely aware of how tangled my hair was. I had become a total mess, and I began to feel rather uncomfortable and itchy.

"Since you are aware that Regina has always been Right, then I believe I need not tell you which side I choose, Miss Swan."

"Damn you, you and your riddles", and she sighed, "I'll make sure I get you something tight and kinky to wear."

"And I...you", I said moving away, and I reached up to brush her right arm, my gaze never wavering.

"Distance..." she began.

"I hate it..." I admitted.

And we both parted for the moment.

* * *

**[Emma]**

No time to waste! Help me find something wicked for her to wear please! I beg of you!

So, looking around, along with the other two women, I saw pants and corsets, dresses with fur and wigs, this onesie that reminded me of that night. Pawing around in the closet, my eyes moved over a pair of black leather pants and I pulled it out, holding it out to gaze at it, my eyes widening. I never saw her in leather before, but Ruby had told me that she used to wear leather pants.

Tossing it over my left arm, I searched further, through various corsets and found a tight one with lacing in the front, hoping she would pull it tighter than tight. Choosing that too, I also added something ridiculous but it as a sight I really needed to see: a leather jacket and a long black wig, straight hair very close to the real texture of hers.

"One more minute!" Dane announced, and I frantically moved with the other two ladies, towards the chest of toys,choosing a pink vibrator on impulse, feeling a bit awkward since the other two women eyed me with small smiles, totally not judging me though. And I smiled back.

"So you're the secret lady everyone's been talking about, the one that Regina has the hots for", said a brunette, introducing herself as Angela.

"Honestly, most of us knew she was gay ever since before Storybrooke..."

"Especially since she'd refuse to be courted by men, the handsomest men in the realm..."

"Not forgetting how old she is, she's like what..."

"In her fifties the most", offered Angela. "Clearly she needs some action."

I was glad when Dane announced that we were to return to the front of the room and smiling at them both, I quickly walked away, my eyes moving to rest on Regina she too came towards me. From a distance or even from up close, she was clearly beautiful, mesmerizing and lovely. And the way she walked in her high heels was something, even in this scene she appeared like Madame Mayor yet not with the same steely dark eyes. Her eyes fluttered as she saw me, lips parted as she came quickly towards me, and I took her right hand in my left, entwining her fingers with mine, and she squeezed gently, pulling me close.

"Go dress quickly, I cannot stand being away from you", she whispered into my ear, her finger caressing the tendrils of my hair.

"Me too, but wait till you see what I picked out", I said, smiling.

"Oh dear, a red leather jacket alone?" and she considered me, worry in her dark eyes.

"That's..." and I swallowed, imagining her in my red leather jacket, wearing that alone, "let's save that idea for later."

And then we were being ushered to go opposite ways, Regina going left and I right. When I peered into the box labeled '2', I frowned, and groaned. Picking up a fucking black tuxedo, I realized what she was doing to me. She was reversing roles in many ways, pushing the 'manly' reference too far, and having me wear something formal, close to how she would dress when it was clear she wanted to be the man. Ah! I grimaced.

"Ha", I said, stepping into the shadows to change: tailored black pants, red plaid long sleeve shirt, black jacket that fitted good too. Gazing at myself in the wall mirror, I realized that I didn't look bad, but like a butch show girl in one of those black and white lesbian movies Ruby had lent me, and no, I only got around to watching Imagine Me and You, but on the cover of one, I had seen a woman dressed in a tux. By the way, Imagine Me and You was awesome, Luce reminding me of Regina in so many ways. But I wasn't Rachel, or was I...

"Okay now get into the rooms again! Those on the left, go first! Go on", Dane urged, and feeling awkward, I waited, "now right, you may follow!"

And as soon as I reached the door numbered '2', the lights went off. Turning the knob, my hand shaking, I pushed the door open and stepped inside, my eyes searching for her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Emma, I am going to torture you!" she exclaimed, coming out from behind the door, startling me. I gasped as she pushed me up against the wall hard, her fingers wrapping around my neck.

"I take it...you like what I chose?" I asked, smiling.

"Like it?" and her dark eyes were fiery, burning with desire, hot as coals, "a corset with a leather jacket? Who taught you how to dress? This is..." and she stepped back, then my eyes grew wide as I instantly saw a familiar figure before me, almost like an apparition. The long hair on her made her look exactly like her younger self that I was forced to blink several times, in disbelief. "Look at me!" she declared, gesturing to herself. "I look like a woman from an erotic black and white movie!"

I swallowed. "You watch erotic black and white movies?"

"I..." and she turned to me, her eyes wide. "Maybe, but that is not the point! The point is, you do not wear a corset with a leather jacket!"

"We can continue arguing, or..." and I smile wickedly, "or we can pick up from where we left off. Not forgetting how stupid I feel! Honestly? Going all out on the manly reference? I feel like a dude who's about to do some chick from an erotic black and white movie."

"Really now?" she said, suddenly smiling and she stepped tentatively to me, her dark eyes filled with lust. Then reaching out, she fingered my shirt collar, moving closer, pressing her body against me. "I'm permitting you to do what men do to chicks dressed as me in black and white erotic films."

"I don't have the real package but I do have something..." and I held up the vibrator between us, not a large one but small enough to do whatever I wanted to do with her, to experiment on her, drive her crazy and hell yeah, I was that twisted tonight.

"Whatever is that?" she asked, gazing at it with amusement.

"It's..." and I was so certain she was just joking, "you don't know what this is?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?" and she reached up, touching it, her eyes doing her own examination.

Like seriously? She'd never set eyes on a vibrator, how appropriate! I bet Ruby had one, right? A few had to be in Storybrooke and yet Regina had none. No wonder she was so open to these kind of situations! She had no idea how far the world stretched events like these! She probably had seen a stripper and pole dancer for the first time tonight! Not forgetting to mention that she probably never made out with someone she loved truly, because Graham had said he never was in love with her. So I was like...her first?

"Regina", I said softly, looking at her and she lifted her eyes to meet mine, "have you ever...you know...with someone you loved?"

She took awhile to answer and within that span of time, she just gazed at me, intensely and clearing her throat, she reached up and allowed her fingers to brush against my cheek. Then she shook her head, considering me with a saddened expression.

"After...him", and I was referring to Daniel.

"There was no one else, just Graham. And well..." she sighed, "I never loved him."

"Maleficent", I said before catching myself, and she looked at me, her eyes wide. Shit.

"What?"

Should I tell her what Gold has said about the two of them, that I needed to ask her about Maleficent? Was this the right time?

"Never mind", I said, softly.

"No, what have you heard about her?" she asked, searching my eyes, appearing a little too concerned.

"It's nothing really, just that", and I parted her leather jacket, peering further in, my fingers daring to touch the swell of her breasts above the corset, "Gold told me that I should ask you about her when you changed back to your older self. I was just wondering if the two of you..."

"If the two of us what?" she asked, her body shuddering as I touched her lightly, my eyes lowered and reaching up, she gently took hold of my wrists, never stopping me but urging me to give her answers. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, I only wondered if you were...you know...lovers."

Regina chose to begin unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing, her eyes lowered, and then she slipped her right hand further inside, moving it across my chest to the swell of my breasts. And she was ignoring the question, what I had said, so much that it was obvious. I continued to watch her, in disbelief of course, and then when I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed a hold of her wrists and forced her to cease touching me.

"You loved her..."

Yet she didn't look at me, but suddenly, she moved closer, and Regina just rested her head against my chest, her hands wrapping around me. And I was taken aback by her actions that my eyes grew wide from the sudden change. I guess I felt too tense yet I allowed my fingers to slowly move along her back, caressing her through the jacket and corset. And she just held unto me, never letting go.

"Regina...what happened..."

"Nothing for you to worry about", she chose to say, upsetting me. "It was brief, so brief that just when it began, it ended. And then we lived with being best friends."

"So you brought her here, as you said, trapped as a dragon, in the basement of the library, all because nothing major happened."

"She was my only friend, Emma", she said softly, reaching up to brush my hair away from my face, "dinner, we'd talk, kept each other company, I was trapped in a very lonely life with no one but my father, no one person to love, for a very long time. I needed a friend. And she was that."

I sighed, and reached up, running my fingers through her dark hair, then I pulled her closer, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I would have been your friend if I was born earlier, you know", I said softly, looking at her, "no matter what people said, calling you 'evil', I guess I'm much more than my mother. She sees a little good in you still, but all I see is a pure heart, nothing but good, you're misunderstood, and I understand you so much because we're so alike...I don't believe in good or evil, black or white. I believe that we've always been looking at one gray sky, the world in between."

And she gazed at me, her expression changing from that of worry to consideration then acceptance...belief and warmth. Then she was smiling, the corners of her eyes becoming moist with tears and leaning in, her lips inches from mine, lips parted, her eyes resting on mine, Regina chose to kiss me on my right cheek softly, her lips lingering longer, the feel of her warm breath on my skin making me grow dizzy with desire just to move my head, to lip lock her.

"I love you so much, Emma", she said in her throaty voice, her lips moving to my ear, "I was never willing to change for anyone, but you're my second chance and I'm willing to change my entire life just to be with you."

No one had ever said that to me before and it really got to me, the way she said that, how she phrased it till I felt my eyes sting. But I couldn't cry now. The fact that she wanted to change, that she used 'entire life' and 'you' in one sentence only meant one thing. She really wanted her happy ending and it was with me. That's what she saw in her future...me. No one else, but me...and Henry. Henry was my son and that meant she wanted his biological mother too.

But I just couldn't further that statement, add to it because...I just couldn't as yet.

"Five more minutes before the game ends!" Dane said from around us, as if he probably had seen no action on our part.

"Whatever can we do in just five minutes?" I asked her in the dark. And she just smiled at me, her eyes narrowed.

"You're going to use that thing on me, aren't you?"

"Maybe", I admitted, and in a flash, I had her back to the door, where I had stood, gasping as I turned the base of the vibrator and rested it gently against her right upper thigh.

And it was fun watching her react to it all, especially when I moved it further up between her legs, and through her leather pants, she shuddered against my touch. Throwing her head back, her fingers fluttered over mine as I moved it over her, that one spot where my fingers had slipped into before for the first time, and she moaned loudly, moving over it, squeezing her legs together as desire coursed through her body, from her legs, to her head...Her hands, shaky, lifted themselves up and fingers were driving pathways through my hair, then down my back, gripping me hard as I held unto her upper thighs, lifting her up, and moving her legs around my waist, moving with her against the wall, passionately reaching in to bite her neck, using my tongue on her. And I wondered where this inner tiger came from all of a sudden. Was this her doing? The tiger reference before was acting up, I figure because I ravished her against the door, with help of course from such a small toy. Her corset was untied and loosened, and I reached down to kiss the swell of her breasts, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head by her wrists as I tasted her skin...Lavender and apples, leather and Bourbon. I never knew she preferred Bourbon.

There was a first for everything.

Within three minutes, Regina dangerously slipped over the edge and for the first time, in my life, I drove a woman to that tormenting moment of bliss. Watching her, her dark eyes becoming frantic and then lost, dazed as she came hard, throwing her head back and gasping loudly, gripping me hard and shaking, shuddering, her chest heaving as her orgasms pounded through her body, over and over again, And I my hand remained between her legs, feeling all of it, wishing the pants would just disappear, so that I could feel her bare and raw. I bet no one had ever seen her this captivated by the moment, no existence of walls to hide her inner self, all Regina, the true Regina, just a woman like any other, not scary or 'evil', not very much like a Queen either, or intimidating, but just herself, that girl I had been privileged to know for a brief time was the still part of her.

Then there was the hardcore her, the determined her and the one that actually chose to laugh hoarsely as she still was breathless, grabbing unto me, sweaty, her hair tossed about her beautiful face, her lipstick smudged and eyeliner washed away.

"Miss Swan...dear me..."

"You're going to call me that, even after what I just did to you", I said, smiling.

"Oh what the heck", and she pulled me closer, grazing her teeth just below my jawline, biting me like a freaking tiger, but not hard, still it did things to me.

"You kitten", I said, gasping. But something had changed in her, I could feel it. Regina was...buzzing with energy, and I could actually feel it through her clothing, when she breathed against my face, my cheek, it was almost as if it was...And she tried to kiss me, but I dodged just in time. "Hell no! We're winning this!"

"Kiss me, you tease", she said fast, breathless, her dark eyes dancing, almost like a teenager... "Round 4 is over."

"Not yet!"

"Emma!" she exclaimed, her eyes pleading with me again, "if we don't kiss now, I will..."

And the bell rang.

Laughing, I moved gently away from her, her legs sliding down and her heels clicking as they met the floor. And before she could grab me, I was pulling the door open and jogging outside.

And when we had changed back into our clothes, me in my tank top, jeans, belt, trying to use my fingers as a comb to tame the mess of my hair, I went to where Dane stood. But Regina wasn't there as yet. Still changing, I guess.

"I have to admit", he said quietly, smiling at me, "the two of you are really connected to each other, body language and chemistry."

"Really? You think so?" I asked, searching his blue eyes.

"Of course! Anyone who hasn't seen it is just blind", and he gestured gracefully around him, "out there, there are many people who come together, building up a relationship on false love and feelings. But the two of you, you both have the gift of being so in love with each other: the way she looks at you, the way you can make a Queen, that we all feared, fall in love with you, to have her laugh and..."

Hands were snaking themselves around my waist from behind, startling me.

"Cheers to pairing number 2!" Dane said suddenly, and I moved my eyes from watching Regina to him, in disbelief. "You've won!"

"Holy crap, no!" I exclaimed, and I laughed, "I don't know if to be happy about that or not."

Dane laughed and I suddenly realized that we were the only couple standing there.

"Where are the others...?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh they left two minutes into the fourth round. And it's a good game", he said, reaching out to brush my hand with his, smiling. "It helps you realize so much more about the other person, apart from just kissing."

In more ways that one, I had learned so much about Regina, personally and sexually of course. Like she was willing to do anything to prove what she truly felt, having no limits and risking everything just for me. I learned so much about her feelings for me, how deep they went, how I loved her more than I had ever bargained for. And most importantly, I realized that I wanted to take the next step with her.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"Apart from me?" Regina asked, her chin rested upon my left shoulder as she stood behind, hugging me.

"Well...you're not a prize, you're a gift so..."

"Aww..."

"The two of you..." and Dane shook his head, smiling, "free drinks all night and the private dance floor on the upstairs balcony is all yours."

"There's a private upstairs dance floor?" I asked, my eyes wide, feeling excited. "Awesome!"

And before she could register my next move, I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me, through the door then, after my searching eyes had located said dance floor, we climbed the stairs. And with the disco lights moving around us, I was the one now to initiate a dance with her.

"Will you agree to dirty dance with me, slow at times, touching and the rest?" and I beamed at her.

"Oh, Miss Swan", she said smiling widely and reaching out slowly, Regina entwined her fingers with mine, stepping closer slowly, her eyes on mine, "I will do anything for you."

"Don't turn me into a big ball of mush", I warned, smiling bashfully at her, feeling my heartstrings being tugged at by her super loving words.

And as the club began to play a selected Bollywood Dance Playlist, I pulled her close and we danced, slowly, my body moving against hers, feeling all of her through her shirt and her pants...warmth and the smell of her...all Regina. And then I took her hand and whirled her around, then with her back to me, wrapping one arm around her waist, I dirty danced with her the right way, my other hand moving up to caress her through her shirt, feeling lace again. Then my hand was roaming down the front of her pants, fingers moving across the buckle of her belt as she slow danced on me, then between her legs, grabbing her through her pants as she moaned, resting her head back on me.

"I'm so thirsty", she whispered, and slowly, she turned in my arms to face me.

"Drink me up with your eyes like you always do", I dared her as the DJ signaled that he was going to turn up the music. "How about we dance forever?"

"How about..." and she moved her body closer to me, pressing her chest to mine, our eyes level and then hers lowered to meet my parted lips, "how about we kiss forever until we're left so breathless from becoming intoxicated by each other?"

"The Queen and her words", I said, and we both moved in for the one moment we should have shared since like forever ago.

When our lips touched at first, the very contact made me shudder with desire and so did she, her body moving against mine, eyelashes fluttering. And then I moved in closer, allowing them to meet again, and she chose to bite her lips, and I did the same, moistening mine. Then she was the one that advanced now, her lips just meeting mine but never doing anything further. And I wondered if she had ever kissed anyone passionately, because she appeared nervous. So of course I sealed the deal with my practice. And I reached up, then using my right thumb, I parted her lips and closed the distance between us once more, kissing her slow and needy, then when she began to relax, when I sought out her tongue and she welcomed the feel of it all, we began to passionately devour each other...tongue...more tongue and she bit my bottom lip then pulled, then her fingers were through my hair, pulling me closer and she kissed me hard, our heads dancing with desire and it coursed through my body, making my toes curl in my boots, and my skin crawl with the feeling of bliss...the kiss...slow then fast, hungry to taste each other...the taste of chocolates and grapes, sweat as I grazed my teeth across the flesh on her neck then up again...lipstick.

And then with my fingers in her hair, we began to dance against each other, slowly and sensually, my hands moving down to massage her upper arms, then resting on her waist, moving behind her and up again. And she chose to run her palms down the front of my top, feeling me and driving me crazy. I never had felt like that in my life, so lost, the whole world around me disappearing, nothing else mattered, no one else, there had been no curse, no fighting dragons and parents, no anger between us, no other person mattered as much as she did in that moment. I felt so complete for the first time in my life, as if I had no worries in the world. And when the tempo changed to a slower beat, I didn't even realize. When more than an hour elapsed, I never felt it.

"Take it", I urged, twenty minute after, so close to midnight, holding out a finger of Johnny Walker to her. And she scrutinized it with her eyes.

"I don't do well with alcohol."

"Come on!" I said, moving it to her lips and she reached up, her fingers whispering against mine.

"Alright", she gave in and lifted the shot glass then downed it in one gulp, almost choking, her eyes wide. And she held it out to me.

"One more?"

"Why not?"

And ten minutes after, Regina was drunk. I was enjoying it all.

There she sat in front of me, her dark eyes alive and that smile was epic. She was totally loose, not the usual tense and rigid person I had known for a long time.

"I'm gonna say I'm a lesbian", she said slowly, smiling at me and reaching out to touch my arm, "and you're my unicorn. Will you allow me to ride you?"

"That's..." and I snorted, "you're drunk. But yeah, I'll be your unicorn."

"Your hair is so white", and she gripped the front of my top, pulling me closer, Johnny Walker on her warm breath, "why the hell are you glowing?"

"I think we should get you home", I said, laughing. "You're not..."

"Marry me, Miss...Swan...Emma", she slurred out suddenly. And I turned to watch her, my eyes laughing then growing wide after I realized what she had said to me.

"I..."

"I want to...spend the rest of my life with you", and she hopped off the stool, then pulled me closer to her, breathing heavy, "I want to...wake up with you next to me, I want you to...be the first person I see every...single...day of my life. Henry, you and...me, I want us to be a family."

My eyes were filled with tears and I forced out a smile.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" she asked, and her dark eyes saddened, "My...Emma...don't be sad...I'll let no one hurt you ever...Show me who has hurt you and I'll..." and she smiled, "I'll turn them into gravy, and lasagna them."

I laughed hard, tears in my eyes and leaned in to kiss her. And she kissed me back without hesitation, passionately too, hard and ravishing as we stood near the bar, lost in the sea of faces around us.

Then after getting her out of there, after she began to grow drowsy on me, her eyes closing, for the first time since I'd met her, I actually went into Regina's Mercedes Benz. I decided to leave my car there since it was...well, no one would steal that. And inside that car, her car, was fucking awesome. I melted in the driver's seat, sighing loudly, my eyes closed as I turned on the ignition and put the car into drive. And then when I peered into the backseat, my eyes moving over her curled up, sleeping, I realized one thing.

Finally I wanted to commit to her, to be with her, and no matter what, I'd never ever doubt it.

But before I could pull out unto the street, my cellphone began to vibrate in my jeans pocket. Putting the car in Park, I frowned, wondering who would be calling me at this hour. Squinting at the display, I was anticipating her name to show up.

"Yeah...what's up?"

"Emma, where are you?" Mary Margaret asked, worry in her voice. Couldn't I have a night out in peace without parental worry?

"I'm out, with...well, Ruby invited me to this new club and I guess the time slipped us...You wouldn't believe what happened..." and I smiled, the smell of her still on me, images behind my eyelids, "we totally..."

"Emma, you need to get home right away", she said, cutting me off. And my smile changed into a frown.

"Why, what happened? Is it Henry?" I asked, growing frantic.

"Emma", she said softly, in a strained voice, "someone's here to see you, he just showed up and well...I had no idea..."

"Who showed up?"

And she took a while to answer. "It's Neal", she stated. "Henry's father..."

I don't know what I actually felt in that moment but my blood turned to ice and I grew dizzy, feeling nauseated and cold...too cold.

* * *

**A/N**

**HOLY CRAP! NEAL IS HERE! **

**Chad**: Why did he have to show up now? We've had enough drama and angst to work with! It was all Kay's idea to bring him in. Ugh! Damn, right? Just erotic. And so you had the kiss, now stop torturing us and saying 'oh I'm going to strangle you and kill you, I'm going to stop reading!

**Kay**: It was my pleasure having Regina do business with Miss Swan in this chapter, supplying services she needed in exchange for a heated price. And to bring Neal in was needing. I love a challenge. The fight isn't over yet.

**Two more chapters**: Hangover Regina, Regina meets Neal, Henry's reaction to his father showing up in between all of this, Charming siding with Neal, Snow arguing with Charming, What happens in the Sheriff's office, fight then love making, then horse riding, sparks fly by the lake again, ending off in a spectacular way that will leave your toes curling :)


	19. 18 - The Stable Girl

*After writing the last chapter, Kay got discouraged with some bad comment made by someone about our writing. The person actually really upset her to a point where she had a writer's block, telling us how we'd never be as good as some other writer they stumbled upon. I mean, we're all different writers. If someone can write using big words then let them. We choose to step aside from the big words and make it simple because that's how it flows for us. You can't just look at how someone uses big words to determine how good they write. Kay writes beautifully as Regina! We don't get paid to write these stories and yet we write 'em. So this chapter is all Emma because she's clearly still affected by it all*

* * *

**Entry Four: Part Nine**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"Shall we continue to bicker like an angry couple?"

"I thought we stepped backwards?" I asked, actually smiling, my cheeks wet, "I think we're back to angry sexual tension and eye sex."

"What on earth is eye sex, Miss Swan?" and when she chose to use my last name, it hadn't such a intense effect on me as before. I found myself writhing in my chair from bursts of inward giggles, erupting almost like tiny sneezes, tickling me from within.

"You undressing me with your eyes."

"And I am capable of doing such a thing over the telephone as well? Elaborate more on what you're currently wearing so that I can commence this shocking new development on telephone etiquette."

* * *

x**SQ**x

**[Emma]**

Taking Regina home was just a nauseating blur. It happened so fast. One minute I was pulling into her driveway, quietly sitting there in her car feeling terrible, raw and confused. Then I was opening the back door, touching her arm lightly, and when she stirred, I helped her up and out the door.

We walked towards her front porch slowly, she half asleep leaning against me, never speaking but deeply tired and drowsy. Getting her keys, opening her front door, up the stairs, arms around each other, and she collapsed on her bed, falling asleep in less than a minute as I stood there, feeling fucking corrupted.

Neal...

What was I to do? What the hell was he doing here? I hadn't seen him in like what...over nine long years. And now he resurrected from the unknown only to show up here? But how did he come here? Wasn't the town line protected? The existence of the town line was evident but was it secure enough to ward off people who didn't belong? Perhaps omething had to be wrong. There must be a glitch in the protection spell, right?

I stood there in her room, fit for a princess yet not as glamorous as a Queen's quarters, choosing only to just watch her, gazing at her, yet my mind was elsewhere and I just couldn't even think fully about anything specifically. My mind was in a whirlwind, like a tornado, and everything that had passed that night was just pushed behind, in the dark, leaving me empty.

The fact that I could sense oil on my skin or taste the aftermath of chocolates, grapes suddenly simmered away and was replaced by visions of shoplifting, laughter behind our hands as we escaped in seconds, and then it ended as fast as if had began.

Taking out my cell, I checked the display in the dull lighting of her room and saw that my mother had called again, just two minutes ago. Somehow I hadn't felt my phone vibrate. Yet my eyes moved to linger on her, curled up on her bed upon the red embroidered sheets, a hand tucked under her cheek, small smile, and she was so beautiful with her dark hair falling over her pale face, stray strands sprinkled on the white pillow. There was nothing else in the world I wanted more than to walk over and lie down next to her, pull her close to me, feel her warmth and sleep, just having the world disappear around me. I wanted to whisper in her ear and tell her that I loved her, I wanted to commit to her, tell her that I'd never let her go, never doubt how I felt about her again.

But my feet on impulse strode towards her bedroom door, and before I knew it, I was departing Regina's house, walking in the dead of night towards the small apartment I had recently been calling home. Up the stairs I stepped alone, my head heavy, heart beating fast, eyes frantic and then I was standing outside the door to the apartment, a hand being shoved in my pocket to get out my key. Push it in the door, then I turn it...

And the first person I saw was him.

As he stood up, his familiar eyes searching mine, I realized that there were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes now, his hair much more choppy and his face exactly the same as before...ten years ago. Neal always had a rugged look, not too significant in jumping to the conclusion that he was a rogue, but enough to place him as a tough, yet desirably charming person. Perhaps it was his coolness of handling things that had captured my heart when I first met him. It was the way he could handle danger, never flinching or backing off, but driving head first into a risky situation without second thinking it. The way he used to shoplift with me, acting as cool as ever, almost as if we were born to exploit this talent that we both shared: to move as quickly, concealing our actions easily and always succeeding.

Hand shoved in his jeans pockets, he watched me, waiting, and I felt so distraught, overwhelmed and confused all at the same time. He looked...great. Pain convulsed through my chest, and I couldn't breathe, yet being the person I was, I sucked it up and stepped further into the room, my hands in my jeans pockets too, eyes set, expression a bit shocked yet I was composed enough.

"Emma..."

"Neal..."

And the more I thought about that conversation that passed between us two, the more I became confused, angered, depressed, conflicted. Selectively chosen, I don't want to share it here because it would just upset things further, throw them into a chaotic mood and destroy the serene feeling already created. All of this anger inside of me, welling up from the moment adrenaline had kicked in That one moment when I had been cornered by the cop and taken downtown: all of it just exploded within me and I directed all of it on him. Yet, as coolly as possible, he chose to reassure me that it was never his intentions to make that happen.

I mean, what was I supposed to do or think concerning him? All these years he had been gone, not a word, and within that span of time, which felt like years, I had changed. There were nights when I was alone, pregnant with Henry in that jail cell, thinking of him and how he had made promises that he never kept. And then there were times after when I had searched for him, like everywhere, even wondering if he had gone to Tallahassee without me. The dream catcher...that was something I had always remembered, and the bug...the yellow car I had held unto for years.

My necklace.

Reaching up, my eyes filled with tears, I tugged it off, my eyes on him and then I flung it across the room angrily.

"August..." he began, his eyes darting to where I had pitched the necklace, "he gave me no choice...he said that you needed to do this, that you needed to..."

"You had a choice", I said coldly, considering him with anger, "and without an explanation, you just disappeared. You just decided that you'd leave me in the state I was and you'd fall off the grid."

"I..."

"Mom..." Henry was coming down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, which meant we had obviously been too noisey and I had forgotten that he was staying over tonight. Shit. "What's going on?"

Neal turned to look at him and I was consumed with hate again because of the truth. And the fact that I had lied to Henry about his father being dead. I saw him study the kid, his kid, and I realized I was hopeless. Not only had I lied, but I had done so selfishly, believing that it would be the best for him, when it was just an act to help me get over the inevitable: that some day Neal would come searching for me and he'd discover that he had a son.

"Is this..." Neal began, pointing and he turned to watch me, flabbergasted, "he's your son?"

I chose to nod, avoiding his eyes as Henry stood there.

"Is he...?"

"Henry, go back upstairs", I said, fatigued and frustrated.

"But why...? Who's this, Emma?" and he was searching my eyes, his hair tossed on his head. Honestly he asked too many questions, always the inquisitive one, just like...the man who stood before me now.

"How old are you?" Neal asked quietly.

"Henry, leave!" I ordered and I fixated my eyes on the man who never could keep his promises, my eyes dangerously stormy, "Neal...don't..."

"How old is he?" Neal asked loudly, turning to watch me with demanding eyes. "Emma..."

"I'm ten", Henry said with questioning eyes, "why do you want to know?"

"He's ten?" and Neal considered me with a wild expression. "Ten years ago...when I left, when all that happened, you were..." and he swallowed, his eyes darting back to Henry, "He's my...?"

And after confessing the truth, I was saddened when Henry ran past Mary Margaret, as she came down the steps, and up he went, after he had stated that I had lied. Which I had, but just to protect him. I wanted to believe that I'd never see Neal again, but apparently none of it was ever true. The thing is, sometimes you want to forget in order to move past the pain, and yet you never ever realize that you can't forget someone, but you have to live with it. The fact that he was unreachable after all those years only proved that he had tried to forget but never had succeeded as I had tried too and failed. Putting all that aside, I had to now deal with the fact that he'd want to be in his son's life, and who was I to stop him?

"When August told me the curse was broken", he began, welcoming the cup of steaming tea that my mother now handed to him, her face saddened, "after thinking about you for so many years, after missing you so much, after what I did, I just needed to find you."

"We could have just..." and I avoided his eyes as he watched me, my insides feeling mushy, "you and I...we could have done this together."

"It never would have happened this way and the curse...if Henry had found us then we probably wouldn't have even come here."

"But..."

"Emma, you and I both know that things would've been different had we moved to Tallahassee and started a life. This was your destiny...all of this...you broke the curse...you have your..." and he looked towards Snow, "mother back, your parents, Henry."

"What about you?" I asked, my eyes stinging, "I wanted you, Neal. That was all I ever wanted. I wanted to spend my life with you. Or did you forget that too? Did it ever make any sense to you?"

My mother was looking at me, considering me with sad eyes and I knew she wanted to say things, to reassure me of things, but I was glad she chose to remain silent. This...all of this was their fault. I was denied of my happy ending before just so that I could give them theirs back. And it wasn't fair. To deprive someone of their chance at life like I had been cursed with, no pun intended, that was mean as it is. It would appear to me as if no one really had cared about my future, just to use me as a pawn for them to resume their lives whilst upsetting mine no matter where I was or what I had planned.

"Things never worked out the way we wanted them to", he chose to say, looking at me, his eyes saddened.

"You're right", I said, and sniffed, "I gave a bunch of people back their happy endings and yet I was denied mine."

"But you still...have..." Mary Margaret began, and she was considering me with her eyes, searching mine for recollections of recent happenings. "There's still a chance for you to have all you want with..."

I silently showed her a sign with my eyes to shut up but Neal had already seen more than I had bargained for. And he turned to study my face, waiting, bent forward, his hands gripping one another between his legs.

"You...found someone else?" he asked softly, looking at me. And I sighed, pushed myself off the couch then I chose to walk to the window, wondering what time it was, why I wasn't sleepy at all, and why the hell this was happening to me now.

Then lifting my hands, I rubbed my face, down my cheeks and I rested my palms on the window sill, trying to blank them out, to just be by myself and have them both disappear. I wanted to whole world to stop and for me to escape from all of this chaos. I wanted to somehow rewind the night and then I'd ignore the call from my mother, putting the car into drive and just getting ahead instead of going backwards within an hour...

Regina...

Just when I had began to love her, Neal had to show up. And now I was totally conflicted because I still loved him, somehow. It had never ended properly for us. All these years I had tried to fill the void with hate when love had been stronger. Now he was back and what did he want from me? Did he want to continue where we left off? But I didn't want that. I wanted to continue with the present and move forward. I wanted to just forget all of this and move on. But you could never quite fully forget someone, yet you could push ahead and live with your regrets, pain and missed opportunities. This was my present life, and years had passed without him even contacting me, explaining any of it. It wasn't fair to just go backwards and continue from where we left off.

"I think both of you, you've had a long night", my mother began from behind me. I chose to move a finger across the windowpane aimlessly, drawing an R in the light dust that had settled, "and Emma looks exhausted."

"Is there anywhere around here to rent a room?" Neal was asking and it dawned on me that he wanted to stay longer. I just had wanted him to touch and go, because that was the type of person he was. Never permanent but moving constantly. That was me.

"There's Granny's..." Mary Margaret suggested, "you can rent a room there...or you can just stay here..."

"I'll take you to Granny's", I said quickly, turning around, never looking at him, but moving to the door without hesitation, "let's go."

"Anyway", he said getting up, sighing and smiling at my mother then he held out a hand, "it was great to finally meet you, Snow White."

And she didn't realize it, so she smiled. Yet I did. And my eyes narrowed, then I turned around, turned the knob and pulled the door open. Without waiting on him, I went down the stairs, my hair flying behind me and then I stepped unto Main Street, feeling the wind caress my cheeks, driving a chill through me, and shuddering, I reached up to pull my red jacket close, hugging myself. And I waited.

"So this is Storybrooke", he said from behind me, that voice that I had gotten used to loving years ago...many years ago. "I never expected it to be so modern day but more like horses and castles."

Turning, I stalked towards him and pushed him hard against the brick wall, my eyes steely, gripping his shirt in front.

"How the hell did you cross the town line?" I asked of him, searching his eyes, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins. Yet I selectively chose to keep some distance between us, in fear of the familiar feel of his body against mine bringing back memories.

"I...what?" he asked, considering me with disbelief, his chest heaving.

"Your story doesn't stick at all, Neal", I said to him, and there was the rustle of leaves as the wind moved through the trees around us, "August shows up and he tells you about this curse and you're suddenly quick to belief? It took me ages to believe any of this! And yet you did in just a matter of minutes, making a firm decision to let me go?"

He didn't say anything but chose to watch me and even though many years had passed between us, I could search his eyes and read his mind exactly as if it was just yesterday. And when I saw what was inside, what he was thinking, my eyes grew wide with disbelief and I released my grip on him, stepping back.

"You're...not from this world too", I stated, shock consuming me.

He sighed, lifted a hand to cover his face and then appeared quite conflicted, yet I hadn't the slightest idea why.

"No."

"You're from Fairytale Land?" and I gasped when he nodded, wondering if this was just another attempt to make me a pawn or was it genuine at all, the fact that we had met, among millions of people and we were both from that other world. "So...who are you then? Neal, what's going on here?"

"What's going on here...Emma, nothing's going on here but the fact that I came back just to tell you why I ran", he stated.

"You knew who I was?" I asked, deeply expecting him to deny it, yet feeling like a fool, "you knew I came from there too? All of this, you knew this before you ran?"

"No!" he exclaimed, and because I could tell when someone was lying, my eyes widened when I realized that he wasn't. "I never knew who you were, but I knew who I was, someone I tried hard to forget. I never liked being attached to that world! Magic ruined my family, tore it apart. I tried to escape from it all, to start over and forget."

But who was he really? Everyone was a character from the book Henry had: there were my parents, Regina, Ruby, Archie, August, there was Grumpy, and even me. Yet somehow I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know more because then I'd be trapped and I wanted to know as little as possible about any of this.

"I believe you", I said quietly, and with our eyes locked on each other, my shoulders hunched, I just stood there.

"It was never supposed to be this way", he stated, looking at me still. "We were supposed to be a family."

"But we aren't", I stated firmly, without hesitation, without regret, looking elsewhere and then I stepped away from him, choosing to walk away, hoping he'd follow.

Family? Speaking about family now? After all these years?

"So you've found someone else, yeah?" he asked, walking next to me, his voice low, his smell so familiar.

"I don't think that should be your business", I said in a clipped tone and realized I sounded like her. I wished I was walking with her right now, in the silence of the night, us two alone, talking. And yet it was with Neal.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you've moved on", he said defensively, holding his hands up, "good to know you have moved on though."

"And I figure you have moved on too then?" I asked, turning to look at him, feeling a tug in my chest although I wanted to deny it.

"Something like that", he admitted, avoiding my eyes, and I diverted my eyes from him, looking elsewhere, pushing my hands in my jeans pockets. "But on your side, he's a lucky guy to have you."

"Something like that", I said smiling inwardly because I suddenly believed that had Regina heard herself being referred to as a 'he', she'd turn the comment around to face me instead.

"So...Henry..." he began, looking down as he walked, "when you got him...what happened next for you? Did the two of you get a house, apartment, move in together?"

"I..." and I frowned because without him all the hopes of raising a child on my own had dampened, only to be replaced by fear and a sense of me lacking the courage it took to be a mother, "actually I gave him up for adoption when I got him."

He turned to stare wide eyed at me but I looked away, hands in my pockets.

"And well, he was adopted by..." some time or the other I just would have to tell him about her, to mention her. But for now I figure I'd just mention her. "The Mayor of Storybrooke, he was adopted by her and well he came to find me, and then I was suddenly staying here."

"He was adopted by the Mayor of this town?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Who's the Mayor?"

"I...I don't think you'd know her", I said but highly doubted that because Regina had been known by almost everyone in Fairytale Land.

"I think I would, because my father..." and he stopped abruptly, then cleared his throat, "my father knew everyone mostly."

"Who's your father?" I asked, wanting to change the topic, to move around it without making it appear obvious. And I was watching him sideways, trying to read him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know who he is."

"Oh but I think I'd love to know", I admitted, wondering who Henry's grandfather was. And I bet the kid would want to know too, providing that I'd lied to him about his father.

"Well have you ever heard of 'The Dark One'?" he asked, turning to look at me, and for a moment, my blood ran cold, and my head grew dizzy,.

"Gold..." and I swallowed hard, my throat becoming dry with shock as I stared wide eyed at him, "Rumpelstiltskin is your..."

"The father who chose magic and power over me", he said, ignoring my shock, and he shrugged, "always got that reaction from people since I was a boy so it's not new. So he's known as Gold now? Wait..." and he turned to look at me in disbelief, his eyes wide, "is he living in Storybrooke?"

As we walked further towards Granny's, I told him more about Gold and his shop, how he had been tied to the curse. But I never told him about Regina and her double curse. He told me about Rumpel letting go of him at the portal, I figured that Regina had formed acquaintances with Gold after that. Or maybe he had never told Neal about knowing her before.

So he checked himself in at Granny's and I left, saying the usual, good night, awkward silence. Then I was heading home again, and when I got there, I just took a shower, for like half an hour. I actually could still smell her on my skin as the warm water splashed over me, drenching me, yet not quite hitting my hair because of the shower cap. The smell was sweet, and intoxicating, because somehow her perfume would always linger, as it did in a room after she departed. Perhaps that's why I chose not to really scrub myself raw, hoping that somehow her scent would still remain.

And then I collapsed on my bed, feeling confused and raw still. Yet when I fell asleep, I only dreamt of one person. And then all the memories of what we did that night tortured me once again, making me blush and leaving a want in me to see her again as soon as possible. The smell of her, her hair, perfume, the feel of her skin and her touch, how could I forget any of it? How could I forget the kiss? Oh gosh that was epic! I wanted to do it again, and again and again, and to be near to her, close as possible, to touch her, smell her, hug her, anything.

I wanted to tell her about what I had decided on tonight, that I wanted to commit to her.

Forget Neal, to hell with him for now. This was the present not the past and this was my chance to create my future. Would she ever desert me as he did, not at all, from what I could see. I didn't want to imagine it at all that she'd do that to me. Or else it would kill me, like honestly.

* * *

Anyway, I woke up feeling all mushy inside, and stretching, I yawned widely, feeling Henry beside me and realizing that he had crept in during the night. Toes curling, I smiled widely then reached out to wrap my arm around him, pulling him close and he twitched, then yawned.

"Morning, kid", I said hoarsely, blinking at the sunshine beaming through the window, warm yet fresh and it felt nice.

"Go back to sleep, mom", he said gruffly and I smiled, ruffling his hair gently. "It's Sunday..."

"Alright", I said in defeat and I sat up, yawned then stretched again, "what a beautiful day", and smiling, feeling too nice with myself, I got up off the bed, and did a dance, blanking Neal out of my mind and to the steps I went, then I was downstairs, and I smiled wider when I saw my mother sitting in the small kitchen.

The smell of coffee greeted me, along with bacon and eggs. And I realized that with the current knowledge I had of her new acquaintance to me, it had it's merits now. Mom making breakfast, almost as if I was to eat, then get along to school right afterwards.

"Why good morning", she said, studying my cheerful expression in surprise and she rested down her cup on the counter in front of her.

"Morning", I said then yawned again, moving to the coffee maker and I poured myself a cup.

"Well someone had a good sleep, from the smiles and all."

"I had lovely dreams", I admitted, sitting on a stool next to her, then I wrapped my fingers around the cup and smiled wickedly at her.

"After who arrived last night?" she asked, confused, "you clearly must be upset about it, Emma."

"Well, that was a long time ago", I said, pushing all anguish deeper inside me, "and this is now, so I'm not going to allow it to stress me out. I've moved on."

She remained silent for awhile then she was resting a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to watch her.

"Emma, it's okay to hurt you know. After all that has happened, I know you blame us, and Henry's father...Neal...showing up, that must be affecting you."

"It's not affecting me", I lied, diverting my eyes, and looking into my cup, "and I'm not hurting."

"Since I know you're lying", she said, and I turned to consider her with wide eyes, "because I am your mother, I'll let you decide that for yourself. But just know that it's better to let it out than keep it in."

She honestly pulled up the bad feelings inside me, making me feel raw again. And my eyes began to burn when I thought of him, of what we had and who he had found, if he found anyone new. I wondered if he had gotten his own place, if he lived alone, had lived alone like me. Had he spent nights wondering where I was or what happened to me? And I guess I allowed a tear to slip down my cheek, but it never escaped her notice because she reached out to wipe it away.

"How could he do that to me?" I asked sadly, my voice hoarse, and my coffee was forgotten of as I sat there, the corners of my eyes stinging as I tried to stop myself from breaking down in front of her. "That was terrible."

"I know what he did was terrible, Emma. But you found someone now who I know makes you really, really happy", she said, and I looked at her, tears in my eyes, "by the way, how are things between the two of you?"

I was thankful for changing the topic so much that I laughed when my mind rested back on a certain brunette who had twisted my night into an experience I could never forget ever.

"See?" she said, patting my back, and she smiled too, "you see how happy she makes you, Emma? By just mentioning her, you can change from being so sad to so happy within a few seconds!"

And I realized I felt cheerful again, then I picked up my cup and sipped, feeling the warmth travel through me. Why was she always so right, my mother? How could she know that the woman she had called her enemy for years could make me so happy now? How could she know any of this was certain?

"We spent most of the night together", I confessed, smiling, and she gasped, happiness consuming her, her eyes dancing suddenly. "It was so good."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"And we..." I couldn't care less about exposing anything to her, because I felt comfortable enough, "we kissed, I kissed her and we danced and then..."

"Wow", and she considered me with wide eyes, "you kissed her! I have to admit that if someone had showed me this in a glass ball many years ago and told me this is what would happen, I would have died."

And I laughed, my eyes watering.

"To believe that my own daughter would be my enemy's true love in this world, that's..." and she smiled, her eyes bright, "that's dramatic and so sweet. It's the perfect reconciliation ending, us becoming family and putting all the hate aside."

Family...

"Anyway", I said, suddenly feeling warm and happy, "I got her drunk towards the end, then, yeah, I did", I said smiling when she chose to consider me with wide eyes, "Johnny Walker, I mean..."

"You really overworked her, didn't you?"

"In more ways than one, yeah", and I laughed when she gasped, shaking her head in disbelief, "then I drove her Benz! I gotta to admit, her car is like practically me sitting in this slice of Heaven!"

"I hope you didn't drive whilst intoxicated", she stated, as a concerned mother, "because if you wrecked her car or scratched it, I'm so, so sorry for your punishment."

Actually I wanted to be punished by Regina. It would seem like she'd be much more passionate when she was angered, all riled up and ready to lash out. Perhaps then I'd get to dangerously witness the unraveling of Madame Mayor, also known as Her Majesty. Come to think of it, on many occasions before when I had pushed her to breaking point, when I had steamed her up, her dark eyes burning like coals: that had been really appealing, to be honest. If I could bring back one moment before when I had really enjoyed myself was that one time when with the aid of a chainsaw, I had forced her to become all angry and bothered, storming towards me, appearing hot as hell, her eyes dancing with fire, and then that small smile crossing her lips as she probably had been fighting the urge to refrain from kissing me. Yeah, I was that sexy, right?

"Oh your father said to tell you that he'd be going into the Sheriff's office today to handle the repairs on a broken pipeline near the Fishery by the docks?" she inquired after, squinting her eyes at me.

"Guess a Sheriff's work is never done around here", I said, sliding off the stool and I went to the stove, finding the smell of breakfast overbearing enough. "I swear when Regina handled things as Mayor, everything went a bit smoother."

"That was before the curse was broken", she reminded me, and I dipped out a slice of egg, then picked up two cuts of bacon, placing them in my plate. "Regina knows how to handle public affairs quite well, since she's had experience from a very young age as Queen. Speaking of Regina, why don't you invite her to dinner tonight here?"

I turned to consider her, resting my plate on the surface between us.

"With Neal around?"

"About that", she said softly, moving her thumbs across the lips of her cup, "did you tell him about her and...the two of you?"

"I..." and I chose to pick up a bit of bacon, biting into it.

"Emma, he's bound to find out. Have you told Henry?"

"Told me what?"

I swear the kid knows just when to show up in the most awkward situations ever. It's like he was an instigator always appearing when things got rough and murky waters needed to be thread.

"Sit down, kid", I said with my mouth full of egg and bacon.

"I'm still angry at you, you know", he informed me, climbing up to sit on a stool. "You lied to me."

"I told you I'm sorry", I said softly, my eyes on him as I ate, "Henry, it was a selfish move but at the time when I told you,I honestly never expected to see your father again in my life. I didn't even know if he was alive or not."

"You could have just told me the truth", he stated, "like how he ran and what happened. I can understand things you know. And you of all people should know that."

He had a point because I had never quite met such a passionate believer before him. My son honestly was the truest believer, working without facts and putting down roots in the flimsiest situations. Henry was such a risk taker, and there was no doubt in my mind that he inherited that from both Neal and I. Yet it wasn't exactly a complementary streak, because it never resulted in anything good on my behalf, except bringing him into this world, of course. Being a mother was never a mistake of mine.

"Like how you were observant enough to notice how much Regina cared for her", Mary Margaret offered, resting a hand on his back reassuringly.

"Because it is the truth", he said, smiling. The kid...shucks. "Both of them love each other without even realizing it. And Emma's just not giving herself a chance to believe that it's true."

"Actually after last night, it's obvious that you were totally right, kid", I said bending over my plate, resting my elbows upon the counter before me, and smiling at him. "We...talked it over and well..."

"You did?" he asked, smiling wide now, "did you kiss her?"

"I..." and I turned to look at my mother in bewilderment, "how is it that my ten year old kid is so open to these things when I clearly wasn't? Is something wrong with me?"

Mary Margaret laughed softly, then shook her head, "you inherited that from your father, to be honest. He always seems to be oblivious to the truth when it's staring at him right in the face." And she sighed, "it's not because he doesn't know it, it's because he's trying really hard to deny what he sees until it becomes too unbearable and then he has to jump head first into reality."

"So you kissed her?" Henry asked, totally ignoring his grandmother's words, and I had to smile, laughing inwardly at his enthusiasm and curiosity.

"Yea we did", I admitted, and his eyes grew wide as excitement took him over, "I guess the bickering might simmer down for awhile between us, only God knows how irritating she can become at times though."

"But you love her more when she's irritating", Henry said and I sighed, "you're destined to be with each other. It's what I call the 'triangle theory' where on one end, there's Snow White and Prince Charming then on the other side, there's Regina. And at the other end", he was demonstrating with his fingers, pointing as he went along, "there's you and me. So when the two of you get married, then the triangle will be complete and we'll be a family again."

Married...

I looked across at my mother and smiled, raising my eyebrows in an amused expression and then she began laughing. I moved to get a plate for him, scooping up a bit of eggs and bacon, then I went to rest it before him, handing him a fork.

"So Henry, seems like we'll be having a wedding quite unlike any Fairytale Land has ever had before, right?"

"Anything is possible in Fairytale Land", he said pulling the plate towards him, "thanks."

"Two brides: one a Queen and the other a Princess." And my mother beamed at me, then she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "This soon to be wedding would have been so much better back home, in a castle with a grand ball and a live orchestra, then with gowns and a five tier wedding cake."

How was I reacting to this discussion? Inwardly I was overwhelmed with feels and happiness yet a bit nervous still at the whole idea. The actualization of two women spending their lives together: Regina and I, it was all so new to consider. We had just started to explore what we felt only to have these two talk about weddings and a Ball. Talk about jumping into the future!

"Regina really, really, really, really loves you though Emma", Henry said, putting a good amount of emphasis on his declaration, "like when the two of you used to argue, I'd know because she'd go home and storm up to her room, lock herself in there and then I'd hear her crying."

"Gosh, stop", I begged, moving to the sink to wash my plate, frowning. "I don't want to even think about her crying right now."

"Aww", both of them said, and I took up a dish towel, turned around, and I pelted it at them blushing.

Xx

"The two of you won?"

Ruby was sitting in front of me, wearing heavy red eyeliner and a red blouse that provided a good enough view of her cleavage. I had ventured to Granny's after, to pick up something for my father before I headed in to work to check up on how things were going. Perhaps I'd spend the day, maybe not. For crying out loud, it was Sunday, not a working day! What I needed was to cease working long hours and put in some time for myself, spend some time with her Majesty.

"It was torture", I admitted, smiling as I glanced through the Storybrooke Times, my eyes never meeting anything interesting enough to focus on.

"I can only imagine!" she said staring wide eyed at me, "Archie and I were practically humping each other after the second round, and you went through all four rounds? Geese Emma", and she heaved out a sigh, "I bet you fatigued the poor woman."

"More like she did the same to me too!" I declared in defense, thanking myself for choosing a back table in Granny's, because the morning visitors were frequently coming in and leaving, a fair amount of them staying.

"Look, I figured that it would have been a wake up call for you", she admitted and lifted a hand, then she moved her fingers around, "using your hands on each other and what not."

"Among other things..."

"Well fuck me red!" she exclaimed, searching my eyes, hers wide as saucers and reaching across the table, she grabbed a hold of my hands, squeezing hard, "you did it, didn't you? Holy smokes!"

When I didn't justify her response with an answer, she pounded the table between us then clapped her hands in glee.

"Well done, Emma Swan", and I gestured for her to keep her blasted voice down, "losing your Storybrooke virginity in one night. She's a pro right? With her hands, I mean. She's got to be a pro because I know that she's always been totally gay. Probably used her hands on herself when Graham completed the job in seconds. That asshole."

I laughed hard after that, my eyes watering from her boldness and then I was breathless.

"A woman has needs", she reminded me, gesticulating with a finger, pointing it at me, "and above all people, Regina clearly is such a passionate woman that after going so many years with a dry fuck like Graham, she probably needs to make up for it. Closets aren't for royalty, right?"

"Hear, hear", I said, letting her insulting words towards Graham pass over without judgment. "You're so bold in stating your opinion though", I said, scrutinizing her with my gaze.

"I speak my mind freely, as every woman should", she stated, "so who dominated, if you don't mind me asking? Give me something to become delusional about for the rest of the morning, warp my mind, twist it."

I laughed again, "I did, actually."

"Well color me impressed! Just know that when she does get control over your sorry ass, you'll be tortured because I can read people and in reading Regina, I know she's not easy to handle in bed. She's a fucking tiger, literally. Brace yourself."

"Just out of curiosity..." I began, some time after as we sat there, heavy conversation erupting around us, "have you ever like, you know..."

"Crushed on her?" she asked, considering me with cool eyes, and then lifted a hand, splaying her fingers before her, revealing shimmering red nails, "Regina has the power to turn any straight girl into a lesbian. And on my side, I've always swung both ways, so do the math. Back in those days when she used to strut about in her fucking leather pants, boobs all displayed, if you had seen her then, you wouldn't have even been considering denial as it was."

I told her about the dress up game last night and she pealed with laughter, choking.

"You're so going to pay", she said reaching up to wipe her eyes. "Plus drunking her, that's your ticket to ecstasy."

"I like it", I admitted, smiling widely, "I'm looking forward to being tortured."

Anyway, perfect moment but who showed up just in time: Neal. Providing that Ruby chose to drool over him as he came through the door, it only forced me to turn around and follow her line of sight. Yet when I saw him coming in, I froze, because I had forgotten about him for awhile. And he wasn't alone, but Henry was with him too, the two of them arm like old buddies, leaving me to feel...as if I was the bad one all along. Fuck it. Pushing doubts down, all the mushy feelings, I turned back to face Ruby and explained to her who he was. Instantly she swore, her eyes wide.

"Shit!"

"I know right, perfect timing too", and I sighed, reaching up to run a hand through my hair.

"He knows about Regina and you?"

"No!" I said and rolled my eyes, "Ruby, make me disappear, please."

"Face it babe", she said, getting up from the table, reaching down to tug at her overly short skirt, "you've got to handle this one, and handle it well. Regina or Neal..."

"I..." but she had already moved off as Neal and Henry came to stand near where I sat.

Regina or Neal?

"Look who stopped by when you left", Henry said, beaming at me. Choosing selectively to avoid glancing up at him, I fixated my attention on my son, considering him with a forced smile, my eyes never revealing any expression other than feeling terribly awkward.

"Really now, so the two of you are buddies now, I see."

"He's awesome", Henry admitted, dampening my spirits, "we just had ice cream and then we decided that you should join us in having a picnic in the park."

"I..."

"Let's get something here to eat, take away and then we can go there now." The kid was buzzing with happiness, sudden anticipation.

"I kinda have to go into work today, kid", I stated, frowning at him. "David and I have some paperwork to go over."

"On Sunday?" Neal asked, finally deciding to speak to me directly.

"Well yeah, Neal", I said glancing up but my eyes never meeting his, "I actually have a job now, as Sheriff."

"Seriously? Sheriff?" he asked, surprise in his tone, him considering me with a smile, "with our past?"

"Not in front of the kid", I muttered as a warning, directing my eyes right at him, and when our eyes met, I was only provided with an intense gaze, a familiar one, forcing me to glance away and at Ruby as she filled out an order.

How long was I to put up with this intrusion? And why was Henry urging me on to have a picnic with this neglecting asshole anyway? He obviously had a way with people, leaving a charming impression, neglecting his kid only to arrive once more and have said kid welcome him with open arms just like that. I got it that Henry was delighted to see his father, who he was and all that, but geese, had he forgotten about _her_?

"Look, it's okay if you gotta work", he said coolly, making me detest him more because of his unshakeable composure, "Henry and I can just go without you."

So he was now trying to succeed in making me appear like an inconsiderate mother in front of my kid. How fucking insulting.

"Henry, wait here. You..." and I directed my glare in his direction, nodding towards the door, "outside."

Without protesting, when the kid chose to slid across the seat obediently, I gripped Neal's arm firmly then yanked him towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, my eyes stormy, never wavering.

"What? What am I doing?" and he appeared confused, furrowing his brows.

"Coming here, wanting to suddenly spend more time with Henry..."

"First of all, I never was aware of having a son since you hid it from me. I came here with the intention of clearing up my side of this...unresolved ending to whatever was between us..."

"And then what?" I asked, the burning question that had been stirring up within me since last night.

He considered me blandly.

"Why are you really here, Neal?"

After considering me for a few seconds, his expression never wavering, he sighed, lifting a hand to wipe his forehead, head lowered.

"You know why I'm here."

"Actually no..."

"Emma, I'm here for you!" he said just like that, his eyes wide, searching mine as if he was expecting me to understand and accept it.

I only considered him with widening eyes, confused and shocked that he was so fucking bold.

"Don't do this..."

"Emma, you..."

"Don't fucking do this, Neal. Don't go there because..."

"What's suddenly wrong with you?" he asked, cutting me off and I was shaking my head furiously, looking away, "there was a time when you wanted nothing else but me."

"That was a lifetime ago", I stated angrily, a hand on my hip, "that was in the past and this is now. You didn't expect me to freeze time to wait on you to show up and pick up the pieces."

"I kinda expected since we have a son now that you'd try to work things out for him..."

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted. Was he really this naive?

"I'm not going to let my son grow up fatherless", he said boldly, his eyes serious.

"Yet you chose to abandon me!"

"You did the same to him!"

"Only because I wanted to give him his best chance! I couldn't see myself as a mother!"

"You put our son in foster care, to give him his best chance, knowing that maybe he'd move through the system as you did? And you hated it. You hated that life. Yet you put him through it."

"So that makes you a good father by showing up now in his life?" and I was furious now, like raging, eyes all wild and fiery, fucking ready to fight his ass because he honestly believed he was so worth it when he was such a jackass.

"You never told me I had a son!"

"I was pregnant when you chose to leave me, Neal! What the fuck did you expect? Are you that stupid?"

"Emma, you have no idea how serious the situation was back then that forced me to leave you..."

"Oh cut all the bullshit, you never loved me. You loved your line of work and I was just an accomplice that you left to fry in prison whilst you escaped like a proper man would."

"I never..."

"I've moved on."

"With who exactly?" he asked, lowering his voice, studying my eyes.

"Someone who deserves me far more than you do and someone willing to fight for me no matter what the odds are", I began, feeling my throat tighten, "someone who loves me endlessly and without even considering leaving me, someone who talks about being together forever whilst you only thought about living for the moment."

"Sounds like a fairytale", he said dryly.

"I'm not going to do this here", I stated, holding up a hand, my glare directed at the pavement because I couldn't look at him. "Go have your picnic with your son because I'd hate to have you fuck up his life as you did mine."

"Emma..."

And with that, I stormed off, eyes burning, tears welling up from within, internally I was silencing my demons yet I wasn't that strong enough to push them down without a burst of emotion. I needed my car. Yet I wanted to fucking leave it where it was since it was connected to him, it reminded me of him, he had given me it. Ugh. Maybe I should wreck it, smash it to pieces, a second step in erasing him from my mind. First it was the necklace now the car. But although it appeared desirably wanting, I decided to side step such an action, covering the distance between the Night Club and the Diner in less than fifteen minutes.

Then I got in the car that sickened me and I drove recklessly, blaring my horn at intersections, gripping the wheel until my knuckles grew white, raging, eyes stormy, my foot heavy on the gas pedal. Swinging into the parking lot in front of the Sheriff's office, I sat there fuming, then angrily slammed my fists against the steering wheel, growling. But then the ringing of my cell startled me and I pulled it out of my jeans pocket, gritting my teeth as I glared at the display.

It was her.

Ignoring it, I pushed open the car door then stalked into the building, head heavy, a dull throbbing beginning at my temples. David was working the desk near the jail cell, writing feverishly and flipping through papers when I walked in. And his eyes flickered up to consider me.

"Emma..."

"Morning", I muttered, avoiding his eyes and moving to my personal work space in the back.

When my cell began to ring for the third time, I threw it hastily upon my desk, and stepped towards the filing cabinet, then the radio was on.

"Emma, what's going on?" my father asked, standing by the door, worry in his tone, "everything alright?"

"Bad morning", I said selectively, never looking at him.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Nope", I decided, moving to sit behind my desk, eyes lowered.

"Is it Regina related?"

"I just need to be left alone right now", I warned, wishing he'd just disappear.

"Alright", and he sighed, then waited.

Lily Allen was singing 'It's not fair' on the radio and Graham popped into my mind, Ruby's insults coming forward and I smiled inwardly.

"I'll just head out to get an early start on the meeting then..."

"What meeting?" I asked, looking at him blandly.

"To discuss the repairs on the bridge near the docks with Grumpy and the others", and he continued to watch me.

"Totally forgot", was all I chose to say, folding my arms.

"Nothing big, I can handle it."

"Great", I said.

"Okay then..."

And when he was gone, I heaved out a sigh. Maybe I should trash my office to make a statement that I was actually rebelling to all of this 'change' around me. If I could, I'd conjure up some magic and just take myself out of this fucking place, then go far, far away, maybe to Fiji. I wanted to just throw back on a folding chair, relax near a beach in the sun and sip martinis. But no, I was expected to deal with Neal, Henry, Regina, a family that suddenly expected me to accept them without effort and this whole fairytale business.

My cell was ringing again, and it was still her.

Flipping it open, I sighed, inhaling deeply and trying to calm myself before I answered.

"I gather it's quite a terrible morning then?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"How can you tell?"

"You denied my call three times."

"Sorry about that", I said, feeling raw inside, as if someone was blending my emotions in hot lava. "I'm busy."

There was silence.

"I should call back then..."

"If you want to."

A sigh.

"Care for me to enlighten you on how upsetting my morning was?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah", I said, fighting back tears as an overwhelming feeling of anguish, and sadness consumed me.

"Since you chose to feed me alcohol last night, although I warned you against it, I spent my entire morning over the sink. And now I have a migraine, my eyes burn..."

I found myself bending over, my eyes closed and after resting my forehead against the desk, eyes closed, I choked on sobs, my tears hot and scalding, dripping on my jeans as I cried.

"...drove my car and I bet you thoroughly enjoyed it. I thank you so much for getting me home safely..."

I remained silent, crying.

"You could have stayed", she said yet Regina's voice sounded far off, as if from across a room. I was growing dizzy, a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach as nausea enveloped me. Yet I couldn't control myself from crying, pain in my chest, frustrated.

"Also I called at the apartment just now and your mother answered." The wet spots on my jeans were widening. "Am I to believe Henry's father succeeded in crossing the town line?"

I chose not to answer, blinking at the wet spots doubling themselves on my jeans as tears clouded my vision.

"I take that as a yes. So he's in town." And she cleared her throat, "I am not experienced in this kind of situation so I have no idea what I am to do."

"Do what you want", I said, my voice breaking up.

"What?"

"I said do what you want."

"Emma, don't do this", she pleaded, her voice strained. "Clearly you're upset so I'll give you the space you need."

"Your move."

"Indeed..."

And after being defeated since I could no longer suppress my sobs, I began to cry uncontrollably over the phone, my chest heaving as I did, my throat tightening.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright to you?" I asked angrily, and frustrated.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked in a strained voice, and I sat up, feeling terribly fiery...cold...angered. "Is it him?"

"It's my whole fucking life."

Silence.

"Me included?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"You tell me. I'm the one who's fighting whilst he already blew his chance. I don't see why you choose to vent your anger on me."

"Suddenly you think that you're in the clear."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"After last night I'm to forget the past", I stated angrily, "both of you, you expect me to move on without remembering, almost as if I'm supposed to erase the hurt and hand out second chances."

"Miss Swan..."

"There you go with you and your professional bullshit again."

"You clearly just chose to take full strides backwards from where we ended up last night. And here I was being forward driven."

"Coming from you, that sounds like total crap since you lived in the past." And I pulled a random paper towards me, then balled it up angrily.

"Emma, quit while you're behind before we both say things we will regret."

"Oh we've said it all, haven't we?" I asked sarcastically, "arguing with you is second nature. Like you switching back to being professional with me."

"If you step backwards, I will address you as formal as possible."

"I was actually stupid enough to expect comforting words."

"You initiated this anger fest, Emma!"

"And you're only adding sass to it! How comforting is that?"

"I started off this conversation as considerate as possible, only to have you use me as your punching pillow!"

"I didn't ask you to call now when I'm fucking angry!"

"So I should begin each conversation by asking your current state of mood?" she asked, and I groaned.

"Then you mentioned him."

She chose to sigh.

"You mentioned him and I'm a pool of mess here and you don't even care."

"Now she's shoving words in my mouth...arriving at unfair conclusions."

"You don't care! You just don't fucking care!"

"I do care! I just admitted it! Insert that line of mine at the beginning of this ridiculous conversation! Ugh!" and she groaned. "Hello, Emma, before we begin to speak any further, I must declare that I genuinely care! What's the current state of your emotions before we begin to converse?"

"There you go making fun of me", I said, smiling inwardly and all of a sudden, a smile tugged the corners of my mouth.

"I am doing no such thing." And she sighed. "Admit it, distance from me kills you so much that your last resort is to lash out at me."

"You hold yourself in such a high place..."

"Shall we continue to bicker like an angry couple?"

"I thought we stepped backwards?" I asked, actually smiling, my cheeks wet, "I think we're back to angry sexual tension and eye sex."

"What on earth is eye sex, Miss Swan?" and when she chose to use my last name, it hadn't such a intense effect on me as before. I found myself writhing in my chair from bursts of inward giggles, erupting almost like tiny sneezes, tickling me from within.

"You undressing me with your eyes."

"And I am capable of doing such a thing over the telephone as well? Elaborate more on what you're currently wearing so that I can commence this shocking new development on telephone etiquette."

"I'm at work here..."

"Come now, don't upset me."

"You seriously want to have phone sex? Oh my gods."

"Wasn't I clear enough just now?

"I am so not going there with you."

"But you went all the way last night, and as I recall, clearly you enjoyed it."

"I'm at work! And it's Sunday! I'm going through hell right now and you want to undress me?" I asked, totally loving it.

"My wish is to do much more to you right now, Miss Swan."

"Go on..." I urged, smiling widely, showing teeth, and playing with the phone cord between my fingers aimlessly as I tried to envision what she was doing.

"First of all, no one drives my Mercedes Benz without asking permission to which you overstepped your boundary last night, putting me in the backseat of my own car."

"And that made you so angry right?" I asked, smiling.

"Angry?" she asked, "it infuriated me up to a point where I had you specifically tied up in my dreams as I proceeded to have my revenge on you."

"By doing what exactly?" I asked, urging her on.

"I would prefer to demonstrate."

"Go right ahead, but remember", I said smiling, twirling my hair between two fingers, "I got the handcuffs."

"You will never dominate me again."

"I'm so scared, I'm shaking, look at my hands, they're twitching", I jeered, and she laughed hoarsely.

"Are you in need of company?" she asked after awhile and I sat up in my chair, reaching up to wipe my eyes. "Because I'd really love to be with you right now."

"You don't need permission", I said, "it's understood. And I'm sorry about bitching on you just now."

"I will work out a revenge strategy, no worries."

"Your move."

"Queen me."

"You tease."

Five minutes after ending the call, Neal strode in without Henry.

Sitting upright, my eyes widening, I considered his arrival to be really bold. I mean, we just had this argument, to which I thought I made it clear to him that I wanted space, lots of it. And now he was here to prove what? Suddenly my entire demeanor changed from being recently enlightened to clearly fucking upset once more. Consumed by rage, I stood up, my eyes flaring and if looks could kill, he'd be melting his ass on the spot. Some nerve he had showing up!

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is where you work?" he asked, peering around, ignoring me, "this is your office?"

"Neal..."

"Look, what you said back there", and he gestured, his eyes frantic, "you're right. I can't expect to come back and pick up from where we left off, but..."

"Glad to see we understand that much."

"But at least I can try to fix what I damaged...at least you can give me a second chance", and he considered me with hopeful eyes, his gaze never faltering.

"I thought you told me last night that you found someone new?" I asked, moving around my desk, scrutinizing him with my eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to lie. I was trying with her to get over you, but it's obvious that it isn't working. I just want..." and he took two tentative steps towards me, closing the distance.

My eyes never left his, me trying to appear anything but threatened by him moving in like that. Yet it affected me in more ways than one because I suddenly was captured in a space engulfed with his perfume. But I wasn't reacting to any of it in the way he was anticipating. The look in his eyes was easy to read yet never succeeding in getting a rise out of me. And I stood my ground, ready to push him away. Perhaps I might have over-assessed the power of my current composure, but it was definitely a low average.

The moment he more than closed the gap, before I could react, Neal was holding unto my upper arms. And within a second, his lips were on mine, kissing me slow. It was disgustingly familiar. I hated it. And I welcomed it because a part of me was still grasping unto the flicker of feelings I still had for him that hadn't succeeded in dying in the past. A candle that had been overly burnt down, still seemed to be able to flicker again. And I gripped the front of his jersey, trying to push him away but he was too powerful.

It was only when the silence was filled with a gasp, I pulled away. And he, becoming aware of the change, he moved away, releasing my arms. Yet when my eyes met hers, I honestly believed that I had wrecked everything within a span of seconds, something that I had been fighting to build up. Because as she considered me with wide brown eyes, the tension between us was so thick, it was deadly.

"Regina..."

With her lips parted, hands hanging at her sides, pink shirt two buttons undone, tailored pants suit and knee high boots, she absolutely captivated me like she ever so successfully would do many occasions before. Yet the look in her eyes was definite, shocked and with every second that passed by, Regina blinked back tears.

"Is this him?" she asked hoarsely, looking directly at me.

"I...I know you", Neal said firmly, and his eyes moved from her to me, considering us with scrutiny.

"It's not what you think", was all I could manage to say before she turned on her heels, and began to stride away, out my office and down the hallway.

I was seriously wrecked.

Running after her was the worst scenario in my life so far because with every step I took, frantic and devastated, I realized that within a minute I could forever lose her if I couldn't handle this dilemma properly. That's what I honestly thought, because there's only so much you can trust someone you love. To have them kiss someone else whilst you walk in was terrible. But it wasn't like that! He had kissed me!

Her heels clicked as she went and before she could exit the door, I quickly caught up with her, reaching out to grab her right hand. And to touch her after last night, after so many hours later, it was enthralling. Perhaps distance indeed could create such a need internally that could initiate sparks whenever we touched once more. And I wanted to savor the moment, if only she didn't choose to yank her hand away, fire in her dark eyes as she turned on the spot, just by the door to glare at me.

"Leave me alone."

"Regina, it's not what you think! He..."

"It's not what I think?" she asked, her eyes flashing, "clearly from what I saw it appeared as if you were kissing him."

"He kissed me! He came here and without warning, he just did it!"

"Is this what you want?" she asked, gesturing to the inside office with a hand, her eyes moist. "Because if it's what you want..."

"Regina!" I shouted, silencing her, my eyes wild. "You know what I want."

Neal was now standing not far from where we were, his eyes frantic, clearly confused, yet he was smart enough to do the math. And he wasn't about to accept it, because even without gazing at him fully in his eyes, I could feel the negative buzz of energy radiating from within him.

"You've got to be kidding me", he declared, shaking his head.

"Neal, just leave", I said quietly.

"You replaced me with her?" he asked in bewilderment, "Emma, do you know who she is?"

"Just leave!" I demanded, my eyes flashing at him.

"That woman's mental! I'm not leaving you alone with her!"

Regina was working up a boiling pot of sass from the look in her flashing eyes and I knew it wasn't going to end well for him if he continued to insult her like a fool. Obviously he knew her, but how well enough, I had no idea. It was evident now though, as she considered him with harsh eyes that she had seen him before too. And the minute she realized that they had somehow been on familiar terms before, her expression changed from anger to disbelief.

"You..." and she blinked rapidly, searching his eyes, "you're Gold's son, Baelfire?"

"Well look who's getting their memory back. Last time I heard of you, you were destroying villages, leaving a trail of destruction in your path and killing happy endings."

"Please don't tell me this is Henry's father", she asked of me, her eyes flickering to meet mine, "this is ridiculous."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You slept with this idiot?" she asked.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Neal asked, watching her, "we have a son together, so most likely we did."

"From where I stand I only consider you as a sperm donor", Regina sassed, half smiling. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Is she your new 'guy' so to speak?" he asked, both of them watching me, waiting. "Are you serious? Please don't tell me you're sleeping with her because that's just not right for Henry."

"And since when do you know what's right for Henry?" I asked angrily, glaring at him, "who I'm sleeping with is none of your business, Neal."

"We're talking about the Evil Queen here, Emma!" he declared in disbelief, staring at me wide eyed, "are you that desperate?"

"Considering who your father is, I don't believe you should be using labels to justify anyone", Regina said, her eyes flashing.

"Look, shut up lady because last time I checked, you're not one to talk."

"From what I've heard of you, Bae or whatever they refer to you as, you're just like your father, abandoning your child..."

"From what I heard of you, you're a psychopath."

"I'm not desperate", I said angrily, "I gave up on you years ago and now I'm moving on."

"With a woman?" he asked, "her?"

"Your only concern should be about Henry not my love life!"

"Oh Henry deserves far better than this trash."

"You..." and he turned to glare at Regina, "don't talk about my son."

"He's my son!" she shouted, "and the last time I checked, I am more of a mother and father to him than you'll ever be!"

"Oh so you're sleeping with his mother and that makes him yours too? How amusing is this?" Neal asked, throwing his hands up, and he laughed.

"She adopted Henry ten years ago", I stated. "She's his mother more than I will ever be. And she's by far much more than you will ever be."

Neal turned to look at me flabbergasted, his eyes wide, and Regina chose desirably to consider me with warm eyes, a small smile on her face as she appeared to be softening up after what had just happened.

"And yeah, she's the one I chose to replace you", I admitted, looking hard at him, "even after I know a fair amount of what she was like, I happened to be blessed with knowing who she truly is. You should know above all people that I don't judge easily."

"Emma!"

"Stay for Henry yeah, but I'm not ready to give you a second chance because I've been won over already", I said, ignoring his protests.

"This is a joke", he stated, and scoffed, "you're trying to make me a fool, aren't you?"

I did the unexpected because he needed to clearly shut up and just fucking leave. Closing the distance between Regina and I, my throat closing up, hands shaky, my eyes desperately searching hers as she considered me in disbelief, I moved in and pressed my lips on hers. Stiffening at first, after I reached up to caress her neck, using my thumbs to encircle just below her jawline, she moaned as I parted her lips and kissed her deeply. I could feel the thumping of her heart in her chest, and the warmth that radiated from within her, the familiar smell of her hair and skin, and how perfect we fitted against each other.

About a minute after lip locking her, when we pulled away, Neal was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm so sorry about what happened", I said quietly, holding her against me, our foreheads together, and I gazed into her dark eyes, wondering how they could be so beautiful even when she was furious as well as sad.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Neal's a pain in the ass..."

"Did you know he's Gold's son though?"

"I never knew, or else I would have told you, duh", I said smiling, "sperm donor? Really?"

She laughed hoarsely, and sighed, her eyelashes fluttering, "he started it. I just blew up when I walked in and saw the two of you like that, it slipped my mind that you weren't participating voluntarily."

"There's only one person I'd rather kiss back in this point of my life and she's clearly not a he."

"In addition to that, she's so much more sexier", she boasted, smiling, "that you want to handcuff her and dominate."

"You never stop surprising me with your antics, you know that?" and entwining her fingers with mine, I nodded towards the inside of the building and she stepped beside me as we walked, "phone sex and last night. Geese."

"I really enjoyed last night. I believe it was the best evening I've had in years, apart from skinny dipping in the moonlight."

I stopped and turned to consider her in disbelief, my eyes wide.

"You..."

"I was not joking when I told you that before", and she sat down on the edge of my desk, after smoothening her skirt beneath her, crossing her legs. "Considering also that bras weren't in existence back in those days."

"What about panties?" I asked as a joke, smiling widely at her.

"Emma of course there were panties!"

"I can't believe the conversations we have now as compared to before."

"If you push me really far, my mind can surprise you, dear", she said smiling also, and reaching out, she held my hands in hers, pulling me closer, "ever since I met you, I've always had this guilty fetish of mine." And her hands were slipping under my tank top, palms moving across heated skin, upwards, slowly as she gazed into my eyes.

"Demonstrate the fetish", I said smiling, "I kind of know what it is already."

"Are we stepping backwards or forwards then, Miss Swan?"

Laughing, I pulled her up and closer to me, our lips inches apart.

"I wanna run ahead without ever looking back", I whispered as her cheeks became flushed, and our lips danced as passion engulfed us, her dark eyes filled with desire.

And then there were footfalls behind us. Instantly she smiled widely at whoever it was then glanced away, and I turned to see who was deserving of that beautiful smile just like that.

Of course it had to be my father.

Charming looked like a constipated Prince standing near the doorway and he wasn't smiling. As if I cared. Yet somehow something had changed in his eyes because as he considered us from where he stood, it appeared as if a flicker of acceptance was showing.

"Dad..."

"Work...I", and he cleared his throat, his eyes moving to rest on Regina, "everything's done for now."

"Tomorrow then?" I asked, as she chose to snake an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her, eyes lowered.

"Sure thing", and he reached up to scratch his head, "uh, so I'm gonna go home...you..."

"Yeah I'm leaving too", I chose to say, smiling at him.

"Well..."

And I stepped forward, then past him, Regina next to me. Yet I could feel his eyes on us.

"Regina..." he began quietly as we neared the hall exit.

"Hmm?" and she turned around to glance at him, her eyes searching his.

"I..." and Charming gestured in front of him with a hand, "all the best."

She was shocked, as I could see, and the minute he said it, both of us seemed to buzz with energy as the meaning of his words became clearer.

"Thank you, David", she said smiling.

"Anytime", he said and smiled in return.

* * *

"Regina..." I said as we stood by her car door three minutes later outside the diner. Pulling her key out of the door, she turned to gaze at me, her eyes searching mine.

"Emma..."

"I..." and I stepped forward, my heart racing in my chest as I gently reached up to caress her cheek, tears filling my eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, concern evident in her tone and she moved closer.

"The answer's yes", I chose to say, my voice hoarse. "With all my heart, yes."

At first she appeared confused.

"I want to be your girlfriend, your Majesty", I said shaking my head in disbelief, and I smiled, "you know, like you courting me, us being together, a couple, your suitor..."

"Emma!" she exclaimed, her eyes radiating with excitement and happiness and immediately she moved forward, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a kiss.

And then the same thing happened when I had broken the curse before, that same buzz of electricity moving from within me then outward bound. Pulling away, breathless, eyes wide, I stared into her eyes. Yet something was different about her, the look within her eyes. And immediately I could feel a wave of happiness escaping from her.

"What just happened?" I asked, as she laughed, breathless, lifting a hand to rest it on her now heaving chest. "What did I..."

"I believe you just succeeded in eliminating all the blackness from my heart making it pure again", she stated, and taking my right hand, she moved it to rest upon her chest.

"How do you..."

"It's not aching anymore as it used to, and I suddenly feel as if a tremendous weight has been lifted away from my chest."

"I didn't do that, it was all your doing", I said, smiling at her.

"No, it's you, because had I never met you, I would never have fallen in love with you and this would have never happened. Love..." she said reaching down to entwine my fingers with hers, "love is strength."

And without even second thinking it, Regina stepped towards the door with me and into the Diner, holding my hand. Perhaps I should have been shocked by her move but I welcomed it without hesitating because it felt right, it felt accepted and needing. Even when Whale and the lot chose to stare in disbelief at us, we just moved to sit near the window, gazing happily at each other. Her hand moved across the table to rest upon mine as Ruby came over.

"What would the cutest couple in Storybrooke be having on such a wonderful Sunday afternoon?" she asked, her notepad and pen ready. And she beamed at me.

"I'll take a slice of chocolate cake with coffee and my girlfriend..." I glanced over at Regina, my cheeks flushed and so were hers.

"Just the cake for me", she said in her throaty voice, smiling widely.

"I take it she said yes then", Ruby asked Regina, bouncing on the spot.

"She did indeed."

"About time!" and she pounded her fist in the air, "we have to celebrate this you know. Like do something special for it."

"I'd prefer to be all selfish and celebrate it alone, with just her and me", I admitted wickedly, "if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean", Ruby said and winked, "but honestly, let's have a drink sometime. We need to loosen up Regina more. She's too sophisticated."

"I am not!"

Ruby and I both laughed.

"In more ways than one you gotta thank me, you know. I was the one who picked up the eye sex."

"I...at least you noticed", Regina chose to say, eyeing me as she shook her head.

"If it were me, I would have..."

"Ruby go get the cake", I said, cutting her off, smiling.

"I was just..."

"Go get the cake."

"Alright! Leaving you and your woman alone then!"

"What a long day", I said quietly, as whispers erupted around us.

"I suddenly envision riding a blonde unicorn tonight, showering her with rainbow kisses", Regina chose to say, her chin resting on a propped up hand, and she gazed at me, smiling warmly.

"Did you just come out of the closet to me?" I asked, appearing flabbergasted, "because unicorns and rainbows are like universal LGBT symbols."

"Are they really?" and she sighed.

"You're so gay, you sweat glitter, don't you?"

"You'll find out tonight, if you allow me to demonstrate my fetish." And using her finger, she began to trail a path along my hand then upwards, past my wrist then to my elbow. "And it involves you tying me up, as you so often speak about."

"Oh my gods, here we go", I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Tying me up and doing whatever you want to do to me, preferably using the handcuffs you carry around..."

"If you continue with that kind of talk..."

"Ever since you became Sheriff, I always wanted to commit a crime to have an arrest warranted on me, for you to handcuff me. But you never did." And she frowned.

"Like how you want to have phone sex too, yeah?"

"I want to repeat last night but this time, there will be only one rule", and she raised her eyebrows at me, smiling dangerously.

"What's the rule, we must kiss?"

"I was leaning towards a rule that will allow me to dominate you regardless of the situation we're in", and a foot was moving along the inside of my right leg, upwards slowly. "No clothes."

"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes wide. And I sucked in air as she watched me whilst she continued to torment me through my jeans. "We're in front of all these people and you're torturing me like this?"

"Well they ought to know that even a manly Sheriff can break under tough situations, don't they?"

"If you use that word 'manly' one more time, Regina, I swear I will use that thing on you from last night."

And actually that did shut her up, her eyes growing wide as she appeared so dazzling in front of me, I couldn't wait to take her home, read her her rights and arrest her.

* * *

**A REVIEW would be so nice.**

A/N – **Chad**: I'm sorry but I just couldn't write Neal any better. Couldn't even linger on a description of him, forcing me to write scenes with him inside too sketchy. Don't blame me, blame Kay. Torturing me like that because she knew she didn't have to write this chapter so she threw him. Damn you Kay!

**Kay: **Loved writing Regina saying 'you're nothing but a sperm donor!'

**ONE MORE CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED BEFORE FRIDAY AND THEN THAT'S IT!**


	20. 19 - The Stable Girl

***I wrote this time with a passion, not only because I was terribly upset but because many people actually reminded me that I am a wonderful writer and I shouldn't allow a disrespectful reader to terminate my talent. So here you go. The FINAL INSTALMENT of 'The Stable Girl'.**

**WARNING FOR FEMME/FEMME SLASH SEX AND ROMANCE!**

* * *

**Entry Four: Part Ten**

**Title: The Stable Girl**

**Preview:**

"Honestly, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen", she said softly, moving closer to me, resting her hands on my hips as her emerald eyes roamed my body.

"That was supposed to be my line", I said smiling, my body shuddering as she caressed my heated skin, fingering the lace of my underwear.

"I kinda feel exposed like this considering we're in the middle of nowhere", she admitted, smiling bashfully.

"Let's get on with it then", I offered, smirking and before she could gather her thoughts, I snatched her arm and was running with her to the water.

* * *

"**Because not having someone, well, that's the worst curse imaginable" - Regina**

"**I believe her, I trust her. You all might have known her as the Evil Queen, but to me, she's just Regina." - Emma**

**[Regina]**

There had always been something alluring about me sitting authoritatively behind a grand desk. It consumed me with power and dignity, placing me in my rightful position as I had always been. Perhaps it was the years behind, interlaced with difficult roles assigned to me from such an early age as Queen. Or maybe it was simply the fact that I became intoxicated with power, having some sort of control over a chunk of my life. Then again, for many years after my mother had controlled the destiny of my path into the future, I still could not separate power from desire. Until now I believe I could somehow concoct a new definition of my destiny, meshing both to please myself.

About two thereafter our commitment, I had been reinstated as Mayor of Storybrooke since it had become clear as day that Charming simply couldn't handle my chair as successfully as I had managed to. Clearly refraining from boasting, but the obvious must be declared: anyone but me was unfit for such a position. Perhaps Emma might roughly fill my shoes, but this town needed a good amount of sass every now and then, a hot head to direct them and of course, it had to most definitely be me. Not forgetting experience and beauty. No, I deny being vain.

Reaching up with a recently manicured hand, I rubbed my red stained lips, then after fixing my hair, my eyes rested once more upon my yellow notepad before me. With today's date written at the right top most corner, the rest of the page was decorated with today's events, and at 10 am a meeting was scheduled within my office.

My office.

The interior decorating remained exactly the same as it had been before, a small fridge now added to the list filled with refreshments that were desirably emptied by my girlfriend's hand. And had I been on a strict budget, I gather that she would have placed me in a serious situation of expense due to her overly obsessed munching on Cadbury chocolates. In addition to that, I constantly found my bowl of apples diminished after two days of her frequenting my office. Eating healthy, I arrive at that conclusion, but her constant hunger in more areas than one only left me mesmerized.

A black Papermate pen poised in midair, there was a knock on the door as I was just contemplating on what to discuss initially. Checking my watch, frowning, I gazed upon the time only reading 9:30. Goodness were they to be that early?

"Enter..." I said curtly, sitting upright, and clearing my throat.

But when my eyes flitted once more to the door, in strode Emma Swan in all her manly glory, strutting forward with an evil glint in her emerald eyes. Her hair was a total mess this early in the morning, cheeks flushed and that small smile playing on her lips...this was not going to end well at all. There was a rectangular box tucked under one arm covered in ripped plastic, clearly done by her hand I found myself eyeing it with suspicion.

"Miss Swan..." I said, smiling, tilting my head to one side as I considered her.

"First of all, I get it that we're supposed to be all professional when we're doing our jobs, but..." and she glanced around, then her gaze was directed at me once more, "no one is around right now."

I never allowed my gaze to falter, "I don't break code of conduct."

"Really now?" and she reached towards her belt, fumbled behind her then lifted up a pair of silver handcuffs. "Even in these?"

"Miss Swan, don't..."

"You call me Miss Swan one more time and I will shut this door and dominate you like I did night before the last."

I gasped, my breath caught deeply within my throat, and my eyes widened as I considered her.

"Just the expression I was looking for", she said smiling widely, showing teeth as she closed the distance between us, the air buzzing with incredible anticipations of tingling arousal.

I for one would often stubbornly deny the inner stirring of feelings as she would step into my personal space, but Emma was definitely bold enough to show clearly on her face exactly what she expected. And this time, I was definitely about to be be intimately fatigued, if that was a proper enough explanation.

"Last night was...some night", and she sighed deeply, holding out the box towards me, waiting. Yet when I chose to reach up, scrutinizing the lid as I did, she moved her hand away in a flash, laughing wickedly.

"I take it he didn't accept your offer?" I asked quietly, snatching at the box, then I groaned, "Emma, don't make me fight you."

"Sticking a pin, I'll make sure I find some situation where you have to fight me to do as you want", she said smiling and after pulling up the lid, in her hand went, her fingers plucking out a selected chocolate after careful scrutiny that lasted more than six long seconds. "And no, Neal refuses to let go of Henry. He wants sole custody."

"I can only assume that you denied such a selfish request", I stated, my mind wrapping itself around such a ridiculous occurrence.

Emma chose to push the round candy between my lips, the feel of her fingers grazing my mouth only adding fuel to this early morning flicker of desire within me.

"He's bitching about us having a bad influence on his son and blah blah."

"Oh right", I said chewing the coconut centered chocolate, "the L word."

"It's actually a good show", she said smiling, changing the topic, "Anyway, so I told him we'd have to settle this the hard way, in court if it came to that because he's not taking Henry away from us. Considering you brought him up for like ten years plus I'm his birth mother."

"He's Henry's father", I said, watching her.

"Just a sperm donor as you rightfully said two weeks ago."

"The two of you conceived Henry by..."

"Regina, don't start reminding me of what he and I did to get the kid here", and she shuddered, hunching her shoulders and grimacing. "I so want to forget that."

"What can I do to help you forget such a memory?" I asked now, gazing up at her as my fingers traveled across the legs of her blue jeans slowly, my nails denting the fabric.

"Let me feed you chocolates and see where that leads, yeah?"

"I have a meeting in less than half an hour."

"A quickie then?"

"Emma, I don't think..." and reaching behind her back, her eyes wide, filled with excitement, she suddenly produced a yellow flower sprinkled with red dots before me, the soft petals tucked between her fingers.

"Viola!"

"You're going to woo me over with a flower?" I asked, my insides melting as she bent forward, tucking the small stem within my hair and arranging the petals quite dramatically. "Thank you."

"No offense but you've just upped your gorgeousness by one hundred percent."

"As I appear gorgeous in shades, from what I can recall..."

"No this is different, it's like with a flower stuck in your hair you remind me of how beautiful you are just as nature is." And then her hand was resting upon mine, fingers were entwined and she was pulling me up, her gaze never wavering as the distance was closed between us.

"Emma, I only have so many minutes left..." I reminded her, the warmth of her body captivating me as she reached up to caress my cheeks, her fingers fluttering near my jawline and down my neck.

"My girlfriend smells so nice", she whispered, desire filling her emerald eyes as they blinked from passion. "You smell so eatable: wild cherries and apples, mixed with chocolate..."

"Clearly one thing is on your mind."

"Care to read my thoughts then?"

"Leaving me flushed before a meeting, Emma?" and I tried to gather composure as her hands moved down the sides of my body, the warmth from within her radiating through her palms as she threatened to initiate what we both knew we couldn't finish.

"I've always wanted to do it, you know", she confessed, smiling and her lips lay less than an inch away from mine, the distance killing me as I yearned to taste her. "Geese, I can never seem to get enough of you, Regina. You're so capable of driving me fucking crazy, so crazy that I..." Our heads danced like snakes as desire consumed us, leaving my lips parched, my throat clenched, that sensation traveling from my tightened gut all the way down, resting between my legs, knees weakening. I was becoming shamelessly wet, bashful at admitting it so openly but becoming driven with desire can do such things to one's mental state of mind.

Emma was poison, the tormenting kind that would slowly unhinge me as she intoxicated the situation with her exotic beauty, those rough yet eager hands that sought out sensitive destinations and was capable of killing me with ecstasy.

And I couldn't resist the distance any longer, feeling utterly compelled to ravish her lips as soon as I could and I did, as my desperate hands gripped the front of her tank top, material being stretched as she was pulled closer to me. Then the kiss was as intoxicating as it was breathless, pelting me to oblivion and pushing my mind off the edge of bliss. For a moment, time ceased to proceed onwards as our tongues tasted each other around kisses, the biting of lips and neck, teeth sliding over skin, biting and sucking. Now I was with my back against the wall of my office as Emma proceeded to go all hands on with me, bunching my skirt higher up, me shuddering as I fumbled with her belt buckle, gasping when her lips found my jawline, teeth seeking out excited flesh and awakening pores.

She could surely fuck a woman providing that there had been claims made to her being inexperienced.

"It's not even midday..." she breathed against my neck, exciting my pores, sending thrills down my spine, "and I'm so hungry."

"You...animal", I choked out and moaned as she roughly slipped a finger within, forcing me to throw my head back against the wall, eyes closed and watering because my body wasn't ultimately prepared for such a shocking advance. It had been anticipated yet hurried, raw and tinged with pain yet I found myself smirking. "For goodness sakes, give me time to loosen up! Not so...fast!"

Yet she ignored my protests, ravishing my neck with her teeth and tongue, sucking on my earlobe as fingers devoured me hard and rough, forcing a scream from within, a sound I would fight to muffle but a situation like this shattered such composure. Perhaps this was her ultimate way of seeking out revenge on me for last night when I had proposed her having a meet up with Neal to discuss Henry. Or maybe it was simply lust and desire arising from our absence of love making within two days. But this was passionately rough, the tinge of pain caused by her intense rhythm only succeeding in driving me as close to insanity as possible. I was pushed to become delusional, escaping from the constraints of my office walls to a desirous world comprising of just her and me flickering with the flames of destroying my self composure, my authoritative stance.

And when I was breathless, my cheeks obviously pinched with blush, my neck raw from the contact of hungry bites, Emma savagely grabbed a hold of my upper legs, lifting me up as she wrapped them around her moving waist, grinding against me as my back massaged the wall and I choked moans, burying my face where her neck met her shoulder. When her thumb began to encircle that bundle of nerves that shocked me to the core, I clearly forgot how alluring it was to be authoritative. Becoming helpless, my body became limp from pleasure as her smell choked me: the shampoo scent from her wild blonde hair, sweat and the lingering catch of sugared doughnuts all intermingled.

Call me a delusional woman, but there was nothing as seductive as having a woman ravish you roughly within your own office against the wall you ever so often found yourself gazing upon in a dazed pondering moment. The heat arising from our movements was intoxicating and wild, our movements only bringing forth more passion tempting to escalate us to a breaking point. But just when I believed I would end it all as that fantastic moment of bliss began to curl my toes, she removed her fingers from within then began to rub, massaging me hard and manly, sensing the way my body tightened. So that when I came hard, her hand matched the pulsing convulsions ripping through my body as I clung unto her desperately, shuddering with ecstasy, and gasping as every wave washed over me.

Then there as a knock on the door.

"Oh my god", I said in a rusty voice, my mouth parched and I widened my eyes at her when she chose to stare at me. "Emma..."

"Fuck!"

"Regina...are you in there?" It was Charming.

"Make him go away", she whispered, pleading with me, "just let's shut up and make them go away." There was a mixture of voices outside.

"Give me five minutes!" I managed to say in a composed voice. And I reached up to caress her face, my fingers whispering against her hair. "As much as I want to", I said, my chest heaving and she released her grip on me, my feet falling to the floor, heels clicking as they met wood, "it would be very unbecoming of me as Mayor to do so."

"I'm supposed to be at Henry's school helping out with some book sale", and she quickly buckled up her belt, reaching up to tuck her hair behind an ear as strands fell into her face. "Dad's gonna kill me. So will mom."

I suddenly felt like an overly mature woman who was having an affair with a wild teenager. Or maybe this was one of those scenarios where a brazen beautiful student would frequent her lecturer's office as they secretly carried on a relationship behind closed doors.

"I've gotta hide!"

"Emma!" but she was already scampering around, her eyes frantic, suddenly resting upon my desk them those emerald eyes sought out mine. And what passed between us was a clear as day, her intentions to be exact, quite forthright but shockingly unbelievable. "No!" I demanded, my eyes widening as she smiled wildly at me. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Regina..." Charming reminded.

"Just a moment", I called out curtly, clearing my throat, then I turned back to glare at her. "Miss Swan you will vacate my office or I'll be damned."

"Aw come on, how long will it take anyway? Like half an hour?" and she smiled sheepishly at me, yet as our son would constantly succeed in throwing me that same desperate look tinged with innocence, quite like many occasions before, I foolishly sighed in defeat.

"Grab a chair and join the meeting", I tried one more time.

But she was determined.

"No."

"If you only attempt to sexually harass me during this meeting, I will..."

"What?" she asked, bending down to crawl under my wide desk, but although the front was fully concealed, from where I stood, had anyone dare to get to move to my position, they'd color me a demented Mayor because fitting herself neatly under there, Emma proceeded to appear as comfortable as possible, this impish smile on her face. "You'll lesbian me?"

That brought a smile to my lips. And shaking my head, I sighed, reaching up to tuck my hair behind both ears.

"Come in, please", then I threw my hands up in defeat, moving tentatively to stand by my chair, my eyes fighting to remain on the door, but not to flicker under where I was positioned.

"Guess you're busy as it is already", Charming firstly said as he ventured further within: Whale, Ruby, and Lucy the head of the Hospital Nurse Board in tow.

"As always." And I smiled around. "I gather the plan was drafted?"

"Sure thing", Ruby said.

"Well then..." and I beckoned with a hand for them to be seated, "let's see what we have before us."

"For one", Charming said, moving to sit, followed by the others, a yellow folder tucked under his arm, "the women's section needs to be expanded a bit. We figure adding three beds more?"

"Not forgetting the men's section too. I mean, private rooms are good yeah, but the cost as compared is a bit more." And Ruby shrugged.

"And surprisingly, people prefer to be in the company of others whilst nursing themselves back to good health, especially pregnant women", Lucy offered, and I smiled at her as I seated myself, toeing some part of Emma's body.

"But the private rooms generate more income. Needless to say, whatever needs to be done clearly must be decided by you. I do not work within the hospital so I have no idea as to the frequency or preferences of the patients."

Five minutes later during discussion, Miss Swan's hand brushed against my upper thigh and since I was in the middle of talking budget, my voice faltered. Clearing my throat, and frowning inwardly, I proceeded to gather composure and continue. But the imbecile of a woman had her intentions set and there wasn't a thing in the world I could do at that moment but fear for my life as to what she was about to perform on me.

"Bed coverings, pillows, pillow cases and surgery gowns..." Ruby began.

"All numbers decided only to be ordered?" I asked of her, as a hand was slipped between my legs, making me shudder.

"Yeah, see the thing is, all the supplies like saline bags, equipment, they're good to go. Our only concern is expanding and well..." she turned to glance at David then Lucy.

"We don't want to expand too much, but preventative measures should be the first step, that's why we're trying to focus on getting adequate medical supplies updated and preordered", Lucy stated, tucking her dark hair behind her ears.

I fidgeted in my chair as fingers dug passionately into my skin, parting my legs and then they were trailing pathways along my inner thighs, moving up with force. Then fingertips were whispering against the fabric of my underwear, and I internally dreaded not slipping on a tights earlier that morning before I came in. Perhaps then it would have only succeeded in me having them pulled off as I sat there, because those hands were determined to have their way. And within seconds, they had found themselves behind lace.

"I can take care of the phone calls in ordering the new supplies and..." and I ceased speaking, a warmth spreading across my entire body as Emma's finger slipped into me roughly, forcing me to moan, biting my lips as my eyes fluttered close for a moment.

Blinking, probably appearing as if I had been washed over with a sudden feeling, I cleared my throat Then lifting a hand, diverting my eyes from the people before me, and biting my lips as a thumb encircled that one weak spot of mine, I did the only thing I could fast think. Pressing my fingertips against my temples, I turned to Charming and frowned.

"Sorry, I have an upsetting migraine."

"What a bitch that is", Ruby said, shaking her head, and she sighed, "well let's make this quick then, before you sass us up."

"Nothing much more to discuss since we went over the budget just now", David offered, checking his notes, a pen hovering over a written list. "Oh, the construction of the steps within the hospital."

"Already taken care of", I confirmed, as I slowly moved my hips, trying to match her tormenting rhythm, and reaching up, my hands gripped the edge of my desk hard, my eyes watering. Blinking, I tried to gather composure, trying to control my breathing, reaching up to run my fingers through my hair.

"We can discuss the library probably tomorrow then", David so kindly offered as his eyes scrutinized me, and I forced out a smile at him. If he only had the slightest idea that his daughter was torturing me beneath my own desk.

"Let's do that, please", I said in a hoarse voice.

"I guess that's everything for now then", and I realized that Whale hadn't uttered a word since he had come in. His glare was intense on me, never faltering but steady and as cold as ice.

"Meeting adjourned", Ruby said smiling. And they got up. Oh how I was thoroughly pleased when they moved to the door without any further comments. "Oh by the way, Regina", she said turning back to beam at me, "migraines are such a bitch, they need to be dealt with." And as my eyes widened, she cupped a hand to her mouth, "torture her after this door closes."

"Lock it on your way out", I said in disbelief, gripping the desk as tears stained my cheeks. And when she did, prancing off, before I could move away from the torture, her hands were gripping my skirt near my waist, pushing my chair away from the desk and pulling me closer to her. When her mouth closed around me beneath there, I threw my head back, moaning loudly and biting my bottom lip hard as she used her tongue, entering me with a heated passion forcing me to run my shaky fingers through her tangled hair, bucking my hips to match her rhythm.

For the second time that morning, she pushed me hard over the edge of oblivion, and I was desperately in need of a shower from head to toe, drenched with sweat. Needless to say, revenge was enacted from the moment I could gather enough strength in my knees to stand up firmly. And pulling her up, after ravishing her mouth with hungry kisses, I handcuffed Emma to my filing cabinet, both hands behind her as I wantonly reversed roles, using my mouth on her instead.

Quite alluring isn't it, that within a few seconds I could transform into my former hardcore self, that had been fit for me as Queen? Her moans and hoarse screams excited me to be honest, my fingers digging into the soft flesh around her waist as I ravished her with my teeth and tongue. It was only fitting to provide such a return response to her torture. And when she came, shuddering against me, my arms were wrapped around her warming body.

"Look at me", I said hoarsely, as she shook from pleasure and I smirked. "Returning favors is a bitch, isn't it?"

But she was completely breathless, remaining speechless as she gazed into my eyes.

Releasing my grip on her, still smirking and feeling completely satisfied within, I retreated to my desk once more. And as I sat down gracefully, smoothing my skirt beneath, as I guiltily plucked out a chocolate from the box, pushing it between my lips, I turned to glance at her, smiling.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, frowning as her hands fought the handcuffs.

"Why I have no idea where the key is", I said sweetly, chewing.

"It's in my front pocket", and she continued to squirm, "Regina!" she pleaded, stretching out my name, her eyes pleading with me.

"You've been such a bad girl", I said smirking, and I licked my lips slowly, watching her. "Stay where you are, dear."

"Regina, let me go now or I will..." and she fought to find the right word, fire in her eyes.

"Go on..." I urged, waiting. "No fun in you stopping just there."

"I will drive your Benz around Storybrooke like a hooligan."

I was impressed.

"Is that your best?"

"I..." and her expression was strained as she gathered up thoughts, and then a small smiled played on her lips as she studied me, "we can go horseback riding, just you and I, into the forest, anywhere you want to go and we can...we can go skinny dipping." Her eyes were wide now, excited, almost like a child's.

Actually the idea intrigued me to the core because I had never actually had a fair enough chance to have someone accompany me whilst I rode. Every morning at six I commenced my routine by frequenting the stables, grooming my chosen chocolate brown horse and after fitting on the gear, I'd ride. Perhaps my riding had become much more vigorous when I had begun to realize that I was falling in love with Emma. Yet for many weeks now, after the destruction of my curse, I hadn't been on a horse. To feel the wind whipping through my hair once more, the thrill of the gallop, moving across endless grassland, or between the shadows of the trees: that was exactly what I fancied.

Rising from my chair, I stepped tentatively towards her, my eyes never faltering as they roamed her toned figure. And then slipping two fingers within her right front jeans pocket, I pulled out the small key, hesitating.

"I'd very much prefer to ride you, Miss Swan", said I, holding the key up before her as she considered me with bewildered emerald eyes, "but skinny dipping, now that is quite something to look forward to."

* * *

**xSQx**

I would assume that as the town clock struck five in the afternoon, Emma and I were already at the stables. Watching me groom my horse slowly and gently, she folded her arms as those eyes commenced a self study on my figure, from my face all the way down to my knee high boots. And such an intense gaze forced a blush to color my cheeks, fanning over my neck as I stood there trying as hard as I could to resist the urges I had. It was only wanting of me to snatch her and occupy a random corner, biting her as the scent of hay and horses excited me. Yet I was capable of composing myself for the moment, shuddering internally as I envisioned her ravishing me below for the first time that morning, shocking me to the core with her boldness.

"I wanna show you something", she said now, bending slightly as her hand slid into her jeans pocket, and when she retrieved her cell phone, she flipped it open. "It's kinda cute. And I never ever want to get rid of it."

The first thought that came to mind was that she had managed to capture me in the nude. But gazing back on our passionate encounters, there wasn't a moment when I had fallen asleep. She had always frequented my house, and after destroying each other, I'd see her out the front door, the ache in my heart painful, longing for her to stay over. Yet she never complied, even when I had offered.

"Here", she said quietly, after pressing buttons, and now holding up the mobile before me. "This is the first girl I actually ever fell in love with."

My eyes resting on the screen, they widened by reflex as I gazed upon my younger self standing in close proximity to Emma. And not only was the image shocking considering that I had not a single photo of me from Fairy Tale Land, but it suddenly forced forth memories I had shared with her when I had been transformed into my younger self. They were merely flashes in time, a whirlwind of scenes, yet it affected me intensely because she would always lament about falling in love with that girl, and that girl was what the person I had been. It was only my fault that I had to work extra hard to have her fall for the person I had become as well. But somehow, within the past few weeks since we'd been together, Emma had managed on many occasions to take me back to that free spirited young woman I had been.

"But..." she said now, studying my expression, and reaching out to touch my arm, "I actually am much more in love with the person she's become."

With warming eyes I considered her smiling and then moving around the horse, I embraced her, drawing her closer to me.

"I don't think I've ever said it before", she whispered against my neck, her warm breath awakening my pores, "but I am absolutely totally in love with you. I love you."

Reaching up as I ran my fingers through her tangled blonde hair, I felt hot tears threaten to fill my eyes, and I allowed them to, giving into emotion.

"I love you too, dear", I managed to say hoarsely as my hands slipped down her back, caressing her, "with all my heart."

"The sex is great, actually", she admitted as we parted, flashing me a toothpaste commercial smile, "it's fucking mind blowing."

Yet we had never pushed the limits as far as intimacy was concerned since roles were chosen and acted upon. Never had we both made love as completely as I desired: full contact, no clothes. If such sparks burnt us as merely took turns dominating the other, then what would occur if we ravished each other completely without clothes? To be honest, Emma still was a bit bashful at being ultimately open with me, hence why she'd dominate instead of have me do just that. She'd choose to do the honors by arriving at my house, taking me upstairs or within my study then she'd proceed to fuck me without ripping off my clothing, to which I desperately wanted her to do. I had been contemplating on that after it occurred on more than one occasion. And I had forcefully tried to push the limits with her, but we always terminated such passionate moments with some article of clothing on.

And it fucking pissed me off.

Oh dear, did I just swear? That is quite unbecoming of a woman, but I have no regrets currently. Needless to say, the moment was slowly approaching when I'd go hardcore on her, because patience wasn't something I could stretch on for so long, considering this was all desire focused.

"Let's ride", I said after careful consideration, shaking away those thoughts. And taking a deep breath, I smiled at her.

And we did just that, both of us pelting forward with the wind whipping around and through our hair. It was so thrilling to become lost in such a moment, one that I had been dreaming of constantly ever since she had won my heart in the most unusual way. To have her behind me as I rode, arms gripping me as she buried her bursts of excitement within my hair: that was the perfect moment of bliss. I had actually never ridden with Daniel as we both did now, always meeting him at a destination. So this made the moment quite captivating for me. A love so beautiful, feelings so intense, the chemistry between us when we touched, pure magic. I don't believe I could have ever envisioned myself becoming so overwhelmingly in love with someone, specifically a woman. But there had been moments when doubt had crossed my mind on my sexuality from a very young age. There was just something about being with a woman that soothed the soul, comforted me, weakened my composure and Emma was capable of making me feel so accepted.

"Hold unto me, Emma!" I said, shaking with excitement as the wind kissed my parted lips, "do you like it?"

"Yes!" and she screamed, hugging me tighter, "I love it, shit this is awesome!"

And I chose a marked pathway as we neared the forest, the whispering of the leaves captivating me like a magnet to delve in further. Manoevring the horse through the trees, never slowing my pace and with careful consideration, I alerted my inner senses. This was tricky. But I had done it before and it had always ended in me finding my destination easily. Finding a stream was a gift of mine, me always discovering that I was in tune with nature for I could use my senses to detect sounds, the bubbling of a stream or the cluster of animals as they gathered near a waterway. And when a riverbank could be glimpsed at through the trees before us, I found myself gasping, smiling widely as I realized never had I ever lost that gift.

Slowing the horse, and bringing her to a standstill, I was the first to descend, tingling with excitement as the nerves within my thighs jittered. And as she swung a booted leg over, jumping to the forest floor, I was raking my fingers through my hair, using them as a comb. Then they moved to fix my shirt.

"This is the same stream you took me to before", she said still breathless, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the area before us.

I turned to stare at her wide eyed. "It is?"

"Yeah."

"I can clearly remember horse riding being a means of my only escape", I began, considering her as I walked out the knots in my legs, "I'd get on my horse and ride as far as I could, then I'd dread riding back by nightfall."

"When you ride a horse", she said, watching me, "Regina, you just become this wild, free spirited person, and everything sophisticated about you just melts away. Just now, you became your teenage self again. You're not really different from back then you know. You're still the same."

"That was before I had my heart broken", I reminded her.

"And I mended it again", she reminded me.

"That you did." And I toed the dirt with my right boot, diverting my eyes from hers, "my father nicknamed me 'Stable Girl' when I was younger because I'd spend most of my time in the stables with the horses. And it would seem that they were much better companions to me than actual girls my age."

"You never really had friends", she said and I lifted my head to gaze at her, "your younger self told me that much", she admitted.

"What else did I tell you about me, Emma?" I asked, studying her emerald eyes as I stood before her.

"Hmm, let's see", and she peered up, in deep thought, "you said you once belly danced in this pub when your mother was in another realm."

"I did not!" I stated, my eyes wide.

"I'm joking!" and she laughed heartily, clutching at her midsection.

"You..." and I stepped forward, reaching up to hold her shoulders, my eyes never faltering from hers, "what did I tell you?"

"You hated Daniel's guts, he made you itchy, always being nice to you and I figure that it was just before you began to fall for him because..." there were tears in my eyes, warm ones and I felt one drive a pathway down my right cheek as I gazed at her. "Oh shit, sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay", I said hoarsely, forcing a reassuring smile. "I lost someone and I managed to gain someone twice as better."

Then she kissed me, pressing her lips on mine without losing a second. And before I could gather the moment together, we were captured deep within, slow and sensual as our rhythm matched perfectly, the warmth of her body against mine, her hands moving further up my arms and around my neck. Then I fought the moment of bliss as my fingers gripped the bottom of her tank top and I pulled it up then off. When her hands once more began to caress me gently, I unbuckled her belt, and then unzipped her jeans, moving it from her waist and pulling downwards. Yet she never stopped me. So I continued as I kissed her hungrily, fighting for air after her scent intoxicated me. And she began to undress me, standing before me in her undergarments alone.

Emma's body was beautifully sculpted from her facial features to her toned legs. And the way her arms were slightly muscular, a well-built torso and wide hips, the swell of her breasts, and her flawless skin. There were hints of my bite marks around her shoulders, to which I was forced to blush when I recalled that game we had played within the dark realms of that club.

Fingers were unbuttoning my shirt as I stood before her, drinking in her beauty, and after I had slipped my arms out, Emma was undressing me the same way I did her, my belt first then she was unzipping my pants. And stepping out of them, I was standing before her in just my lace undergarments feeling rather much exposed as compared to her. Lace was as thin as it gets, yet when her eyes lingered near my breasts, I suddenly never regretted fancying that specific make of undergarment.

"Honestly, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen", she said softly, moving closer to me, resting her hands on my hips as her emerald eyes roamed my body.

"That was supposed to be my line", I said smiling, my body shuddering as she caressed my heated skin, fingering the lace of my underwear.

"I kinda feel exposed like this considering we're in the middle of nowhere", she admitted, smiling bashfully.

"Let's get on with it then", I offered, smirking and before she could gather her thoughts, I snatched her arm and was running with her to the water.

After be both jumped in, my body convulsing from the sudden feel of the cool water on my skin, I gasped, and laughed, snatching at her as I realized how long it had been for me to delve into a stream such as this moment. With my choppy hair clinging around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist as we bounced further out until the water had risen to our shoulders. My eyes never wandered from hers, until we closed the distance, our mouths ravishing each other, tongues dancing, the biting of lips and jawlines. And I moved against her, feeling her body within the water, my hand wandering below its surface to caress between her legs.

"This is far more amazing than last time", she admitted, smiling at me wickedly as our legs entangled forcing both of us to stumble and we with a few seconds, I was coughing after swallowing water.

"You idiot", I said hoarsely.

"I might have done that on purpose", and she shrugged, smirking.

"Dip me one more time under water like that and you will feel my wrath."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Dirty?" and I smirked at her, fire suddenly in my eyes, "I'll show you dirty."

Gripping her shoulders, I began to push her back through the water, our gaze never faltering until her bottom met the wall of the stream, clustered with flattened rocks. And she gasped, peering behind her suddenly.

"We're coming out already?" she asked, looking back at me with a saddened expression. "Aw come on."

I entwined my fingers with her right hand as my feet found crooked stones, using them as steps for me to rise out of the water. And then I was leading her past our clothes strewn across the river bank then within the trees.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you choke!" she said frantically, forcing me to smile. "It's...it kinda just happened. You're going to...what are you going to do to me?"

"The smell of horses and hay", I began, as we were surrounded by wild branches, "the feel of water and riding..." I walked her up to a tree trunk, and she gasped as her back hit the wood, "riding, all that friction just constantly forced me into thinking of one thing." Then with her back against the tree trunk, I reached up to unhook her bra at the front, parting the front away from her chest and slipping it off. "There is this need, this ache I just need you to take care of for me."

"All that comes from riding a horse?" she asked, eyeing me in disbelief, "oh fuck."

And I moved my lips to kiss her right breast, gripping her erect nipple between my teeth, as I sucked and she threw her head back, a low moan erupting from within her. She tasted wonderful to be honest, and as my tongue teased her, Emma began to grow heated from passion, reaching out to ball her fists in my hair as I used my mouth on her. My mouth sought out her nipples, then I used my teeth to slide over the distance of skin between them and her navel. And stooping, my fingers moved to the top of her red underwear as I slowly moved my tongue on her skin just where the red outline began, teasing her.

"You're torturing me", she groaned, rolling her hips closer to my mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, "more, please. The animals...they're going to be blinded."

"Fuck the animals", I said and her knees weakened, forcing her to slide further down before me, our line of sight now on the same level.

She didn't hesitate in lunging at me like an animal, pushing me back unto the cool earth as she straddled my hips, sitting on me breathless. And I found myself breathless as well, my chest beginning to heave as she grabbed at my black lace bra, slipping it off then throwing it aside. Soon enough, her mouth was devouring my chest, sucking on my nipples as I writhed on the forest floor from passion, my fingers griping her wild blonde hair as she moved on top of me sensually, grinding her hips slowly.

"Why is it that you always taste like apples?" she asked of me, and using the chance, I grabbed at her shoulders, tumbling us over as we reversed positions, gasping.

"Stop distracting me", I whispered, yanking her underwear further down, as I exposed her fully, my eyes never leaving hers.

Our bodies still wet, drove me utterly crazy with passion as I sat on top of her and when her fingers pulled roughly at the lace underwear I had on, I welcomed it, realizing that I'd finally have that one moment I'd been anticipating. So that when I hoisted myself to slip that one article of clothing off as fast as possible, Emma's hands found my breasts, massaging my nipples with her warming palms, turning me on fully, so much that I was consumed with dangerous desire. Within a flash, I lowered myself onto her, and for the first time we were on full contact, that heated region wetting and intermixing as my hips moved on her, forcing us both to gasp out loud, her eyes rolling back as fingers dug into the ground beneath her. And I was pelted into oblivion again with the wet feel of her sliding against me, as I reached up blindly and ran my fingers through my hair, crying out with ecstasy as passion ravished me so intense that I couldn't see clearly, tears blurring my vision. And then we both came hard together, me rocking with the waves of pleasure exploding within us as our heated regions moved together, her legs moving up to wrap around my waist, pulling me harder onto her.

"Regina!" she cried hoarsely, as we quickened our pace, me retreating to flatten my body against hers, and I crushed my mouth on hers with passion, kissing her hard as we enacted magic together, our breasts colliding.

Breathless. I couldn't breathe. Pleasure.

It was ultimately raw, so hardcore that within a minute I was slowly approaching the edge again, knowing that I'd fall harder this time, madly, and dangerously. Her tangled hair was fanned out around her head, her body slick from sweat and water, breasts heaving, as we writhed on each other wildly in passion, never stopping until my fingers slipped smoothly into her and I initiated the same rhythm. Reaching down below, she dared to mirror my move, pushing not two but three fingers roughly within me, and I gasped, eyes widening at her expansive entrance.

"Em-ma", I whispered, and bit my top lip, moving with her, our hips rolling into the movement of fingers. And with the other hand reaching up to snatch blindly at her hair, my eyes glazed over as I cried her name over and over again.

And when the first wave of pleasure ripped through me, clenching my gut, I threw my head back and screamed hoarsely, my entire body shuddering with force as she followed, gripping me hard, her nails digging into my skin. Over and over she called my name, her voice strained, as both our bodies convulsed from orgasms so stronger than any I had ever felt before. She tightened around my fingers with such intensity that it was shockingly incredible to feel. Yet when it was all over, and we lay there surrounded by the sounds of the approaching night, I could not get my breathing under control. It was almost as if we so desired, I could commence another round and still have the same energy to complete it. So she had me, feeling entirely magical and strong that I simply could not understand how powerful we could be when combined.

* * *

**xSQx**

It was until we were back within the depths of the stables when her cell phone rang. And snatching it out of her pocket, Emma frowned at the display then sighed as she glanced at me.

"Who?" I mouthed.

"Hi mom", she said, hanging her head. "Yeah, yup. Where else would I be? Uh huh." And her eyes were on me. "Sure, Hold on, I'll ask her. Snow wants to know if you're up for having dinner with she and me at Granny's tonight." And she waited.

"Why not", I asked, smiling at her nervously.

"Yeah, she said that's great. When?"

And suddenly my heart began to race as my fingers gripped the straps of my handbag. Without second thinking it, as she closed her cell, ending the call, I pawed around in my bag until my eyes rested upon what I was seeking, and my fingers closed around it.

"Emma..." I said hoarsely, feeling my chest heave with nervousness and I was finding it harder to breathe as the seconds slipped by, bringing the moment closer, "I..."

"Regina..." and she was reaching behind her, her eyes lowered.

"You go first", I said quickly, breathless, my eyes wide as I held the source of my fluttering nerves behind my back.

"Actually, you go first, since I really don't have..." and she stopped, smiling awkwardly. "Let's both have a go at it at the same time?" she suggested, and shrugged, "since it's clear we both think the same these days."

"I doubt that", I said as my throat closed up, my eyes on her.

"On the count of three", she pressed on, and reached up with one hand to tuck her hair behind an ear, her expression stolid, "one...two..." I was shaking, "...three!"

"No wait!" I said quickly, lifting a hand, "I'll go first."

"Okay", she said quietly, and swallowed, so did I, our eyes never faltering as I tentatively stepped forward, moving my hand from behind me to in front.

And when her eyes rested upon what I had produced before her, Emma gasped, her eyes wide.

"Emma Swan", I began, my voice shaky, because I could not anticipate her reaction at all if I proceeded, "will you..." and I swallowed hard, because I couldn't breathe, "will you marry me?"

The air between us was buzzing with nervousness and the fluttering of anticipation, yet I could detect her composed state of mind for Emma appeared quite cool and calm. Her eyes were suddenly captured with excitement and peering up at me, lips parted, she gasped. Immediately I had deep doubts about my sudden decision to jump ahead, yet I was not about to regret it for the moment had felt right to me or else I would not have proceeded with such a thing.

"Geese, yes!" she exclaimed, pressing a hand to her chest as she fought to breathe, her emerald eyes wide.

"Yes?" I asked, blinking my eyes in disbelief and I immediately grew dizzy.

"Of course a million yeses, but..." and she smiled as her chest heaved, moving her hand to the front, forcing me to gasp when my eyes rested upon the small opened box between her fingers, "will you marry me too?"

"Dear God..." I said in a whisper, lifting a hand to press it against my lips in awe, and I gasped.

"Come on, say yes, I know you wanna say yes", she urged on, her eyes shining, "because this is a two way deal and I can't do it alone..."

I rushed forward, flinging my arms around her neck as I crushed my lips on hers, silencing her with a deep kiss. And I began to cry effortlessly, my eyes stinging with tears of joy as my heart galloped within my chest.

"I take that as a yes then", she said when we parted, my hands still around her.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide and I laughed hoarsely, "with all my heart, yes!"

I suddenly realized one thing as excitement overwhelmed me to the core, that there had been a moment like this before, almost feeling like deja vu. However, such moment had anxiety attached to it, tinged with a fear of losing the other, the danger of hiding and being secretive. Yet now that moment was relived but to its fullest extent, having me consumed with delight, so much happiness that I couldn't believe it had occurred.

Lifting her left hand in mine, my fingers shaky, I managed to slip the ring on her finger slowly. "Miss Swan", I began, looking at her deeply, "I promise to never ever leave your side for better or for worse, wherever life takes us, I want to spend every single moment with you because you never cease to bewitch me, body and soul."

She was crying, tears trailing down her cheeks as her eyes lingered on our fingers entwined.

"You..." she began, finding my ring finger, her voice shaky, "you never gave up on me, and I know that's love because no one else ever fought for me as you did, had so much patience with me, waiting, even though it was so hurting you. I want to be with you forever no matter what, Regina. My heart has never felt so happy ever."

"That is because there may be many soul mates for either of us within the world, but the only difference is, when I made my choice, I sought out connection of the heart as well, not only the matching of souls. And you Miss Swan, I love you with every beat of my heart."

And I moved in to kiss her deeply, the connection purest than before and bonding than any other moment ever experienced.

"Then..." she said now, snaking an arm around my waist and we began to walk out the stables, "lets move forward as we conquer the future united as Queen and Savior, lesbians, lesbianing our way through things..."

"Oh shut up", I said laughing.

* * *

**xSQx**

It was very close to seven o'clock when we ventured up the pathway to Granny's, holding hands as we intentionally kept extremely near to each other. Above everything else, what this was, this felt completely true for me. Never before had I been in a situation where when it was terminated, I was left feeling desirably whole and extremely happy. But this moment, every moment I had spent with Emma Swan within the past three weeks had forced me to come to terms with my future, and gazing forward in my life, I could only envision one person captivating my heart one hundred percent. And that was her.

"Should we tell her?" she asked quietly, stopping where the steps began, and her eyes found mine, searching, "I mean about us being..."

"Engaged, Emma", I said smirking, and squeezing her hand gently, I smiled, "the word is engaged. If you're hesitating to use it, I cannot see you confessing the truth in front of anyone."

"Oh, I'm ready to tell the world!" she exclaimed, her emerald eyes wide, and I was pulled closer to her, our chests meeting as we gazed intently at one another, "do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment in my life? I've been alone for so long, and now I'm not afraid anymore because you're by my side...I have you."

"Forever and always..."

"I'm so gay when I'm with you, Regina."

"That brings forth memories of what we divulged in upon the floor of the forest this afternoon", and I smiled, "when I proceeded to make love to you as we were both so wet and then I..."

Smiling, she lifted a finger to quickly press it against my lips, silencing me.

"Madame Mayor, if you continue, I might just have to skip this dinner date."

"By all means", I said, lifting my hand to gently grasp her fingers, our eyes never faltering, "let's get on with it."

"As much as I want to do you all over again, and spend all the time in the world alone with you, I really got to eat."

I sighed, and shook my head in disbelief, smirking.

"Your stomach always comes first. Why the hell are you so manly, dear?'

"Feed me like a coin machine and I will provide you with all the services you need", and she beamed at me, 'Madame Mayor..."

"Oh you sexy idiot", I said laughing, diverting my eyes, and grabbing her hand, I pulled her up the steps behind me, her giggles trailing after her as my hand pushed open the door.

"I'm sexy and I know it..."

"I am going to..."

"Surprise!"

I was suddenly filled to the core with shock, my eyes widening as a sea of faces came into view, all smiling with glee, Ruby heading the crowd.

"What the..." Emma began.

"Told you we'd get them!" Ruby said in glee as she gazed around her.

Trying to gather composure, shaking with nervousness and fright, I counted ten familiar faces before me: Charming, Snow, Ruby, Leroy, Archie, Henry, Whale, Granny, Katherine and Belle. And immediately I felt the buzzing of excitement within me when kind eyes met mine from all around, never judgmental, nor captured from anger, even Leroy was smiling at me, shaking his head. Perhaps it was a forced expression brought forth but the majority appeared quite overwhelmed to see us both arrive.

"This is a little celebration for the two of you", Ruby said stepping towards us, her eyes dancing, and she reached out to touch my right arm then Emma's, "because the two of you deserve it."

Emma was laughing like a hyena as she walked into the Diner, clutching at her mid section. And as contagious as it was, I merely found myself smiling, still bracing myself for any judgmental whispers. Yet none came. And I allowed Ruby to take my arm, leading me over to Archie who was already sipping wine.

"Regina..." he said smiling, and he stepped forward to hug me, "glad to see you. Might I add how happy you look as well?"

"She's glowing!" Ruby exclaimed, peering at me. "I mean, when last have you seen her this happy? It's like she's become so happy and warm!"

"All Emma's doing, I gather", Granny supplied, and she touched my arm lightly, "glad to have you join us, Regina."

"Thank you", was all I could say, as my eyes stung with emotion.

"Regina, just so you know, because of how you've changed and you've proven to us how loving you are, we're all willing to put the past behind us and just...love you endlessly", Ruby said, and before I could prepare myself, she rushed forward, throwing her arms around me, squeezing me into a warm hug. Gently I wrapped my arms around her, my eyes wide and when I composed myself, even before I did, I found that I was smiling so widely that my cheeks hurt.

"That..." and I swallowed as tears filled my eyes, "that means so much to me. More than you'll ever understand."

"There she is!" Snow cried out, and my eyes moved to rest on her as she walked towards us, smiling with Charming beside her. "I guess I can say this with everyone here", and she lifted her glass, so did Charming as he considered me quietly, "welcome to our family, Regina!"

"Hear, hear!" Ruby agreed, lifting her glass too, and so did everyone.

Emma was tentatively stepping towards me now, Henry's arm linked through hers. And when I smiled warmly at him, tears in my eyes, he rushed forward happily, wrapping me in a hug that knocked the air out of me. Gasping, I immediately returned his embrace, laughing.

"Mom!"

"Henry, dear..."

Should I call her my fiancee now? Or was the word phrase 'future wife' fitting enough? Maybe I should just refer to her as my other half but then again several tempting nicknames came forth like: my Sheriff, White Knight, my unicorn, Miss Swan, and as she came to stand next to me, snaking an arm around my waist, those names made me smirk, putting them behind for now.

And an hour elapsed as we mingled, me being glued to Snow's side as she proceeded to constantly hug me, wooing me with her kind words. Charming on the other hand appeared quite bashful even though for he would always find it difficult to fully accept anything outside his mundane line of moral.

Whilst Emma excitedly conversed with Ruby, my eyes would not hesitate to gaze upon her as she stood there. And it was no coincidence that our eyes met precisely at the same moment we both chose to look over upon one another. Perhaps that was magic. But the one truth I could not deny was the infinite captivating feelings that arose when I would look upon her, or be near her, distance providing an ache that was automatic.

There was the sound of cutlery hitting glass a moment after, drawing our attention to Ruby standing near Archie, red wine sparkling as she held it up for all to see.

"I'd like to propose a toast to friendship", she began, smiling brightly at Emma with love in her eyes, "because it has so many drastic beginnings yet so many beautiful endings. And when I first met Emma, that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship all in one. It's was like, how could you not love her? I mean, she's so fun and loving, and beautiful, and I guess Regina can fill in the rest, huh?" and she winked at me, everyone else smiling as they glanced at me. "Anyway, speaking of Regina. Woo! I never thought I'd ever see this day, I don't think any of you saw it! From the time they met..."

"It was like World War in Storybrooke", Snow provided, and she laughed.

"World war? More like so much sexual tension everyone else saw it except them."

Hmm, sexual tension? I'd rather call what we experienced quite dangerously volcanic.

"So here we are, actually toasting to the happiness of the very first same sex couple we've ever know in our world and in here as well!"

"Cheers!" Snow and the others said happily. "I'd like to toast to Charming and I being so, so proud of bringing into this world, a daughter that ended all hatred and vengeance between foes for such a long time now. And I'm so happy for both of you, because I have always loved Regina, and she knows it. So to have this chance once more to be family, I say let's do this!"

I must say she would always praise herself for doing all good, but this time, as shocking as it is to admit, she was definitely truthful.

"To my daughter for finding her happy ending", Charming cheered, lifting his glass up.

"To both my moms realizing finally that they can be so much more together since they match, because I'll admit it, I'm fed up with the fighting!" Henry said smiling.

And everyone laughed, even me.

"Actually, the thing is", Emma said now, and my eyes moved to rest upon her as she stepped away from Archie to the front of the room, "I never thought I'd ever be in this situation as Ruby said earlier. But putting that aside, from the first time I met Regina, she kinda awed me in more ways than one. I don't think I've ever met someone else as beautiful as her in my life. And after the constant fights, geese, I gotta admit, the hate was deep. But I knew it could never last because we share so many things in common and connect on so many levels that it's beautiful, she's beautiful both inside and out. You all just misjudged her and never understood who she really is. I've realized she just loves deeper than anyone I've ever known just as she loves me. Simple as that. If you don't get it, if you still doubt her being a fantastic person, look at how she struggled to love me, me being all bitchy about it to begin with. It was never easy for us, to be honest and you all know that more than I do. We've worked past our differences and instead of stepping backwards constantly, we both jumped forward because it's what's right and we both feel it ." And her gaze lingered on me, searching my eyes yet I merely smiled in approval.

I was gazing at her, my eyes filled with tears and after I couldn't contain myself, pulling her close and resting my head on her shoulder, I closed my eyes and allowed the tears to flow as she held me, hugging me warmly.

"Don't cry", she whispered, using a hand to lift my chin up so that I could look into her emerald eyes, those bewitching eyes and using a thumb, she wiped my hot tears away.

And I crushed my lips on hers, my fingers whispering against her cheeks as we kissed slowly, squeezing my eyes shut as emotions ripped through me of all sorts. Happiness, truth, magic.

"Henry, hide your eyes!" Ruby exclaimed. "Major Swan Queen moment here!"

"I like what I see", I heard Henry say and there was laughter.

"Yet when your grandmother and I kiss, you run out the room", it was Charming.

"Don't cry okay", Emma said softly, her hands on either sides of my face, "it's going to be alright."

And she smiled widely, taking my hand gently and snaking an arm around my waist, smiling, "I think you all have to prepare yourself for another celebration of true love, because it's gonna be epic. And it feels so awesome standing here tonight telling you all that..." she lifted her left hand, displaying the ring I had placed on her finger, "we're engaged!"

"You're what?" Ruby asked and screamed in glee, slapping her hands to her cover her mouth, eyes wide, "Oh my gods!" and she began to dance.

"That is so, so wonderful!" Snow declared, rushing forward to hug both of us, yet Charming didn't follow, "Henry, plans are to be made, right?"

"Right!" he said, excitement in his eyes they danced back and forth between Emma and I, "my wish came true! I knew it!"

To be honest, we were pulled into tight hugs from all directions, me even being embraced by Whale who allowed a small smile to play on his lips, a thin one but nonetheless an effort was made. Was I thrilled? Describe my current emotional stance? I was overwhelming intoxicated with the feeling of belonging, complete love and acceptance from everyone. It was so beautiful that I was left speechless even thought-wise. And the mere fact that Henry was between us as we both chose to hold hands, only provided that perfect happy ending for me because I had finally gotten exactly what I had always wanted: my happy ending. Even after trying to kill the flicker of love before after Daniel, I was now prepared to welcome it, finding it desirably needing.

As I stood hugging Henry a few minutes after further away from the crowd surrounding Emma, Charming approached me slowly, his eyes meeting mine. And after asking Henry if he'd give us both a moment, I prepared myself to be lectured on how good always wins. Yet I was completely wrong.

"I'm just feeling terrible because many years ago, I was the one to actually believe executing you would put an end to everything", he said coming to stand next to me, "that would have been selfish, killing my daughter's true love."

"Being in the moment, I gather vengeance brought out the worst in us", I said, watching him.

"Well I'll trust your word on that since you know all about that area...vengeance, I mean."

I chose to remain silent.

"Thing is", and he glanced around towards Emma, then back at me, "I don't get it why you haven't told her you have your magic back as yet. After talking with you last week, I thought you said you'd be open with her."

"I just don't want her to believe that I chose to regain my magic to be powerful or anything like that", I confessed, worry in my eyes. "Surely, you understand the connection between magic and power in my situation."

"I do, but if she knows of this, don't you think she'll love it?"

I was searching his eyes. "How so?"

"Regina, you haven't used your magic since you got it back more than two weeks ago. It only proves that above all, you chose to focus on your love for my daughter more than anything else. I think Emma would be more than happy to learn the truth."

"I'll tell her."

And my eyes moved to rest on her as she laughed, touching Archie's arm lightly when she spoke.

"I guess you don't know how I'm so proud of you for putting magic and revenge aside in all this", he said, warranting a look of disbelief from me, "at first I honestly believed the obvious..."

"That I chose to love Emma to seek revenge."

"Exactly, but.." and he held up a hand as I was about to retort, "when you first told me about all of this, that day she ran, I had a hard time adjusting. I mean, it wasn't exactly easy news. Yet, the more and more I see you two together, I know it's right. She hated your guts to begin with, but if you moved her with love to this point, I don't have any doubts at all."

"After a fair amount of nerves and patience", I said then sighed, remembering when I had first asked her on a date and the events that followed.

"You adopted my grandson and with the package came your happy ending", and before I could register the depth of his words, David was embracing me warmly, "welcome to the family, Regina."

"Thank you", I said hoarsely, lifting my hands to return his hug.

"David was always a friend to you, just so you know, Charming could only see black and white, but when combined, you've got a great friend in me more than ever."

"I really appreciate that", I admitted, smiling.

Then half an hour later, after hints of exhaustion overwhelmed me, I decided to step outside for a moment, pulling the door open and venturing out. The air buzzing with positive energy had become too intoxicating for me, because I was never accustomed to all that warmth at all. Having for the first time in my life to stand in a room where everyone appeared appreciative and welcoming towards you more than ever before was suffocating. Perhaps after spending many years seeking out revenge had added something to this, yet I could not digest it all in one evening. Hands in my coat pockets, I quickly stepped down the stairs, then decided to move to the fence, where I'd just take a few minutes to catch my breathe, regain composure.

"Don't tell me you're leaving", she said from behind me, and I turned around in a haste, my eyes wide, "Archie made a cake."

"I'm just..." and I fumbled for words, moving my hands about, "decidedly taking a moment to gather my thoughts."

"Sure", and she looked at me, waiting.

"What?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"I'm waiting until you've gathered your thoughts, so to speak."

"You're going to stand there and wait until I do?" I asked, watching her as she lifted her hands, tucking both thumbs into her jeans pockets.

"Any moment you have, I want to be there with you to see it through", she stated.

My knees grew weak from emotion as tears stung my eyes.

"Oh, Emma..."

"You know, I just realized that before all of this, when you used to leave a room after us arguing, I'd always miss you", and she was stepping down, her eyes never faltering, "now added to that, when you just walked out the door, a huge chunk of my heart died."

"I...sweetheart I wasn't..." I began

"I know but it's like you tried so hard to get me to see the truth, and I've always been afraid of losing you since then because I've been an ignorant ass."

"Well just so you know", I said softly, taking both her hands in mine, welcoming the warmth, and I pulled her closer to me, my body shuddering as we touched, "every time I leave, I guarantee you that I will always come back to you."

"Don't ever leave me ever", she said now, her voice saddening, "please, because I fell so hard for you, and every time we're together, Regina, I just never want you to leave."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, I can assure you that", I said reaching out to rest my hands on her waist, "I promise you that."

"Likewise."

"Move in with me", I said quickly, all in a rush.

And her emerald eyes widened from the sudden change.

"Are you..."

"I know it's a tremendous step forward, Emma", I said softly, gazing into her eyes, "but distance kills me, and I might be a fool for confessing such a thing, but there is nothing that would make me happier than drifting into sleep with you by my side and waking up next to you."

"And all the other things before and between that", she said wickedly, smiling. "Plus I've always had this wild fetish of doing you in your own kitchen."

My eyes widened. "Well that escalated rather fast!"

"And in your office, scattering that neat desk of yours..."

"This is quite alluring!"

"Let's go eat the cake and get the hell out of here", she said, breathless.

"So you will move in with me, Henry as well?" I asked, searching her eyes. And I reached up to rest my palms on the sides of her beautiful face, my fingers whispering on her skin.

"I want that more than anything else in the world", she confessed. "But right now, you know what I want right now?"

"I can gather a fair estimation, but..."

And Emma moved in fast, leaving me breathless, having my sentence left unfinished and forgotten as she kissed me hard, parting my quivering lips. It was so captivating, to taste her all over again: wine and a hint of cookies. Yet when her hands traveled up my back, as we moved against each other sensually, I couldn't care less for breathing because I'd rather die in this perfect moment than part with it. And as my hands wrapped around her neck, a moan escaped from within me whilst feelings ravished my body, curling my toes in my boots.

"I love you so much", I whispered hoarsely, breathing on her neck as our lips parted, resting our heads together and clinging unto each other.

"I love you too, Regina", she whispered in my ear, and with her arms around me, Emma squeezed me closer to her.

And therein lies the story to my happy ending, consisting of a woman whom I had constantly hated yet found myself loving her endlessly. To end it off, my only advice to you, speaking from experience of course is to always trust your heart and never lose faith. Because gaze upon what happened to me: I brought a curse upon my self, due to my denial simply because I stopped believing in love, when it ended up being the only force lying within her that succeeded in completely unhinging me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Chad:** I know you enjoyed it! Kay wrote the entire thing, with my help of course on Emma's lines! She is such a brilliant writer! Don't you agree?

**Kay**: One hater may dampen my feelings for a moment, but the majority of you soothed me with happiness, eliminating my writer's block and pushing out the passion in me to write. Thank you!

* * *

Next we'll do a short three chapter challenge suggested to us by a lovely reader. And the story will be based in Neverland. Look out for the following:

- Regina comes to terms with her feelings for Emma on the Jolly Roger, why she really asked Hook about 'happy endings'

- Emma angering and devastating Regina by throwing herself off the ship [What exactly was Regina thinking in that moment?]

- Regina suspecting something between Hook and Emma

- What exactly was going through her mind when Hook flirts, Emma calls her a villain and why she reacted the way she did

- A very heated talk between the two

- A very heated kiss

- Why they chose to sleep so far apart, why is Emma constantly being so frank, cold and a bit ignorant, avoiding eye contact

- A fight about 'combining our magic talk' and passion ;)

- What REALLY happened between Tinkerbell and Regina and how Emma reacts when she finds out

- What Regina REALLY meant in those alone scenes with Emma


	21. 20 - Risking My Heart Neverland

**Entry Five: Part One**

**Title: **_**Risking My Heart**_

**Written by: **_**Kay Angelina**_

**[Neverland One Shots Challenge]**

***Hey again! It's Kay here and well, I'm trying something a bit difficult before I venture into writing 'The Queen's Pride and Prejudice'. What I'll do in these three chapters to come is to recreate the scenes in Neverland, fitting in my own Swan Queen moments into the original plot. I wanted to capture my idea of deleted scenes and why I believed things happened or words were said. So this is just the beginning. I will not write every single scene just a few, so have fun!***

* * *

**"Sometimes you love someone and you want to make it work. Yet you never really wonder if the other person loves you back, or if they ever will. But you just find yourself falling hard, and you can't help it. And before you know it, you're acting irrationally and you're becoming delusional, paranoid. Then you kiss her. And when you kiss her, everything changes. You're left now to cope. And coping might be the very destruction of your that one strong heart you fought so hard to protect"**

* * *

**xSQx**

**Preview: **

"Hook is not top priority for me right now, because really, I'm not ready to love anyone for that matter", she said diverting her eyes away from where I stood.

"Not even me?" I asked quietly.

* * *

I was selectively standing there next to Captain Hook with distance between us.

Perhaps it was the fact that there was something dangerously alluring about being near her as of recent. Somehow after my life flashed before me as I slowed down the destruction of the stone, it dawned upon me that what I felt for her was absolutely deeper than anything else. And that frightened me terribly to a point where the termination of my life had been a guilty yet selfish act on my behalf. I had desired only to end all this suffering and constant pain. Yet she came in like a beam of light and with the combination of our magic, Emma and I succeeded in saving Storybrooke. For now.

But could I save myself from drowning in her?

Hanging her head, Emma proceeded to appear broken yet anguished, driving a need in me to step away from the Captain to provide her with my company. Yet my feet remained rooted to the spot, me believing that if I did give in to such a desire, then who knows what I might confess to her. It had reached a point where I had just lost Henry and now I was in fear of losing her. The depth of the pain within her radiated towards me with such intensity that it tormented my guilt in believing I was much more a mother than her in any situation. She had been constantly trying and yet I had shot her down with ridiculed articles, bouts of selfish anger and acts, never succeeding in vanquishing her from my life. I wanted only to tell her these things, to believe in myself that if I did, she'd understand and she would admit that her feelings were mutual. But such anticipated feelings were risky, providing that she was currently in a state of mind that would cause her to self-destruct within seconds.

Then Hook's movement caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

I turned to gaze at him in confusion. "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger."

"I know, my hot headed Queen", he stated, daring to use the words 'my' and 'queen' in the same sentence. It sickened me. "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island then link up with the widest part of the river then...we sail right through, take him by surprise", and he smiled, shaking his head, "the irony..."

"What irony?" I asked, considering him, searching his expression for explanations.

"Oh..." and he began to steer the ship again, his eyes ahead, "I spent more time that I care to remember trying to leave this place and kill Rumplestiltskin, and here I am, sailing right back into the heart of it with him as my guest of honor." I was lost in my own thoughts of course, my eyes glancing ever so frequently to her as she stood there alone. "It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

Happy endings.

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me", I said now, turning to glance at him, the very thought of the subject tugging at my heart strings, "he said I'm a villain...and that villains don't get happy endings." I was trying to hide my pain behind a smirk, but had he turned to search my eyes, he would have seen a lot more than he bargained for, had anyone been self-examining me, they would have summed everything up. "You believe that?"

"I hope not", he said, and now looked at me, "or we've wasted our lives."

I wasn't a villain and the word unjustly labeled me, driving anger from within that could make me do unspeakable things. There was a tremendous difference between being a villain and acting on the misfortune of a broken heart. And I was not such a person providing that from the moment I had met Miss Swan, the change within me was effortlessly occurring without any guide from myself, happening gradually without any self-control. My broken heart was slowly mending due to her incessant passionate rivalry and wanting encounters. Since Daniel had declared that I should love again and let him go, I was surprisingly allowing my heart to love her. And what I felt by doing so, it wasn't painful. It was beautiful and warming.

The constant concealment absolutely killed me though.

"Why? Have you found that special someone, my Queen?" and it turned to watch him, my lips parting from disbelief and guilt.

"Maybe..." I offered, carefully avoiding the entirety of the story.

"Am I to believe that the lucky man is currently residing in Storybrooke without a clue as to where you're situated as of present?"

"What about you?" I asked, diverting a response and wrapping my hands around me, hugging myself. "Any luck in the love department?"

The wind was harsh now, whipping around us as the waves crashed against the ship below, wind whistling around sails and through creases everywhere. Suddenly I yearned to be back within the confinements of my comfortable mansion, the feel of the sheets beneath me as I closed my eyes, slipping into sweet dreams of the woman standing not so far away from me. If she only knew what was flickering through my mind as I gazed at her. Blonde hair whipping wild in the wind, toned upper arms and a tempting figure, my fingers twitching as I longed to touch her.

"There is something about Swan that provides a desirous challenge."

I was shocked to the core, my heart ceasing to beat as I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Emma Swan?" I asked, and he smiled.

"The very same", and he carefully steered two knots, his eyes resting on her, "I like women who are fierce, and challenging, and she constantly captures me with her rough edges."

"Well clearly she's dealing with things far more important than love right now", I said, my voice never faltering. "You might as well give her space."

"I might be able to comfort a needing soul", he provided, and I glanced at him angrily. Thankfully he never returned a look in my direction, a foolish smile plastered on his chiseled face, sickening me.

"Hook, you are such a..." but Emma's voice, rising several octaves higher startled me, and flicking my eyes in her direction, I surveyed the scene before me.

"How can the two of you be so infuriatingly optimistic?"

She was wild, and feelings were being let loose before me. And because this anger was directed at The Charmings, I found myself smirking, hands shoved deep within my coat pockets.

"Why? Ever since you got your memories back! Ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives...they've sucked!"

"See? I like that wild side of hers", Hook offered. I wanted to shove him with force from beside me, and off the edge of his ship.

"And lost Henry, and Neal, and countless other people!"

Snow's face was priceless, forcing me to laugh hoarsely as the situation played out and Emma finally blasted them with her rage, almost as if she was speaking on my behalf. That thought provided such a comforting self of fulfillment for me, a need of acceptance between both of us that the two idiots were just filled with utter stupidity with their profession of 'True Love' and everything else soft and disgusting that trailed after.

And then Gold appeared like the Dark Lord from Harry Potter, forcing me to gloat upon his ability to change clothing so dramatically when I only desired to do the same. In all his glory, he declared that he was going to get Henry.

"We agreed to do this together", I reminded him.

"We made no such agreements."

The babbling fool!

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked, peering up at him in confusion.

"Because I wanna succeed."

"So you think I'm gonna fail", Emma stated.

"Well how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or magic, or in yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a leap of faith?" Gold asked of her, and I considered his words truthful because they were. "You know the kind where there's absolutely no proof. I've known you some time, Miss Swan. And sadly, after everything you've been through, you're still looking for evidence. Well dearie that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes", Miss Swan declared boldly.

"Well you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry dearie, our foe is too fierceful Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild and sadly...yours doesn't."

Then within a flash, after twirling his walking stick, he vanished without a trace, leaving us all staring where he stood. I for one was still scrutinizing his words, and found that clearly Emma didn't believe in herself at all because she was in denial. Who she really was could be seen by me, all of her because as much as she would try to conceal her life, Emma was easy to read. And because my heart was constantly being warmed by her, I knew for a fact that there was a possibility that she was as open minded as it could go. Careful consideration would provide answers, yet from where I stood, Miss Swan was a woman capable of many things, and I believe I could teach her everything she needed to know.

Guiltily, I smirked after that line of thought, also celebrating the departure of Gold, because his smugness was itching at my nerves constantly.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Snow asked, looking around, "he pinpointed Henry's in Neverland and now he up and leaves!"

"I think we can manage fine without him", Hook stated, appearing bashful. "Present company included, when combined, we have magic and strength on our side."

"Magic is not the way."

"Clearly stated by the woman who was awakened by True Love's kiss", I reminded her, glaring in her direction.

"That's good magic, yours is just...bad."

"Might I remind you that I saved your ass before, and it was you who chose to use dark magic to kill my mother!" I retorted, my eyes flashing with fire.

"Your magic placed us in this mess in the first place, ruined our lives!"

"Yet you're standing next to...him with your daughter as well, and I somehow am to be blamed for it."

"Always twisting words to make you appear as some good person when it's clear that you're..."

"Stop it!" Emma shouted, throwing up her hands, her emerald eyes darting from me to her stupid mother. "You think fighting is gonna help us get Henry back? Well think again! I'm just fed up with this, geese. Can't you all just put aside your differences and try to focus on finding my son? It's all your faults actually."

"Even mine?" Hook asked, smiling.

"Oh shut up, because you selfishly stole a bean to escape in all your pride and glory."

"A bean which I returned", he reminded her. "Swan, you really must stop being so damn rude to me. I can be so much more if you let me."

"Your arrogance sickens me", I said to Hook, and stalked off, knowing that he stared at my departure in disbelief. And so did Emma. Snow only scowled at me when I moved past her, and I smirked, wondering how she would react when she realized that I was desperately in love with her daughter.

I spent the entire rest of the night alone, providing that I was on a ship consisting of people who had little trust in me. The tension was thick when I was around for the first half hour after we fell through the portal and never had I desired anything more than to poof myself out of this dreaded environment. Yet one woman held me firmly on that ship, and goodness knows how my heart would ache to distance myself from her. Hence why I was so patient and tolerable of the Charmings, not forgetting Hook.

Sleep never traveled my way that night, even though I was effortlessly tired, my head feeling heavy from exhaustion. And with my body still weak from Greg's repeated electric trauma, I could not allow myself to feel calm just yet. Never was I the sort of person to sleep anywhere else but on a comforting bed, so when below deck was offered up for grabs, I declined.

But so did Emma.

I deeply desired her in more ways than one, to a point where anything else appeared inevitable. And standing with distance between us only provided me with the urge to eliminate it all. Slowly releasing my grip on the rope leading up to the sails above, I made my way across the swaying ship towards where she stood watching out into the night alone. And it would appear as if she was so lost in thought that my presence wasn't even detected.

"We're going to find him", I said quietly, and she flinched by the sound of my voice, her eyes barely glancing to register me standing beside her.

Yet not a word was returned.

So I tried again.

"You blame me as well, don't you, for all of this."

"Thinking about it", she finally said, her voice barely audible beneath the sound of crashing waves and flapping sails, "if you hadn't enacted that stupid stone of yours then we wouldn't have been distracted and Henry would be safe. So yeah, I blame you too."

It was a low blow, one I had asked for.

"I enacted that stone because you all were disregarding me, and I could never ever gain your compassion or understanding..."

"I was trying to understand you!" she exclaimed, her hair flying in the wind. "I was giving you so many chances and yet it came to you wanting to take a fucking bean and escape with my son."

"That's..."

"I thought you were changing for the better", she said cutting me off, turning to glare in the distance, "I actually thought I could trust you."

"Just as I was delusional to think that you'd stop calling him your son and realize that he belongs to both of us."

"Well he doesn't belong to any of us now, does he?" she asked, turning to watch me, her eyes red, "where the hell is he whilst you and I are having this senseless conversation?"

"I can see you're upset, so I'll take my leave now", I said, feeling no need to retort but having my chest heave with pain as tears filled my stinging eyes. And I turned on my heels, stepping away from her.

"Yeah because why would you even try to comfort me or understand me anyway?" she asked and I stopped. "Obviously none of you care about how this affects me."

Now she was staring at me with wide eyes, shocked with tear stains around her eyes, the very sight of them saddening me. How I yearned to reach out and erase them with my thumb, but gathering composure, I resisted, dreading the result had I done such a thing. Such was the situation at hand,

There were so many things I wanted to say to her, and do. I want to run forth and embrace her, yet my expertise in composure fought back and I merely stepped towards her once more, closing the distance, my eyes moist with tears.

"Emma, I am deeply hurt at your words, accusing me of not caring at all", I said to her, and she turned to look at me, considering me with conflicted eyes.

"Just leave me alone", she said in a small voice and turned away, her back to me as she continued to glare out in the distance.

And I did leave her alone, departing after a few seconds had elapsed for I was not prepared to thread murky waters that was simmering with anger. I'd try to push in at a much more appropriate time, perhaps that would present itself in Neverland.

* * *

When Emma had been lifted unto the ship again after jumping, and she was lying on the wet deck in front of me between her parents, I became so devastated that my heart almost shattered into pieces. I remembered watching at her, an ache in my heart as I did because it suddenly dawned on me that she could be dead. This could be the end of her and this could be the end of me too. Gazing at her, every single memorable moment we shared flashed before my eyes as wind and water whipped against and around me. When I had met her, when our eyes did meet, the intent gaze, inviting her in for drinks when I should have been furious at her, all the way leading up to the destruction of the stone.

Drastic events really make you realize how you could lose the one you love within a few seconds. It made me realize that she had jumped off the ship and I had only gotten a few seconds to look at her before she did. That could have been the last I would see of her. That could have been all there ever was.

And she made me so furious.

She was still weak from having her lungs pushed to breaking point when my eyes moved to follow her descending below deck. And after selfishly committing such a foolish act of jumping overboard just for our safety, it pushed me to the ultimate limit of composure. Clenching my fists, my hair sprayed with sea salt and feeling as sickly as possible, I stalked after her, knowing that they all watched me as I did.

The cabin was small but she had chosen to step further down where we had been told was the selected place to sleep. So naturally, this was my first time below deck because sleep was not something needing on my behalf when Henry's life was in danger. And I descended the steps, my hands gripping the dank wood as I went, until I was standing within the same space as her, emerald eyes meeting mine as she sat upon the bunk, her shoulders hunched.

"Why the hell did you jump?" I asked sternly, my fists still remaining clenched at my sides.

"I'm fine but a bit shaken still, thank you for asking."

"You fool", I said angrily, anger flickering within my chest, "you could have died..."

"I saved your life", she stated, her eyes fixated on mine, "you should be thanking me instead of calling me a fool but then again, that's you, the inconsiderate one."

"Thanking you?" I asked, moving further into the room, closing the distance between us, "Miss Swan, what you just did..."

"Listen lady", she said cutting me off, and rising from the bed, her eyes flaring, "I don't see how me jumping would affect you anyway, so just shove it..." and in a flash, Emma snatched up a wooden box of some sorts then flung it across the room, the lid breaking off its hinges as it smashed against the wall.

"Emma…" I began but she was blinded by rage, and suddenly, I regretted insulting her, retreating down here to somehow prove something that I should have anticipated would sour our relationship more.

"I jump off a ship", she began, never looking at me, "whilst all of you were so caught up in rage, I chose to do something about it, to risk my life in the process, and everything stopped, all the chaos you…were creating stopped", and she now chose to glare at me, "and you come down here, calling me a fool."

"I overreacted", I confessed, lowering my eyes, and moving my hands about in front of me, "Emma…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insulted you like that."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Regina?" she asked now, watching me, "you always seem to want to have a go at me, as if somehow I'm your punching bag and now you're saying you're sorry?"

"I was just worried about you", I said in a strained voice, my eyes fixated on hers, "we're supposed to be in this together, and what you did…"

The tension between us was building up slowly, more from my side of the room, yet what I could only do was to stand right where I was and prepare myself for the inevitable.

"Suddenly you care?" she asked, and winced just after attempting to roll her shoulders backwards, squeezing her eyes shut as the obvious knots of pain within her back tightened.

"Well our son did make me promise that I would somehow keep you from danger", I said absentmindedly, my eyes resting upon her shoulders as I wondered how serious the damage was.

"You're going to stand there and tell me that Henry made you promise to protect me or something", she said in disbelief.

"He did just that…are you in pain?" I asked and frowned, then the ship jolted suddenly, forcing me to gather my balance.

"I…" she blinked several times then moved her shoulders again, but this time the pain was quite intense for she clutched at her right shoulder, and I stepped forward quickly, worry in my eyes.

"Let me have a look at that", I offered, reaching out to rest a hand upon hers. And within a span of seconds when our eyes met, I believe we searched from deep within one another for some form of trust, both of us winning in the end, for she suddenly relaxed under my touch, whilst I initiated a whirlwind of emotion within myself.

"Um…" and she moved slightly on the spot, stepping sideways, her eyes on me, "you're going to use magic?"

"If you prefer me not to…"

"No, I'm just wondering if it has any…you know…" and she shrugged, hanging her head, "side effects."

"Side effects like what exactly?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"I don't know…vomiting, headaches, fever…" and she smiled amusingly at me.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan."

"Someone's got to do it", she offered and for a moment in time, I chose to gaze at her intently, searching her eyes. But catching myself quickly, I chose to divert my eyes as she considered me with a smile.

Stepping behind her so that our eyes would not succeed in meeting as frequently as possible, I bought time in surveying the exposed skin around her shoulders. And when my eyes traveled over the slight bruising across her smooth skin, by impulse my right hand lifted and before my fingers could attempt contact, I cleared my throat.

"There are bruises", I stated quietly, "maybe I can…"

"By all means…" she said in front of me.

"But…is it alright if I…" and I allowed my fingers to whisper against her bruised skin.

"Touch me?" she asked, and swiveled her head around to watch me with an amused expression, "we're both women here, it's not like if you're some guy who's trying to take advantage."

Yes her words did have an impact on me for she had chosen to make the definite comparison between me being a woman as opposed to a man. In addition to that, my heart did ache from her somehow believing nothing could arise from a situation involving two women. However, I decided to pass it over, letting her words not succeed in having a major effect on me.

And I allowed my hands to make contact with her shoulders, gently guiding my magic through the steadiness of my palms as I moved them along her upper back. Yet I could not help myself from shuddering as I touched her like this for the first time, almost too intimately for me to bear. Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth to the touch, the warmth from within her body radiating unto my skin gradually. So the process required all the strength I could gather up, all the composure I could spare, yet it proceeded to a point where when she suddenly reached behind her, fingers attempting to move her tank top upwards, I forgot how to breathe. Clearly this was more than I had bargained for, because there had always been some want of evidence from my side as if I was seriously attracted to her, or perhaps it was a guilty desire to want someone.

Because of my touch, Emma became tense at first but gradually relaxed, her head slowly tilting to the right as I attempted to heal her. But the worst part of it all was the reaction she was enacting within me when I could clearly feel her change in body language for as much as she appeared to be in need of my healing, it only contributed to me becoming lost in a trance of my own, wanting to do so much more to her, captivated by the moment.

Yet now as she urged me on to heal the knots in her back, I couldn't help but become consumed with nerves and passion. So believing I'd shatter very soon and make a sudden rash advancement of affection upon her, I chose to move my hand away as quickly as possible, declaring that the process was complete.

"Already?" she asked in surprise. And I stepped from behind her, my eyes never meeting hers.

"Yes", I said reaching up to tuck my hair behind an ear and noticing that the nerves in my hand were twitching. "That should do the trick."

"It feels…" and she rolled her shoulders once more, smiling, "great actually, no pain. Thanks, that's a…wonderful power of yours."

"Well not everything about my magic is terrible as your mother believes", I noted.

"Look, don't worry about her and her constant nagging", and she smiled, yet I could not return one because I was fluttering still from guilty desires, "even I want to shut her up sometimes."

* * *

And we parted on good terms that night, only to have her anger me the following day giving into the Pirate's advances. I was in need of fresh air that morning, whatever time of the day it was, I believe it was nearing midday for the sun's position was accurate. So there I stepped onto the exposed deck, reaching up to shade my eyes from the glare of the sun, and using another hand to keep my hair from whipping me in the face.

As I stood there gazing towards our shadowy destination, wondering what Henry was doing, Hook's voice captured my attention and I turned this way and that, my eyes darting about to locate him. Yet he could not be seen. Choosing to ignore whatever the situation was, I pinpointed a spot then made my way there, wrapping my arms around me as the ship eased forward through smooth waters.

"Come now…don't tease me."

I spun around, my eyes scrutinizing the area about me with such an intensifying gaze that my eyes burnt from such concentration. Clearly he was not alone. Or maybe the fool was demented enough to resort to carrying on a conversation with himself.

"I for one don't tease, Hook", came her voice and I immediately registered her being in his company, the very thought succeeding in hurting me.

"We're alone now, I don't see why you can't admit it."

"Admit what exactly?" she asked.

I chose to stand there as my heart ached terribly, only imagining what their intentions were. So she preferred the company of a teasing man. I'd show him the other side of me. Clenching my fists, my hands hanging at my sides, I strode forth as a giggle ensued from behind the cabin, fury consuming me as I did. And when I stalked into the small structure, my eyes traveled around the area within, yet I could not locate them. Choosing to glance around, I immediately caught a glimpse of the sun catching her blonde hair outside, and without thinking, I directed my steps towards her.

She was just taking a sip from his flask of alcohol, the gesture on her behalf only sickening me because clearly she had no idea where that thing had been. When her eyes met mine, I didn't even try to hide my astonishment.

"Regina…" she began, her eyes wide.

"Miss Swan, are you consuming alcohol?" I asked, eyeing the flask then I directed my glare at Hook.

"I…" and she fumbled for words, and then chose to hand the flask back, appearing bashful.

"What? Are you going to save Henry by drinking your way into a stupor?"

"I just sipped!"

"You have no idea where that…" and I gestured towards the flask in Hook's hand, "thing was…and yet you sipped from its mouth."

"Wherever I put my mouth, I really don't think it concerns you", she said with a hint of anger in her tone, and Hook snorted.

"You find this funny?" I asked, ignoring her words because had I taken them too seriously, I would be blushing my way towards embarrassment. "You idiot. You're supposed to be manning this ship of yours, not drinking. I'm beginning to second guess your intentions here."

He considered me with a cocky smile, "relax, my hot headed Queen. Everything is under control." And he raised the flask, sipping from it once more.

"I don't believe this", I said in disbelief, "we have placed the safety of our lives in the hands of a drunkard."

"Regina, stop getting so worked up", she urged, considering me with reassuring eyes, "everything's okay for now."

"Nothing is okay until I have my son back", I reminded her, in a clipped tone.

"We're not even there yet", she stated, the want of sleep showing around her emerald eyes. "Besides, I really need to relax, or else I might just crack or something."

"Relaxing in the company of a delirious pirate", I said watching her with hard eyes, "I figure you'd choose better companionship than…him." And I gestured towards Hook, who stood there with this expression of disbelief on his chiseled face.

The sun was becoming as scorching as ever, biting into the back of my neck and engulfing me within a blanket of severe heat. Now I gently tugged at the collar of my coat, debating on if to slip it off.

"The Queen seems to desire your company, Swan", Hook declared smiling, and he lifted his flask up to the sky, "and who am I to stand in the way?"

My heart felt as if it was being tugged when he said that, and for a moment I hung unto his words, my eyes meeting Emma's. To be honest, that was exactly my guilty intention: to have her part ways with him and accompany me instead. As much as I desired to deny it via expressions on my face, the want was inevitable. For her to talk to me, to be with me, that was what I wanted more than ever as I stood there.

"That's…ridiculous", Emma said in disbelief and she glanced away, "the only time she ever wants me alone for herself is to somehow sass me up."

"That was never my intention", I stated, hiding nothing.

"So you actually want to talk to me alone?" she asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. And it severely hurt me to a point where my eyes began to sting with tears.

"No…" I said quietly, and I blinked quickly, looking away, "because I'd hate to separate you from a situation you seem to be enjoying."

"Hook…we were just talking", she stated, "if you want to talk…"

"Alert me when we are nearing shore", I chose to say, looking into the Pirate's eyes, hugging myself as I did, and after that, I turned on my heels then departed their company, the corners of my eyes wetting with tears.

"What's her problem?" Emma asked behind me quietly, and their eyes bore into my back, I allowed a rage to consume me, for she obviously had no idea how terrible this was on my behalf, yet she constantly chose to ridicule me when clearly I was trying so hard to be nice to her. "Maybe it's that time of the month."

The words stung me, and I stopped near the cabin's door, fury capturing my tongue for my only desire was to spin around, stalk towards her and slap some sense into her wretched soul. Yet with every harsh word I conjured up, the pain within my heart tightened and I bit back my words, noticing that Snow was sitting within the room by herself.

As desperate as I was, I would not resort to that, however, when our eyes met, she chose to widen hers and I stepped forth, bracing myself for her usual selfish insults.

"Regina…" she said quietly, yet in a firm voice and I immediately kept my eyes on her, anticipating whatever it was she had to say to me, "we need to talk."

"About…?" I asked as I searched her dark eyes.

"Oh don't make me spell it out for you out loud", she stated, considering me with frustration. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You've lost your unicorn stickers and you're in need of rainbow kisses?" I asked, smirking and anger flashed in her eyes, yet the fury disappeared within seconds. "I didn't steal them."

"Regina, come sit here", and she patted the wooden chair next to her, her eyes lowered bashfully.

"And why would I do that?" I asked stubbornly, watching her with curious eyes.

"Because if you don't and you'd rather me shout it out for her to hear, then I will be more than happy to do that."

Immediately my eyes widened and the quickening of my heart beat was evident, shock engulfing me as I stood before her with my hands in my pockets. And I swallowed nervously, wondering if I was clearly delusional to believe what I suspected she had in mind or if such was the case indeed that she had discovered more than I had desired.

"What is this about?" I asked, clearing my throat as I stepped tentatively towards her, eyeing the chair, and after a moment of debating, I sat down upon it, bracing myself for what was to come.

"I see the way you look at her", she begun, and her eyes glanced over at me, hand clasped in her lap, and her right heel began to tap nervously on the floorboard.

"Who are we..."

"Emma…" she stated, gazing at me with wide eyes, "Regina, ever since we came back through the portal, ever since you drained your magic, I saw something in your eyes since that day. And it slipped my mind after everything that's happened after that. But the moment we went back to get you in the mine and…when Emma said that she thought the two of you…combined…could destroy the stone together, what I saw in your eyes…I remember that look from so, so long ago. That's the same way you looked at…I stood there watching the two of you and I knew there was something familiar about that look on your face."

As much as I tried to gather up anger and vent such emotions her way when she mentioned Daniel, I couldn't muster up enough energy to attack her because the words escaping from her lips were clearly effective.

"Regina, you're in love with my daughter, aren't you?" she asked, turning to gaze at me now, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Stop it", she said forcefully, and worry stung her eyes, "I thought I was the only one that noticed, but David does too. And ever since this journey began, you just can't hide it anymore. I see…"

"It's not the first time you'd both succeed in being delusional", I declared and scoffed, trying to hide behind a lie.

"You really want to do this, to deny the truth?"

"Well I have no choice do I?" I asked angrily, and suddenly emotions consumed me, forcing frustration out from within, and tears stung my eyes as I lowered them to the floor, never wanting to look at her.

"Regina, have you told Emma?" she asked quietly, and the mere fact that she never chose to judge me harshly forced me to become overwhelmed by shock, lifting my eyes to gaze at her with my eyes wide.

"You…you're not going to lash out at me?" I asked, searching her eyes. "Ask me why I'm doing such a thing, what are my motives?"

"Of course not", she said allowing a small smile to cross her lips, "why would I do that?"

"I am in love with your daughter, and you have no problem with that", I stated, watching her.

"See? I just got you to admit it", and she appeared shocked, "how could you let this happen? Out of all the people we know…"

"I know many things", I said firmly, becoming furious that she'd believe such a ridiculous tale, "but one thing I am sure of is that you cannot help yourself from falling in love with someone."

"That's…that's true but, she…I don't think she feels the same. She's just lost Neal and you see how that's affecting her, so she's still grieving for him."

"And you don't think I know that?" I asked furiously, the very thought of Henry's father upsetting me, because he had abandoned Emma yet everyone was quick to give him second chances whilst I only wanted just one. "I get the fact that she's hurting, I know that. And I know what I feel for her, it can never…develop the way I desire it to, but I can't help what I feel."

"It might not happen the way you want it to, but at least you can direct your love for her in some other way", and she shrugged.

"And exactly how would I ever do that?" I asked, watching her with curious eyes.

"Stop fighting with her and be her friend, just…stop picking arguments with her, and be nice for a change."

Suddenly I became too suspicious of her motives and my eyes narrowed as I considered her. Because really, why would she abruptly choose to be this considerate? After all we've been through, Snow actually sounded as if she deeply cared, and wanted to help.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a trap you're building up for me?" I asked of her, searching her eyes.

"What harm could come out of anything I've just told you?" she asked in disbelief, "I'm fed up of fighting, I've told you that. And now that we both know the situation of my heart, I would believe that I'd try to help in some way, even if it means forgetting everything about the past and making something happen. Emma might not ever return your feelings, Regina, but she really, really needs a friend. And since she's walked into our lives, you and I both, I've realized that the two of you have so much in common, meaning that you'd make great friends if…you…just…try."

"You must tell her none of this", I begged, pleading with my eyes, "not a word of this must be spoken to her because if you tell her, I swear…"

"Oh save it", she said cutting me off, and she sighed. "Just follow your heart, I'm not saying I object to the two of you…but whatever happens, happens. I have no control over my daughter's life anymore. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Just know though, that if you ever hurt her, I will not accept it."

The ship lurched forward as we sat there, and she suddenly appeared at the doorway, her eyes meeting mine but briefly.

"We're almost there", she said breathless, smiling as well.

And I considered her with hurt eyes, my gaze resting upon her face.

_Oh Emma_, I thought as she suddenly chose to gaze back at me, searching my eyes, _can't you see how much I am in love with you?_

* * *

We were trekking through the forest now, as night fell around us and I was growing extremely tired. Apart from that, this search for Tinkerbell, this belief that she'd help us all, I was all against it. It clearly was not the way to venture into things. So after Emma and I had that discussion about us using our magic together and she denied my request, I chose to intentionally keep distance between us, always choosing to walk at the back of the party whenever needed. Yet whenever I lagged behind, she would always stop to seek out my assistance, enquiring after my health.

"You want to rest or something?" she'd ask and I'd merely shake my head, dreading the anticipated meeting with Tinkerbell.

Yet now as we ventured forth with Hook leading the way, I noticed that Emma began to lag behind instead of me. And glancing back at her, my heartstrings were tugged at when she just stood there, hanging her head as she gazed at her boots. Everyone else continued ahead yet she had stopped, and I did too by reflex.

"Snow…" I called after her and up ahead she stopped, glancing back, "stop, for a moment." And I stepped tentatively towards Emma, her eyes lowered, "hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah", she lied, avoiding my eyes, "just tired."

"Let's stop then", I offered, considering her with worried eyes.

"What's going on?" Snow asked now as she came to stand next to me, worry in her eyes as well, "Emma?"

"I believe she's exhausted", I informed her, and suddenly I realized that for the first time in a long while, I was actually worrying openly about Emma.

"Let's stop then, and we can set up camp somewhere close", Snow stated in her motherly voice, quite firmly.

"No, let's go on", Emma said quietly, "we need to find Henry. I can…"

"No", I said firmly, and I glanced at Snow who considered me with direct eyes, nodding in Emma's direction, "I…"

"I'll go tell the others", Snow began quietly and I felt a hand touch my arm, then she was considering me with assuring eyes as she leaned in, "stay with her."

"But…" I began and I was given a glare, so after watching Snow return to Charming and Hook, her voice lowered to whispers as she informed them of our rest in trekking, I glanced back at Emma as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair.

An hour later, there I stood watching her, bracing my back against a tree, one boot up resting against the trunk. And with my hands deep in my coat pockets, my eyes intensely gazed at her as she stood by herself, studying a fingernail whilst everyone else settled in, no one considering the fact that she was the one who had declared her exhaustion only to have us cease trekking.

How naïve could a pack of inconsiderate people get?

The moment I took to study Emma with my eyes is the very moment when I realized how much I loved her. It wasn't the fact that I had never known such a thing, but as my eyes rested on her, I suddenly felt so captured by her beauty and her determination. Perhaps it was the fact that she was so manly in her attitude, or maybe it was the idea of her being a lost soul as she had discovered and I believed I could save her just as she'd do the same to me.

The Savior and the Queen.

Was this what it had come to? How was it possible that such a situation had presented itself before me? The fact that I had procured a baby many years ago, only to have him be found out as her son, and she ended up being the child of the one person I hated the most. Was that destiny? We shared one person that meant so much to us and because of that, it had drawn me to her, to realize that the connection we had was the very reason why I loved her so much.

I loved Henry and she's his mother.

But something was evidently on her mind, tormenting her above everything else and I just felt that I needed to seek it out and erase it if I could. So moving from the tree, I gathered my thoughts, composure and all, then I stepped towards her, my eyes glancing towards Snow and Charming as they snuggled comfortably closer to each other. And it sickened me. True love.

She never looked in my direction as I approached her, and the smile I had forced unto my face, the one that never met my eyes, I allowed such an expression to be removed.

"Emma…" I began.

"Hmm?" and she now lifted her head to consider me, those emerald eyes.

"I…" and I decided to progress slower into this, "why aren't you resting?"

She shrugged, "you know the times when you're so tired that you can't sleep?"

Many nights I had been tormented by that same experience, reading being my only companion for hours on end.

"Yes, in fact I do."

"Well, I'm so tired, I can't even close my eyes. I just did it mainly for everyone else, because I know you're all tired, so…"

It brought out a reaction in me, a sudden disbelief at her choosing to consider the situation of others so effortlessly. And because of that, I could not help myself when I gazed at her with intense eyes.

"That is so considerate of you", I found myself saying quietly and when I did, Emma chose to look at me with a flicker of confusion in her eyes, the very same pair of eyes attempting to search mine for answers.

"I…" and she stopped, "did you just compliment me?"

"Why?" and I was taken aback, smirking, "am I that insulting?"

"It's just that…you're not the type to actually spare a few kind words, you know, like…I care, or I'm worried or you're beautiful beyond words…"

"Let's take a walk", I offered, smiling at her word, and I gestured down the pathway into the forest, my eyes fixated on hers.

She considered me for quite some time then agreed, and we began to step away from the clearing side by side. I must admit that the feelings inside my chest were overwhelming to be alone with her like this, for it provided me with an opportunity to just speak to her alone. There were so many things I wanted to say to her, yet I had no idea where to start. In fact being near her was captivating. The smell of her hair, and the lingering scent of sweat mixed with sea water. Her toned arms and manly stance, how she strode forth without grace but with hard eyes. And as I thought of these things, passion grew within me, and my eyes constantly kept flickering to rest upon her as we walked silently for a while.

"You know", I began, deciding to initiate the conversation, butterflies fluttering about in my chest, "I understand that you're grieving…for…" and I decided not to say his name in fear of sparking some emotion within her, "Henry's father. But you just need to let it all out, Emma. You can't just…hold it inside of you."

And she said nothing as we walked.

"I see how you're hurting", I stated, watching her intently. "And it reminds me of when I lost love many, many years ago. Yet I never chose to move on from that point in my life. I just chose to remain in that exact moment and look how I became: consumed with anger, rage…"

"I'm not exactly the type to like…you know…cry hysterically", she admitted. "Hey though, thanks for noticing and caring, because my parents, they're just…pitying me."

"See?" I asked smiling at her, "I am caring."

"Yeah", and she smiled, "actually, since we left Storybrooke, you've kinda changed a lot, or maybe it was after Mendell and the mine scene…"

"Being strapped to a bed and electrocuted repeatedly…"

"Geese", she said quietly and turned to watch me with worried eyes, "Regina, that must have been terrible. When we find Mendell, I want to watch as you rip his heart out and crush it."

"Really?" I asked, smirking in her direction, "you want to be my accomplice in crime now, Sheriff?"

"Oh I believe in justice, but what that asshole did to you, to us, he needs to feel pain and die."

I chose to remain silent for she was igniting the evil side of me, and to contribute to the topic further would force me to speak of ideas that would torment her in sleep.

"Anyway, so…things like love and stuff, it's like, I suddenly don't know who to trust anymore. Neal, Tamara is his new girlfriend…was…" and she stopped, then breathed in, composing herself, "and it's like, she didn't hesitate to shoot him, Regina. I mean, she used him. She and Mendell, they were in this together from the beginning. So it's like, you think you know people, and then they just fuck you up, sorry for the bad language."

She had just opened up herself so much to me that I clearly was wide eyed with disbelief, and I stopped walking only to gaze upon her with worried eyes.

"Well we've fucked up each other many times before", I said with ease and she turned to stare wide eyed at me for using such language. "But we still end up speaking."

"Did you just use the 'f' word?" she asked in disbelief.

I smirked at her.

"So love is messed up, and the more I keep thinking about Henry and the ten year lapse, that's why I used to fight with you over him, because I feel guilty as ever."

Surely we weren't opening up to each other in this way as of now right?

"If it weren't for you", I chose to say quietly, "then I would never have been able to have a son in the first place, dear."

Seconds elapsed between us as we stood there until she turned to me with an amused expression on her face, considering me with her emerald eyes.

"Before I forget, why the hell would you even think Hook is my boyfriend?"

I was taken aback by the question so an answer wasn't anticipated or prepared on my behalf.

"Because he is?" I chose to say, yet I was fishing for information.

"I spend time with a man and you all assume he's my bed buddy", and she threw up her hands in disbelief.

"So you're sleeping with him as well? Is hygiene a concern of yours, Miss Swan because you never hesitate to sip from such a filthy flask that belongs to him and…"

"Regina, I am not…look at my lips as they move", and she pointed, her eyes wide, "I am not sleeping with Hook."

"But you never denied him being your boyfriend", I pressed on.

"He is not my boyfriend! He is a friend…"

"That's a man, so he is your man friend?"

"This conversation is not happening", and I chose to smirk at her, tilting my head to one side, "why are you so affected by this anyway? I mean, if you want him, you can so have him."

"Why on earth would I want such a man?" I asked in disbelief.

"Then why be so affected about it?"

"Because he's…" and I stopped, gathering words, yet emotion pinched my throat tightly, "he's not right for you. I have known this man for a long time, and he isn't…"

"Suddenly you're really caring for me so much that I'm wondering if you're really Regina", and without answering her, I chose to walk to stand near a tree, bracing my back against the cool trunk as I watched her instead.

The wind rushed in around us, whipping our hair around our faces and for a moment in time, Emma appeared like an angel before me within the pale lighting of the moonlight above us.

"Hook is not top priority for me right now, because really, I'm not ready to love anyone for that matter", she said diverting her eyes away from where I stood.

"Not even me?" I asked quietly.

A few seconds passed between us as she stared at me wide eyes and in bewilderment. And in that moment, I wanted to just disappear on the spot. But that would be cowardly of me.

"What?"

I was trembling with nerves as I stood with distance between us, my gaze never faltering.

"I…would you ever consider loving me as more than friends?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. "Because Emma…" and I stepped away from the tree, removing my boot from its trunk and then I approached her tentatively, "Emma…there came a moment in time just before, when you…" I closed the distance between us, and she never stepped back but stood her ground, her eyes wide, "you bewitched me, captivated my heart. And I would like…" my hands were lifted, shaky hands and then I allowed my fingers to whisper against her cheeks in the moonlight, "would you ever give me a chance to love you?"

"Regina…"

"Please, I would like to know just that", I pleaded in a strained voice, my throat closing up as I gazed at her.

"I…Regina…I…" and then she stopped, swallowing hard.

"Please Emma", I said in a worried voice, "there was a time before when you left me hanging on just those two words, when I was preparing myself to die. Don't do that to me again."

"Are you…serious?" she asked, searching my eyes, "is this a joke because…"

"I don't joke about affairs of my heart", I stated quietly.

"But Regina…of all the people you know…why choose to fall for me? Why not someone else?"

"I don't believe I chose to love you", I said, fluttering with nerves still, our bodies inches apart, "you never fall in love by choice, just as I fell in love with you."

The wind whispered around us once more, moving through the trees above and around us, and I felt a chill that was instantly warmed by her emerald eyes.

"But I'm not gay", she stated, considering me with confused eyes.

"Neither was I…" I admitted, and I stepped closer to her, my eyes moist with tears now, hot tears because that one line threatened to destroy me yet I chose to compose myself and hold on with force, "neither was I until I met you."

"Regina…do you know what you're saying to me?" she asked quietly, her eyes moving down to my lips as she spoke, and it only warranted me to anticipate what I most desired. "We're both women, you're…"

"So if I were a man as Hook is, then you would have not hesitated in kissing me", I stated, gazing intently at her, my eyes now filling with tears, one choosing to move down my face.

"My parents…"

"This does not concern them", I said reaching out to take her hands between my fingers and squeezing, yet my hands were becoming sweaty and before I used to be embarrassed by such a reaction but now I had no consideration for it. "This concerns just you and me."

She was looking down, just when I chose to squeeze her fingertips gently and one hand was pulled out of my grasp. Her eyes never met mine in that instant.

"Emma…"

"I can't…we're here to find Henry, and I…Neal…"

"Henry wouldn't mind", I said hoarsely, and I reached up to caress her face, moving my fingers down the side of her face and tucking strands of her hair behind her left ear as I gazed at her intently, "Neal…I can help you move on."

"It's too soon. I'm just not into women..."

"I never was either until I realized that above any man, I'd rather spend the rest of my life with…you, loving you and changing everything in my life to just to make you happy."

"I'm sorry…" she chose to say, and tears drained down my cheeks like a river.

I just had to do it. I knew I needed to so moving in, I caught her by surprise as my lips met hers, soft and surprising. And then I kissed her softly, never parting hers but just moving mine over hers. And I snaked my arms around her waist, feeling her warmth as my eyes stung from tears that stained her cheeks too…my tears. Then even when I parted her lips and kissed her deeply, yet without experience, she never returned my kiss fully but her lips began to move over mine, her eyes closed as she stopped breathing. And her body was tense, then gradually as my palms moved up her back, Emma relaxed. The moment was complete bliss for me, something I had wanted maybe forever. It was a breathless kiss, quite unlike any other I had ever had, because it filled me up with hope and passion. It consumed me and she captivated me mind, body and soul.

But I knew I had to end it all because she had stopped moving against me.

Breaking the kiss, my eyes fluttering as tears ran down my cheeks like a river, I stepped away from her, releasing my hands from around her, my gaze never faltering. And then within those few seconds that we watched each other, I tried to plead with my eyes for her to accept and understand me, to seek out any mutual acceptance. But I was so consumed by emotion that none was detected.

So I chose to turn on my heels, and with my hands pushed in my pockets, I walked away. And as I created distance between us, sobbing uncontrollably, I realized that she might never ever love me the same way I loved her. She might never ever see me the same again. I must have ruined everything.

And there might be a chance that Emma might never ever speak to me again.

In other words, I had taken a risk and now I was left with an aching heart, twice the hurt as before.

* * *

**A/N – Kay**: I believe next I might focus on Tinkerbell and Regina and why she ran from the guy with the tattoo. Also there will be more Emma/Regina moments, especially the part when Regina hung back and why she did. And what else was said between the two of them. Maybe Tinkerbell also said something else to Regina. Maybe she saw something too. What will Emma do now? Is this why she will kiss Hook? How will this affect Regina?


	22. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice!**

DUE TO THE LENGTH OF 'THE QUEEN'S PRIDE AND PREJUDICE', THE STORY WILL BE ADDED AS A SEPARATE ONE WHICH CAN BE FOUND AT THE LINK:

**Click on my name.**

**Scroll down.**

**Search out for The Queen's Pride and Prejudice.**

PLEASE FOLLOW THE STORY FROM THE LINK PROVIDED ABOVE.

WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE CAUSED FROM THIS DUE TO THIS COLLECTION BEING ONLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF 3 CHAPTER STORIES AND ONE SHOTS!

Thank you for reading!

KAY AND CHAD


End file.
